Venom of the Vanity
by Shadow hybris
Summary: Un an avant la chute de Voldemort, un jeune homme atypique débute comme maître des potions à Poudlard, un nouveau monde dans lequel il a bien du mal à s'adapter. Heureusement que ses collègues Sirius et Remus sont là pour l'aider... ou pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous!**

**Je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier cette fanfic car je l'ai commencée il y a très longtemps. Au début je n'envisageais pas de la mettre en ligne mais ça me rend triste de la regarder moisir dans les méandres de mes fichiers informatiques alors la voici! Je pense que c'est la dernière que je publierai.**

**Pour respecter la règle, voici le disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent tous à JK Rowling. Seul Andy Clive est ma création.**

**Comment présenter cette fic? Ah elle est un peu particulière, très différente de tout ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à maintenant. La première originalité est qu'elle est écrite à la première personne. J'espère ne pas vous décourager en disant cela mais le narrateur est un OC de ma création, qui est un personnage pour lequel j'ai énormément travaillé et qui me tient donc tout particulièrement à coeur. Il est... un peu atypique je l'admets mais peut-être vous plaira-t-il. Je vous laisse faire sa connaissance.**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir choisi cette fic!! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!****Prologue**

* * *

J'avançai dans la gare en ce 31 août, tirant derrière moi une lourde valise à roulettes, qui crissait sur les dalles dans un grondement assourdissant. Le cauchemar était entier : autour de moi, des milliers de quidams circulaient prestement sans me voir, menaçant à tout moment d'entrer en contact avec ma personne et de me faire basculer par conséquent dans l'abjection la plus totale. Et moi qui avais espéré en avoir définitivement terminé avec les quais de gare à la fin de mes études ! Rien n'était plus détestable à mes yeux que prendre le train ! Affronter la foule… évoluer dans une marée humaine en restant à l'affût du moindre voleur qui voudrait faire main basse sur un bagage insuffisamment surveillé… très peu pour moi tout cela !

J'étais blême ! Les foules denses ne me convenaient pas le moins du monde, d'autant plus lorsqu'elles étaient claquemurées dans un espace clos dont la chaleur estivale rendait l'atmosphère étouffante. L'ironie thermique était mordante : après une soixantaine de journées pluvieuses à souhait, qui avaient menacé de provoquer des crues préoccupantes du fleuve londonien, le soleil aride avait choisi la plus mauvaise date pour se montrer enfin. Il faisait ridiculement trop chaud dans ce hall de gare ! Quelle idée lumineuse avais-je eue de me vêtir d'une chemise de coton à longues manches !

Lorsque la traction de ma valise me réclama un effort trop considérable, je fis une brève pause et extirpai de ma poche, un éventail que j'ouvris dans un bruit de croisement de lames pour m'éventer quelques instants.

- C'est l'enfer ici ! commentai-je à voix haute en agitant mon éventail par petits coups secs. Dis-moi Akhar ! Comment fais-tu pour supporter la chaleur avec un manteau si épais ?

Bien entendu, le chat fut incapable de répondre verbalement mais je cherchai tout de même son regard pour lui confier tout mon ressentiment. L'animal, qui trottinait fidèlement à côté de moi, ne leva sa tête touffue qu'à retardement et ses yeux verts vrillèrent mes globes céruléens d'un regard térébrant. Je caressai affectueusement sa fourrure noire avec compassion : il devait encore plus souffrir de la fournaise que moi et ne s'en plaignait pas. Brave bête !

Ayant repris un peu de souffle grâce au secours bienveillant de mon éventail, je m'intéressai aux décors alentours. C'était la première fois que je visitais la gare de Londres mais ce bâtiment ressemblait à toutes les gares du monde : vaste, bondée et bruyante… et très mal indiquée ! Avisant l'heure sur une horloge murale, je songeai que le moment était venu d'examiner plus en détail mon billet de train avec l'espoir naïf qu'il eût changé. Hélas non ! Le papier cartonné indiquait toujours que le Poudlard Express partirait à onze heures voie 9 ¾. Lorsque j'avais vu cette voie approximative la première fois, j'avais préféré laisser la problématique de côté. Après tout, n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans cette gare, j'ignorais comment les voies étaient constituées même si je doutais fortement de l'existence de trois quarts de voie.

Et j'avais raison ! A présent j'étais sur les lieux et je pouvais le constater par moi-même : il n'y avait aucune voie 9 ¾. Je me tenais très précisément entre les voies neuf et dix et tout ce qui s'offrait à mon champ de vision n'était autre qu'une barrière métallique. Je ne doutais point qu'un sortilège se dissimulait là-dessous ; bien sûr on n'entrait pas dans un train en partance pour une école de magie aussi facilement. Le Poudlard Express devait être caché par divers artifices… mais il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir lesquels. Je ne me souciais pas de ma capacité à déjouer le piège mais le temps me manquait.

- Mon vieil ami, dis-je solennellement en me tournant vers Akhar, je crois que nous sommes déjà perdus. Nous aurions dû aller à Beauxbâtons !

Akhar ne m'écoutait pas ; il était dans une attitude anormale qui m'interpela : en position de prédateur, les yeux rivés sur un point très précis dans la foule. Je suivis naturellement son regard et aperçut ce qui troublait le chat. A ma grande surprise, il s'agissait d'un homme, plutôt jeune mais d'un âge difficile à déterminer, et d'une beauté à couper le souffle… presque dérangeante.

D'emblée je ne pus m'empêcher de coller sur cette plastique l'étiquette de « bellâtre » : une carrure athlétique sans tomber dans l'armoire à glace, un bronzage caramélisé de vacancier, un long voile de cheveux plus noirs de jais que les miens et un maintien à la fois décontracté et élégant comme un aristocrate qui chercherait à se faire passer pour un roturier afin de mieux se fondre dans la masse. Il était vêtu d'un ample pantalon noir et d'un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock que je connaissais de nom sans avoir jamais écouté. Négligemment appuyé contre un mur de briques, une cigarette insérée entre ses lèvres sulfureuses, il aurait pu passer inaperçu dans la foule s'il ne dégageait pas une aura de mystère… ni si son chariot n'était pas chargé d'une cage contenant un hibou hystérique. Je compris alors que c'était précisément ce volatile piailleur qui avait attiré l'attention de mon chat. Etrange animal de compagnie ! Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un sorcier ?

Une vague d'espoir s'empara de moi. Avais-je enfin un peu de chance dans mon malheur ? Je fus saisi par l'envie de l'aborder mais ce n'était pas si simple : comment lui faire comprendre ma condition de sorcier sans prendre le risque de me compromettre au cas où il s'agirait d'un moldu ? Le passage d'un employé en uniforme résolut aussitôt mon problème.

- Excusez-moi _monsieur _! l'apostrophai-je en me précipitant à sa suite, tirant lourdement mon fardeau grinçant.

Je m'arrêtai à une distance calculée du garçon au hibou et laissai l'homme en uniforme s'approcher de moi. Mon fort accent et mon « monsieur » bien français semblèrent aussitôt l'intriguer, tout comme mon apparence à en juger le regard avec lequel il me jaugeait.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? interrogea-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Oui, dis-je en agitant l'éventail par réflexe pour accompagner mes paroles, je cherche la voie 9 ¾.

- La quoi ?

On eut dit que je m'exprimais dans une langue étrangère. Bigre ! J'avais pourtant veillé à soigner mon anglais. A n'en point douter, ce n'était pas la forme de mes propos qui le choquait mais bien leur contenu. Je risquai un très bref coup d'œil en direction du garçon vêtu comme un rockeur et constatai qu'il me regardait d'un air calculateur. Ce coup d'œil fut bref mais suffisant pour me permettre de comprendre qu'il savait ce qu'était la voie 9 ¾… contrairement à l'inefficace à qui j'avais posé la question.

- La voie 9 ¾, répétai-je avec impatience, j'ai un train à y prendre dans douze minutes précisément !

- Ah oui ? fit l'homme qui guettait la mauvaise farce. Et pour aller où, je vous prie ?

Je consultai mon billet une fraction de seconde ; l'adresse était peu précise.

- En Ecosse, je crois ; répondis-je songeur.

- Les départs pour Edimbourg et Glasgow ne sont pas ici ! trancha sèchement mon conseiller. Allez vérifier sur le tableau plus loin !

Et il s'éloigna de moi d'un pas rapide avant qu'il ne me prît l'envie de lui poser une nouvelle question embarrassante. Pas franchement agréable le rustre ! Je haussai les épaules avant d'échanger avec Akhar un regard qui exprimait tout mon mépris à l'égard des gnomes incompétents.

- La voix 9 ¾, murmura une voix calme et un peu veloutée.

C'était le garçon appuyé contre la colonne de briques. Aussitôt Akhar se hérissa en sifflant, le regard luisant comme s'il voyait autour de cet homme planer l'ombre d'une menace. Je considérai le sorcier (à condition qu'il le fût) avec méfiance mais celui-ci ne dégageait aucune hostilité : il écrasa son mégot de cigarette sous sa chaussure avant de s'approcher de moi avec un sourire rusé.

- Ca vous paraît bizarre ? m'enquis-je d'une voix paisible mais prudente.

- N'importe qui trouverait ça bizarre, remarqua habilement le jeune homme.

- Mais quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, répliquai-je avec un sourire charmeur.

D'ordinaire je ne réservais ce genre de sourire qu'à des filles à qui j'avais un service à demander ou à des garçons préalablement évalués. Peut-être le physique avantageux de mon interlocuteur me faisait-il perdre mon latin… voilà qui réclamait un ressaisissement imminent ! Toujours importunés par les piaillements du hibou et les crachotements d'Akhar, nous nous observâmes tous deux quelques instants sans un mot et je pus admirer le découpage ovoïdal et géométriquement impeccable de son visage ainsi que la symétrie harmonieuse de ses traits. Une brume nobiliaire transparaissait derrière ses yeux bleus myosotis débordant de loyauté, donnant une image de lui presque impériale derrière sa désinvolture. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander quelle image il pouvait se faire de moi en m'inspectant de la sorte.

Je ne fus guère gratifié d'une réponse car le bel homme détourna brusquement le regard et s'empara de son chariot, rétablissant l'écoulement impitoyable du temps, qui semblait s'être figé l'espace de cette seconde éternelle de communion visuelle. Sitôt eut-il attrapé son caddie en main qu'il s'éloigna sans mot dire et se mit à courir en direction de la barrière. Je considérai son soudain accès de folie les sourcils froncés et écarquillai éphémèrement les yeux en voyant le garçon traverser la barrière aussi facilement qu'un voile de fumée.

Ainsi donc c'était cela le fameux artefact : un passage secret entre les deux voies, dissimulé derrière une illusion. Cela me parut soudain ridiculement évident. Sans la moindre hésitation, j'attrapai ma valise avant de marcher prestement vers la barrière… pas courir attention ! J'aurais eu l'air d'un imbécile ! De plus cela n'aurait sans doute point manqué d'attirer l'attention des manants trop curieux.

Cela étant, le passage du monde moldu au monde magique fut rapide et absolument indolore. Un instant, j'étais sur le quai devant le clédal métallique et l'instant suivant, ce fut un univers nouveau qui s'offrit à moi. Si je ne m'étais pas attendu à découvrir ce décor archaïque, j'aurais cru avoir franchi une limite temporelle. Une locomotive rouge vive siffla pour m'accueillir comme j'avançais vers elle d'un pas apathique, ma valise dans une main, mon chat dans l'autre sans croire à mon bonheur d'être tiré d'affaire. Finalement, tout n'avait pas été si terrible que cela !

- Je savais que j'avais à faire à un sorcier !

Je sursautai et lâchai Akhar, qui retomba sur ses pattes dans un crachotement mécontent. Le superbe garçon m'avait attendu ! A présent il se dirigeait vers moi avec un sourire sincèrement enjoué et me tendit sa main pour serrer la mienne avec énergie. Je considérai un peu surpris ce vif changement d'humeur, non sans manifester une certaine méfiance.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon comportement glacial ! lança-t-il d'un ton clair sans cesser de secouer ma main, qui s'engourdissait dangereusement. Je n'étais pas certain que vous soyez bien un sorcier. Vous savez comme moi qu'il faut être prudent avec les moldus.

- Un moldu aurait très bien pu franchir l'accès par mimétisme de votre modèle, fis-je remarquer d'un ton prudent en récupérant ma main de force.

J'avais songé dans un premier temps que le passage fût bloqué pour les personnes n'étant pas dotées de pouvoirs magiques jusqu'à ce que je vis un couple à quelques mètres de moi, accompagnant une femme d'environ leur âge. A en juger par leur attitude embarrassée et impressionnée, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de moldus.

Mon comparse parut quelques instants décontenancé mais ne se laissa point démonter par ma mise au défi.

- Franchement ; dit-il avec un sourire ; si vous ignoriez l'existence de la magie, iriez-vous vous jeter contre une barrière même après avoir vu quelqu'un le faire auparavant ?

La question était fort ben ficelée ; j'émis un sourire malgré moi.

- Vous avez raison, admis-je, j'aurais préféré me figurer que j'avais été victime d'une hallucination.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en guise d'approbation et fit un pas vers moi, qui hérissa Akhar. Etrange ! Cet animal n'était pourtant pas antisocial d'ordinaire, que reprochait-il donc à ce mirifique apollon ? Je lui jetai un regard sévère pour l'inciter à se calmer mais je ne fus guère obéi… comme souvent.

- Je suis navré, m'excusai-je solennellement pour le comportement d'Akhar, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend.

- Bah, fit l'autre avec indifférence, il ne me connaît pas.

- Oui mais il n'est comme ça avec les inconnus, répliquai-je.

- Ne vous cassez pas la tête ! s'écria-t-il avec un geste d'impatience. C'est comme ça avec tous les chats ! Ils sont allergiques à moi.

- Etonnant ! commentai-je non sans un sourire. Nous allons avoir quelques difficultés à nous entendre dans ce cas.

Il fit un nouveau pas vers moi et mes narines s'enivrèrent de son eau de toilette. Qu'avait-il donc en lui qui repoussât les chats ? Cette anodine question me tourmentait, d'autant plus parce que cet homme dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux et même… d'animal. Cette aura s'insinuait en moi pour exalter mes sens. L'espace d'un instant, nous fûmes tous deux coupés du monde et enveloppés dans un arcane presque sensuelle… jusqu'à l'interruption de cet instant de séduction par les sifflements stridents du train.

- Je suis sûr que nous ferons abstraction de ce petit obstacle, reprit soudain le garçon sur le ton de la conclusion, au fait je ne me suis pas présenté : je m'appelle Sirius Black !

* * *

**Allez vous aviez reconnu Sirius, pas vrai?**

**Voilà voilà ainsi s'achève ce prologue! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ce n'était qu'une amorce. D'autres personnages de l'univers HP feront leur apparition dans la suite. Ce prologue était particulièrement centré sur Andy mais il n'en sera pas toujours de même.**

**A bientôt pour la suite!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**On dirait qu'Andy ne jouit pas d'une grande popularité, une seule review, c'est ce qui s'appelle un démarrage en douceur mais bon, la suite vous inspirera peut-être davantage. **

**Ce premier véritable chapitre entre donc un peu plus dans le vif du sujet. Il y a beaucoup plus de dialogues. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Voyage dans le Poudlard Express**

Quelques temps plus tard, Sirius et moi partagions un wagon dans le Poudlard Express au grand dam d'Akhar, qui observait l'homme avec mauvaise humeur, pelotonné sur mes genoux. Le beau sorcier se tenait confortablement installé, un coude posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'autre bras passé derrière la tête en signe de décontraction. Il me faisait un peu penser à Arnaud dans sa grande assurance. Difficile de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un compliment !

Le train filait depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure durant lequel Sirius sortit de ses affaires un journal anglais qu'il commença à feuilleter avec attention. Pour ma part, je m'ennuyais à périr, le regard tourné vers le paysage de campagne ensoleillé. Ce que je pouvais abhorrer les voyages en train ! Une fichue perte de temps ! Dommage que Poudlard fut entouré d'un champ de protection interdisant le transplanage ! Je m'apprêtai à chercher dans ma valise le recueil de nouvelles sur les vampires que j'avais acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse un peu avant de venir et qui avait été rédigé par le seul écrivain britannique qui s'était déclaré ouvertement vampire. Son recueil promettait donc d'être très vivant ! Je fus cependant coupé dans mon élan par le passage d'un adolescent étrangement vêtu, qui semblait un peu perdu. Je pris alors conscience que les élèves étaient fort peu nombreux dans ce train.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait si peu d'enfants ? demandai-je sans me soucier d'interrompre Sirius.

Celui-ci lâcha immédiatement son journal, ravi de pouvoir engager la conversation. Merlin ! S'il voulait tant que cela discuter avec moi, pourquoi s'était-il caché derrière _La Gazette du Sorcier _?

- La rentrée scolaire, c'est demain ! expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en pliant négligemment son périodique. Aujourd'hui, le train est mis à disposition pour l'accueil des professeurs, du personnel enseignant autre que les profs et des étudiants étrangers.

Je compris mieux la présence et l'accoutrement de l'enfant qui était passé. Effectivement, il eût été délicat de transporter tout ce beau monde ainsi que le reste des élèves en un seul voyage. A présent que la discussion était lancée, Sirius ne voulut plus se remettre à sa lecture.

- Alors que viens-tu faire à Poudlard ? interrogea-t-il doucement. Tu es étranger, si je ne m'abuse. Tu es encore étudiant ?

- Non, répondis-je d'un ton sec.

J'appréciais moyennement d'être alpagué si familièrement sans avoir donné mon accord surtout pour me dire que j'avais l'allure d'un gamin. Sirius cessa aussitôt de sourire devant ma mine contrariée.

- Je suis le nouveau maître des potions, annonçai-je avec suffisance pour le réduire au silence.

Comme je l'espérais, le beau garçon resta bouche bée et me jaugea d'autant plus du regard.

- Maître des potions ? s'étonna-t-il effaré.

- Oui.

- Il faut un haut diplôme pour intégrer ce poste, fit remarquer Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Douterais-tu que je sois titulaire de ce diplôme ? m'enquis-je en le défiant des yeux.

Sirius soutint quelques secondes mon regard puis sourit.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il poliment, c'est juste que je t'ai trouvé un peu jeune. Tu as déjà enseigné auparavant ?

- Un peu, expliquai-je calmement, j'ai fait quelques stages à l'académie de Beauxbâtons et à Diridollu.

- Ah tu es français ! s'exclama Sirius soudain enjoué d'avoir déterminé l'origine de mon accent. Mon ami Remus l'est aussi par l'un de ses parents.

- Quelle coïncidence ! m'écriai-je en me demandant qui pouvait bien être ce fameux Remus.

Par association d'idées, je glissai tout à coup un léger regard vers les mains de mon interlocuteur ; il avait de belles mains ce gaillard : fines, souples mais fermes. Je remarquai aussitôt une intéressante absence d'alliance. Comme un silence s'installait, je compris qu'il était temps pour moi de m'intéresser à mon voisin.

- Est-ce que tu enseignes aussi ? interrogeai-je.

- Ouais, répondit Sirius avec fierté, la défense contre les forces du mal ! J'espère que tout va bien se passer.

- Tu enseignes depuis combien d'années ? demandai-je en songeant déjà à profiter de son expérience.

- La défense contre les forces du mal ? C'est ma première année évidemment ! lança Sirius surpris par la question. Personne ne reste jamais plus d'une année à ce poste. Il est maudit… on dit que c'est la faute de Voldemort.

Il baissa soudain la voix, prenant un air mystérieux, et observa mon visage avec attention comme s'il espérait une réaction particulière, qui ne vint pas. Je craignis tout à coup d'avoir mal saisi une partie de ses propos et me repassai ce qu'il venait de dire. Je ne voyais pas en quoi je devais me laisser impressionner par cette légende de poste maudit ; il en circulait même à Beauxbâtons des rumeurs de ce genre pour effrayer les novices ! Je n'étais point né de la dernière pluie ! Un détail, cependant, m'intrigua.

- Qui est donc Voldemort ?

Sirius me dévisagea comme si j'appartenais à une sous-espèce de créature particulièrement rare.

- Tu plaisantes ? balbutia-t-il sans y croire. Tu ne connais pas Lord Voldemort ?

- Si je le connaissais, pourquoi poserais-je la question ? ripostai-je froidement.

- Très juste, remarqua Sirius encore éberlué, mais c'est tellement… incroyable ! Je pensais que ce nom avait fait le tour de monde.

- Pourquoi ? interrogeai-je soudain intrigué. C'est une vedette ?

Sirius fit une grimace d'incertitude qui ne signifiait ni oui, ni non tout en réfléchissant à la réponse.

- Les adeptes de la magie noire te diraient que c'est le cas, murmura-t-il, Voldemort est l'ennemi public numéro un du monde des sorciers. C'est l'un des mages noirs les plus malfaisants qui ait jamais existé. Les sorciers ont tellement peur de lui qu'ils ne prononcent pas son nom.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais entendu, fis-je remarquer en croisant les jambes comme en signe de scepticisme.

Le ton théâtral de Sirius ne m'impressionnait guère ; il cherchait à me faire peur mais il perdait son temps : si ce nom tellement terrifiant n'était pas apparu sur le sol français, cela signifiait qu'il ne devait point être si horrible. Devant mon air dubitatif, le jeune homme reprit son journal et me mit un article de presse sous le nez.

- Regarde ! dit-il d'un ton claironnant. Voici le dernier exploit de Voldemort ! Il date d'hier ! Un village moldu entièrement rasé par les mangemorts et pour quel motif ?

Mon niveau d'anglais ne me permettait pas de repérer cette information dans l'article au premier coup d'œil mais j'avais malgré tout mon idée sur la question.

- Sans motif valable, j'imagine ; suggérai-je en regardant Sirius par-dessus sa feuille de chou.

- Exactement ! s'écria-t-il en laissant tomber la revue que j'attrapai au vol. Ils ont fait ça uniquement pour s'amuser ! Des milliers de victimes !

- Quelle horreur ! commentai-je avec une simagrée équivoque. Ce Voldemort déteste donc les moldus ?

- Disons qu'il croit en la suprématie des sorciers, nuança Sirius avec calme, Voldemort cherche à « épurer » le monde de ce qu'il appelle la « race inférieure » en empêchant le mélange entre les moldus et les sorciers. Non seulement il déteste bien les moldus mais il déteste en plus les sorciers qui y sont liés.

- S'il envisage un génocide de tout ce beau monde, il ne restera guère d'effectifs pour peupler son utopie ; murmurai-je tout en tentant de comprendre l'article de presse.

- Oui, acquiesça Sirius dans un soupir, mais ça ne pose pas de problème à Voldemort.

- Eh bien ! Il a l'air charmant ! ironisai-je en levant les yeux du journal. Et pourquoi est-ce que personne ne s'oppose à lui ?

- Tu crois vraiment que tout le monde reste les bras croisés à la regarder faire ? s'étrangla Sirius choqué. Il y a bien un mouvement de résistance mais les mangemorts sont nombreux et ils utilisent la magie noire.

- Tu veux dire qu'il existe une section spéciale de chasseurs de mages noirs ? lançai-je en m'imaginant soudain des agents de l'étoffe de James Bond en version sorcière.

- Evidemment ! répondit Sirius avec un étrange sourire.

Je lui fis un regard soupçonneux : il me paraissait étrangement bien renseigné ce brave homme ! Réalisant soudain qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit, Sirius perdit son sourire et s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Enfin je l'espère ! C'est ce qu'il vaut mieux se dire pour se rassurer.

- Oui sans doute, soupirai-je en reportant mon attention sur l'article de presse.

J'étais prêt à parier plusieurs galions d'or qu'il se payait ma tête mais je ne cherchai nullement à obtenir plus de renseignements car mon attention venait d'être subitement attirée par la photographie qui accompagnait l'article et plus précisément sur un minuscule détail dans l'un des coins : un symbole luminescent, représentant une tête de mort tirant un serpent menaçant en guise de langue, flottait au dessus des ruines d'une maison. Je contemplai quelques instants cette forme mouvante bouche bée… enfin légèrement bouche bée, tout de même !

- Ce symbole m'est familier, déclarai-je dans un souffle en désignant un point précis sur l'image.

Intrigué, Sirius se leva de son siège pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi, malgré les protestations d'Akhar, afin de regarder un peu mieux la photo. Aussitôt un voile de scepticisme embruma son beau visage et ses sourcils noirs de jais se joignirent en un V prononcé.

- Tu connais la marque des Ténèbres ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais c'est le sceau de Voldemort ! Ses partisans le laissent comme une signature au dessus de chacun de leurs cadavres. Voldemort l'a également gravé dans le bras des mangemorts.

- Vraiment ? fis-je avec surprise. Eh bien si l'auteur m'était totalement inconnu, sa marque a bien traversé nos frontières. Elle a été reprise pas nos fanatiques locaux mais j'ignore si c'est un hommage à Voldemort ou s'ils n'en connaissent pas la signification.

- Vos fanatiques locaux ? releva Sirius incrédule. Tu veux dire qu'en France, vous avez aussi un Voldemort national ?

Je ne pus retenir un léger rire devant son sincère effarement.

- Que croyais-tu ? lançai-je d'un ton dégagé. Il y a des mages noirs partout. En France, les affaires de magie noire sont soigneusement étouffées par notre ministère de la Magie. L'un de mes meilleurs amis travaille pour un journal très populaire, l'équivalent de votre _Gazette du sorcier _et il peut confirmer que la presse française est très censurée par le ministère de la Magie. Notre président de la communauté magique française, l'équivalent de votre premier ministre britannique, veut faire croire que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Sirius écoutait mon exposé sur la civilisation française avec passion.

- En dépit de tous ses efforts, poursuivis-je solennellement tout en caressant Akhar d'une main et jouant avec mon éventail de l'autre, un sorcier est parvenu à échapper à son contrôle… bien sûr il y en a eu plusieurs mais celui-ci est le pire. C'est lui qui a introduit la marque des ténèbres en France. Il s'appelle Théoden Mancini et il est en train de se tailler une sinistre réputation. On commence même à parler du « mancinisme » pour désigner sa doctrine qui avoisine celle de votre Voldemort.

- Le mancinisme ? répéta Sirius ahuri.

- Oui, acquiesçai-je lentement, c'est un néologisme qui circule parmi l'élite de la sorcellerie française. Cependant son champ d'action reste réduit comparé à votre tueur fou.

Je désignai le journal pour illustrer mes propos. Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel l'un comme l'autre, nous ruminâmes dans notre coin de sombres pensées patriotiques. La pluie battante, qui s'abattait drue à l'extérieur sur les campagnes grisonnantes, parachevait ce triste tableau de mélancolie. J'avais déjà été frappé par la météo monotone en arrivant la veille sur le sol britannique mais son étendue interminable m'interpelait : on eut dit que le Royaume-Uni dans son intégralité était recouvert d'une inaltérable nuée de brume opaque et menaçante. La réputation de l'été anglais s'en trouvait fondée. Je décidai de relancer littéralement la conversation sur la pluie et le beau temps :

- Le soleil ne reste guère longtemps chez vous ! commentai-je d'un ton dégagé. Pour une fois qu'il faisait chaud à Londres.

Ce sujet n'égaya nullement Sirius bien au contraire : son visage s'assombrit davantage. Diantre ! Que n'avais-je pas dit ? La météo serait-elle donc un sujet sensible ? Qui l'eût cru ?

- C'est à cause des détraqueurs, répondit-il d'une voix morose, ils sont partout et sèment la désolation sur leur passage.

- Des détraqueurs en liberté ? m'écriai-je en déglutissant avec difficulté. Ces horreurs ne sont-elles pas normalement sous contrôle gouvernemental ?

- Voldemort les a ralliés à sa cause, soupira Sirius de plus en plus désespéré, et encore s'il n'y avait qu'eux ! Il a tout un panel de créatures qui lui sont dévouées. Nous sommes au cœur d'une véritable guerre !

Une guerre ? Rien que cela ! Cette situation n'avait été nullement stipulée dans mon contrat ! Je n'avais pas accepté de prendre les armes. J'étais à Poudlard pour enseigner… et uniquement pour enseigner. Mon employeur allait m'entendre même s'il restait encore du chemin ferroviaire à parcourir avant d'avoir le bonheur de le rencontrer. Merlin ! Un génocide, un nettoyage ethnique… pourquoi avais-je quitté ma France natale déjà ? Je commençai à me demander si je n'allais pas y retourner.

J'essayai de détourner mes sombres méditations sur des sujets plus joyeux, ainsi au risque de paraître impoli, je repliai le journal et m'en débarrassai comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête répugnante. Akhar le prit pour proie et se jeta dessus toutes griffes dehors avant d'en faire des lambeaux.

- Akhar ! le rabrouai-je tout à coup en me souvenant que la revue n'était pas ma propriété.

- Laisse-le ! répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules. Il n'a pas tort après tout ! Parlons plutôt d'autres choses : tu es marié ?

- Non, fis-je en jetant un coup d'œil involontaire aux cinq opales qui se répartissaient sur cinq de mes dix doigts.

- Tu es peut-être un peu jeune pour ça, reconnut Sirius en me dévisageant de haut en bas, sans vouloir te considérer comme un gamin ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Je lui fis un sourire pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas interprété ses paroles de travers.

- Sans être marié, poursuivit Sirius, est-ce que tu as quand même quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Tu es bien curieux, remarquai-je en croisant les bras.

- C'était juste pour faire la conversation, grommela Sirius mécontent, tu es autorisé à me retourner la question.

- Fort bien, je te la retourne ; dis-je sans y répondre préalablement.

Sirius m'observa avec un sourire amène qui en disait long. Je savais qu'il me jugeait pour ne pas avoir fait de confidence sur ma vie privée mais son regard d'acier ne me fit nullement changer d'avis.

- Moi je ne suis pas marié, lança-t-il tout à coup en se laissant aller contre son siège, mais je vis avec la même personne depuis plusieurs années.

Je le fixai attentivement, me demandant ce que je devais mettre derrière le terme évasif « personne ». Avait-il choisi ce mot pour éviter d'avouer qu'il partageait sa vie avec un homme ou avait-il parlé sans réfléchir ? Je n'eus pas l'audace de demander plus de précisions alors que moi-même avais refusé de lui confesser mon « célibat ».

- Est-ce que tu as des enfants ? questionnai-je nonchalamment en fixant avec attention le lac dont la surface était criblée de gouttes de pluie pour éviter de le regarder.

- Non, répondit Sirius avec regret en s'intéressant au paysage par la vitre à son tour, ça restera sans doute ma plus grande tristesse.

Je dérivai aussitôt mes yeux sur lui, frappé par ce violent émoi de l'âme. Les yeux de Sirius brillaient étrangement et son visage reflétait le paysage nébuleux de la Grande-Bretagne. Je compris, comme je m'en étais douté, que le jeune homme sortait avec un autre garçon, d'où l'impossibilité de concevoir directement un enfant. Pris de compassion, parce que cela m'arrivait par moment, je me sentis obligé de la réconforter.

- Il ne faut pas être si pessimiste ! lançai-je avec calme. De nos jours, quelque soit notre physiologie ou notre mode de vie, il existe de nombreux moyens d'avoir des enfants.

- C'est facile de dire ça ! trancha Sirius avec un rire amer. On voit bien que tu es encore jeune et que tu n'as pas d'enfants.

Je le fusillai du regard mais me ravisai aussitôt en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas cherché à me blesser mais plutôt à expier sa colère interne. Je ne pus cependant rester sans me défendre.

- J'ai une petite fille, révélai-je alors avec raideur.

Je crus que Sirius allait en faire une attaque. Il me détailla comme si je lui apparaissais soudain sous un angle totalement nouveau.

- C'est vrai ? s'étrangla-t-il les yeux ronds. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Elle a deux ans, répondis-je la gorge enserrée dans un étau de vive émotion, elle s'appelle Noelia.

Je détournai mes yeux soudain embués pour aller fouiller dans ma valise. Je n'avais de cesse de penser à Noelia depuis que j'avais quitté la France et en parler avec quelqu'un n'allégeait en rien mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas que Sirius me vît si affligé par le manque. J'ignorais l'impact que cela aurait sur le beau garçon mais je lui montrai une photo de Noelia, assez récente, que je conservais sur moi en permanence.

- Voilà ma fille, murmurai-je le cœur lourd sans oser regarder vraiment le petit visage qui me souriait contrairement à Akhar qui ronronna et frotta son museau contre l'image en la reconnaissant.

- Elle est magnifique, commenta Sirius littéralement ébloui.

- Merci, murmurai-je sincèrement touché.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Sirius examina la photo avec la même minutie que celle dont j'avais moi-même fait preuve pour observer l'article de presse. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à récupérer mon bien et regrettai aussitôt de m'être laissé aller à montrer cette image peut-être un peu trop personnelle.

- Où est-elle ? me demanda Sirius dans un souffle tandis que je rangeais le cliché hors de ma vue.

- Noelia ? fis-je en écarquillant les yeux. Elle est restée en France.

- Avec sa mère ? s'enquit l'homme soudain curieux.

J'esquissai malgré moi un sourire amusé devant cette tentative inélégante de savoir quelques informations supplémentaires sur mon entourage. je n'étais cependant guère enclin à les lui donner.

- Pas vraiment, répondis-je en regardant l'extérieur par la vitre.

Mon manque de loquacité déplut fortement au beau garçon.

- Tu es bien mystérieux dis donc ! commenta-t-il d'un ton soudain beaucoup moins sympathique, presque déçu.

Je m'en vis fort marri mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Je connaissais à peine cet homme, je ne savais nullement s'il était digne de confiance. Peut-être avais-je déjà commis une erreur en lui parlant de Noelia.

L'arrivée impromptue dans notre compartiment d'une marchande ambulante, poussant un chariot de vivres, me dispensa de toute réaction. La vue d'une belle quantité de sucreries diverses me fit prendre conscience que je n'avais rien avalé depuis fort longtemps. Comment étais-je parvenu à ne pas ressentir les effets habituels du manque ? L'énigme demeurait entière. Je me mis donc à examiner avec une attention toute particulière les suggestions du petit commerce à roulettes et constatai non sans une légère déception que les friandises étaient largement majoritaires, ce qui correspondait moyennement à mes envies.

- Auriez-vous des _croissants _s'il vous plaît ? demandai-je avec toute la politesse qui me caractérisait.

- Des quoi ? interrogea la marchande sans comprendre.

Cela m'eût étonné qu'elle saisît le mot en français. J'ignorais totalement comment se disait « croissants » en anglais et dut donc mimer la forme de la viennoiserie en lui expliquant l'historique de cette invention de génie pour la guider.

- C'est une pâtisserie d'origine autrichienne très populaire en France, exposai-je d'un ton docte, elle est apparue au XVIIème siècle après la victoire de l'empereur sur les Turcs. Les croissants doivent justement leur forme à celui qui orne leur étendard, vous comprenez ?

Autant expliquer le principe de l'effet Doppler à un bébé de six mois ! La femme ne comprenait strictement rien à mes explications et cette fois mon anglais n'y était pour rien. Même sans le voir, car je lui tournais le dos, j'entendais Sirius s'esclaffer. Il s'avéra au final que la brave vendeuse n'avait pas de croissant dans son chariot. Argh ! Quel malheur ! Comment survivre à un tel affront ? Je me consolai avec un muffin… à contrecœur ! Lorsque j'eus repris ma place, je constatai que Sirius n'avait rien voulu.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? m'étonnai-je en mordant avec appétit dans mon muffin. Comment fais-tu ? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis que le train a démarré il y a neuf heures.

Je venais de regarder sur la montre de mon comparse car personnellement je n'en possédais pas ; c'était un choix. Ces objets au tic-tac incessant étaient à mes yeux facteurs d'un stress inutile que je ne souhaitais nullement m'infliger.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas faim ; précisa le jeune homme en astiquant son verre de montre comme si mon regard l'avait cabalistiquement embué ; mais je préfère ne pas me remplir l'estomac alors qu'on est sur le point d'arriver.

Je ne voyais guère le rapport et continuai ma collation plus par provocation que par sincère appétit.

- Tu ferais mieux de suivre mon exemple, conseilla Sirius en prenant une voix sage d'enseignant, sinon tu ne pourras pas honorer le banquet de bienvenue.

Ainsi c'était là que résidait son inquiétude ! Le malheureux, comme il me connaissait mal ! Il découvrirait très vite que j'avais un appétit insatiable de la trempe du tonneau des Danaïdes ! J'aurais volontiers éclaté de rire mais le chargement trop important dans ma bouche m'en dissuada.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! répondis-je simplement lorsque j'eus retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Il s'avéra que Sirius avait raison : Poudlard était proche à présent ; du moins c'était ce dont était venue nous avertir une femme plutôt élégante, vêtue de la robe la plus courte et la plus mal taillée qu'il m'eût été donné de voir. En outre, ironie du sort : elle était venue nous suggérer de vérifier notre tenue. Je ne compris pas exactement ce qu'elle entendait par là mais je me contentai de jeter un coup d'œil appuyé à sa robe de velours, qui avait l'aspect d'un tapis de bain. Un bref échange de regard avec Sirius me suffit à réaliser qu'il se faisait la même réflexion que moi.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Sirius fouilla aussitôt dans ses affaires et en extirpa une robe de sorcier flambant neuve qu'il envisagea d'enfiler. je fus alors tenté de fuir car ce beau garçon m'intimidait déjà grandement avec ses habits et je ne donnais pas cher de mes faibles hormones en le voyant dévêtu. Cela étant, je ne fis rien et gardai mes yeux rivés sur l'extérieur, ignorant le tic nerveux qui agitait ma bouche ainsi que le reflet impudique de l'apollon dans la vitre. Celui-ci fut cependant sans pitié avec moi et osa m'interpeler alors qu'il n'était pas encore totalement changé.

- Tu ne te déshabilles pas ? s'étonna-t-il.

Je tournai posément la tête et contemplai son torse magnifiquement sculpté à la dérobée, ignorant délibérément la veine qui palpitait nerveusement proche de ma tempe, sans me départir néanmoins de mon visage parfaitement impassible.

- Je devrais ? questionnai-je d'une voix veloutée.

- Tu vas faire grande impression au banquet de bienvenue si tu apparais vêtu comme un moldu, dit Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil à mes vêtements, encore que ton déguisement n'est pas mal du tout.

J'esquissai un léger sourire en baissant les yeux sur mon costume noir, à fins rayures bleues ciel verticales, assorti d'une chemise du même bleu et d'une cravate plus foncée. Il pouvait trouver cet accoutrement « pas mal du tout » au prix exorbitant qu'il m'avait coûté !

Ma sœur m'avait averti que le shopping à Londres était une pure folie mais j'avais voulu le constater par moi-même et rapporter un souvenir de cette fameuse capitale britannique. C'était chose faite à présent ! Naturellement je m'offusquai du ton cavalier avec lequel ce cuistre avait qualifié cette merveille de haute-couture.

- Cela n'a rien d'un déguisement mon cher ; rétorquai-je avec suffisance en réajustant mon nœud de cravate ; il s'agit d'un smoking… et de marque !

- Mille excuses ! grommela Sirius en parodiant légèrement ma voix pour la rendre pompeuse. Je ne connais pas bien la mode moldue.

- C'est un tort, tranchai-je, les codes vestimentaires moldus sont autrement plus riches que ceux des sorciers. Cite-moi un couturier de notre monde qui soit capable de créer une pièce aussi élégante que celle que je porte actuellement !

Sirius surnageait médiocrement dans une mare d'ignorance. N'était-ce pas une pitié d'être aussi inculte dans un domaine aussi fondamental que la mode lorsqu'on avait un physique avantageux tel que le sien ? Assurément.

- J'en sais rien ! confessa Sirius avec humeur, frustré de sa propre inscience. Tu n'auras qu'à aller te renseigner à Pré-au-Lard ! Ils ont un grand centre commercial là-bas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut porter une robe de sorcier à Poudlard. Ca fait partie de l'uniforme.

Je trouvai le règlement ridiculement archaïque mais il valait mieux garder cet avis pour moi car Sirius, en dépit de sa jeunesse apparente, paraissait un fervent conservateur des vieilles traditions. Par ailleurs, bien que je possédasse quantité de robes de sorciers dans ma valise, il était impensable que je me dévêtisse devant cet homme, contrairement auquel, j'avais un minimum de pudeur.

Sirius prit mon refus obstiné d'enfiler un « uniforme » pour de la provocation à son égard, ce qui n'était nullement le cas ; de ce fait, il ne m'adressa plus la parole jusqu'à notre sortie du train. Cette attitude me sembla tristement puérile.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu? Bon je reconnais que la fin est un peu moisie. En me relisant, j'ai presque cru qu'il en manquait une partie mais bon si j'avais continué, le chapitre aurait été un peu trop long. Vous aurez donc la suite la prochaine fois... si elle vous intéresse bien entendu.

Merci d'avoir lu! Donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plaît et à bientôt!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà, un peu en retard je l'admets mais j'ai une excuse valable: un voyage imprévu s'est posé en dernière minute et m'a empêché de poster ce chapitre avant ce soir. J'espère que ça vous a donné d'autant plus envie de le lire XD.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et d'autant plus à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça me permet de l'évaluer un peu et c'est important quand on écrit.**

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

**Chapitre 2 : L'œil du Sombral**

Sirius cessa bien vite de bougonner lorsque je l'accueillis sous mon parapluie à la sortie du train. L'averse au dehors tombait si drue qu'elle eût vite fait de ruiner la magnifique chevelure de mon comparse si je n'étais pas intervenu. Ma sollicitude réveilla la bonté de mon nouvel ami, apparemment touché du geste. Je me gardai donc de lui confier que j'avais agi égoïstement dans le seul but de ménager ma vue.

Si l'homme s'était défait de sa mauvaise humeur, c'était pour mieux la transférer à mon chat. Akhar en effet avait une sainte horreur de la pluie et s'était perché sur mon épaule, malgré mon désaccord, pour s'assurer un abri. Sous cette condition, il était contraint à une certaine proximité avec Sirius, ce qui accentuait son irritation.

Ces préoccupations devinrent cependant futiles lorsqu'un géant vint à notre rencontre. J'en restai bouche bée. Moi qui avais appris au cours de mes études que cette espèce humanoïde vivait en petite communauté dans les montagnes les plus reculées avec des mœurs absolument barbares, je fus stupéfait de constater que ce spécimen en question avait bien plus l'air d'un homme que d'un sauvage. Bien que désuètes, ses frusques n'avaient rien à voir avec les peaux de bêtes de mes livres d'études des créatures magiques et il s'exprimait dans un anglais bien meilleur que le mien même si son énorme barbe hirsute rendait son intelligibilité malaisée.

- Regarde Sirius ! soufflai-je à l'oreille de mon camarade, émerveillé comme lors d'une visite au zoo. C'est un géant !

- Tu as un sacré sens de l'observation ! se moqua mon ami.

- Je ne pensais pas en voir aux abords d'une école, confessai-je, on m'avait dit que ces créatures n'étaient pas civilisées.

- Eh bien tu vois ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton soudain furieux, comme si je venais de l'offenser. Il ne faut pas toujours écouter ce qu'on te dit.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répliquer que je détenais cette information d'un universitaire qui avait débuté l'étude des géants probablement avant sa naissance et que par conséquent, il savait sans doute fort bien de quoi il parlait mais je fus interrompu avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche par le colosse en personne.

- Et toi avec le chat sur l'épaule ! Tu écoutes ce que je dis ?!

Cette apostrophe triviale me ravit tout à fait, me ramenant jusqu'au mythe de David contre Goliath. Amusé je me laissai aller à un léger rire, prêt à battre des mains pour saluer ce tour mais le regard courroucé de Sirius m'en dissuada.

- Il a raison, commenta-t-il, tu pourrais lui manifester un peu plus de respect. Il nous explique comment nous rendre au château.

- Mais il bénéficie de toute mon attention, ripostai-je au comble du divertissement, je le trouve sincèrement bien dressé.

- Dressé ? releva Sirius scandalisé. On dirait que tu parles d'un animal !

Je haussai les épaules et l'homme s'écarta vivement de moi comme si j'avais prononcé un blasphème, préférant mouiller ses beaux cheveux plutôt que marcher près de moi. Etrange garçon, vraiment ! Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à sa disparition complète dans la foule. Par Médée ! Qui eût pu songer que la cause des géants touchât à ce point cette âme exaltée ?

Je me désintéressai soudainement de la question car le titan se planta tout à coup devant moi et sa proximité ne le rendait que plus impressionnant. Frappé d'effroi, Akhar chercha à se camoufler sous mes cheveux mais sans succès.

- Eh ben ! fit le géant. T'es encore là, toi ?

Surprenante question ! Où voulait-il donc que je fusse ? Je ne disposais pas de la capacité à m'envoler. Je lui pardonnai cette ineptie, mettant cela sur le compte de sa nature, mais pas l'impolitesse avec laquelle il s'adressait à moi.

- Oui, répondis-je donc calmement mais avec froideur, cela semble vous surprendre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes à la traîne ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton bourru en remarquant l'espace que j'avais volontairement laissé entre le reste des voyageurs et moi.

Il sentait le vin, cela empestait même à travers les relents d'humidité de la pluie sur la végétation mais je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas y prendre garde.

- Je n'aime pas être mêlé à la foule, répondis-je le plus sincèrement du monde, je m'y sens mal.

- Résultat : tu as loupé la diligence qui t'était réservée ! maugréa Goliath. C'est malin, mille gargouilles !

- Parce qu'on m'avait réservé une diligence ? m'exclamai-je stupéfait des égards dont on me gratifiait.

- Oui, répondit le géant sans se départir de sa bougonnerie incessante, si tu m'avais écouté, tu le saurais !

- Pardonnez-moi géant ! m'excusai-je d'un ton navré car je sentais qu'il valait mieux ne pour moi ne pas chercher à jouer les fortes têtes.

- Ne m'appelle pas « géant » petit ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton soudain moins agressif, presque sympathique. Appelle-moi Hagrid comme tout le monde !

- Comme vous voulez, murmurai-je en reprenant un peu de hauteur, appelez-moi « Monsieur »… ou « professeur » !

Hagrid perdit instantanément le sourire que j'avais cru voir apparaître derrière les broussailles de sa barbe et je sentis chez lui une gêne manifeste.

- Vous êtes professeur ? s'étrangla-t-il tandis que sa masse cyclopéenne s'en retrouvait tout entière ébranlée, comme si c'était là une nouvelle proprement ahurissante.

Il avait brutalement cessé de me parler comme si j'étais son « pote » ; une barrière sembla s'être dressée entre nous. Je compris alors que la familiarité avec laquelle il s'adressait à moi était due au fait qu'il me prenait pour un élève. Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en douter, moi qui y étais pourtant si habitué ? Hagrid parut tellement penaud de sa maladresse que je ne pus l'accabler de reproches. Retenant un froncement de sourcil, je restai stoïque.

- Je suis le nouveau maître des potions, dis-je prosaïquement

- Ah, fit l'autre en grattant ses velléités pileuses et entremêlées, je vous demande pardon. j'ai cru que vous étiez un gamin… un élève quoi !

- J'avais compris.

- Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous manquer de respect, assura Hagrid sincèrement gêné.

- Je sais ; murmurai-je d'une voix douce pour altérer son malaise, ce qui eut l'effet escompté et ranima sa gaieté.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton chaleureux très paradoxal avec le froid alentour et son apparente férocité.

- Je vous remercie, répondis-je en refermant mon parapluie comme il avait cessé de pleuvoir, amenant Akhar à sauter de mon épaule pour s'éloigner du colosse qui l'effrayait malgré sa sympathie manifeste.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, devina-t-il au son de mon fort accent et de mes erreurs de syntaxe tandis qu'il guidait mes pas jusqu'aux diligences.

- Non en effet, acquiesçai-je avec un sourire, je suis français.

- Ah, lança Hagrid mais d'un ton joyeux cette fois. Ce qui explique vos vêtements et votre manière de parler.

Je baissai brièvement les yeux sur mon costume italien en me demandant ce qu'il lui trouvait de si typiquement français, car assurément il n'y avait rien, mais je ne posai pas la question et nous continuâmes notre chemin. Je remarquai alors que j'avais pris du retard sur mes camarades, distrait de ma marche par ma conversation avec Hagrid.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au parking, je réalisai qu'il restait bien peu de diligences et d'autant moins de voyageurs, ce qui me rassura quelques peu car je n'avais guère envie de partager un petit coffret roulant avec un trop grand nombre d'inconnus.

- Venez par là ! s'écria Hagrid en me désignant un véhicule, peint de rouge, de son index volumineux. Celle-ci là-bas n'a pas l'air très occupée.

J'appréciai son souci de ménager mon agoraphobie et me dirigeai donc docilement vers la voiture qu'il m'avait désignée. C'est alors que je vis les créatures qui tiraient les calèches en place des chevaux et restai bouche bée tandis qu'Akhar se hérissa. Il s'agissait de grands lézards noirs si étiques que leurs os saillaient horriblement sous leur peau. Ils étaient également dotés de longues ailes de dragons qui ajoutaient à leur estampe un aspect à la fois macabre et majestueux.

Ce qui m'impressionna le plus cependant, ce furent leurs yeux ronds, blancs et vides comme des sphères de cristal divinatoires emplies de brume opaque. Fasciné, je m'approchai prudemment alors qu'Akhar tentait de m'en dissuader par ses miaulements peu rassurants. Les globes nébuleux des créatures m'hypnotisaient et je me demandai expressément si ces étranges animaux étaient aveugles.

- Faîtes attention ! s'écria une voix dans mon dos. Ils pourraient mordre !

Ce sage conseil m'avait été prodigué par une femme assez séduisante, entre deux âges, qui ressemblait à une fleur au sens propre du terme grâce à sa robe verte, qui épousait sa silhouette comme une tige, et ses cheveux roux bouclés coiffés en un élégant chignon éclaté, qui paraissaient les pétales d'une rose louis-de-Funès.

A son pétillant sourire, je compris qu'elle avait uniquement cherché à attirer mon attention plutôt qu'à me mettre en garde. En dépit de leur aspect menaçant, les bêtes ne semblaient nullement belliqueuses et Hagrid, qui me suivait de près, prit aussitôt leur défense.

- Vous voulez rire ? s'offusqua-t-il en flattant l'encolure du plus proche. Ils ne mordent pas ! Ils savent se tenir.

- Sont-ce des séphalons ? questionnai-je en désignant particulièrement les yeux blancs des animaux et désireux d'étaler ma culture.

- Des séphalons ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous prononcez leur nom à la française mais chez nous, on les appelle des Sombrals.

Des Sombrals ? Je me mis à frissonner malgré moi, autant à l'évocation de ce nom sinistre qu'à cause de ce qu'il représentait. Je savais que c'était une erreur de demander cela en pareille circonstance mais je ne pus me retenir de poser la question.

- Hagrid, ces créatures n'apparaissent-elles pas uniquement au regard de ceux qui ont vu la mort ?

La question embarrassa évidemment le géant et je crus réentendre la voix de mon professeur, expliquant la symbolique sépulcrale de ces animaux fantastiques.

- Si, finit-il par dire simplement avant de s'éloigner pour ouvrir la porte de la diligence et sans doute pour s'éviter de répondre à d'autres interrogations gênantes.

Je croisai à nouveau le regard nivéal du Sombral, qu'Hagrid avait caressé, et je crus distinguer à travers le brouillard la silhouette d'un homme… une silhouette familière et désagréable qui me fit à nouveau frissonner. Je détournai aussitôt les yeux et prit mon chat dans les bras comme pour me rassurer.

Après quoi, j'observai autour de moi et remarquai que la femme aux cheveux oranges me regardait toujours avec un doux sourire. Je m'approchai naturellement d'elle puis nous nous mîmes en file indienne pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du carrosse. Je montai le dernier et comme de bien entendu, Hagrid me retint par l'épaule un instant.

- Au fait mon garçon ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix un peu bourrue mais sympathique tout de même. Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'être le petit nouveau quelque part… surtout quand on est un peu différent.

Je le fixai une fraction de seconde sans comprendre ce qu'il entendait exactement par « différent ». Pour toute réponse, le géant me poussa sans délicatesse à l'intérieur du véhicule et claqua la porte dans mon dos. Quelle brutalité ! Dans la brusquerie, je lâchai Akhar qui retomba sur ses pattes en sifflant de mécontentement. Les quidams me considéraient tous avec un étonnement manifeste que je m'efforçai d'ignorer car ils accentuaient désagréablement mon agoraphobie.

Comme je n'eus pas le temps de m'asseoir avant le démarrage en trombe de la voiture, mes jambes perdirent l'équilibre et j'atterris lamentablement sur les genoux d'une collègue apparemment proche de la retraite, dont les gros yeux agrandis par ses lunettes me dévisageaient avec une profonde antipathie.

- Navré, marmonnai-je en tentant péniblement de me redresser malgré le ballotage sec de cette grosse caisse à roulettes.

- Quel toupet ! s'offusqua l'enseignante dont le teint s'empourprait de colère.

Je n'avais guère prévu ce qui suivit tant cela s'avéra ahurissant. La femme au teint furieusement analogique à celui d'une betterave me poussa loin d'elle avec brutalité comme si j'étais une créature répugnante. En une fraction de seconde, je gisais sur le plancher vibrant, sous les rires plutôt timides d'une assemblée gnomique qui m'inspirait une haine de plus en plus nourrie. Comment supporter un tel affront ? Cette horrible mégère allait payer le prix fort de ma vengeance !

- Voyons Irma ! s'indigna une voix féminine à présent familière.

C'était la jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants, qui foudroyait sa collègue du regard. La fautive, dénommée Irma, eut une moue méprisante pour manifester son absence totale de regret. Akhar se hérissa en sortant les griffes mais cessa aussitôt en toisant les yeux assassins de ma monstrueuse assaillante.

Rare compatissante à mon sort, la femme vêtue de vert me tendit une main secourable serties de bagues en tiges de pâquerettes. Tiens ! Avais-je encore réussi à séduire une hippie ? Une part obscure de mon être devait les attirer. J'hésitai à attraper cette main, honteux d'avoir bénéficié d'un secours extérieur. J'étais bien assez grand et intelligent pour me défendre seul, après tout. Cependant comme cette fille m'était sympathique, je mis ma fierté de côté.

- Merci, murmurai-je en m'asseyant auprès d'elle sans plus accorder un seul regard aux autres gnomes du cageot comme si nous étions seuls dans la diligence.

- C'est tout naturel ! répondit-elle d'un ton pétillant en ajustant les tomates cerise qu'elle portait en guise de boucle d'oreille. J'ai comme l'impression que vous êtes nouveau ici. Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant. Vous êtes le nouveau professeur de potion ?

Je l'observai en écarquillant tout à coup les yeux, stupéfait par ses paroles. Non seulement elle avait deviné ma matière de prédilection mais en plus, elle n'avait pas douté un seul instant de mon statut de professeur. J'acquiesçai d'un simple signe de tête, trop abasourdi pour parler. Cette muette réponse sembla plaire à ma locutrice.

- Magnifique ! J'ai espéré tout l'été que Dumbledore ait trouvé un nouveau maître des potions. C'était important pour moi.

- Vraiment ? m'étonnai-je devant un tel enthousiasme.

- Oui, je suis professeur de botanique ! expliqua-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Nous allons être amenés à travailler en étroite collaboration tous les deux.

S'il allait bien falloir côtoyer un collègue, c'était celui qui se chargeait de la botanique et c'était cette femme aussi aimable… la chance me souriait enfin.

- En effet, acquiesçai-je d'une voix douce, et croyez combien j'en suis ravi !

- Moi encore plus ! renchérit-elle d'une voix éclatante. Votre prédécesseur, Horace, était génial mais je suis contente de rencontrer un nouveau collègue… surtout s'il est aussi mignon !

Ce cruel manque de subtilité lui valut une série de ricanements de la part de divers spectateurs indiscrets mais elle n'y prit aucunement garde jusqu'au moment où l'irascible Irma se sentit obligée de cracher à nouveau son venin.

- Il est un peu jeune pour toi, Pomona ! railla-t-elle d'un ton âpre de prune en manque de soleil.

Je lui jetai mon regard le plus venimeux. Encore une qui préjugeait mon âge et qui cherchait à me rabaisser à un enfant. La botaniste, qui s'était fait appeler Pomona, éclata d'un rire sincèrement amusé qui détendit l'atmosphère. J'adoptai alors tout à fait cette femme pleine de vie et de chaleur qui répondait aux provocations les plus amères avec une légèreté pleine de grâce.

Tandis qu'elle engageait la conversation avec un homme grisonnant couvert de cicatrices et marques en tout genre, je détaillai son visage et réalisai qu'en dépit de la bile de l'acrimonieuse Irma, Pomona paraissait encore fort jeune, bien que je fusse incapable de déterminer pour elle un âge précis.

La glace étant brisée, les autres professeurs voulurent en savoir plus sur moi et me firent mille questions sur mon parcours professionnel et l'origine de mon mystérieux accent. Etant beaucoup plus rancunier que la gentille Pomona, je ne leur répondis qu'avec une profonde modération car je n'oubliais pas leurs moqueries au cours de ma honteuse chute. Enfin j'accueillis avec bonheur l'arrivée de la diligence au château.

* * *

**Bon je sais que ça finit un peu... pas terriblement comme pour le chapitre précédent mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.**

**Alors ça vous a plu? Vous trouvez qu'Andy est arrogant, limite insupportable? Vous n'avez encore rien vu lol.**

**Je sais que l'intrigue (si on peut appeler ça une intrigue) avance à une lenteur presque indécente mais rassurez-vous, dans le prochain chapitre, Andy ENTRE dans Poudard (si si je vous assure). Deux nouveaux personnages de l'univers Harry Potter feront leur apparition. Le premier est McGonagall, pour le second, je vous laisse la surprise ^^.**

**Voilà merci d'avoir lu! J'attends toujours vos reviews. Etant donné que je ne pars plus en vacances (hélas), je pense que rien ne m'empêchera de poster le prochain chapitre le week-end prochain. D'ici là, portez-vous bien!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !! **

**Merci à vous d'être toujours aussi fidèle à cette fic et de me laisser des commentaires, c'est très stimulant ! J'ai l'impression que le personnage d'Andy remporte une certaine popularité et ça me soulage. J'aurais adoré pouvoir répondre à la review de bidibabidibou (je suis frustrée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à quelqu'un qui fait l'effort de me laisser une review) donc pour dire quelques mots, tout d'abord merci, ensuite je suis ravie que tu aies relevé les défauts d'Andy, il faut dire que je m'applique à montrer son imperfection. Etant donné qu'il prend beaucoup de place dans l'histoire, on a vite fait de le comparer à un Mary Sue masculin (Gary Tsu je crois que ça s'appelle, bref peu importe) mais ce personnage est loin d'être parfait, même s'il est convaincu du contraire.**

**Dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé d'inclure des éléments descriptifs relatifs à Andy mais j'ai bien peur qu'ils soient un peu incomplets. J'espère qu'ils deviendront plus clairs grâce à l'avancée de l'intrigue.**

**Sinon que dire ? Effectivement, Pomona est bien le professeur Chourave comme vous vous en étiez aperçus. Je sais qu'on est habitué à voir une madame potelée et bonne vivante mais j'ai essayé de l'imaginer plus jeune mdrr. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît ainsi. **

**Pour terminer, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et n'hésitez pas à me poser d'autres questions si besoin ou tout simplement à me donner votre avis. **

**Concernant la suite de l'intrigue, elle avance à une allure ridiculement lente et j'en suis navrée mais c'est ainsi que je procède. Andy n'est pas tellement un personnage d'action et il a des commentaires à faire sur tout ce qui l'entoure. Il ne peut pas faire deux pas sans avoir quelque chose à critiquer d'où l'extrême lenteur de l'avancée. Il ne risque donc pas de commencer à donner ses cours avant le dixième chapitre au moins. Mais rassurez-vous, il a beaucoup d'autres choses à faire avant, vous ne devriez pas vous ennuyer.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Dialogue avec un esprit**

Fidèle à elle-même, la météo recommença à faire des siennes lorsque les diligences s'arrêtèrent devant le château, aussi les enseignants coururent-ils comme des athlètes en se protégeant du mieux qu'ils le purent sous mes regards amusés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi les gens se sentaient-ils obligés de courir sous la pluie ? Pensaient-ils que se dépêcher leur permettrait-il d'esquiver les gouttes du ciel ? Tout ce qu'ils gagnaient à se presser stupidement de la sorte, c'était passer pour des imbéciles.

Bien à l'abri sous mon parapluie, Akhar sur l'épaule, je m'attardai quelques instants à l'extérieur pour admirer la somptueuse architecture de ce vieux bâtiment magnifiquement conservé. J'étais venu une fois auparavant en Angleterre lors de mes études secondaires et j'avais pu admirer le superbe collège de Winchester près de Brighton. Celui-ci isolé en Ecosse, lui ressemblait tout à fait mais en encore plus grandiose, sans doute du fait de sa position géographique : dominante au sommet d'une colline donnant sur un immense lac et entouré de forêts sauvages.

C'était un cadre plaisant tout à fait, entouré d'une aura mystérieuse que le ciel gris et la pluie renforçait. Lorsque j'eus observé la façade de vieilles pierres tout à loisir, j'entrai dans le château d'un pas auguste comme si j'étais le maître que tout le monde attendait. L'intérieur répondait tout à fait aux attentes que laissaient sous-entendre l'extérieur : les décors, gothiques comme ceux d'une cathédrale, mystérieux comme dans un vieux manoir, et chaleureux tout de même autant que peut l'être une école réputée, étaient royaux.

C'était là précisément le genre de lieu qui me rappelait l'imposante école de Beauxbâtons où j'avais fait mes plus belles et mes pires années d'enseignement à la fois. Je compris aussitôt que j'allais beaucoup me plaire.

Les nouveaux arrivants s'étaient tous rassemblés en un troupeau compact au pied d'un gigantesque escalier de marbre, les yeux tournés vers le ciel comme s'ils attendaient quelqu'un d'important. Ne sachant guère ce qu'il convenait de faire, j'adoptai un comportement moutonnier en m'approchant discrètement de la foule sans toutefois m'y immiscer… je tenais tout de même un peu à ma santé. Par chance je retrouvai Pomona, qui avait eu l'excellente présence d'esprit de se tenir en périphérie du groupe. Lorsqu'elle me vit avancer vers elle, celle-ci m'adressa un doux sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main.

- J'ai bien cru que je vous avais perdu, pouffa-t-elle silencieusement avec un regard pétillant, tous le monde s'est rué à l'intérieur à cause de l'orage et je ne vous voyais plus dans la mêlée.

- Je n'étais pas bien loin, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules, courir n'est pas dans mes habitudes, averse ou non. Qu'importe se presser, on finira bien mouillé de toute façon.

Pomona ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et partit dans une profonde rêverie sans doute relative aux larmes du firmament pendant que j'observais malgré moi les escaliers somptueux à l'instar de mes collègues comme si j'allais y trouver inscrit la raison pour laquelle nous patientons tous bravement.

- Qu'attendons-nous ici ? finis-je par demander à ma voisine.

Celle-ci sortit de sa torpeur instantanément et ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais elle n'en eut pas besoin car au même instant, la solution de l'énigme se manifesta au sommet des escaliers sous la forme d'une dame d'un certain âge, grande, mince et raide à l'aspect sévère. Elle était assez éloignée du point où je me trouvais mais même à cette distance, je percevais l'éclat térébrant de ses yeux qui vrillaient la foule comme à la recherche d'un quidam qui n'aurait pas sa place. Lorsqu'elle eut achevé son minutieux examen, qui ne lui prit en tout que quelques secondes, elle descendit lentement les marches avec une grâce appréciable qui montrait son accoutumance à ce genre d'exercice.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! lança-t-elle d'une voix puissante pour son gabarit. C'est un plaisir de retrouver chacun d'entre vous pour une nouvelle année. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis Madame Minerva McGonagall, directrice-adjointe de Poudlard. Le directeur est actuellement en train de terminer ses préparatifs pour la réunion de pré rentrée qui aura lieu d'ici une heure en salle des professeurs. En attendant je vous invite à reprendre vos droits sur vos appartements. Quant aux étudiants étrangers inscrits cette année dans le cadre du programme Erasmus, vous allez me suivre pour une petite réunion privée dans la Grande Salle.

Un silence suivit ce petit discours, ni froid, ni pesant. C'était un simple silence respectueux pendant lequel chacun médita sur les consignes qui venaient d'être attribuées. Personne ne sembla vouloir prendre la parole pour protester ou poser une question, que j'aurais pourtant accueillie avec honneur. Enfin, comme Madame McGonagall ne semblait avoir rien d'autre à ajouter, la foule se dispersa en petits groupes, chacun parut savoir parfaitement où aller : les adultes disparaissaient dans divers couloirs tandis qu'une petite troupe d'adolescents emboîtaient le pas à McGonagall et entreprenait l'ascension des escaliers vertigineux.

- A tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Pomona à mon attention en m'adressant un nouveau signe de la main avant d'emprunter à son tour un chemin inconnu.

Je n'eus pas le temps de la rappeler qu'elle était déjà hors de ma vue. En une fraction de seconde, j'étais seul avec Akhar en plein milieu du hall d'entrée. Diantre ! Voilà qui était fâcheux ! Je n'avais aucun logement défini, la directrice-adjointe avait omis de s'intéresser aux nouveaux enseignants… surtout que j'avais l'air d'être le seul. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas été informée de mon arrivée et que de ce fait, aucune chambre n'était disponible pour moi. J'avais quelques doutes là-dessus vu l'immensité du château mais comment trouver quelqu'un qui pusse me renseigner ?

- Mon vieil Akhar, chuchotai-je à l'oreille du chat, toujours perché sur mon épaule, nous sommes à nouveau dans de beaux draps.

L'animal ne répondit rien mais cala sa tête touffue dans mon cou comme un signe d'encouragement. Sa présence me rassurait un peu malgré tout même s'il fallait admettre qu'elle ne m'était pas d'un grand secours. Je pouvais toujours me rendre en salle des professeurs et attendre la réunion où j'y rencontrerais le directeur en personne mais l'ennui était que même cette fichue salle ne m'avait pas été indiquée ! J'avais été odieusement laissé à l'abandon, livré à moi-même dans ce château immense dont je ne connaissais rien et qui me paraissait pour le moins hostile, tapi de mystères.

En désespoir de cause, comme je n'avais aucune envie de me perdre dans les couloirs à chercher un plan qui n'existait probablement pas, je me résignai à choir sur les escaliers comme un misérable, bien décidé à attendre de voir passer une âme. Dommage que j'eusse été contraint d'abandonner ma valise à la sortie du train, j'aurais bien tué le temps avec mes contes vampiriques ! Je n'avais plus sur moi que mon éventail, la belle affaire ! Je l'extirpai néanmoins de ma poche, l'ouvrit de son bruit apaisant de croisement de fer et commençai à brasser l'air plus pour me déstresser que pour combattre la chaleur.

L'attente me parut durer une éternité mais pour être honnête, elle ne dépassa pas les dix minutes, ce qui n'est pas une excuse me direz-vous. Approximativement une dizaine de minutes après le début de mon expectation, une âme vint à ma rencontre… au sens très propre du terme car il s'agissait d'un fantôme ! C'était le spectre laiteux et translucide d'un homme de petite taille, légèrement potelé et propre sur lui, un peu serré dans un long pourpoint à la couleur malheureusement indéfinissable et le cou entouré d'une fraise burlesque qui m'absorba particulièrement ainsi que son haut de forme orné d'une unique plume, elle aussi fantomatique.

L'ectoplasme avançait en un mouvement rectiligne parfaitement droit, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol et s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il me vit, piqué sans doute par la curiosité.

- Bien le bonjour à vous ! me dit-il d'un ton jovial.

Il avait un visage plutôt accueillant et une façon de parler très ampoulée qui correspondait tout à fait à son accoutrement, ce qui me fit comprendre alors que j'avais sans doute à faire à un ancien aristocrate de bonne famille et qu'il allait falloir, de ce fait, le traiter avec tout le respect du à son rang. Je ne pris pas la peine de me lever, contrairement à Akhar, qui avait sauté de mon épaule pour faire une petite sieste sur l'escalier mais que la vue du spectre réveilla instantanément. Il s'hérissa en sifflant avec mauvaise humeur comme si ce spectacle lui déplaisait mais fort heureusement, le revenant ne prit nullement garde à lui, absorbé dans la contemplation de ma personne des pieds à la tête comme moi je l'avais examiné minutieusement un peu plus tôt.

Il semblait surpris par mon absence de tenue adaptée au monde de la sorcellerie quoiqu'il dériva bien vite son regard translucide de mon accoutrement pour le poser sur mon visage et plus particulièrement sur le piercing orné d'un diamant que je portais à l'arcade sourcilière droite ainsi que sur les pendants d'oreilles qui disparaissaient malicieusement sous mes cheveux noirs et lisses sertis de mèches bleues électrique. Sans lui laisser plus longuement le loisir de me contempler, je pris la parole.

- Bonsoir monseigneur, répondis-je d'un ton courtois.

Mon interlocuteur sursauta dans les airs et écarquilla ses petits yeux cernés sans plus la moindre étincelle de vie, apparemment très surpris par la façon polie avec laquelle je m'adressais à lui, comme s'il n'entendait pas cela tous les jours. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi l'air intrigué, mettant les nerfs d'Akhar encore plus en pelote qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

- Pardonnez ma curiosité déplacée, fit-il d'une voix légèrement intimidée, mais puis-je vous demander ce que vous faîtes seul ici ? Vous semblez perdu.

- C'est plutôt le cas, admis-je en caressant Akhar pour l'inciter au calme, je viens d'arriver en ces lieux par le train mais je n'ai guère été pris en charge. Je suis un nouvel enseignant et apparemment la directrice-adjointe n'en a pas été avertie parce qu'elle ne m'a donné aucune indication.

- Ah vous êtes le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? supposa le fantôme avec un sourire amical.

- De potions, rectifiai-je en lui retournant son sourire, mais c'était bien essayé !

- Ah c'est vrai que ce brave Horace Slughorn est parti à la retraite ! se souvint tout à coup le spectre en se tapant le front du plat de la main. Il devrait donc y avoir un autre nouveau pour reprendre le poste de défense contre les forces du mal.

- En effet j'ai fait sa connaissance dans le train, admis-je platement en passant une main dans mes cheveux, mais je ne sais pas où il est passé. Tout le monde a disparu sans crier gare et je me retrouve seul ici à attendre le passage de quelqu'un qui pourra me renseigner.

- Vous ne pouviez pas trouver meilleur guide que moi ! s'exclama le spectre, ravi de pouvoir jouer un rôle d'auxiliaire. J'hante ces lieux depuis des siècles, je connais le château par cœur.

- Des siècles ? relavai-je soudain intéressé. C'est fascinant ! A qui donc ai-je l'honneur ?

- Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, se présenta-t-il d'un ton pompeux relatif aux nobles de l'Ancien Régime, soucieux de faire valoir la supériorité de leur « sang bleu ».

- De Mimsy-Porpington ? relevai-je frappé par ce patronyme.

Il évoquait quelque chose dans ma tête. Les rouages de mon cerveau se mirent en place et parcoururent mes fichiers intellectuels à la recherche de la parcelle de ma culture consacrée à ce nom familier. Au bout de quelques secondes, la lumière fût.

- Comme Graham de Mimsy-Porpington ? questionnai-je les sourcils froncés pour remettre mes idées en ordre. L'explorateur ! Vous êtes de la même famille ?

Sir Nicholas écarquilla à nouveau les yeux et agita sa tête de droite à gauche dans un mouvement très étrangement branlant analogue à un vase sur le point de tomber d'un socle bancal. Mes paroles semblèrent le choquer royalement comme s'il trouvait très étrange qu'un inconnu sût une information relative à sa généalogie.

- J'ignorais que mon plus jeune frère était devenu explorateur, murmura Sir Nicholas d'un ton à la fois nostalgique et lugubre, et comment le savez-vous ?

- J'ai lu un ouvrage consacré aux sorciers acteurs des Grandes découvertes au XVème siècle lorsque j'étais en terminale, expliquai-je avec frénésie, trop heureux de pouvoir étaler mon savoir. Au cours de mon étude, j'ai retenu le nom de Graham de Mimsy-Porpington, au service du roi d'Angleterre Henri VII, engagé volontaire auprès de John Cabot à bord du Matthew pour l'expédition de 1497. Votre frère aurait grandement contribué à aider Cabot à découvrir le Canada.

De fausses larmes ectoplasmiques perlaient au coin des yeux transparents de l'esprit, qui semblait submergé par une vague d'émotion incontrôlée. Je craignis soudain avoir trop parlé et fit un silence immédiat mais Sir Nicholas ne se sentait point du tout offensé bien au contraire.

- Je suis mort en 1492, dit-il d'une voix rauque, je n'ai pas eu le temps de savoir ce que les membres de ma famille sont devenus ensuite. Je n'ai jamais plus quitté Poudlard depuis mon retour de l'au-delà, il a donc été difficile pour moi de me tenir informé de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Je suis immensément comblé d'apprendre qu'un représentant des miens a gravé son nom dans l'Histoire de la Magie. J'aurais du poser plus de questions au professeur Binns. Vous m'avez impressionné, jeune homme.

C'était volontaire. N'est pas professeur qui le veut ! Personnellement, j'étais plutôt heureux qu'il n'en eût rien su car cela me permettait de démontrer ma science, preuve que les nombreuses années que j'avais passées sur les bancs d'école ne m'avaient pas été inutiles.

- Je suis passionné d'Histoire et de littérature dis-je simplement je lis beaucoup à mes heures perdues, quand je ne suis pas occupé à mes potions. Je suis content de vous avoir rencontré Sir Nicholas, à défaut d'être plus avancé sur ma situation, vous me permettez d'avoir une première prise de contact avec cette école. Les fantômes en disent long sur l'école qu'ils hantent ceux auxquels j'ai eu l'honneur de parler au cours de mes anciennes affectations ne m'ont guère laissé de souvenir marquant. Mais j'espère qu'ici, tous sont aussi accueillants que vous l'êtes.

- Vos compliments me vont droit au cœur, mon jeune ami répondit Sir Nicholas avec cordialité qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas vous aider ? Vous m'êtes vraiment sympathique, je crois bien avoir rarement discuté ainsi avec un nouveau venu. D'habitude, les arrivants sont trop occupés à se mêler au reste du personnel pour s'arrêter sur nous, les fantômes. En ce qui concerne mes compatriotes, il y en a de très admirables comme la Dame Grise ou le Moine Gras et d'autres bien moins fréquentables tels que Peeves ou le Baron Sanglant.

Je m'efforçai d'enregistrer ces informations pour ne point être surpris si le hasard mettait l'un de ces spectres désignés sur mon chemin à l'occasion, ce qui ne manquerait sans doute pas de se produire. Par ailleurs, une de ses paroles m'avait particulièrement interpelée.

- Vous dîtes pouvoir m'aider ?

- Vous ne connaissez rien de cet endroit ? s'assura le fantôme auquel je répondis par une approbation du chef. Alors je peux vous guider jusqu'au bureau du directeur, si cela vous convient.

- Cela me convient parfaitement en effet ! lançai-je en me levant d'un bond après avoir rangé précipitamment mon éventail dans la doublure de ma veste de costume. Merci beaucoup Sir Nicholas, j'apprécie votre aide.

- A votre service mon jeune ami ! répondit-il en inclinant très légèrement la tête avant de la ramener brutalement en arrière comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne roulât hors du reste de son corps. C'est un peu notre devoir à nous les fantômes d'aiguiller les nouvelles recrues, élèves ou enseignantes !

J'aimais son obligeance, il me faisait penser un peu à Hagrid mais dans une version plus fripée et plus emphatique. Le personnel de Poudlard dans son ensemble me laissait une bonne impression, si on excluait le petit accrochage fortuit avec Sirius, qui ne m'avait plus adressé la parole depuis que nous avions quitté le quai de la gare. Il y avait fort à parier cependant que ce superbe château, aux allures si remarquables et à l'atmosphère conviviale derrière la froideur des vieilles pierres, renfermait quelque part ses petits secrets inavouables que je ne tarderais pas à découvrir bon gré, mal gré.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ? Est-ce qu'Andy s'est montré à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

**Bon j'avoue, il n'est pas très long et ne nous apprend rien sinon qu'Andy considère sa culture comme de la confiture (en gros, il aime l'étaler XD).**

**Sinon oui le personnage surprise c'était Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Je suppose que ce n'était pas celui que vous espériez lol. J'avais bien envie de mettre en scène un fantôme. Je trouve que comme Hagrid, ce sont des personnages peu exploités alors qu'ils ont un aspect très intéressant. Je pense en faire intervenir d'autres par la suite comme le chapitre le laisse entendre.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant, c'est promis. Déjà parce qu'il sera plus long et que donc il se passera plus de choses niark niark. Ensuite parce que Sirius fera son retour ainsi que… Rem… non finalement je laisse le suspense mdrr.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt pour la suite! (la semaine prochaine si tout va bien)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou me revoilou !!! _

_Comme d'habitude, merci à deux qui lisent et qui commentent cette histoire. Merci à Loving Butterfly et bidibabidibou que je ne peux pas remercier directement. J'espère que cette fic vous plaît et que vous n'êtes pas encore lassés d'Andy parce qu'il est toujours aussi en forme mdr._

_Voici pour l'instant le plus long chapitre de la fiction. Je ne sais pas si vous préférez les chapitres longs ou courts. Généralement j'essaye de faire une moyenne de dix pages word par chapitre mais pour Andy, je les fais volontairement plus courts étant donné que le style peut paraître un peu lourd._

_C'est pour ça que je compte sur vous pour me dire quelle longueur vous convient le mieux, si vous aimez les chapitres d'Andy conséquents ou plus raccourcis._

_Sur ce bonne lecture, comme promis, Sirius va faire son grand retour et Remus son entrée fracassante ! Régalez-vous !! J'espère que ça va vous plaire. _

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La trinité antinomique **

Il n'était guère aisé de pister un esprit, animé d'un désir farouche de montrer ses talents de guide. Non seulement le spectre évoluait très vite dans les couloirs en volant et j'étais presque obligé de courir pour ne pas le perdre de vue dans ce labyrinthe qu'étaient les couloirs de Poudlard, mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Sir Nicholas se sentait obligé de satisfaire mon intérêt naturel pour l'Histoire en agrémentant la « balade » d'un petit panorama de chaque tableau qui ornait les murs. Ses leçons avaient beau être passionnantes, je n'étais nullement habilité à les écouter dans ma situation mais je ne manquais de remarquer qu'au passage, un nombre incalculable de portraits me saluèrent à grands renforts de paroles encourageantes ou de signes de main bienveillants. Décidément dans cette école, même les peintures vous traitent avec égard j'avais oublié ce trait de caractère britannique, honte à moi !

Après une interminable errance entre les murs, mon berger s'immobilisa devant une gargouille d'une laideur repoussante et me fit signe que nous étions enfin arrivés à bon port. Je scrutai l'hideuse sculpture avec effarement. Alors quoi ? Etait-ce une facétie ? Où se trouvait donc le bureau en question et son occupant ? Je jetai un bref coup d'œil interrogateur à l'attention du revenant pour lui faire savoir ce que je pensais de son œuvre d'art.

- C'est une bien belle horreur que vous me montrez là monseigneur, reconnus-je avec condescendance, mais cela ne correspond nullement à l'objet de mes recherches.

- Non vous vous trompez, insista Sir Nicholas d'un ton révérencieux, voici l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Il vous suffit de prononcer le mot de passe et vous pourrez entrer.

Un mot de passe ? Avions-nous à faire à un paranoïaque aussi psychotique que moi-même pour barricader son bureau sous gargouille et autre cerbère loufoque ? Devant le respect manifeste que mon informateur semblait vouer à la haute autorité de l'établissement, je ne me sentis pas l'audace de poser catégoriquement la question et murmura d'une voix douce agrémentée du sourire de rigueur.

- Et le connaissez-vous ce fameux mot de passe, monseigneur ?

- Certainement pas ! répliqua l'ectoplasme en me fixant soudain avec une suspicion déplaisante. Nous autres fantômes n'avons pas besoin de tous ces artifices pour nous déplacer d'une pièce à l'autre.

- Bien sûr cela va de soi, marmonnai-je en enviant soudain la capacité des esprits à pouvoir traverser la matière, voilà une faculté qui peut se révéler fort utile dans un cas comme le mien.

- Mais comment se fait-il que vous ne connaissiez pas le mot de passe ? s'étonna Sir Nicholas. Le directeur le donne pourtant à tout le personnel lors de la réunion de pré rentrée.

- Elle n'a pas encore eu lieu, expliquai-je à mi-voix en approchant une main hésitante de la statue comme si je craignais que celle-ci ne me mordît de ses crocs minéraux, je dois me rendre en salle des profs d'ici une demie heure à peu près.

Tout en continuant à avancer ma main avec lenteur, je jetai un regard vers le fantôme à la dérobée et remarquai qu'il m'observait avec une profonde rêverie comme s'il se posait quantité de questions à mon sujet. Il ouvrit même sa bouche à la couleur de cendre pour parler mais un phénomène des plus inattendus l'interrompit : à l'instant précis où mes doigts effleurèrent la tête granuleuse de la bête de pierre, celle-ci s'anima soudain comme par magie avec une telle synchronisation à mon geste que je ne pus retenir un cri perçant en reculant d'un bond. Ce fut d'ailleurs mon cri, combiné à mon saut arrière de puce qui effraya aussi bien le spectre qu'Akhar lequel lança un miaulement analogue à un feulement de tigre.

Plus encore que le tremblement soudain de la gargouille et le crissement de pierre que provoqua son réveil soudain, je fus surtout effaré de voir la sculpture exécuter un petit tour sur elle-même tout en se surélevant progressivement en même temps qu'un escalier en colimaçon plongeait à l'intérieur sol dallé comme les escalators moldus du centre commercial londonien où j'avais acheté mon costume. Le mouvement descendant du mobilier m'hypnotisait tellement que je ne me vis pas m'accroupir pour mieux suivre le mouvement d'une marche particulière que mon regard avait accroché. Peut-être même aurais-je essayé de pénétrer à l'intérieur des dalles si un bruit de pas n'avait pas attiré subitement mon attention.

- Euh… vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Je redressai le chef d'un geste tellement vif qu'on eût pu penser que j'avais pris du 220 volts des orteils à la racine des cheveux ! J'ignorais encore comment j'avais pu échapper à un torticolis après une telle imprudence. Comme l'arrivant se tenait debout à quelques marches du sol dans une posture véritablement dominatrice, je pris subitement conscience que j'imitais la pose d'un crapaud sur un nénuphar, ce qui n'avait pas une seule once de courtoisie et ne se prêtait guère à la circonstance. Je dus me tirer de cette gênante affaire par un mensonge dérisoire.

- En effet, acquiesçai-je avec politesse tout en me relevant lentement, j'avais fait malencontreusement tomber une bague mais je l'ai retrouvée à présent.

Je ne pouvais croire que la personne qui descendait les trois dernières marches un peu gauchement était le directeur de Poudlard, la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du monde ! C'était tout simplement inimaginable ! La personne qui me faisait face devait avoir le même âge que moi ! Je savais qu'il existait d'habiles procédés magiques afin de masquer les premiers symptômes de la vieillesse… mais tout de même ! Je ne prétendais pas non plus qu'il fallût être âgé d'au minimum un siècle pour être digne de diriger une école… mais tout de même !

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, non seulement ce soi-disant directeur était abusément juvénile mais en plus il était doté d'un physique des plus extraordinaire. Ce n'était pas du tout la beauté parfaite qui m'avait frappé chez Sirius, c'était un charme beaucoup plus subtile et plus intriguant d'une certaine manière. Si je devais être tout à fait honnête, il n'y avait en réalité aucune trace d'esthétisme sur cette pauvre estampe à la physionomie déclinante. Jamais je n'avais pu observer auparavant teint plus livide, d'une pâleur de malade éternel qui rendait les pigments de la peau d'un gris terne de cendres. Mais cet épiderme blême d'anémique n'était pas le détail le plus frappant ce qui acheva de me choquer, ce fut sans conteste les cernes qui linéamentaient ses yeux à la couleur de l'or en fusion, lesquels étaient tant gonflés et cyanosés qu'on eût pensé que le malheureux avait reçu deux uppercuts en pleine face. Tout chez ce jeune homme indiquait un état de santé préoccupant qu'il tentait pourtant de masquer admirablement derrière le sourire le plus chaleureux du monde ainsi qu'une tignasse de cheveux châtains clairs plaquée sur sa tête sphéroïde de bambin à l'aide d'une belle quantité de laque et peignée en une raie sur le côté tracée à la règle. L'apparition m'eût laissé bouche bée si je ne fusse pas moi-même.

Si je pouvais brosser un tableau aussi précis de mon nouvel interlocuteur, ce fut parce que je bénéficiais d'un intermède silencieux durant lequel je pus l'observer tout à loisir alors que lui-même détaillait mon physique avec la même étincelle de stupéfaction dans ses yeux enflammés. Visiblement avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'engager la moindre présentation, nous étions déjà autant intrigués l'un par l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre être subjugué par la beauté du personnage car assurément son charme était discutable mais il planait autour de lui ce genre d'aura fascinante qu'on ne découvre que chez de très rares sujets. De plus, je pressentais un détail d'origine inconnue qui exerçait sur mon être un pouvoir mystique sans que je ne pusse le définir ni déterminer son essence. Cela me laissait perplexe. Comme j'avais été le dernier à parler, la logique voulut que ce fût le jeune homme qui reprit le dialogue mais il n'en fit rien et nous ne dûmes l'interruption du silence qu'à l'intervention inopinée de Sir Nicholas, dont j'avais partiellement oublié la présence.

- Ah Remus ! s'exclama-t-il avec un ravissement manifeste. Vous étiez là !

- Nick ! répondit le garçon en se tournant soudainement vers le spectre, la bouche légèrement entrouverte de surprise. Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu !

Remus ? Nick ? Je restai totalement effaré par cet échange incongru et je ne pouvais stratifier quel détail m'avait le plus interpelé. Après une fraction de seconde de réflexion, je devais admettre que c'était la mention du Nick qui m'avait percuté davantage tant je ne pouvais croire qu'un jeune présomptueux eût la prétention de nommer un descendant d'une si prestigieuse famille par un sobriquet réducteur sans se faire vertement réprimander par ce dernier, au contraire. Cela étant, le prénom Remus m'évoquait lui aussi quelque chose mais la chose en question ne survînt pas immédiatement à mon esprit.

- Il n'y aucun problème mon jeune ami ! assura « Nick » en levant une main amicale. J'aidais ce charmant garçon à retrouver son chemin dans notre école.

- Nick ? ânonnai-je en lançant un regard perplexe en direction du concerné dont les joues se couvrirent de marques argentées comme un signe de rougissement.

- Oui, approuva-t-il en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche dans un mouvement tellement élastique qu'on eût dit que le chef allait se détacher du reste de son corps, la plupart des jeunes gens de cette école trouvent plus facile de me nommer ainsi.

- Evidemment ! s'écria Remus en riant légèrement. Comment peut-on vous appeler sinon Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ?

- Voyons Lupin ! rétorqua Nick en prenant une mine faussement contrariée.

Quasi-Sans-Tête ? Je regardai l'âme ambulante avec des yeux plus ronds que de coutume. Que fallait-il déduire d'un tel surnom ? Etait-ce un hommage à son décès ? N'y avait-il rien de plus glauque que d'honorer ainsi la renaissance du fantôme dans le royaume des ombres en affichant si impudiquement les causes de sa mort, aussi tragiques fussent-elles ? Si je saisissais bien le sens de ce sobriquet macabre, je devais en conclure que l'ancien aristocrate avait subi une décapitation… et sans doute manquée puisque le personnage face à moi semblait en un seul morceau. Je dus m'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau de mes mains pour ne pas grimacer de dégoût en imaginant la tête de cet ectoplasme se décrocher de son cou pour n'être toutefois retenue que par une ginglyme de peau et de chair. Cette image écœurante éveilla en moi de véritables nausées et je ne fus pas mécontent de voir la créature s'éloigner non sans nous avoir chaleureusement salué au passage. Il avait beau être le plus aimable du monde, discuter avec un mort n'était définitivement pas mon activité favorite.

Dans le même temps que je me retrouvai seul avec Remus, je me souvins subitement comme une illumination que c'était par Sirius que j'avais entendu rapidement ce prénom lors de notre voyage dans le train. Il avait mentionné sous cette identité un ami français, peut-être était-ce précisément ce garçon. L'idée d'avoir un compatriote en ces lieux animait en moi un profond espoir.

- Alors comme ça, Nick vous a aidé à retrouver votre chemin ? reprit le jeune homme aux yeux cernés sans se départir de son sourire d'une douceur si intense que j'en sentais presque la caresse sur ma joue. Je comprends, ce n'est pas facile de se repérer à Poudlard. Moi-même après sept ans passés ici, il m'arrive encore de me perdre.

C'était la plus longue phrase qu'il m'adressait depuis notre préliminaire de rencontre et je pus parfaitement étudier les modulations de sa voix. Il parlait bas et calmement sur un ton harmonieux aussi lénifient que son sourire serein mais je ne décelai pas la moindre trace d'accent français ou autre, à ma grande déception. Sans doute m'étais-je trompé d'homme !

- Vous travaillez ici depuis sept ans ? bredouillai-je incrédule alors même qu'il ressemblait tout juste à un novice fraîchement sorti de l'école.

- Hum on peut dire ça ! répondit Remus avec un léger rire chaleureux qui m'évoqua vaguement une mélodie enchanteresse étrangement familière. En réalité j'étais élève à Poudlard il n'y a pas si longtemps… ça me fait d'ailleurs tout bizarre de revenir en tant que professeur.

- Ah ! m'exclamai-je soudain avec un petit rire de soulagement. Donc vous n'êtes pas le directeur.

- Moi directeur ? releva Remus en écarquillant ses grands yeux bombés, la bouche béate de stupéfaction.

Il me dévisagea une fraction de seconde, cherchant la plaisanterie, puis éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux lorsqu'il réalisa que j'étais extrêmement sérieux. Son hilarité aurait pu avoir un aspect quelque peu déplacé étant donné la situation et en temps normal, j'eusse sans doute pris un peu d'humeur mais la circonstance lui sauvait la mise. Cette esclaffement spontané me rappela brusquement le chant magique qu'il m'avait inspiré quelques secondes plus tôt et j'en eus un serrement au cœur. Etait-il possible qu'_il _me suivît jusque de l'autre côté de la Manche ? Les tourments de mon cœur se traduisirent immédiatement sur mon visage, qui s'assombrit et chassa de facto le rire de Remus.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il précipitamment en retrouvant son calme olympien, je ne voulais pas te froisser.

- Non ce n'est rien ! fis-je en esquissant un sourire nerveux. Ma remarque était un peu stupide parce que vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir l'âge de…

- C'est sûr, avoua Remus qui semblait soudain dans ses petits souliers, en tout cas je suis sûr qu'Albus Dumbledore appréciera la blague.

- Albus Dumbledore ? relevai-je soudain d'une voix à moitié étranglée tellement je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

- Oui Albus Dumbledore, confirma Remus prosaïquement.

- C'est le…

J'étais tellement abasourdi que je n'arrivais plus à parler convenablement, ce qui me rendait détestablement ridicule et honteux de moi-même. Heureusement que Remus avait l'amabilité de ne pas relever mes niaiseries.

- Oui, sourit-il avec un brin d'humour, c'est le directeur… le vrai directeur !

Devant mon absence de réaction, Remus essaya de me questionner des yeux.

- Tu… sais qui c'est ? bredouilla-t-il un peu hésitant.

- Oui bien sûr !

Qui ne connaissait pas Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus grand de tous les temps ? J'avais lu son nom maintes fois dans la plupart de mes manuels au cours de toute ma scolarité jusqu'à en avoir même un sujet qui lui était entièrement dédié à mon partiel d'Alchimie alors il était difficile de l'oublier, bien que je n'eusse jamais lu nulle part ce qu'il était advenu de lui récemment. Je lui aurais prêté toute sorte de destinée mais celle que je découvrais à l'instant précis ne figurait pas sur ma liste.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était devenu directeur de Poudlard, c'est incroyable ! m'écriai-je en ne me donnant plus la peine de masquer ma stupéfaction. Et vous le fréquentez depuis sept ans, quelle chance vous avez !

- Oui ça je veux bien l'admettre, reconnut Remus en hochant la tête, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. D'ailleurs c'est lui que tu étais venu voir à la base il me semble…

- En effet, acquiesçai-je en revenant brusquement sur terre, je crois que j'ai un petit souci pour m'installer. Personne ne m'a accueilli et ne connaissant rien, je m'en suis remis à la première âme venue, c'est-à-dire Sir Nicholas.

- Je comprends, dit Remus paisiblement, tu devrais l'appeler Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête comme tout le monde. Si tu veux voir Dumbledore, il n'est pas dans son bureau mais je sais qu'il prépare la réunion en salle des professeurs. Allons-y ensemble ! Nous ferons plus ample connaissance en chemin !

- Avec plaisir ! lançai-je tandis qu'il avançait vers moi en tendant une main qu'il semblait prêt à me poser dans le dos pour me pousser aimablement. Au fait que faisiez-vous dans ce bureau si Dumbledore n'y était pas ?

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu dans son élan par mon fidèle Akhar, qui décidément se faisait encore plus antipathique que moi. Comme il l'avait fait à l'égard de Sirius quelques temps auparavant, ce fut pour Remus cette fois qu'il se hérissa en crachant furieusement comme s'il avait à faire à un ennemi. Naturellement je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un bref regard soupçonneux vers le petit brun parce que même si Akhar pouvait être un peu bousculé par le voyage, il ne fallait jamais négliger son jugement. Les chats étaient dotés d'un sixième sens qui les rendaient bien souvent plus clairvoyants que nous sur la nature humaine. Par politesse toutefois, je dus le réprimander à nouveau.

- Voyons Akhar, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! grondai-je en tentant une vaine caresse apaisante. Tu es anglophobe ou quoi ? D'abord Sirius Black, maintenant Remus !

- Oh tu connais Sirius Black ? s'étonna le jeune anglais.

Je me figeai quelques fractions de seconde pour le regarder avec stupeur. Ainsi donc, il devait bien être celui qui m'avait été mentionné.

- Remus !

- _Quand on parle du loup ! _lançai-je spontanément plus par surprise que par raillerie et dans un français qui fit passer ma remarque inaperçue en dépit du regard apeuré de Remus qui semblait trouver la métaphore du loup très bizarre en bon britannique habitué à ses propres proverbes.

Ne jamais prononcer un prénom, cela pouvait résonner comme une incantation dans une école de sorcellerie. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de dire Sirius Black que celui-ci apparaissait comme par enchantement en compagnie de… Albus Dumbledore en personne. Il était encore plus… ineffable que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. En une fraction de seconde, je me sentis réduit à l'état de pauvre petit magicien de seconde zone face à un mage d'une telle envergure et toute l'admiration que je vouais à une tel concentré de talent brut se reflétait sur mon visage en une expression béate proprement affligeante que je fus bien content de ne subir que de l'intérieur et non de l'extérieur. Aucun doute que si j'avais pu me voir moi-même avec cette gueule de crocodile en train de bailler et ces grands yeux de chouette effarouchée, j'eusse voulu disparaître six pieds sous terre pour ne m'en extirper que quelques millénaires plus tard, lorsque je fusse certain d'être parvenu à me faire oublier !

- Albus Dumbledore en personne, murmurai-je sans en croire mes yeux incapable de savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire lorsqu'on rencontrait un homme d'une telle qualité.

- Oui ! acquiesça simplement le vieux sage. Ravi de vous voir enfin jeune homme !

Et ce fut à cet instant précis, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi ni comment, que ma vénération naïve pour cette figure emblématique du monde des sorciers s'étiola en une fraction de seconde grâce aux bons soins de cet accueil pourtant chaleureux. Ce fut comme si en un éclair, le titan, la figure de proue, le mythe, le personnage… tout s'effondrait et se recomposait dans mon esprit à travers un nouveau visage bien moins reluisant. Je ne pouvais plus voir Dumbledore autrement que comme l'image qu'il me renvoyait à ce moment-là à savoir : celle d'un vieillard absolument ordinaire qui parlait tout à fait normalement et apparaissait devant moi sans aura de puissance, ni majesté particulière. Il avait seulement l'air… sympathique. Sympathique ! Le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Quelle déception ! Le dieu redevenait homme et mes illusions de basses réalités.

On pouvait y voir quelque corrélation amusante quand on avait passé des heures à pester contre une personne parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur d'entrer dans l'Histoire de la Magie et de surcharger de ce fait des cours déjà bien indigestes pour ensuite devenir ni plus ni moins que votre supérieur hiérarchique… et accessoirement un monsieur incroyablement suranné à l'apparence d'un brave géronte ! La vie réservait parfois de bien étranges surprises.

Comme le directeur dérivait son regard sur Remus qui lui expliqua m'avoir trouvé à l'entrée avec « Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête », je reportai le mien sur Sirius, qui lui-même me toisait sans sympathie comme si l'animosité qu'il avait emmagasiné contre moi suite à notre sortie du train était encore bien présente. Aussitôt ma réplétion de la vue du Tout Puissant Albus Dumbledore laissa place à mon orgueil naturel et je transformai aussi promptement qu'un animagus mon regard amène en un regard venimeux et hautain comme le reflétait mes yeux au naturel.

Ce fut alors un véritable duel visuel qui s'engagea entre nous pour mon plus grand bonheur car rien ne pouvait me prodiguer plus grande félicité que réduire en respect un adversaire un peu trop arrogant sur un terrain où mon art atteignait le paroxysme de son talent. J'étais un authentique spadassin oculaire, fort de mes capacités irréductibles et je me fis un plaisir de lui en apporter la preuve pendant que le vieux devisait gaiement avec l'anémique à propos d'un sujet qui échappait à mes oreilles. Naturellement pour concentrer toute la puissance de mon regard, il fallait exacerber ma vue au détriment d'un autre sens et si j'avais besoin de mes yeux, mon ouïe devenait superflue, voire dérangeante dans ce genre de confrontation.

Seul le ronronnement bruyant d'Akhar parvenait à mes oreilles comme le roulement d'un tambour de guerre. Mon chat m'avait toujours encouragé envers et contre tous, et nulle doute que la hargne mystérieuse qu'il vouait à Sirius l'amenait à me préférer davantage. Avec du soutien, même celui d'un félin soi-disant sans conscience, je me sentais immensément plus fort et ce fut avec délectation que je vis le regard de Sirius faiblir lentement… pas assez cependant pour que ma victoire fût totale. Le vieillard lui sauva la mise par une incursion intempestive.

- C'est parfait que vous soyez là tous les trois, je devais vous parler ! annonça-t-il en frottant ses grandes mains aux ongles d'une longueur qui me laissa pantois et me fit jeter un très discret coup d'œil sur mes propres doigts que je manucurais régulièrement et consciencieusement à coup de canines.

Il darda ses yeux bleus à l'éclat chaleureux soigneusement encadrés par des lunettes en demi-lunes sur moi dans un regard qui me fit comprendre que j'étais le sujet médullaire de la conversation à venir. Mon hypothèse se confirma d'emblée.

- Il y a un petit souci avec votre logement, expliqua-t-il d'un ton parfaitement dégagé comme si ce problème n'en était nullement un, j'avais l'intention de vous installer dans l'appartement de votre prédécesseur mais afin de lui souhaiter un bon départ, Peeves a cru amusant de refaire entièrement la décoration de son bureau… nous n'avons malheureusement pas encore terminé de le reconstruire.

Le reconstruire ? Misère de misère ! Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Je préférai ne pas poser la question et me contentai de fixer l'ancêtre d'un regard profondément crispé pour lui faire comprendre que la condition de SDF ne me convenait en aucune façon. Dumbledore sourit aussitôt devant ma réaction muette et s'empressa de poursuivre.

- Rassurez-vous ! s'exclama-t-il avec bienveillance. Nous avons trouvé une solution de secours. Comme messieurs Black et Lupin ici présent partagent le plus spacieux appartement du château, j'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient vous faire une petite place quelques semaines, le temps que nous puissions rendre votre bureau attitré plus habitable.

- Quoi ? fit Sirius d'une voix étranglée en jetant à son directeur un regard apeuré qui alluma des flammes de contrariété dans mes yeux.

- Quelle décision inattendue ! commenta Remus en me jetant un coup d'œil partagé entre la surprise et l'amusement.

- Mais enfin, il doit bien y avoir d'autres logements que le nôtre dans ce château ! protesta Sirius qui pâlissait véritablement à l'idée de m'avoir pour colocataire.

- Voyons Sirius ! répliqua Dumbledore avec douceur malgré la sincère incompréhension dans ses yeux. Je vous ai connu un peu plus hospitalier.

Notez avec quel calme méritoire je prenais l'avanie de ce pédant ! Raide comme une lance, les bras croisés pour m'éviter de défouler ma colère interne sur mes ongles au vernis encore neuf et les yeux emplis d'une ire incendiaire, je demeurais pourtant parfaitement posé quoique dans une attitude défensive de prédateur envisageant une proie à laquelle la moindre erreur se révèlerait fatale. J'étais plus à l'affût qu'une vipère trépignant de se vider de son venin.

Sirius se renfrogna, soudain conscient de sa maladresse mais ma posture supposée menaçante n'avait rien à y voir comparé au ton très légèrement réprobateur de la haute autorité. Si ce vieux monsieur ne respirait que l'accortise, il devait sans doute connaître les secrets qui réduisaient en respect une tête brûlée de la trempe de ce gnome de Sirius.

- Je voulais dire, rectifia-t-il en évitant soigneusement mon regard, Remus et moi ne le connaissons même pas ce monsieur…

Il s'interrompit tout à coup et me dévisagea quelque peu hésitant.

- Euh… j'ai un trou de mémoire, confessa-t-il un peu gêné malgré lui, comment t'as dit que tu t'appelais ?

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, fis-je remarquer avec l'aigreur de ton et le sourire narquois de rigueur.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ! trancha Sirius d'un ton sardonique qui me déplut tout à fait.

- Attendez ! intervint le directeur dont je sentais le regard se poser sur moi par intermittence sans lui accorder une seule bribe d'attention. Vous vous connaissez déjà ?

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le train, expliqua simplement Sirius.

- Ah c'est parfait ! commenta Dumbledore en infligeant une claque amicale sur l'épaule de son nouveau collègue. Ce n'est donc pas un véritable inconnu pour vous, Sirius !

Le jeune homme au long voile de cheveux noirs esquissa alors un rictus tellement grinçant qu'il en entravait tristement sa magnificence naturelle. La risibilité de cette scène commençait à sérieusement émousser ma légendaire patience et je pris la décision d'y mettre un terme _hic et nunc_ sans compromission.

- N'usez donc guère davantage votre salive, messieurs ! murmurai-je les yeux résolument posés sur Sirius duquel je n'avais pas décroché le regard depuis près d'une minute entière. Je ne suis pas disposé à partager mon espace vital avec quiconque ! Je tiens à conserver un minimum d'intimité si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina furtivement sur les lèvres de Sirius tandis que Remus me lançait un regard étrangement courroucé, traduisant la vexation que lui provoquait mes paroles. Alors quoi ! Quand j'essayais d'être obligeant, on s'en prenait toujours à moi ! Au diable, les insatisfaits et les susceptibles ! Et que Médée punît les gnomes, par l'Enfer ! Les secondes de sursis que je passais en cette compagnie m'irritait en crescendo et mon calme menaçait à tout instant de flancher comme un barrage parant un courant aquatique trop violent pour sa consistance.

- Si vous y tenez, il y a bien des chambres disponibles mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles vous conviennent.

- Rien ne me serait moins convenable qu'un voisinage importun ! rétorquai-je en foudroyant Sirius du regard, qui me le rendit sans hésitation.

- Je suis sûr que vous allez vous y plaire ! siffla Sirius d'un ton profondément railleur.

- Allons allons ! marmonna Remus inquiet devant cette brusque montée de tension.

Pour ne rien arranger, Akhar s'était soudainement remis à cracher de fureur à l'attention du beau sorcier hargneux. Si Remus semblait vouloir apaiser l'atmosphère, Dumbledore à l'inverse avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser de ce spectacle affligeant.

- Conduisez-moi monsieur le directeur s'il vous plaît ! priai-je alors un peu trop vivement en attrapant mon chat dans mes bras pour le calmer afin qu'il n'irritât pas le vieux. J'ai suffisamment perdu de temps ici.

- Pas la peine de te guider, tu trouveras facilement ! lança Sirius avec toute la vilénie d'un mécréant. C'est le sixième cachot au fond au sous-sol !

- Un cachot ? relevai-je en tournant un regard consterné à l'attention de Dumbledore qui eut un vague sourire d'excuse.

- Ce sont les seules pièces disponibles, se justifia-t-il avec douceur.

- Vous n'allez pas le faire dormir dans un cachot ! s'exclama Remus d'un ton aussi scandalisé que le regard de Sirius lorsqu'il vit son ami prendre ma défense. C'est dans les cachots que logent les rats.

- Il devrait donc s'y sentir à sa place ! maugréa Sirius sans déguiser son ahurissante méchanceté à mon égard.

Il y eut un temps de silence. Non pas qu'il me fallut ce délai pour saisir ses propos mais j'eus besoin de quelques secondes pour me remettre du choc engendré par cette si sotte attaque.

- Quelle finesse dans votre remarque, monsieur Black ! commentai-je le souffle court. Si je n'étais pas aussi abasourdi, je crois bien que je pourrais lui accorder l'hilarité qui lui est due.

- L'hilarité ? releva Sirius prêt à en découdre.

- Oui, confirmai-je avec évidence, toute note d'humour même aussi médiocre que le vôtre mérite qu'un bon spectateur feigne d'en rire seulement voilà, votre répartie faussement sanglante m'apparaissait plus appartenir au registre pathétique que comique, ce qui explique ma réserve. J'espère que vous me pardonnez de ce manque de courtoisie.

Le regard suppliant de pacifisme de Remus se transforma instantanément en une expression choquée à mon attention alors qu'au même moment, Dumbledore se détournait de notre querelle pour un motif obscur. Sirius m'observa quelques secondes comme s'il réfléchissait à une réponse suffisamment mordante à me formuler pour réduire au silence ma langue de serpent mais sa réaction fut autrement plus grotesque et puérile : il sortit sa baguette magique ! De mon point de vue, cet acte révélait toute l'immaturité d'un sorcier.

- Jetez-moi donc un sortilège monsieur Black ! fis-je avec un soupir exaspéré. Répondre à l'esprit par de la violence… voilà bien le genre de valeur qu'il va vous falloir véhiculer à vos élèves !

Mes paroles eurent l'effet inattendu de ramener aussitôt Dumbledore vers nous et je vis la main armée de Sirius trembler de rage et d'autant de frustration. Comme il bouillonnait intérieurement ! Cette ébullition irénique lui montait à la tête et se dessinait sur son faciès en marques de rougeur prononcées, qui étrangement accentuait le charme magnétique que son naturel projetait sur mon être depuis le premier regard que j'avais eu le malheur de poser sur lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il eût un caractère de chien et une apparence d'ange ? A mon humble avis, cette combinaison génétique ne devait pas exister !

- Enfin vous n'allez pas vous battre quand même ! lança Remus éberlué. Nous sommes des gens civilisés.

- Pas tous apparemment…

- La ferme !

Sirius avait finalement rangé sa baguette mais il ne parvenait pas à se départir de son regard assassin braqué sur moi. Peut-être devais-je trembler d'effroi devant une pareille hostilité mais en vérité, il ne m'impressionnait guère et j'étais bien incapable de feindre ce sentiment pour son bon plaisir. J'eus déjà la grande intelligence de passer outre cette dernière grossièreté et masquer partiellement mon visage derrière mon éventail comme pour me créer une bulle de protection. Le silence qui suivit fut d'une incomparable lourdeur et à la surprise générale, ce fut Dumbledore qui le brisa.

- A présent que vous avez en partie réglé vos comptes, dit-il très calmement comme si aucun incident ne s'était produit, peut-être allez-vous bien vouloir regagner vos appartements.

- Mais il reste le problème de ce monsieur ! fit remarquer Remus en me désignant d'un signe de tête comme si j'étais un tiers insignifiant.

- Je refuse de dormir dans un cachot ! annonçai-je catégoriquement.

- Comme je vous l'avais dit, monsieur le directeur, chuchota Sirius entre ses dents.

- Ben oui ! renchérit Remus qui n'avait apparemment pas entendu Sirius. Il fait sombre et froid dans un cachot et…

- Je me fiche éperdument du froid et de l'obscurité ! coupai-je en roulant des yeux. C'est l'humidité qui m'indispose ! Elle a un effet désastreux sur mes cheveux !

Je ne relevai pas le regard incrédule de Remus mais si je l'interprétais correctement, il semblait signifier : « Comment vous pouvez vous soucier de vos cheveux dans un cas pareil ? ». Pour illustrer mon propos, je passais alors une main dans mon carré raide impeccablement coupé et lissé dont le mouvement laissa voir une fraction de seconde ma boucle d'oreille. Etrangement, le sujet capillaire parut intéresser subitement l'ancêtre dont le sourire s'élargit.

- Puisqu'on parle de vos cheveux, jeune homme dit-il en observant les miens avec attention est-ce que la couleur est naturelle ?

Pourrait-on m'expliquer un jour pourquoi j'avais perpétuellement le droit à cette question totalement idiote ? Avait-on déjà vu un individu venir au monde avec des cheveux noirs sertis de mèches bleues électrique ? Sauf erreur, il me semblait n'en avoir jamais entendu parler et je ne comprenais pas qu'un être réputé aussi intelligent que Dumbledore eût un doute.

- Absolument pas ! répliquai-je en m'efforçant de ne pas adopter un ton horripilé qui eût paru trop impertinent à l'égard du respectable personnage. Et la vôtre ?

- La mienne non plus, confessa Dumbledore en tirant sur l'une de ses longues mèches argentées, au naturel ils sont verts émeraude mais Minerva prétend que cela me donne moins de crédibilité alors j'adopte le gris dans un souci de sobriété pour les élèves.

Difficile de savoir s'il disait vrai ou s'il se payait ma tête comme je venais involontairement de me payer la sienne. L'intermède fit rire Sirius très discrètement contrairement à Remus qui poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conclusion. Comment se finit cette affaire ? Vous allez venir avec nous ?

- On dirait que cela vous ravit beaucoup moins tout à coup monsieur Lupin constatai-je de ma voix la plus neutre.

- J'ai surtout peur de la cohabitation entre vous et Sirius, avoua Remus en rougissant gêné, je ne veux pas d'histoire. J'aime la quiétude et je vous accueillerai volontiers chez moi si vous vénérez la tranquillité au moins autant que moi.

- Voilà la phrase la plus intelligente de toute la discussion ! déduisit Dumbledore d'un ton appréciateur en adressant un clin d'œil qui se voulait discret au garçon châtain. Je considère l'affaire comme close ! Soyez le bienvenu à Poudlard monsieur Clive !

- Clive ? répétèrent Sirius et Remus d'une même voix en me jetant un regard inexpressif.

- C'est mon nom, précisai-je inutilement en serrant une main énergique à Dumbledore comme il me tendait la sienne chaleureusement, je m'appelle Andrew Clive.

- C'est très français comme patronyme, commenta Sirius d'un ton soupçonneux affreusement détestable qui me donna subitement envie de générer un second conflit contre lui.

- Ma mère était une amoureuse du thé et du pudding ! grinçai-je d'un ton âpre pour couper court à toute autre velléité inquisitrice. Elle a épousé un Anglais.

Le regard suspicieux de Sirius ne s'évanouit nullement pour autant. Je ne l'impressionnais guère plus que lui ne provoquait cet effet sur moi, à mon grand dam. Par bonheur, Dumbledore choisit de s'évincer pour nous laisser « faire connaissance » selon ses propres termes et Remus sauta sur ce sujet lancé en l'air pour engager une discussion pacifique cette fois.

- Ah c'est donc ça votre accent ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton joyeux en m'attirant par les épaules dans les couloirs d'un mouvement vif. Je suis d'origine française moi aussi…

Très peu curieux de la vie de mon nouveau colocataire, je jetai un bref regard par-dessus mon épaule pour croiser les yeux flamboyant de Sirius, qui restait volontairement en retrait. J'avais comme la désagréable impression qu'il tergiversait encore sur l'incohérence entre mon nom et ma nationalité et cela ne me plaisait nullement. Il avait parfaitement l'allure d'un fouineur, d'un maraudeur et en ce qui me concernait, ce genre de personnage pouvait s'avérait très dangereux dans mon entourage compte tenu des nombreux éléments que j'avais à cacher. J'allais devoir surveiller de très près cet individu.

* * *

_Alors alors verdict ? Andy est-il toujours aussi insupportable ? mdr_

_J'espère ma description de Remus vous a plu mdrr (bizarrement, je m'attends à des réactions diverses et variées XD). Elle m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre donc j'espère qu'elle aura été assez explicite._

_Alors que pensez-vous de la première prise de contact entre Remus et Andy ? Et entre Andy et Dumbledore ? Pensez-vous que Sirius et Andy vous réussir à s'entendre ? Tant de questions, on pourrait presque croire qu'il y a du suspense non ? (presque)_

_Pour le prochain chapitre, je vois je vois (ton de la voyante) je vois Andy (quelle surprise) toujours en forme et je vois bien sûr Sirius et Remus, vous aurez droit aux débuts de la cohabitation entre les trois pôles de cette trinité antinomique._

_Sinon de manière générale, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Pas trop long ? J'attends vos avis en vous remerciant de tout cœur d'avoir lu ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ou bonsoir selon l'heure à laquelle vous arrivez !**

**Nouveau chapitre d'Andy ! Plus court que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

**Merci de continuer à suivre les mésaventures d'Andy en compagnie de Sirius et Remus et merci aussi de laisser des petits commentaires après vos lectures pour me donner votre avis ou me poser toutes vos questions. comme d'habitude, si un détail vous gêne ou autre n'hésitez pas à me demander ^^ !**

**Pour ce chapitre, je vous annonce que j'ai disséminés quelques petits éléments sur la vie d'Andy, juste pour info lol !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La chambre derrière l'ange aux ailes bleues**

Remus, Sirius et moi ne mîmes guère de temps à gagner les appartements des deux jeunes hommes. Si le premier avait engagé avec moi une discussion passionnée en français, idiome qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection avec un charmant accent british, le second demeurait résolument à l'écart comme s'il se jugeait trop supérieur à nous pour se mêler à la conversation. Ce fut du moins ce que je songeai au premier abord mais après quelques minutes, il m'apparut évident qu'en réalité, Sirius n'entendait pas un seul mot de français. J'aurais pu compatir pour sa solitude mais après la scène qu'il m'avait joué précédemment, j'étais plutôt ravi de pouvoir le marginaliser si aisément sans même le vouloir vraiment. C'était après tout Remus qui avait décidé de poursuivre le dialogue dans la langue de Molière pour le simple plaisir de me prouver ses connaissances dans cette langue.

Au fur et à mesure que Sirius gagnait mon antipathie, Remus parvenait à conquérir mon estime. En dépit de la laideur de son visage malade et de ses yeux bouffis, son cœur semblait d'une telle pureté qu'il l'embellissait et l'aura mystérieuse émanant de lui qui me perturbait s'en trouva instantanément renforcée. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant un somptueux tableau de style italien de la Renaissance, représentant un ange au clair-obscur doté de somptueuses ailes d'un bleu céleste qu'il agitait avec grâce au-dessus de nuages cotonneux à travers lesquels perçaient de faibles rayons de soleil, j'eus le sentiment que Remus et moi, nous nous étions tout à fait adoptés mutuellement, au grand dam de Sirius, dont je sentais le regard térébrant vriller mon dos comme une flèche acérée. Si c'était un mari jaloux, il m'amusait dans son ridicule.

- _C'est ici ! _annonça Remus de son charmant accent en me désignant le tableau.

Je devinai une entrée secrète et inspectai le tableau avec plus de minutie qu'au cours de mon premier coup d'œil. Je maintenais toujours ma pensée selon laquelle cette peinture était une véritable œuvre d'art, elle m'était d'ailleurs étrangement familière. Où l'avais-je déjà vue ? La lumière se fit enfin.

- Oh ! m'exclamai-je en portant mes mains à ma bouche, incapable de retenir ma stupeur. Est-ce un authentique Grindelwald ?

- Un quoi ? firent Remus et Sirius à l'unisson en écarquillant les yeux.

- Un Grindelwald, répétai-je simplement en haussant les épaules. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du peintre Gerhard Grindelwald ? Il est extrêmement connu pour ses œuvres imitant la peinture italienne du seizième siècle. J'ai eu l'honneur de contempler ses plus belles réussites dans un musée à Prague il y a quelques années. Ce tableau ressemble à s'y méprendre au coup de pinceau de Grindelwald mais je doute qu'il en soit véritablement l'auteur.

- Et pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Remus qui avait écouté ma leçon bouche bée en même temps que Sirius examinait le tableau sous un angle totalement nouveau.

- Eh bien ce serait étonnant de voir un Grindelwald dans un lieu où Albus Dumbledore opère. Gerhard était le père de Gellert Grindelwald, son grand adversaire qu'il a combattu en duel.

- Le père de Grindelwald était peintre, répéta Remus ébahi en échangeant un regard éloquent avec Sirius, eh bien on en apprend tous les jours !

- N'est-ce pas ? commentai-je non sans un sourire. Alors dîtes-moi un peu ! Comment accède-t-on au domicile ? Est-il nécessaire de donner un code secret ?

- Oui précisément, acquiesça Remus d'un hochement de tête, il change régulièrement par mesure de sécurité. Ce mois-ci, c'est : Discobole !

Comme il prononçait ce mot incantatoire, l'ange s'anima plus vivement tout à coup et disparut d'un battement d'aile à l'intérieur même d'un nuage tandis que la peinture se décrochait du mur en pivotant sur un côté comme une porte pour laisser entrevoir une petite porte que Remus ouvrit sans difficulté avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage. Sirius et moi voulûmes le suivre d'un même mouvement et comme de bien entendu, nous nous télescopâmes pitoyablement, nos fronts se percutant avec brutalité.

- Aïe ! geignis-je en frottant l'endroit où j'avais reçu le coup.

- Crétin ! invectiva Sirius dans un grommellement.

- Mais je ne vous permets pas ! rétorquai-je avec froideur.

- Moi non plus je ne te permets pas, trancha Sirius d'un ton étrangement féroce en me grimaçant un sourire comparable à un chien montrant les crocs, mais tu prends quand même la liberté alors ne viens pas te plaindre !

- P… plaît-il ? bredouillai-je pris de court par cette attaque que je n'étais pas certain de saisir parfaitement.

Sirius haussa les épaules comme s'il me mettait au défi de me rire de lui puis passa l'accès à la suite de Remus sans plus me prêter attention. J'échangeai un bref regard interrogateur avec Akhar, qui toisait avec animosité le point où s'était trouvé Sirius quelques secondes auparavant, puis entrai-je à mon tour non sans hésitation. Comment devais-je interpréter les dernières paroles de Sirius ? Qu'avait-il à me reprocher précisément ? Quelles libertés prenais-je qui eussent entravé les siennes ? Certaines hypothèses parurent évidentes à énoncer : le jeune homme voyait d'un mauvais œil mon entente cordiale avec son « ami » Remus. Si je commettais une erreur de jugement et que ces deux garçons ne partageaient pas une relation amoureuse, ils devaient être au moins d'excellents amis. Où allais-je bien pouvoir trouver ma place au milieu d'un duo si puissant ?

La chambre derrière le tableau de l'archange répondait exactement à mes attentes et avec une telle précision que j'eus le sentiment d'être déjà venu en ces lieux autrefois. Etait-il possible que les colonnes de vieilles pierres disséminés dans le salon principal existassent comme dans mon imagination ? Et ces fauteuils de velours aux diverses couleurs respirant le confort, ils étaient parfaitement correspondant à l'image que je m'en faisais, sans parler des tentures et des rares tableaux ornant les murs. C'était un appartement spacieux et sobrement décoré mais il s'en dégageait un confort des plus agréable. J'en oubliai presque que je devais cohabiter avec des gnomes que je n'aimais pas.

- _C'est mignon ici, non_ ? lança Remus d'un ton jovial et accueillant de propriétaire en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil de velours rouge et or dans une position décontractée.

- _En effet_, commentai-je en regardant autour de moi tout en m'installant un peu plus timidement dans un fauteuil semblable à celui de Remus mais de couleur jaune canari orné d'arabesques noires, _vous habitez ici depuis longtemps ?_

_- Un jour_, répondit Remus avec un petit rire, _je suis arrivé hier soir pour tout préparer. C'est dingue comme ça me fait bizarre de revenir travailler ici après les années d'études que j'y ai passées._

_- Vous en gardez un bon souvenir ? _questionnai-je par formalité car j'avais repéré la nuance de nostalgie dans sa voix.

- _Oui excellent ! _approuva Remus les yeux rêveurs. _Mais on pourrait peut-être se dire « tu » parce que j'ai du mal avec la deuxième personne en français._

_- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, _répondis-je avec un sourire que me rendit aussitôt Remus, _est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un bar ou autre débit de boisson ? J'ai comme un peu soif._

_- Oh pardon ! _lança Remus confus en extirpant sa baguette d'une poche de sa robe de sorcier. _Tu es mon invité et je manque à tous mes devoirs._

Il exécuta un mouvement du poignet rigide et un plateau chargé de diverses boissons se matérialisa sur la table basse face à nous dans une pluie d'étincelles blanches. Je ne le remerciai que très évasivement, l'attention soudain captée par sa robe de sorcier en question. Elle était affreusement miteuse ! Comment avais-je pu ne point y prêter un œil attentif plus tôt ? Jamais il ne m'avait été donné de contempler des haillons pareils, un véritable clochard ! Comme si son apparence d'infirme ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il eût l'air d'autant plus pitoyable avec des frusques de mendiant. Je me sentis alors presque indécent dans mon costume flambant neuf et comme il remarquait l'examen auquel je me livrais, Remus inspecta à son tour ma propre tenue et parut soudain atrocement gêné. Un silence tendu, durant lequel je concentrai mon regard sur la cruche de verre remplie d'eau minérale pour éviter de voir autre chose, s'installa.

- _Merci, _marmonnai-je finalement en portant un verre d'eau à mes lèvres sèches pour briser le silence décidément trop pesant.

- _Ce n'est rien, _remarqua Remus dans un souffle.

Silence………………………

- _Alors ? _reprit vaillamment Remus en souriant nerveusement à travers ses globes congestionnés. _Tu es le nouveau prof de potion, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui, _expliquai-je en me détendant aussitôt à présent que la conversation était lancée, _l'art de la préparation des potions me passionne depuis que je suis tout petit et j'ai toujours su que je travaillerais un jour dans ce domaine._

_- C'est admirable, _commenta Remus dans un soupir, _moi je n'ai jamais su très bien préparer les potions. Je trouve ça horriblement compliqué._

_- On me le dit souvent, _remarquai-je avec un haussement d'épaules, _à chacun sa spécialité. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? Tu es aussi un nouvel enseignant ?_

_- Non pas exactement, _rétorqua Remus calmement, _disons que je travaille à temps partiel comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal suppléant._

_- Suppléant ?_

_- En fait je suis spécialisé dans un__**e**__ domaine précis, _expliqua Remus entre deux gorgées de bierraubeurre « made in England », _Sirius enseigne la Défense contre les forces du mal dans son intégralité aussi bien les créatures dangereu__**x**__ que la magie noire pure et dans un cadre particulièrement théorique. En ce qui me concerne, je ne fais que des travaux pratiques_ _et je n'enseigne que des sortilèges. Mon rôle est d'apprendre aux élèves à se battre en duel._

Je préférai passer outre ses quelques fautes de grammaire, soulignant déjà son effort méritoire pour parler français, et m'intéressai expressément à ses explications.

- _C'est… fascinant ! _commentai-je de mon ton le plus convaincant.

Remus dut croire en ma sincérité feinte à en juger son sourire radieux. De mon point de vue, cet enseignement ne prouvait ni plus ni moins que le Royaume-Uni devait être dans une situation quasiment désespérée pour en arriver à former ses têtes blondes à devenir de véritables soldats. Et je trouvai cela tragiquement pathétique, sans oser toutefois briser l'enthousiasme de l'entraîneur en lui livrant mon avis honnête.

- _Tu as parlé d'un travail à temps partiel, _repris-je tout à coup, _est-ce que cela signifie que tu ne resteras pas tout le temps au château ?_

_- Non en effet, _admit Remus dans un soupir, _j'ai __**une**__ autre travail plus important à côté. Ce poste, c'est James, un ami, qui a suggéré à Dumbledore de le créer et j'ai réclamé le droit de l'occuper pour avoir l'occasion de venir ici… et de passer du temps avec Sirius._

_- Je vois, _murmurai-je avec un sourire.

Le silence se réinstalla mais loin d'être lourd de tension cette fois-là, je me sentis absolument apaisé et il me sembla qu'un ange passa entre Remus et moi.

- _Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? _interrogeai-je subitement d'une voix neutre.

- Pardon ? fit Remus à qui la spontanéité avait rendu la nationalité d'origine. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- _Inutile de jouer la carte de l'innocente incompréhension ! _répliquai-je en riant doucement. _J'ai parfaitement saisi la nature de ta relation avec monsieur Black. Vous formez un couple des plus adorables, croyez-le bien !_

_- Un couple ? _balbutia Remus en retrouvant lentement contenance. _C'est Sirius qui t'a dit ça ?_

Je n'appréciais pas particulièrement le mensonge mais je tenais davantage à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, aussi éludai-je habilement cette interrogation par une moue faussement embarrassée et une réponse évasive d'un ton calculé avec justesse pour paraître mal assuré. C'était absolument imparable et je parlais en connaisseur.

- _Eh bien il m'a fait comprendre en tout cas, _murmurai-je sans mentir d'ailleurs, _il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi._

Remus était toujours sur la défensive mais mon numéro était trop convaincant pour lui permettre de douter et il se détendit avant de confirmer tous mes évidents soupçons.

- _C'est réciproque, _avoua-t-il d'une voix à peine audible en baissant ses yeux de panda, _mais puisque tu es au courant, j'imagine que Sirius t'a raconté._

_- En réalité nous sommes restés relativement distants l'un envers l'autre, _confessai-je au cas où il ne l'eût pas remarqué de lui-même.

- _Ben… en fait…, _hésita Remus qui cherchait visiblement ses mots très consciencieusement sans succès, _c'est… c'est compliqué, tu vois ?_

Je ne voyais que trop bien et branlai simplement du chef de haut en bas en signe de réponse affirmative, les yeux soudain perdus dans le vague comme un souvenir lointain remontait à la surface. Je crus revoir deux yeux luisants d'un vert glauque rare et pétillant d'étoiles. Cette vision fantasmagorique fit naître en moi un frisson d'origine inconnu qui me parcourut entièrement le corps et la voix inattendue de Sirius me fit tressaillir de surcroît.

- Remus ! appela-t-il en apparaissant d'un petit escalier en colimaçon qui devait mener aux lits. Tu veux bien venir bouger ta valise du plumard !

Le concerné se leva aussitôt et me salua d'un bref signe de tête avant de s'empresser d'obéir à son « compliqué » petit ami qui s'écarta pour le laisser monter et s'assura qu'il avait bien atteint la pièce indiquée avant de darder ses globes chargés d'acrimonie éternelle sur mon innocente personne. Je soutins ce regard dénué de toute amabilité avec une sérénité épicurienne, caressant doucement le poil d'Akhar qui avait sauté sur mes genoux en entendant la voix de Sirius.

Comme il ne détournait nullement les yeux, je constatai pour la énième fois combien Sirius pouvait être beau garçon. Même sa colère le rendait diablement séduisant, cela tenait du prodige. On décelait dans son ire toute la majesté seyante aux plus grands monarques des temps anciens et moi-même devais admettre que si son désir impérieux de me dominer n'agissait nullement sur moi, il en était autre chose de la séduction qui émanait de son regard de braise. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je songeai qu'un tel caractère ne devait guère être aisé à supporter au quotidien et que ce brave Remus avait bien du mérite mais d'un autre côté et cette pensée était peut-être cruelle, je ne parvenais à comprendre comment ce garçon simplement gentil au physique ingrat pouvait se prétendre l'amant d'un être aussi ineffable que Sirius.

Quel tandem étonnant ils formaient ! Telles étaient mes pensées alors que le regard du beau noble transperçait le mien dans un rayon de haine dont l'origine devenait de plus en plus nébuleuse au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'attisait. Par quel détour du sort Sirius et moi étions-nous passés du stade de la belle ébauche d'amitié à celui de l'animosité la plus totale ? A quel moment la rupture s'était-elle établie ? Fallait-il vraiment faire une affaire d'Etat de quelques paroles à l'interprétation erroné à l'égard d'un géant sans intérêt ? Il était stupéfiant de constater l'effet du battement d'aile d'un papillon : un simple mot perçant le reste tombait au creux d'une oreille délicate et entraînait un mépris considérable à la frontière du ridicule. Il avait suffi qu'ensuite Remus me témoignât quelques élans de courtoisie bêtement humains pour parachever de cimenter notre haine puérile.

Il était futile de chercher des explications autrement plus compliquées que celle-ci. Mes propres déductions m'apparurent paroles d'Evangile mais elles n'arrangeaient nullement la situation. Allait-on se lancer des regards noirs éternellement alors que nous avions le même potentiel tous deux à nous tolérer ? Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre mais que fallait-il faire pour y remédier ? Présenter des excuses à Sirius ? Je n'avais aucun tort à me reprocher et puis j'étais bien trop fier pour m'abaisser à faire le premier pas. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, au terme d'un silence pesant et interminable, Sirius cligna et disparut sans un bruit au sommet de l'escalier pour y rejoindre son compagnon. Je pris soudainement conscience de la solitude insondable qui m'attendait à partager le logement de ces deux jeunes hommes et passait une main presque apeurée dans le pelage d'Akhar qui ronronna comme pour m'encourager.

* * *

_Franchement, on aurait presque pitié pour Andy à la fin vous ne trouvez pas ? Comment ça non ? Bon d'accord, on aurait pu le plaindre s'il s'était montré moins odieux avant, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme vous avez pu le constater c'est surtout du bla-bla pour rapprocher un peu Remus et Andy et puis apporter quelques bribes d'éclaircissements sur la relation entre Remus et Sirius. _

_Pour la suite, accrochez-vous : c'est la réunion de pré rentrée mdrr ! Oui oui celle qui a été annoncée trois chapitres auparavant, vous ne rêvez pas. Ce sera l'occasion pour Andy de refaire des siennes en public. Le chapitre arrivera sans doute la semaine prochaine maintenant que je n'ai plus d'examens et quelques jours de vacances._

_Bref laissez-moi votre avis s'il vous plaît c'est important pour moi. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu ou déplu, tout compte, ou bien si vous avez des questions._

_Merci encore de m'avoir lue et à bientôt ! Portez-vous bien!_

_Shadow hybris ! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou c'est encore moi ! **

**Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. J'espère qu'Andy vous a beaucoup manqué et que vous êtes disponibles pour un looong chapitre parce que celui-ci est le plus long de la fic pour l'instant. Comme quoi, vous n'avez pas attendu la réunion de pré rentrée pour rien mdrr.**

**Merci encore et toujours à ceux qui me lisent et laissent des commentaires, c'est essentiel pour motiver et aider à progresser. **

****

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 : Le cancer ophidien**

Lorsque je mis un pied dans la salle réservée aux professeurs, en vue de la réunion qui devait s'y dérouler, ma première pensée fut consacrée à la décoration qui m'apparut d'une laideur innommable. Si l'architecte d'intérieur n'avait pas manqué de talent pour la majeure partie de ses pièces, il n'avait guère fait d'efforts pour ménager l'espace détente des fonctionnaires, ce qui était de mon point de vue un manque de respect affligeant.

- C'est donc ici la salle des professeurs ? marmonnai-je pour moi-même en lançant une discrète grimace de dégoût à l' attention d'une tenture râpée, qui tombait en lambeaux à quelques pas de moi.

- Oui, répondit Remus en croyant par mégarde que la parole lui était adressée, comment tu la trouves ?

- Affreuse, confessai-je sans le moindre état d'âmes.

- Si cela ne vous convient pas, vous n'avez qu'à vous en aller, jeune homme ! grinça une voix dans mon dos qui me fit monter le sang à la tête.

Ce genre de coup du sort malchanceux ne tombait que sur ma pauvre personne en général et cette fois-là ne dérogeait pas à la règle puisqu'il avait suffi que j'énonçasse une critique innocente pour qu'une gêneuse la surprît. J'étais maudit ! En plus la personne qui m'avait adressé ce reproche n'était autre que la dame à l'allure sévère, Minerva McGonagall si je me souvenais bien. Celle-ci me doubla prestement non sans me lancer un regard d'aigle à transpercer la rétine au passage. Eh bien la réunion commençait sous les meilleurs auspices !

Remus et Sirius allèrent chercher un siège parmi l'océan qui s'étalait sous nos yeux et qui rendait la locomotion dans la pièce aux dimensions modestes des plus malaisée. Bigre ! Etions-nous si nombreux que cela parmi le corps enseignant ? J'en doutais fortement. Dans la plupart des écoles de sorcellerie, on ne sollicitait qu'un seul représentant pour une discipline et j'avais du mal à croire que les disciplines à Poudlard fussent aussi nombreuses que les chaises qui s'étendaient sous mes yeux mais sans doute m'égarais-je à penser de la sorte.

Je considérai Remus et Sirius bien malgré moi parce qu'ils étaient les seuls objets dignes d'attention de la pièce si on excluait McGonagall que je n'osais pas lorgner après m'être attiré ses foudres. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient de bien meilleure humeur à présent qu'ils étaient parvenus à se débarrasser de leur boulet et à obtenir un peu de tranquillité. S'ils avaient affiché une mine d'enterrement tout au long du chemin menant à la salle des professeurs, à présent, ils riaient ensemble de bon cœur et peut-être même à mes dépens. Ah les gnomes ! J'essayai de ne pas attacher trop d'importance au détail mineur qu'ils m'avaient volontairement évincés tout en allant se chercher des places loin de moi.

Je sentis alors que j'allais avoir bien du mal à trouver ma place dans cette école. Ce n'était jamais facile d'être le nouveau venu en territoire inconnu. Forcément, on récoltait les jugements précoces et l'hostilité facile qui naissait d'un groupe contre un tiers démuni mais je n'étais nullement déterminé à me laisser déstabiliser par ma position délicate. J'avais eu à affronter bien pire en France et jusqu'à présent, si l'on excluait quelques gnomes, le Royaume-Uni m'avait offert un accueil des plus chaleureux que je ne lui avais peut-être pas encore rendu à sa juste valeur. J'avais pourtant le sentiment d'avoir fait preuve de toute la courtoisie envisageable. Néanmoins, les faits étaient là : la salle se remplissait au compte-goutte et on ne se bousculait pas au portillon pour faire la connaissance du petit immigré français au costume moldu et aux cheveux bleus, qui regardait tout le monde avec froideur.

Perdu dans ces pensées, je me dirigeai d'un pas atone vers un siège au hasard afin d'observer les quidams plus confortablement. En matière de palette de gnomes aux estampes originales, Poudlard décrochait la palme au classement des écoles détenant le corps enseignant le plus loufoque. Si j'avais craint de passer pour un marginal avec mes mèches teintes, mes bijoux et mon piercing, je pouvais me sentir pleinement rassuré à la vue de quelques créatures qui passèrent près de moi : certains ne devaient guère mettre souvent le nez dehors, sinon une âme charitable leur eût fait remarquer à quel point ils faisaient peur à voir. Je vis par exemple passer une femme aux cheveux si longs et si graisseux qu'on eût dit qu'elle portait sur le crâne un rideau imbibé de cirage pour chaussures. Lorsqu'elle passa à proximité de moi, je me décalai d'un siège pour ne pas entrer en contact avec cette chevelure émétique. Mon but n'était pas de passer pour discourtois mais ma survie en dépendait, d'ailleurs la concernée ne me remarqua même pas.

Et cette dame n'était pas la pire : j'avisai aussi un homme abominablement démembré auquel il manquait entre autres un œil et une main, une femme au teint si jaunâtre qu'on eût dit qu'elle avait été taillée dans du parchemin datant de l'époque du roi d'Egypte Ptolémée VI et j'en passe. C'était un bal de l'horreur ! Et dire que Sirius avait eu le toupet de me laisser imaginer que j'allais offrir un tableau détonant dans ce cadre burlesque simplement parce que j'avais refusé d'enfiler une robe de sorcier. N'était-ce pas dans ce genre de cas qu'on pouvait affirmer que l'hôpital se moquait de la charité ? J'en avais bien l'impression.

Sitôt que le défilé de carnaval eût achevé sa procession sur les divers sièges de la salle, une clameur de conciliabules s'éleva un peu partout en attente du début de la cérémonie. Sans doute ne devais-je point m'en montrer surpris mais je ne trouvai personne assis près de moi dans un rayon de deux mètres. J'avais eu une riche idée de choisir un siège vers le fond, j'étais ainsi débarrassé des présences importunes qui lutinaient toujours mon agoraphobie. Finalement, je n'étais pas si mal assis en solitaire avec mon fidèle Akhar. Avais-je besoin d'un manant pour me faire une inintéressante conversation ? Absolument pas !

- Tiens salut !

J'accueillis la venue inopinée de Pomona avec le plus grand bonheur. Bon d'accord, peut-être avais-je un peu menti en prétendant apprécier ma déréliction. Il n'était pas toujours désagréable dans une ambiance de salons comme en l'occurrence d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui gloser sur la décoration humaine ou architecturale. Comme elle semblait la seule personne à deux pattes relativement ravie de me voir, je lui fis mon accueil le plus aimable et me hâtai de lui désigner le siège voisin du mien pour la sommer de prendre place avant qu'il lui vînt l'envie d'aller rejoindre un autre individu. Par bonheur, elle s'assit sans la moindre hésitation et se mit à inspecter les lieux tout en humant l'air teinté d'une légère odeur de renfermé comme pour se remémorer de vieux souvenirs nostalgiques ancrés entre les murs et dont elle chercherait à s'imprégner par voie olfactive.

- Ah ça n'a pas changé du tout, ici ! commenta-t-elle finalement d'un ton appréciateur.

J'osai espérer qu'elle parlait du château tout entier avec cette voix satisfaite et non pas seulement de ce petit bourbier aux dimensions d'un cercueil mais n'eus pas l'audace de poser la question et jetai pour la énième fois un regard mimétique à mon tour. Décidément la façade lézardée qui s'imposa à mon champ de vision ne dégageait pas une once d'intérêt et je préférai me concentrer sur l'examen des occupants, autrement plus amusant. En comparaison avec la majeure partie de l'assemblée, Pomona avait l'air relativement normale certes elle illustrait bien la matière qu'elle enseignait avec son accoutrement qui ressemblait plus à un déguisement de plante mais elle avait un naturel bien plus agréable que l'aspect décharné et flétri de la plupart des autres professeurs. Peut-être me faisais-je cette sévère critique parce qu'à l'exception de Sirius, Remus, Pomona et moi, l'intégralité du personnel donnait l'impression d'avoisiner les cent ans d'âge.

D'ailleurs même Pomona ne semblait plus si fraîche même si elle était encore fort agréable à regarder. Je la considérai avec attention, tandis qu'elle inspectait la salle, et tentai de lui déterminer son âge sans doute avait-elle déjà dépassé la trentaine mais depuis peu. Je gageais qu'elle n'avait pas plus de trente-cinq ans mais quelque fût l'exactitude de son année de naissance, cela n'avait guère d'importance. L'essentiel résidait dans son portrait encore bien admirable. Attention, elle n'était pas une beauté fatale. Elle avait bien quelques défauts : elle avait par exemple quelques rondeurs mais ces dernières lui seyaient à merveille. Plus que le détail, j'étais surtout impressionné par la naturel et la vitalité qui émanait d'elle. C'était comme si la nature s'exprimait à travers elle : elle avait le teint plus radieux que si le soleil éclairait continuellement sa peau, la carrure nullement frêle mais au contraire robuste sans virer à la virilité caricaturale. Il était évident qu'elle était habituée au travail acharné et à abîmer ses mains dans la terre.

Je ne pouvais qu'admirer ce tempérament. Moi-même, j'avais longuement vécu à la campagne, condamné malgré moi à ce genre de vie rustique mais je n'étais jamais parvenu à m'y adapter totalement. Je n'appartenais pas au monde rural, j'étais un citadin pur et dur. Cela se voyait jusque dans la carrure. Je ne respirais pas la jeunesse active qui avait grandi au bon air mais j'étais au contraire petit et frêle comme un avorton, qui me rendais plus jeune encore que je ne l'étais vraiment, et j'avais surtout le teint d'olive d'une pâleur spectrale qu'on attribuait à ceux qui ne prenaient guère le soleil. Ce n'était tout de même pas encore le teint maladif de Remus Lupin, toutefois c'était une lividité suffisante pour me faire briller comme un lampadaire sous la lumière d'un néon. J'enviais les couleurs vivifiantes de la peau de Pomona alors même qu'elle ressemblait à un fruit en pleine maturité, j'avais tout de la graine à peine formée et cela me complexait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

Je sursautai comme je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point mon regard sur la jeune femme pouvait paraître gênant tant il était perçant. Puisque pour une fois, je ne pensais que du bien de mon prochain, je répondis sans le moindre embarras.

- Je trouve que tu as une mine pétillante, dis-je alors avec douceur, le simple fait de poser les yeux sur toi remplit le cœur de chaleur. C'est très agréable !

- Tu plaisantes ? glapit Pomona qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Pas le moins du monde, avouai-je un peu surpris par sa réaction.

Etant donné que je ne plaisantais effectivement pas et que mon ton était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux, Pomona me fixa pendant un court instant, totalement éberluée puis éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas une hilarité railleuse comme celle à laquelle j'avais eu droit à bord de la diligence menant au château mais la musique enchanteresque et spontanée d'un cœur simple. Cette fille me plaisait de plus en plus.

- Merci, grommela-t-elle alors les joues rosissant, tu es bien la première personne à me dire un truc pareil. D'habitude, les gens me voient comme quelqu'un de négligé. Ils n'ont pas tort d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours du terreau plein les cheveux, des ongles affreux, des…

- Mieux vaut avoir des particules de terre dans une somptueuse chevelure comme la tienne plutôt qu'une estampe de mort-vivant fis-je remarquer en haussant les épaules les gens ne savent pas admirer ce qui en est digne quand ils le croisent. Il faut dire que bien peu de gens savent regarder ce qui les entoure, la plupart sont bien trop occupés à contempler leur propre nombril.

Peut-être parlais-je un peu de moi sans m'en rendre compte ? Je baissai une fraction de seconde les yeux vers mes mains serties de bagues et aux ongles vernis, légèrement coupable. Je crus entendre des voix familières me susurrer à l'oreille que j'étais bien trop égoïste et centré sur ma petite personne et que cela finirait par me jouer des tours. Le regard de Pomona, que je sentais braqué sur moi, me fit lever les yeux vers elle et je réalisai que c'était elle qui me détaillait longuement et attentivement à présent.

- C'est bien vrai ce que tu dis, murmura-t-elle dans un soupir, les gens ne voient rien. Il n'y a qu'à prendre l'exemple des plantes. Quand je reçois des visites dans une de mes serres, personne ne prête la moindre attention aux fleurs… comme si elles n'existaient pas. J'ai beau essayer de les intéresser, tout ce qu'ils trouvent à dire c'est : « ben ouais… ce sont des plantes, quoi ! Pas de quoi s'extasier ! », tout ce qui ne les concerne pas directement les laisse insensible.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de soutenir son regard marron presque noir. Je l'aurais bien suivie dans son diatribe envers les incultes en floristique si je n'avais pas eu le malheur d'appartenir à la catégorie qu'elle cinglait désappointement. Sans être pour autant totalement glacial envers l'environnement, je n'en faisais guère ma priorité pour autant. Certes, en tant que maître des potions, j'avais un minimum de connaissance en botanique mais au-delà de leurs propriétés utiles aux philtres, je n'attachais guère de crédit à la flore dans sa grande généralité. Dans un souci de conserver cependant la seule âme de l'école avec laquelle j'entretenais des rapports totalement cordiaux, je me gardai bien de lui faire cette confidence et me montrai alors bon public en approuvant son discours d'un signe de tête virulent. Cependant, comme je me refusais à alimenter le débat, il y eut bientôt un silence durant lequel, Pomona ne détourna pas un seul instant ses yeux couleur terreau de ma personne.

- Tu sais que je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles ? fit-elle soudain, songeuse.

- Tu ne m'as pas encore demandé mon nom, répliquai-je avec un léger sourire, c'est Andrew mais tu peux m'appeler Andy.

- Ah très bien Andy ! s'écria-t-elle ravie. J'ai l'impression de te connaître un peu maintenant. Dis-moi, tu es comme ça avec toutes les filles ?

- Plaît-il ? lançai-je sans être bien sûr de comprendre.

- Tu dis à tout le monde aussi facilement qu'ils ont un « teint pétillant » et une « superbe chevelure » ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton suspicieux auquel je ne m'étais nullement préparé.

Eh bien quoi ? Le protocole anglais proscrivait-il les compliments ? Ce n'était pas de la basse flatterie pour m'attirer ses bonnes grâces mais bel et bien le fond de ma pensée contrairement à ce qu'elle semblait s'imaginer. Soudain beaucoup plus froid, je consultai une brève seconde des yeux mon chat, plein d'indifférence, puis reportai mon attention sur Pomona, les sourcils froncés.

- Seulement à ceux qui sont dotés de ses attributs, répondis-je alors d'un ton sec, mais peut-être est-ce là une erreur.

Mon ton vexé ne lui échappa pas.

- Ce n'était pas un reproche, se rattrapa-t-elle aussitôt la mine confuse, c'est juste que… on ne rencontre plus beaucoup de gentleman à notre époque… à part peut-être le directeur.

J'essayai d'imaginer le vieux faire des courbettes à une pimbêche et cette vision fictive me fit rire tout seul comme un demeuré… intérieurement bien sûr ! Je me détendis aussi envers Pomona, qui n'avait sans doute point cherché à m'affliger avec son interrogation déplacée. Visiblement elle n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, accoutumée à recevoir des compliments, ce qui ne pouvait que me surprendre étant donné qu'en très peu de temps, elle avait déjà fait preuve de bon nombre de qualités.

- Si je peux me permettre une question, marmonna-t-elle soudain très embarrassée, est-ce que ce sont tes vrais cheveux ?

- Comment ? m'étranglai-je en écarquillant mes globes tant la question m'estomaquait.

Pomona devint véritablement cramoisie, ce qui jura avec ses boucles rousses.

- Ben je sais pas, grommela-t-elle en baissant les yeux, des cheveux bleus on ne voit pas ça tous les jours…

Je fus d'un seul coup soulagé. Evidemment, elle avait voulu dire par là si la couleur de mes mèches était naturelle. J'avais eu peur pendant une fraction de seconde qu'elle me crut chauve. La simple pensée de mon crâne décapé me fit froid dans le dos. Poussant un soupir rassuré, je me permis un bref éclat de rire avant de retrouver mon sérieux.

- Oui bien sûr que ce sont mes véritables cheveux, nuançai-je pour lui faire prendre conscience de sa maladresse, il ne s'agit pas là d'une prothèse capillaire. En revanche si tu parlais de leur couleur bleue, il s'agit bien évidemment d'une coloration entièrement artificielle. A-t-on jamais vu du bleu naturel ?

- Je me disais aussi, fit Pomona soudain plus sûre d'elle, en tout cas c'est magnifique… ça fait ressortir tes yeux.

- Tu dis cela pour rire ? m'informai-je soudain sur la défensive.

- Ah non pas du tout !

- C'est une catastrophe ! glapis-je alors en tirant soudain sur une mèche bleue qui tombait devant mes yeux comme si je voulais l'arracher.

- Ben pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle aussi stupéfaite que lorsque je l'avais complimentée auparavant. Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à tes yeux ? Ils sont incroyablement beaux.

Aaargh elle m'achevait ! Mon souffle se coupa et je crus faire une attaque cardiaque. Voilà que cela recommençait ! Quand serais-je débarrassé de cette fausseté ridicule que tout le monde débitait sur mes yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que le quidam moyen s'entêtait-il à s'extasier bêtement sur mes globes alors qu'ils étaient les plus hideux du monde. Déjà, mes iris étaient bleus… pas un beau bleu foncé ou criard comme mes mèches, pas un bleu profond et mystique comme celui de Sirius. Point du tout ! Le bleu de mes yeux était clair… très clair… affreusement clair d'ailleurs. C'était le bleu du ciel en plein de mois de juin, à tendance pastel, mâtiné de l'éclat satiné mais dur du diamant parfois la nuance variait très légèrement et se teintait d'une touche lavande ou bien céruléenne mais la dominante demeurait. En bref, c'était le genre de couleur tellement étincelante qu'un regard moyen ne pouvait soutenir le mien trop longtemps sous peine de se sentir aussi nauséeux que s'il fixait un écran de télévision pendant des heures sans ciller. On ne devenait pas champion du duel oculaire sans un minimum de coup de pouce de Mère Nature !

Et encore, la couleur n'était pas le pire des détails. Ce que je haïssais par-dessus tout avec mes yeux, c'était leur taille. Ma tête était déjà moitié moins volumineuse que la norme alors que la taille de mes globes, depuis ma naissance déjà, était à peu près le double de ce que devait être un œil ordinaire. Si je devais les comparer, je pouvais faire l'analogie en dimension avec des balles de base-ball, des cognards. Bref, Andy la chouette, c'est votre serviteur ! Pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris, je trouvais mes yeux hideux et pourtant la grande majorité des individus n'en finissaient plus de me dire qu'ils étaient les plus beaux du monde. La belle foutaise !

Comme j'avais beaucoup d'estime pour Pomona, je ne lui répliquai pas de ma voix la plus acrimonieuse qu'elle avait intérêt à consulter un ophtalmologiste en urgence puisqu'elle voyait une quelconque beauté à mes globes de tarsier, et me fendis d'un sourire pharisaïque avant de détourner subtilement mes billes disproportionnés vers un autre point d'impact. Par chance, le directeur fit irruption à cet instant et rompit une conversation, qui prenait un virage dangereux. La réunion de pré rentrée débuta enfin.

Inutile de résumer la réunion en question tant elle me parut d'une langueur accablante. Heureusement que je ne portais pas de montre, sinon elle se serait embuée à force de subir la pression de mon regard. Les secondes semblaient des heures. Les plus hauts placés de l'établissement se succédaient sur une petite estrade de fortune pour nous saluer à tour de rôle, se présenter et rappeler divers points du règlement. Franchement, j'avais le sentiment d'être de retour au collège comme lorsque le professeur principal gaspillait inutilement deux heures de notre précieux temps libre pour nous expliquer les réjouissances de l'année à venir.

Bien que nous eussions attendu Albus Dumbledore pendant un siècle, ce fut essentiellement Minerva McGonagall qui parla incessamment. Elle commença par nous exposer l'intégralité des points du très superfétatoire règlement intérieur (et extérieur), ce qui lui donna l'occasion de nous présenter, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, le concierge Rusard, un bonhomme étique à la mine revêche, flanqué d'un chat si laid que je l'avais pris préalablement pour une serpillère. A la vue de son comparse britannique, Akhar se dressa majestueusement, ses yeux d'émeraude toisant la loque mouvante sans sympathie. Puis McGonagall embraya sur une petite apologie du Mal sur le Bien dans le cadre du rappel du contexte très trouble dans lequel nous vivions. Le but de son discours plein de feu résidait avant tout dans le message à peine implicite qu'elle cherchait à nous transmettre et qui pouvait se résumer par : « Les ténèbres nous entourent. Nos élèves sont fragiles. Ouvrez l'œil ! Ne les laissez pas basculer du côté du Mal ! » Le rhème était parfaitement passé, mais je ne pouvais en garantir de même pour l'intégralité du corps enseignant.

Enfin cette belle prosopopée achevée, McGonagall conclut son élocution par diverses informations concernant les modalités des examens ainsi qu'un panorama des classes réputées faciles et difficiles. Après quoi, elle céda la parole à Dumbledore qui s'éleva sur l'estrade tandis que McGonagall en descendait sous les applaudissements nourris de la foule. Personnellement, je n'applaudis pas, n'en voyant nullement l'intérêt, mais ne put m'empêcher de songer qu'en dépit de mes pensées à l'égard de l'âge avancé du directeur, il n'en gardait pas moins une certaine grandeur, une aura de sagesse incommensurable qui m'aurait fait presque mordre ma langue de vipère. Quoiqu'on en dît, même plus surannée que la vieillesse elle-même, le plus grand sorcier du monde restait le plus grand sorcier du monde. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait plus si âgé que cela comme je le vis presque sauter sur l'estrade comme un cabri. Je connaissais un quadragénaire qui se serait fait bien plus de mal en exécutant la même imprudence.

Sitôt qu'il apparut, impérial, dans sa longue robe couleur pourpre sertie de motifs plus ou moins artistique, le silence le plus absolu tomba sur la salle, preuve du respect grandiose que la haute autorité inspirait à son personnel. Alors que je me demandais ce que le directeur allait bien pouvoir ajouter de plus que tout ce qu'avait pu raconter McGonagall auparavant, ce dernier nous salua chaleureusement avant d'entamer un petit tour d'horizon du corps enseignant en commençant naturellement par présenter les nouvelles recrues avec votre serviteur en tête.

- Cette année, nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir deux nouveaux enseignants à temps complet et un à temps partiel, annonça Dumbledore d'une voix claire et joviale. Tout d'abord, comme vous le savez, le professeur Slughorn a pris sa retraite l'an passé et il s'en porte bien. Je sais que pour la plupart, vous l'appréciez beaucoup et sachez que dans sa grande mansuétude, il m'a écrit cet été pour me demander de vous transmettre un message de sa part. Le voici : « Mes chers ex-collègues, je compatis solennellement pour votre sort. Cordialement. Horace Slughorn ».

Ce message fut accueilli par une salve de rires appréciateurs auxquels je ne pris nullement part, n'adhérant pas à l'humour anglais. J'attendis que la vague d'hilarité tombât, le visage stoïque masqué partiellement par mon éventail tout en caressant Akhar pour prendre mon mal en patience. Lorsque chacun eût pu commenter la petite attention de mon prédécesseur tout à loisir, le calme revint et Dumbledore put poursuivre.

- En ce qui concerne la vacance de son poste, j'ai trouvé un nouveau maître des potions que je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit. C'est un jeune homme très brillant, fraîchement diplômé de l'académie de magie française Beauxbâtons. Je vous présente Andrew Clive.

Naturellement, il fallut me lever pour saluer le public qui me dévisagea avec méfiance tout en se chuchotant des commentaires que je devinais peu flatteurs en particulier de la part d'un groupe satellisé autour de madame Irma, la professeure à tête de betterave, qui me fusillait littéralement des yeux. Je compris bien vite que j'étais loin de remporter tous les suffrages à mon grand dam et au fond, cela ne me surprenait que moyennement. Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi mais j'avais une étrange tendance à attiser l'antipathie naturelle chez mon prochain. Cela tenait du prodige.

Mon triomphe ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et laissa place à ceux de Sirius et Remus qui furent encore plus inattendus que les miens. J'aurais pensé que ces deux derniers inspireraient plus d'amabilités de l'assemblée, ne serait-ce que par leur nationalité so british mais j'étais dans l'erreur car si moi-même étais loin de faire l'unanimité, Sirius et Remus me supplantèrent royalement lorsque vint leur tour. Dumbledore mentionna d'abord Sirius, qui se leva en grand apparat et récolta alors une rafle de messes basses surprenantes et si peu discrètes que je parvins à saisir quelques propos malgré mon isolement : « C'est un Black ! » disait-on avec une sorte de répulsion refoulée comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand tort, « Toute la famille est intime avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ». Ces derniers mots me troublèrent et je risquai un bref coup d'œil en direction du concerné, qui s'était rassis immédiatement, visiblement peu ravi de l'accueil qu'il avait reçu.

Bon pour être tout à fait honnête, il convenait de nuancer la réalité : il y eut tout de même quelques partisans qui réservèrent au beau garçon une hospitalité des plus cordiales notamment le professeur McGonagall et Pomona. Dans un souci d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec l'adonis, je me résignai même à émettre un léger applaudissement poli tout en veillant bien à ce qu'il fût repéré par l'intéressé. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore s'évertuait à expliquer qu'étant donné les circonstances délicates de la guerre contre les mages noires, il avait pris la décision de mettre en place un poste supplémentaire en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le nom de Remus Lupin tomba et celui-ci se leva pour saluer comme Sirius et moi l'avions fait quelques instants plus tôt.

Cette fois, je me laissai aller à un applaudissement beaucoup plus chaleureux étant donné la place qu'occupait Remus dans mon estime en dépit de l'ostracisme récent auquel il venait de cruellement me condamner, cependant je réalisai bien vite que si on excluait Sirius et Dumbledore, j'étais le seul à me laisser aller à cette fantaisie. Personne ne fit la moindre acclamation au lieu de ça, les conciliabules avaient repris de plus belle et avec plus de virulence que jamais. J'en restai encore plus bouche bée que lorsque j'avais entendu les vilénies sur Sirius, auxquels je n'accordais qu'un crédit mesuré. Les vilipendes à l'attention de Remus furent bien plus acerbes que celles dont Sirius et moi avions été gratifiés : « C'est pas possible ! Pas _lui _! », « Dumbledore l'a engagé ? Il est complètement fou ! », « On ne sera donc jamais débarrassé de lui ! ».

Ouh là ! Il me manquait quelques éléments pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait. La violence des propos à l'égard de Sirius m'avait déjà choquée mais en l'occurrence, pour le second, je ne pouvais plus assimiler de terme à mon état. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Que pouvait-on donc reprocher à un garçon aussi gentil que Remus ? Enfin, gentil peut-être ne l'était-il pas tant que cela au fond. Après tout que savais-je de lui ? Nous avions à peine eu le temps de faire connaissance et comme le disait si bien le proverbe, il n'existait nulle fumée sans feu préalable. Je me posai des questions… la réaction négative d'Akhar à l'égard de ce jeune homme… son étrange apparence maladive… oui, il existait des éléments troublants… je me promis de rester vigilent et de guetter le moindre signe pouvant m'éclairer un peu plus sur le sujet.

L'aspect formel de la réunion s'acheva sur cette sombre note. Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, Dumbledore invita chacun de ses enseignants à se lever pour honorer le buffet qu'il venait de faire apparaître dans un coin de la salle d'un coup de baguette magique. Nous ne nous fîmes guère prier plus longuement, y compris moi, qui avais atteint le buffet avant même que le directeur eut achevé sa phase. J'inaugurai d'emblée le thé et les petits sablés qui m'envoyaient des signaux irrésistibles tels que : « Viens nous manger Andy, s'il te plaît ! ». Puisque c'était demandé si gentiment, je ne pus refuser. Pomona et Akhar me rejoignirent bien vite, suivi bientôt de l'assemblée toute entière qui n'hésita pas à me piétiner sans état d'âmes pour accéder aux objets de leurs désirs. Non mais vraiment ! Les gnomes n'avaient décidément pas de manière !

- Dis-moi Pomona, murmurai-je lorsque nous eûmes pris un peu d'espace vital avec les victuailles que nous avions réussi à attraper, est-ce que tu as entendu les remarques sur les professeurs Black et Lupin quand Dumbledore les a nommés ?

- Euh pas vraiment, confessa la jeune femme entre deux bouchées de muffin, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas tellement prêté oreille aux ragots. Pourquoi ?

- Par curiosité, répondis-je dans un souffle en laissant mon regard dévier discrètement vers le couple en question qui se tenait prudemment en retrait sans me voir, généralement je préfère me faire ma propre opinion mais ce que j'ai entendu m'a interpelé. Ainsi donc, la famille de Sirius Black serait intime avec Lord Voldemort ?

J'ignorais si j'avais lancé là une billevesée incommensurable mais mes paroles bouleversèrent tant Pomona qu'elle en laissa tomber son gobelet de jus de citrouille au sol, attirant de facto les regards des curieux. Je la fixai avec une légère incrédulité qu'il me fut impossible de retenir tellement j'étais pétrifié par cette réaction si violente et surtout si injustifiée. Essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux regards perçants qui la fixaient avec réprobation, Pomona sortit furtivement sa baguette magique pour réparer son petit désastre tout en ignorant mes yeux inquisiteurs qui l'interrogeaient en vain.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? questionnai-je d'une voix blanche lorsqu'elle eût achevé son ménage.

- Oui oui, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre confusément, il n'y a plus rien.

- Je ne parlais pas de la tâche, précisai-je froidement, aurais-je fait preuve de maladresse involontaire dans mes propos pour te frapper de la sorte ?

Pomona était livide à présent. Diantre ! Mais qu'avais-je dit de si horrible ? Je me repassai mon innocente question mentalement et crus déceler la solution de l'énigme lorsque la rousse confirma mes soupçons.

- Tu-Sais-Qui, balbutia-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine comme pour contrôler ses battements cardiaques, tu as prononcé le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui !

- Euh… oui en effet, admis-je en écarquillant les yeux de plus belle effaré par cette terreur disproportionnée, mais… est-ce un crime ?

- Un crime ? releva Pomona décontenancée. Je n'en sais rien ! Personne ne prononce jamais ce nom ici ! Jamais !

Effectivement j'avais bien deviné. Je m'étais remémoré trop tard les quelques mots de Sirius à ce sujet dans le Poudlard Express. Je n'aurais jamais songé que la terreur pour ce mage noir fût si considérable. Cela dépassait de loin tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

- Ce n'est qu'un nom, fis-je remarquer d'un ton qui se voulait sage et mûr, ce n'est pas parce qu'on le prononce que la personne nommée va apparaître brusquement.

- N'en sois pas si sûr ! trancha Pomona qui tremblait encore d'effroi comme si elle avait véritablement vu le dénommé Tu-Sais-Qui en personne. En tout cas, ne prononce plus son nom devant moi ! Ce n'est pas bon du tout de défier quelqu'un comme ça !

- Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait m'entendre parler de lui à moins qu'il soit ici incognito, marmonnai-je avec mauvaise humeur en noyant mes mots dans mon thé, vous êtes bizarres vous les Anglais ! En tous les cas, j'attends de voir quelqu'un essayer de me faire peur avec son nom.

Même Théoden Mancini, qui était pourtant le plus grand psychopathe qu'il m'eût été donné de rencontrer, ne m'avait pas traumatisé suffisamment pour que je craignisse de prononcer son nom alors je n'allais certainement pas me laisser impressionner par ce Voldemort, que je ne connaissais ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve. Ce n'était qu'un homme après tout… fou ou non… du moins je l'espérais. Légèrement ébranlé par l'émoi de Pomona, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

- Il est si terrible que cela ?

- Tu n'as pas idée, murmura sombrement Pomona en baissant les yeux vers Akhar sagement assis à mes pieds.

- Est-ce que tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

- Pas besoin ! trancha Pomona d'un ton qui prouvait qu'elle bénissait chaque jour passé de ne pas lui avoir fait croiser la route de ce monstre. J'en sais assez sur lui pour le craindre.

Personnellement, je n'étais pas tout à fait convaincu par cette théorie. C'était précisément de cette façon là qu'un dégénéré obtenait la réputation escomptée : il suffisait que quelques individus mal intentionnés fissent courir le bruit qu'il était l'être le plus ignoble de tous les temps et qu'une poignée de naïfs avalassent les couleuvres pour semer la terreur et mettre une civilisation tout entière en émoi. Peut-être noircissais-je légèrement le tableau mais à peine; je ne pouvais pas croire que l'anarchie s'était installée au Royaume-Uni de son propre chef. A mon avis le bouche à oreille avait dû bien plus servir les intérêts des mages noirs que leurs actes en eux-mêmes. J'aurais bien exposé cet avis à Pomona mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne serait guère d'accord avec moi et je préférai garder le silence.

- Tu as éludé ma question à propos de Sirius Black, fis-je remarquer lorsque la tension se fût quelque peu atténuée.

Pomona ne parut nullement ravie que je relançasse le débat et ses sourcils oranges se joignirent un V, indiquant clairement sa contrariété. Elle avait une allure un peu cocasse lorsqu'elle demeurait mécontente, qui me fit sourire mais d'une simagrée très interne car je restai impassible, bien déterminé à obtenir ma réponse, qui finit par venir comme je ne cédai pas.

- C'est la vérité, consentit-elle alors à avouer d'une voix à peine audible comme si elle craignait d'être écoutée par des oreilles indiscrètes, la famille Black n'a jamais caché sa sympathie envers les idées de… de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Simplement pour le plaisir de me montrer narquois et médisant, je voulus répliquer que non, je ne voyais pas de qui elle parlait mais je retins cette pulsion somme toute profondément puérile et inutile qui ne me ressemblait guère.

- C'est ridicule de mettre Sirius dans le même sac que ces gens-là, poursuivit Pomona d'un ton soudain plus scandalisé que Zola lorsqu'il écrivit « J'accuse », il n'a pas du tout les mêmes idées que sa famille. J'étais déjà professeur quand Sirius était encore élève, il n'y a pas si longtemps et je peux dire à quel point c'est un jeune homme formidable, un vrai Gryffondor, plein de cœur et de courage. Quand j'entends ce qu'on raconte sur lui, ça me met vraiment hors de moi. La peur de la magie noire rend les gens vraiment paranoïaques. Je comprends que tout le monde se méfie de tout le monde dans la situation où nous sommes mais accuser Sirius, le soupçonner, même simplement envisager qu'il s'intéresse à la magie noire… c'est incompréhensible. Il a toujours haï la magie noire et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il tenait tant à enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Tu ne taris pas d'éloges sur ce garçon, commentai-je la voix teintée d'une certaine fraîcheur comme j'avais encore en mémoire cette animosité ridicule qu'il me vouait.

- Parce que Sirius est un modèle, insista Pomona qui ne se souciait plus de baisser la voix à présent qu'elle était lancée dans son panégyrique enflammé, je pense qu'on ne trouvera pas meilleur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que lui. Quand je pense à la polémique qui est née autour de sa nomination. Pour moi, le fait que Sirius enseigne cette matière sonne comme une évidence. J'ai eu de la peine pour lui en entendant tous ces imbéciles dire à Dumbledore qu'il prenait un « risque » en l'engageant, que Sirius avait un potentiel « génétique » à trahir le Bien pour basculer parmi les mangemorts. Franchement, c'est n'importe quoi !

- Je te crois sur parole, dis-je en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils frappé par ce que j'entendais, les professeurs sont donc tous comme ça dans cette école ? Si étroits d'esprit ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une caractéristique relative aux professeurs et si c'est vraiment de l'étroitesse d'esprit, soupira Pomona d'une voix mélancolique, tout est de la faute de Tu-Sais-Qui. la guerre rend tout le monde fou. Les gens sont prêts à vendre n'importe qui pourvu que ça les mette à l'abri. Personnellement ça me dégoûte de voir ce que certains pourraient faire simplement pour sauver leur misérable existence.

Comme je pouvais approuver ses paroles ! Je sentais nettement que la jeune femme avait vécu des moments difficiles dans ce conflit, cela se sentait dans l'émotion qui suintait de ses mots et dans l'éclat de démence qui animait ses iris marron quand elle dévoilait ses pensées. Qu'avait-elle subi exactement ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée et ne la connaissais pas suffisamment pour l'interroger mais je compatis en silence, pour une souffrance dont j'ignorais tout mais qui pourtant me touchait malgré moi. La France n'était pas encore frappée par un fléau aussi pesteux que l'Angleterre, néanmoins j'avais saisi la moindre parcelle de son effervescence comme si j'avais vécu les drames qu'elle évoquait, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas, à dire vrai.

En dépit de son caractère impétueux, qui ne remportait qu'une mince affection de ma part, je finis contre mon gré par ressentir un élan de tristesse à l'égard de Sirius Black, ce parangon de courage et de noblesse, ce martyr des temps modernes, ce paria romantique du XIXème siècle, cette âme exaltée et humaniste condamnée par sa naissance à une marginalité injustifiée. C'était un tableau splendide et romanesque, vraiment !

- Je suis certain que s'il porte en son cœur les si belles qualités que tu lui prêtes, murmurai-je d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante comme je voyais que ma nouvelle amie ruminait de funestes pensées, il saura se faire reconnaître sa vertu au monde qui l'a maltraité.

Et je soutenais mordicus cette thèse, peut-être étais-je encore bien trop idéaliste pour entrevoir la réelle noirceur de l'univers fuligineux dans lequel j'avais eu le malheur de mettre les pieds. Un nouveau silence s'installa au cours duquel Pomona s'appliqua à retrouver sa bonne humeur, rassérénée par mes propos optimistes. Lorsque son sourire pétillant, quoique teinté d'une regrettable amertume, fut de retour sur son visage ingénu, je pris le risque de le faire disparaître à nouveau en abordant le second thème sensible qui me perturbait.

- Et à propos de Remus Lupin ? questionnai-je le plus innocemment du monde.

- Il est aussi irréprochable que Sirius, répondit Pomona du tac au tac tandis que ses joues se coloraient de la même nuance que sa chevelure pour désavouer cette fabulation.

- Allons Pomona, tu peux me le dire ! l'encourageai-je de mon plus beau sourire.

- Mais c'est la vérité ! s'entêta-t-elle érubescente en détournant les yeux de peur de céder sous le pouvoir fallacieux de ma mine d'angelot.

- Tu as trop de vertu pour être capable de mentir convenablement ! rétorquai-je dans un éclat de rire sardonique. Tu ne veux donc rien me dire alors que tu sais. Fort bien, je respecte ta méfiance. C'est admirable de savoir qu'on peut compter sur toi. Mais inutile de nier ainsi, je ne suis pas plus idiot que j'en ai l'air. J'ai parfaitement saisi que Remus était aussi mal accueilli que son ami Sirius, sans doute même bien plus. De toute façon, je ne te forcerai pas à trahir le serment que tu as pu prêter puisque j'ai déjà mon idée sur la question.

- Tu… tu as ton idée ? répéta-t-elle quelque peu ahurie comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas.

- Mon hypothèse est encore très nébuleuse à mon grand regret, confessai-je en baissant la voix au cas où une paire d'oreilles indiscrètes aurait le toupet de vouloir intercéder dans notre discussion privée, mais si j'en crois les symptômes de Lupin… son teint pâle, maladif… les stigmates sous ses yeux… j'opterais pour un problème de santé… mais alors lequel ? Les possibilités paraissent indénombrables. Si tu ne veux pas m'épargner des recherches, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur mais c'est bien inutile. Je finirai bien par découvrir quel est le problème.

A ma grande satisfaction, je vis Pomona déglutir avec difficulté comme sous l'effet d'une menace. Je n'avais pas eu pour but de l'effrayer mais de lui faire comprendre l'enjeu de son apport. Ses lumières pouvaient me faire gagner un temps précieux et rien ne comptait plus à mes yeux que préserver cette richesse. Toutefois, Pomona refusa obstinément de m'accorder sa confiance et l'appel soudain de Dumbledore ne me laissa pas le loisir de travailler davantage ce coffre-fort digne de la banque de Gringotts.

- Andrew ! s'écria le directeur en se frayant un chemin dans la foule de professeurs pour me voir et me faire signe d'avancer. Venez ici ! J'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose.

Moyennement rassuré, comme je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait me vouloir ce vieux fou et que de facto, sa nouvelle pouvait être aussi mirifique que désastreuse, j'obtempérai prudemment et me retrouvai carrément au centre de la salle, à la vue de tous à mon grand déplaisir. Le pouvoir suprême de l'établissement me fixait d'un aimable sourire, qui me statufia car il semblait annoncer la pire des catastrophes.

- C'est à propos de votre affectation, dit-il de sa voix la plus douce, en récupérant le poste de maître des potions, vous héritez également de la charge de directeur de la maison des Serpentards.

Cette promotion soudaine attira bon nombre de chuchotis peu ravis auxquels je ne prêtai qu'une attention partielle étant donné que j'étais très occupé à essayer de me remémorer ce qu'était la « maison des Serpentards ». Ces mots évoquaient quelque chose dans ma tête mais le souvenir était nébuleux. J'avais lu au cours de mes études un livre sur l'école de sorcellerie intitulé _L'histoire de Poudlard _mais étant donné la taille de l'ouvrage, il m'avait été impossible de tout retenir. A force de fouille archéologique dans les vestiges de mon cerveau surchargé d'informations parfois futiles, qui embrumaient mon savoir, je parvins à retrouver le schéma des Quatre Maisons et de leurs emblèmes.

- Serpentard, répétai-je d'un ton équivoque, comme Salazar Serpentard… l'un des fondateurs de l'école.

- Oui c'est cela, approuva Dumbledore d'un bref signe de tête.

- Ah oui je me souviens, marmonnai-je en caressant lentement mon menton comme si cela aidait ma réflexion, n'est-ce pas celui qui préconisait d'interdire l'accès de l'école à tous les sorciers nés de parents moldus ?

Ma question, qui de mon point de vue semblait pourtant fichtrement intelligente, amena sur la salle un silence glacial ponctué de regards noirs braqués sur votre serviteur. Ignorant royalement l'hostilité nouvelle qu'on me portait, je fixai Dumbledore avec la même impassibilité que celle dont j'avais fait preuve face à Pomona, en quête d'une réponse. Bien qu'il me lançât un coup d'œil perçant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, le directeur conserva son sourire.

- Ce n'est pas son exploit le plus notable, admit-il avec bienveillance, mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ces considérations. Salazar Serpentard a apporté beaucoup à cette école.

- Je n'en doute pas, murmurai-je d'une voix neutre, en tous les cas c'est très aimable à vous de m'offrir ce poste mais je ne peux l'accepter. Gratifiez donc quelqu'un d'autre de cet honneur !

Je pensais que mon refus attiserait la joie de mes rivaux mais au lieu des explosions d'allégresse auxquelles je m'étais préparées, je reçus de plein fouet une vague d'exclamations indignées comme si j'avais proféré là le plus trivial des jurons. Alors quoi ? Qu'avais-je donc encore fait ? Je consultai Dumbledore du regard qui semblait lui-même très légèrement surpris.

- Vous ne voulez pas être directeur de la maison des Serpentards ? releva-t-il. Pourquoi ? Vous savez cette charge ne vous demandera pas tant de travail.

- Oh ne prenez nullement cela comme une marque d'arrogance ou de fainéantise de ma part ! m'empressai-je de dire comme j'écopai du regard d'aigle de McGonagall debout à côté du directeur. J'ai très bien compris que c'était un privilège honorifique. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, si vous le permettez, je n'approuve en aucun cas ce système de répartition en vigueur dans votre établissement. Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il soit sain pour des enfants de les séparer et les parquer comme des animaux dans des enclos psychologiques où ils sont condamnés à s'adapter au maximum à l'étendard de courage, de sagesse, de générosité ou que sais-je qui leur a été parfois imposé. Votre système se veut nécessaire à l'émulation des élèves et le développement de leur personnalité mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'au contraire il entrave leur liberté de penser. Les élèves n'ont pas besoin de porter des couleurs et un blason pour avoir envie de donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Vos maisons ne servent au contraire qu'à creuser les disparités entre les enfants déjà suffisamment inégaux comme cela en dehors de l'école.

Mon discours totalement improvisé, sorti des abysses de ma pauvre tête pleine d'idées visionnaires d'un jeune académicien audacieux, ne fit que renforcer la tension atmosphérique sans briser de surcroît l'insupportable silence. En dépit de mon impression manifeste d'avoir cruellement fait preuve d'insolence envers une institution vieille de près de mille ans, je ne pouvais retenir l'impertinent sentiment de fierté qui naissait en moi car même si j'étais un peu intimidé d'être loin de mon foyer, en terre étrangère pour enseigner une matière en tant que novice, je réalisais alors que mon esprit indomptable demeurait fidèle. Je n'étais nullement déterminé à me laisser dicter ma conduite et s'il me déplaisait d'alimenter en huile les rouages d'un système auquel je n'adhérais pas le moins du monde, ce n'était certainement pas une bande de gnomes conservateurs qui m'y soumettraient.

D'ailleurs comme si cela ne suffisait pas, on voulait en plus me faire chaperonner la maison qui se vantait de porter la palme de l'étroitesse d'esprit. En tant que sang-mêlé, je ne comprenais même pas comment on pouvait envisager de me demander de reprendre le flambeau du charmeur de serpent à la langue fourchue. De qui se moquait-on à la fin ? Me dressant de toute ma hauteur pour faire-valoir ma petite taille, je soutins le regard amène de Dumbledore avec toute la dignité que j'avais en moi, sans prêter attention aux regards que je sentais braqués sur mon innocente personne. Si mes yeux de lémurien obéissaient à ma volonté, je ne pouvais empêcher mes oreilles d'entendre et je percevais bien les critiques atrabilaires que l'on dégoisait sans impécuniosité sur mon compte. Comme je pouvais abhorrer le communautarisme !

- J'apprécie vos principes jeune homme, commenta Dumbledore d'une voix très posée prouvant qu'il la partageait sous certains aspects probablement, vous défendez admirablement les valeurs de tolérance et d'unité.

- N'exagérons rien ! me rachetai-je en regrettant subitement de m'être laissé aller à cette profusion de louanges à la gloire de ma devise nationale, qui devait me valoir de passer pour « un sale petit prétentieux de français ». Je n'ai fait que constater l'évidence.

Je parlais là de l'évidence pour tous ceux qui possédaient un semblant d'intelligence, ce qui n'incluaient pas bien sûr les simples d'esprit qui me servaient de collègues. Dumbledore esquissa derrière sa barbe le sourire le plus discret et pourtant le plus revigorant que je n'eusse jamais reçu. Je compris alors que je n'allais pas être châtié, ni jeté dans l'arène avec les lions pour avoir voulu bousculer les traditions, bien au contraire.

- Andrew, dit-il dans un souffle faisant taire les méchantes langues, je tiens absolument à ce que vous soyez le directeur de Serpentards. Si vous êtes aussi ouvert d'esprit que vous le prétendez, je suis certain que vous saurez mettre de côté votre ressentiment à l'égard de Salazar Serpentard et que vous guiderez vos jeunes recrues avec brio. Considérez que cela fait partie de votre rôle d'enseignant !

Il y eut un ricanement et même si je ne pus déterminer avec exactitude qui en était l'auteur, j'aurais juré qu'il provenait de Sirius Black. Le mirliflor réprouvé persistait donc à ne m'envoyer que son venin. Bigre ! Et dire que j'avais eu la stupidité de lui vouer une brève seconde de compassion en entendant les confessions de Pomona. On ne m'y reprendrait plus. Tout en m'efforçant de chasser ce sarcasme gratuit de mon esprit, je déployai toute ma concentration sur Dumbledore, parfaitement serein. Apparemment j'étais bloqué je me résolus à rendre les armes avec toute la distinction qui me caractérisait.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, marmonnai-je avec un sourire mielleux.

- Non en effet, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton léger avant de s'éloigner, Minerva vous donnera de plus amples informations sur le travail que vous aurez à accomplir dans le cadre de cette fonction spéciale.

- Attendez ! le rappelai-je soudain comme je le voyais me fausser compagnie. Je ne pourrais pas plutôt gérer la maison des Poufsouffle.

En lisant _l'Histoire de Poudlard _déjà, j'avais éprouvé une sorte d'élan de sympathie à l'égard de cette maison sur lesquelles les informations restaient obscures. Contrairement aux trois autres qui semblaient franchement stigmatisées, la maison des blaireaux restait relativement peu explicite, notamment sur les qualités qu'elle attendait de ses élèves ou bien sur le courant de pensée qu'elle cherchait à véhiculer. Sous cet aspect, cette maison me paraissait le moins étriquée des quatre et de ce fait la plus intéressante bien qu'elle semblât très mal considérée. Ma requête fut rejetée d'un cri extatique en provenance de… Pomona.

- Non impossible ! s'exclama-t-elle en liesse. La maison de Poufsouffle est à moi !

-Quelle chance tu as ! commentai-je à voix basse.

- Décidément tu ne penses jamais comme tout le monde, s'étonna la jeune femme, tu es bien la première personne à m'envier la maison des Poufsouffle.

Le reste des enseignants avait fini par se détourner de nous et quittait la salle à la file indienne dans une mélopée de conversations animées trop confuses pour être audibles. Il ne resta bientôt dans la salle que le professeur McGonagall, un bonhomme minuscule qui se nommait Filius si j'avais bien compris ce qu'il me disait malgré sa voix flûtée, qui rendait sa prononciation très équivoque, le concierge Rusard, sa serpillère vivante, Pomona, Akhar et moi (si j'avais compté le torchon de chanvre, je pouvais bien inclure Akhar dans la liste). Le valet à la face hargneuse s'approcha du cercle d'enseignants que nous formions une plume et un parchemin défraîchi à la main.

- Mot de passe ? grogna-t-il d'une voix gutturale en approchant son faciès disgracieux de mon auguste personne.

- Plaît-il ? fis-je en écarquillant les yeux sans comprendre ce que me voulait ce cuistre.

- C'est pour la salle commune de ta maison, m'expliqua Pomona avec douceur, tu dois choisir un mot de passe afin que seuls tes élèves puissent entrer dans leur espace réservé.

- Ah bon, marmonnai-je un peu ahuri par cette coutume, et je peux choisir n'importe quelle formulation ?

- Evitez les expressions trop simples ou trop compliquées tout de même ! précisa McGonagall d'un ton impatient. Pour la salle commune des Gryffondors, vous demanderez son avis à la Grosse Dame, Argus.

- Très bien, mais pour les autres, je veux un mot de passe ! exigea-t-il avec impatience.

- Le mien ce sera _Voltiflor _! annonça Pomona, qui puisait son inspiration dans ses serres visiblement, ce qui n'était pas tant sot à la réflexion.

- Et pour moi _Wingardium Leviosa _! renchérit Filius de sa voix semblable à un piaillement, qui agressa mes infortunés tympans.

Argus Rusard, qui cumulait une étrange ressemblance avec la gargouille devant le bureau de Dumbledore, se tourna alors vers moi la plume en l'air, prêt à gratter le parchemin avec feu. Je réfléchis une fraction de seconde et sautai sur la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit.

- _Cancer ophidien_.

Etonnant : personne ne goûta mon humour, pas même Pomona, qui parut fort choquée alors que McGonagall me fustigeait de ses yeux flamboyants de colère. Pff… si on ne pouvait plus exprimer implicitement ce que nous inspirait la fonction de directeur des Serpentards.

- Quand vous aurez terminé de faire votre intéressant, jeune homme… siffla-t-elle.

- Quel est donc le problème ? questionnai-je le plus innocemment du monde. Ne me dîtes pas que cette expression est trop simple ou trop compliquée ! Je ne vous croirais pas.

- Votre cynisme n'amuse que vous, Clive ! me rabroua la vieille chouette intégriste, approuvée par la reste de l'équipage.

Non mais quelle bande de réactionnaires, franchement ! Comment allais-je pouvoir m'entendre avec des gens pareils ? Et dire que j'allais devoir les supporter jusqu'à ce que le malade mental anonyme fût placé sous les verrous ! Haut les cœurs ! Puisque je n'avais à faire qu'à des simulacres de trappistes, je me résolus à contrecœur à transformer mon lyrisme primesautier en comportement moutonnier. Je passai brièvement en revue l'inventaire de mes potions à la recherche d'un nom bien compliqué mais rien ne me vint spontanément.

- Très bien, cédai-je lorsque j'en eus assez de réfléchir, alors ce sera _Felix Felicis _!

Le cancer ophidien demeurerait… mais dans mon esprit seulement. Misère de misère ! Cela faisait peu de temps que j'étais à Poudlard, la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du monde et déjà le mal du pays m'étreignait. En une simple soirée, j'avais eu le temps d'apprendre que je devais cohabiter avec un couple de jeunes hommes en apparence sympathiques mais aux personnalités déroutantes et peut-être même à l'honnêteté mitigée. En plus, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, on me parachutait contre mon gré berger d'un troupeau de gavroches. A quand la prochaine étape de mon déclin ? Mon bureau avait explosé avant mon arrivée, mes condisciples me dépréciaient allégrement et je représentais la maison des serpents, un animal que j'avais en horreur, sauf pour son venin… et tout cela alors que je n'avais même pas encore rencontré les élèves ! Pour retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur, il me fallait de toute urgence… un énorme croissant au chocolat !

* * *

_Alors qui donnera un croissant à ce pauvre Caliméro ? mdrr_

_Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été découragés à mi-parcours parce qu'il était particulièrement long. Maintenant que vous avez lu, je peux vous le dire, il faisait 17 pages word sur mon pc mdr. Et là vous êtes fiers de votre performance et vous avez raison ^^. Rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup moins long… en théorie -_-._

_Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La description d'Andy était-elle assez convaincante ? Comment le trouvez-vous au final ? ^^_

_Pour le prochain chapitre, Remus et Sirius seront un peu plus présents, surtout Remus. La rentrée scolaire approche lentement mais sûrement mdrr. Bientôt vous aurez droit aux mésaventures d'Andy en tant que professeur et directeur de la maison des Serpentards ^^._

_Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue et de me laisser un petit message pour me donner votre avis._

_A bientôt pour la suite ! Etant donné que je suis très prise par mon travail d'été, j'ignore quand il arrivera mais je pense le poster d'ici une à deux semaines._

_En attendant, portez-vous bien!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je sais que je tarde un peu à vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre mais j'ai pris du retard à cause de mon job d'été. **

**Merci de suivre toujours autant cette fic. Vous avez été nombreux à réagir sur le précédent chapitre, signe que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre cette réunion de pré rentrée pour rien. **

**Merci à tous de me laisser des reviews ! Vos avis m'ont amené à me pencher à nouveau sur le personnage d'Andy que j'avais laissé de côté ces derniers temps pour me consacrer à d'autres projets. J'ignore si je l'ai précisé précédemment, mais l'OC Andy est tiré d'une histoire dont je suis l'auteure et qui est à peu près dans le même esprit de cette fic. Cette fanfiction est donc très importante pour moi car elle me permet d'avoir une première impression.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu moins long que le précédent mais Remus et Sirius reviennent au centre de la scène.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le secret de Remus**

Qui eût cru que ce fût si compliqué de dénicher un croissant au chocolat ? Je dus m'en remettre aux elfes de maison du château que je croisai par la plus grand des hasards comme je montais vers la volière pour envoyer la lettre que j'avais passé de nombreuses heures à écrire et qui pourtant ne me satisfaisait toujours aucunement. Arrivé dans l'humble demeure des rapaces nocturnes discutant en langage de volaille à qui mieux-mieux dans un vacarme insupportable ponctué magnifiquement par un parfum d'ambiance des plus déplaisants, je me positionnai dans un coin stratégique à l'abri des tirs de déjection pour relire une dernière fois la missive comme si je redoutais que les mots eussent changé contre mon bon vouloir au cours de ma randonnée à travers le château.

« _Ma chère Olga,_

_Pardonne-moi d'avoir mis si longtemps à te répondre mais le voyage a été éprouvant. J'ai enfin mis un pied il y a quelques heures sur le sol américain. Exilé au fin fond d'une île perdue des Caraïbes dont tu ne sauras pas le nom par mesure de sécurité, un soleil aveuglant m'a accueilli et les décors sont aussi paradisiaques que sur les catalogues de vacances. _

_La population locale m'a accueillie avec la plus grande bonté, à tel point que j'ai eu le sentiment un temps de me retrouver à nouveau sur le drakkar du viking Olaf, que nous avions rencontré lors de l'expédition Danewish, te souviens-tu ? C'est donc avec un bonheur immense que je me familiarise avec les autochtones de l'île._

_Hélas, en dépit du cadre idyllique, j'entrevois la présence d'un oiseau de mauvais augure qui étend son ombre menaçante sur toute la région avec encore plus d'efficacité qu'un chat au pelage d'ébène. Je redoute ce sombre présage et l'étendue de son champ d'action._

_Mais ne parlons plus de moi, veux-tu ! Raconte-moi un peu comment se passe la vie à Moscou ? Le froid est-il toujours aussi persistant ? Cet hiver éternel n'est-il toujours pas décidé à s'achever ? D'un point de vue plus personnel, gères-tu toujours aussi bien ton travail au zoo ? Est-ce que tes chauves-souris dorment toujours à l'abri dans leur caverne ? Le louveteau que nous avons vu naître se porte-t-il bien en dépit de l'absence du reste de sa meute ? Donne-moi des nouvelles par pitié ! Tu sais combien m'être séparé de cet environnement m'a déchiré le cœur._

_J'espère que ce courrier te parviendra bien vite, j'ai préféré emmener avec moi notre chouette en voyage car le lieu, dans lequel je me trouve, me contraindrait à confier la mission à la faune locale et je te laisse imaginer à quel point les oiseaux tropicaux sont remarquables et trop fragiles pour supporter notre climat russe._

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Olga_

_Ton Hynek_

_P-S : Je crois bien que cette île est un asile inespéré pour ma quête. Le Saint-Graal est à portée de mes doigts. »_

J'eus beau lire et relire ma lettre avec une attention religieuse, il me sembla que rien ne laissait entendre que je me trouvais en Grande-Bretagne, ni même que j'étais Andy. J'étais surtout inquiet de mon écriture, la censure la reconnaîtrait-elle si ma chouette se faisait malencontreusement intercepter ? Je savais parfaitement que les bureaucrates du service de contrôle du courrier étaient à la solde du Chat Noir et qu'ils attendaient de pied ferme le moindre faux pas de ma part. J'avais pourtant falsifié mon écriture avec le plus grand soin, au point que je me demandais même si ma sœur Dita, alias ma dulcinée Olga, la reconnaîtrait. Espérons qu'elle avait gardé en mémoire l'habile petit scénario que nous avions mis au point avant mon départ pour pouvoir communiquer en toute impunité !

Je relus encore une dernière fois, moyennement convaincu par ce que j'avais écrit. Quelle pitié d'être obligé de se fendre de milliers de circonvolutions pour s'éviter d'exprimer des idées simples et dangereuses. Je ne doutais pas de l'intelligence de ma sœur mais était-elle assez subtile pour reconnaître Mancini sous l'appellation du « chat au pelage d'ébène » ? Bien sûr ! Qui ne reconnaîtrait pas notre bon vieil ennemi public numéro un sous un masque aussi grossier ? Le chat noir n'était-il pas son symbole personnel ? Peut-être même n'étais-je pas suffisamment implicite !

Quant à ma petite référence à Olaf le Viking, j'avais peu de crainte à ce sujet qu'elle l'eût oublié étant donné que le charmant personnage lui avait proposé dix ans auparavant de fracasser le crâne d'un de ses matelots et de récupérer le dit crâne pour l'offrir à Dita en guise de présent destiné à la séduire. D'ailleurs, si je me rappelais bien, elle possédait toujours la dite marque d'affection quelque part sur une étagère de sa bibliothèque. Un cadeau reste un cadeau.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de tergiversions, je conclus que ma lettre était parfaitement indétectable pour un quidam malavisé tels que ceux du département de contrôle du courrier et me décidai à l'attacher à la patte d'une chouette hulotte que j'envoyai dans la nuit étoilée afin de pouvoir très vite quitter les lieux dont je ne supportais plus l'odeur. Je restai tout de même une fraction de seconde les yeux rivés sur la chouette qui partait à tire d'ailes rejoindre le croissant de lune en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle me reviendrait vite avec de bonnes nouvelles de ma France natale.

Tout en redescendant les marches de la tour de la volière pour regagner mes appartements en suivant le plan que m'avait indiqué grossièrement Sirius pour m'aider à me repérer sans grand souci du détail cependant comme s'il espérait me voir me perdre au cœur du labyrinthe, je sortis le second exemplaire de ma lettre et recommençai à l'examiner, malgré l'écriture inversée. C'était idiot étant donné que l'original était en vol et que la copie était techniquement illisible mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je cherchais absolument la maladresse bien qu'il fût improbable que j'en eusse commis une étant donné mon génie indiscutable.

Pourquoi deux lettres me demanderez-vous ? C'était un stratagème que nous avions mis au point avec Dita pour nous assurer de communiquer en dépit de la censure. Si au bout de dix jours, nous ne recevions pas de réponse à tout courrier que nous avions envoyé, il nous fallait procéder à l'étape numéro deux de circulation d'informations qui consistait à nous transmettre un signal codé par réseau de cheminée. Le dit signal était un appel à utiliser le dimanche à minuit tapantes de la semaine suivant l'envoi du code, nos miroirs que nous possédions depuis l'enfance et qui nous permettait de nous parler à distance. C'était la seule et unique voie de communication dont nous étions certains qu'elle n'était pas surveillée. Cependant elle avait le désavantage de nous empêcher de parler. A travers ces miroirs, nous pouvions simplement nous voir, ce qui ne nous conduisait guère bien loin.

Certes nous avions pensé dans un premier temps à communiquer via le langage des signes mais le temps nous avait manqué pour l'apprendre et finalement j'avais trouvé un autre stratagème : si j'écrivais une lettre à l'envers, elle apparaîtrait dans le bon ordre dans le reflet du miroir et Dita n'aurait qu'à la recopier sur papier ou tout simplement la lire et m'apporter sa réponse par courrier ou selon le même modèle si son propre hibou était interrompu. Je pouvais reconnaître que c'était un système complexe et fastueux mais il avait au moins le mérite de passer entre les mailles du filet de Mancini et du gouvernement qui guettait trop scrupuleusement ce qui pouvait porter préjudice à l'ordre de notre nation. J'espérais tout de même que la chouette hulotte parviendrait jusqu'à Dita sans encombres et m'éviterait ainsi tout un tas de manœuvres précautionneusement agaçantes.

Au bout d'une durée interminable, je parvins tout de même à retrouver mon domicile très précaire et si je pris ce coup de chance pendant une fraction de seconde pour une véritable aubaine, je déchantai bien vite en me souvenant avec brutalité que l'appartement était occupé par deux adolescents libidineux, qui partageaient la même couche à mon plus grand regret. Lové sur le canapé qu'on avait eu la délicatesse de me laisser pour dormir dessus, je passai un bon quart d'heure à tenter de m'endormir en admirant les étoiles tandis qu'une douce berceuse criarde et insupportable atteignait mes chastes et infortunées oreilles. Merlin, qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter pareil traitement ? Etait-ce une vengeance secrète ? Une manière de me faire savoir que je n'étais pas le bienvenu dans leur nid d'amour ? Comme si cela me plaisait de partager leur lieu de vie ! J'entendais piailler si fort et si aigu, que je n'eusse même pas su reconnaître l'identité vocale : lorsqu'il me semblait percevoir un vestige d'accent français, je réalisais que la voix s'apparentait plus à l'aristocrate échaudé et gnomique, qui prenait sans doute un malin plaisir à m'empêcher de trouver le sommeil.

Au matin, j'étais blême. Les deux affreux avaient eu le culot de se lever aux aurores après avoir fait la fiesta toute la nuit et question discrétion, nous n'avions pas à faire à des lionnes en terrain de chasse. De mon point de vue, ils s'apparentaient même furieusement à un troupeau de buffles enragés. Incroyable tout de même ! N'avaient-ils pas une once de respect à mon égard ? Dans les prémices de l'extraction forcée de mon sommeil béni, je crus naïvement que le malhabile qui avait commis l'erreur de se lever au premier chant du coq inexistant, ne faisait nullement exprès d'imiter la démarche d'Hagrid mais il m'apparut bien vite qu'en réalité, le gnome s'amusait tout simplement à me tourmenter lorsque j'entendis tonner la voix de chien hurlant à la mort de Monsieur Je-suis-BG-et-je-vous-écrase-comme-des-larves-braves-gens :

- Remus grouille-toi ! On est attendu dans dix minutes !

Impossible de se rendormir après un tel coup de clairon. J'ouvris des yeux vitreux et d'ores et déjà flamboyants de haine tandis que ma main tâtonna sous mon oreiller à la recherche de ma baguette magique. J'avais la ferme intention de lui souhaiter le bonjour à ma manière à ce malotru, histoire de lui faire comprendre que lorsqu'on vivait en communauté, il fallait être capable de respecter certaines règles.

- Oh salut Andy ! lança Sirius qui semblait tout juste s'apercevoir de ma présence. Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?

Comme je pouvais le haïr ! Je le fusillai des yeux tout en me redressant tant bien que mal, l'esprit encore embrumé par la fatigue et le manque cruel de sommeil. Sirius en revanche se portait à merveille et malgré l'heure probablement fort matinale, il était déjà vêtu littéralement de pied en cape, le teint plus frais qu'une rose et ses longs cheveux noirs soigneusement peignés. Puisqu'il présentait si bien, je ne l'en détestai que davantage.

- Bonjour, grinçai-je les dents serrées, ne vous faîtes pas de souci pour moi ! Vos beuglements d'orgue de barbarie ne m'ont absolument pas réveillé. Je suis simplement somnambule.

Sans doute n'était-ce guère judicieux de chercher la bagarre dès les premières lueurs de l'aube mais s'il était un comportement à éviter à tout prix, c'était bien me tirer brutalement de mon sommeil comme il venait de le faire. Cette erreur commise, il ne fallait plus espérer sous aucun prétexte me voir de bonne humeur pour le restant de la journée. Je m'attendis à voir Sirius rouler des yeux avant de me répliquer vertement mais ses chaleureuses retrouvailles nocturnes avec son compagnon devait l'avoir passablement égayé parce que le bonhomme était tout bonnement requinqué et son humeur s'en ressentait. Il se contenta de m'adresser un grand sourire, pas piqué le moins du monde, qui me décontenança.

- Vraiment, je suis navré insista Sirius qui étrangement semblait sincère j'avais un peu oublié que nous avions un squatteur au rez-de-chaussée. J'espère qu'on n'a pas fait trop de bruit cette nuit ? ajouta-t-il soudain d'un ton légèrement embarrassé.

- Pourquoi ? sifflai-je d'un ton narquois. Auriez-vous fait un karaoké ? Oh vous auriez pu m'avertir ! Je serais monté participer.

Sirius éclata de rire, ce qui n'était guère l'effet que j'avais attendu. A quoi rimait donc cette malice ? Se moquait-il ouvertement de moi ? Pourquoi déployait-il subitement le manteau de la gentillesse après m'avoir si bassement traité la veille en particulier devant le directeur de l'établissement ? Cherchait-il à se repentir de son attitude abjecte ? Etait-il d'un naturel cyclothymique ? C'était bien ma veine : je cohabitais avec un malade physique et un malade mental ! Je le laissai s'esclaffer tout son saoul.

- T'es vraiment trop drôle au réveil ! commenta-t-il sans méchanceté aucune.

Je fus tenté de lui répliquer quelque chose comme : « Et encore, tu ne m'as pas vu quand j'ai la gueule de bois ! » mais je parvins à me raviser au bon moment, coupé dans mon élan par la descente de la seconde branche de ce couple consternant. Contrairement à son comparse, la nuit d'ivresse avait achevé la santé déjà déclinante du châtain clair et la mine qu'affichait Remus eût donné envie à n'importe quel médecin digne de ce nom de lui proposer l'euthanasie avant de lui donner l'adresse du cimetière le plus proche. Le contraste entre les deux amants était frappant. En dépit de son portrait de déterré, Remus parvint à irriguer suffisamment les muscles de sa face pour esquisser des bribes de simagrées amicales.

- Bonjour murmura-t-il en nouant une cravate autour de son cou avec une adresse qui me rappelait étrangement mes performances en base-ball lorsque je fréquentais le collège et que le professeur m'avait demandé avec le plus grand sérieux si je portais des lunettes dans le civil, las de me voir manquer la balle.

- Bonjour, répondis-je sur la défensive comme j'étais prêt à dégainer à tout moment ma joute verbale acérée pour lui faire savoir ce que je pensais de la berceuse qu'il m'avait chantée la nuit passée et qui s'apparentait presque aux fantômes de la Cabane Hurlante les nuits de pleine lune.

- On ne t'a pas entendu rentrer hier soir, fit remarquer Remus d'une voix douce en achevant son œuvre grossièrement, tu as réussi à te repérer dans les couloirs ?

- Absolument pas rétorquai-je directement je me suis endormi sur les marches d'un escalier et à mon réveil, j'étais ici.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Remus en écarquillant ses orbes boursouflées.

- Non, tranchai-je d'une voix rêveuse, c'est ce que j'aurais bien aimé.

Il y eut un silence pesant au cours duquel Remus et Sirius échangèrent des regards singulièrement mal à l'aise qui me firent jubiler silencieusement. S'ils espéraient avoir hérité d'un colocataire soumis qui se contenterait de supporter leurs activités sans réagir au détriment de son bien-être, ils allaient être très vite désillusionnés. Andy ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds… et surtout pas lorsque son sommeil est en jeu. Les deux garçons se consultèrent des yeux tout en se laissant mutuellement le soin de parler tandis que je les foudroyais de mon regard incendiaire à tour de rôle. Enfin, le sage et dévergondé Remus céda et consentit à m'affronter avec la même assurance qu'un chevalier partant défier un dragon.

- Bon très bien, marmonna-t-il d'un ton conciliant en évitant précautionneusement de me regarder, on a compris le message. On fera plus attention à toi à l'avenir.

- Comme c'est aimable à vous ! commentai-je sarcastique. Sachez que je ne suis disposé à ce genre de service qu'entre minuit et une heure du matin. Passé ce délai, il faut prendre le ticket pour la nuit suivante.

- Je l'adore, ce type ! s'écria Sirius à nouveau hilare en enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de son compagnon comme pour s'empêcher de tomber par terre.

- Vraiment ? fit Remus surpris. On dirait que ça a l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier entre vous dis donc.

Sirius se redressa subitement en retrouvant son sérieux et me jeta un regard atone, les yeux encore rouges d'avoir pleuré de rire. Non mais franchement, qu'avais-je dit de si désopilant ? Allait-il se moquer de moi encore longtemps ? Il y avait des vénéfices qui se perdaient bêtement. Sirius fit un pas vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais oui ! lança-t-il avec désinvolture. Je voulais justement t'en parler. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot hier et je m'en excuse. Faut pas m'en vouloir, tu sais ! Hier c'était la pré rentrée, le retour à Poudlard, le voyage interminable, le fait de retrouver Remus… j'étais un peu crevé mais aujourd'hui ça va mieux. On a commencé en bons termes à la gare, ce serait bête de se faire la guerre, non ?

- Je suis d'accord, reconnus-je d'une voix neutre en haussant les sourcils.

- Super ! commenta Sirius ravi. Alors on oublie nos petits accrocs d'hier ? D'ailleurs, je suppose que toi aussi tu es nerveux, ce qui explique que tu sois dans cet état.

- De quel état parles-tu ? questionnai-je en fronçant les sourcils soudain méfiant.

- Euh… ben… tu es stressé quoi ! balbutia Sirius soudain hésitant.

- Non, répondis-je simplement en essayant de savoir où il voulait en venir.

- Ah, fit Sirius soudain déconcerté, donc en fait… tu es toujours comme ça ?

- Oui, dis-je comme si j'avais à faire à un simple d'esprit.

- C'est cool, grommela Sirius la mâchoire crispée.

Silence de plomb. Un rayon de soleil s'invita par la fenêtre qui ressemblait plus à un vitrail du fait de sa taille et inonda la pièce de lumière, éclairant mon chat Akhar, qui se tenait assis sur le rebord de la vitre, observant Sirius et Remus avec sa méfiance habituelle. Me redressant un peu plus en position assise, je m'aperçus alors que le jour semblait déjà bien entamé et que la météo promettait d'être clémente pour ses derniers instants d'été.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demandai-je alors en m'étirant comme je les voyais tous deux prêts pour une expédition quelconque. Vous parliez d'un rendez-vous.

- Oui on doit retrouver d'autres professeurs sur le terrain de quidditch à quatorze heures et on va bientôt être en retard, s'exclama soudain Sirius en jetant un œil à sa montre.

- Quatorze heures ! répétai-je dans un couinement horrifié. Est-ce que j'ai manqué le petit-déjeuner ?

Remus et Sirius me regardèrent avec incrédulité comme si j'étais fou puis échangèrent ensemble un autre contact visuel empli d'éloquence qui eût dû me mettre mal à l'aise mais qui ne m'ébranla pas le moins du monde comme je songeai aux pancakes à la confiture, dont j'avais commencé à me figurer mentalement le goût, qui s'éloignaient cruellement de moi. Comprenant sans doute, depuis l'épisode du muffin dans le Poudlard Express, de l'importance crucial que j'attachais à satisfaire les assauts de mon estomac, Sirius me déclara que je bénéficiais de la possibilité de pouvoir manger tout ce que je voulais quand je le désirais en descendant aux cuisines mendier auprès des elfes de maisons. Il m'indiqua l'endroit puis le code secret pour libérer l'accès et alors le peu de bonne humeur que j'avais en moi me revint lentement.

- Tu as peut-être envie de venir jouer au quidditch avec nous ? proposa Remus au moment où les amoureux allaient enfin débarrasser le plancher.

J'étais en train de me lever tout à fait de mon lit de fortune mais sa question me figea net et je tournai la tête vers lui en lui faisant les gros yeux… attention pas les gros yeux de niveau médiocre catégorie « bille de cour de récréation », je parlais ici d'orbes démesurés genre « nouvelle planète dans le cosmos ». Quand Andy faisait les gros yeux, on ne voyait plus la tête qui les supportait. Bref, c'était ces yeux précis et il me sembla qu'ils furent suffisamment expressifs pour me dispenser de répondre.

- Tu as déjà joué, non ? se sentit obligé d'insister ce gentil mais pénible Sirius.

- Oui bien sûr, répondis-je en enfilant mes chaussettes dans un mouvement apathique.

- Tu occupais quel poste ? questionna Remus intrigué.

- Supporter, répondis-je d'un ton sec pour couper court à l'interrogatoire.

Le message était finalement passé. Je perçus un énième échange visuel entre le couple, qui commençait clairement à m'agacer alors même que j'évitais soigneusement de les regarder puis ils amorcèrent salutairement un geste pour déguerpir et me laisser en paix lorsqu'un miaulement aigu d'Akhar nous figea tous en pleine action. Le chat noir s'agitait, les pattes avant grattant la vitre, à la vue d'un oiseau en approche. Un hibou grand duc au plumage chatoyant tentait de pénétrer dans l'appartement, les pattes chargées d'un énorme paquet, qui nous intrigua tous.

Remus se précipita pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre, indifférent aux sifflements furieux d'Akhar et le volatile laissa lourdement tomber son chargement au sol avant de se poser dessus, l'air épuisé. Remus le décrocha délicatement et l'emporta sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers un tiroir où il conservait des gâteaux secs à donner au coursier en guise de remerciement. Lorsque l'animal fut remplumé, Remus le jeta par la fenêtre et s'approcha de a caisse autour de laquelle Sirius et moi avancions avec prudence.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un ici a passé une commande ? s'enquit Sirius intrigué sans obtenir la moindre réponse.

- C'est à l'intention d'Andrew Clive, lut Remus sur la carte qui accompagnait le colis d'une voix surprise, ça vient du magasin de prêt-à-porter Morgane-Le-Fée sur le Chemin de Traverse apparemment.

- Ah ? fis-je soudain ravi en me ruant sur mon paquet comme un enfant se jetterait sur ses cadeaux de Noël au pied du sapin. Il est déjà arrivé ? Je n'ai pourtant envoyé le bon de commande qu'avant-hier. Je pensais qu'il ne viendrait pas avant des semaines ! Le service de cette boutique est vraiment optimal, j'y retournerai sûrement.

- Tu achètes des fringues par correspondance ? s'étonna Sirius en me regardant tout de même déballer consciencieusement le colis avec curiosité.

- Généralement non mais dans le cas présent, il s'agit d'une pièce rare qu'ils n'avaient plus en magasin expliquai-je d'un ton distrait ils m'ont donc demandé de commander par le biais de leur catalogue.

Enfin ma somptueuse veste de fourrure grise sans manche fut libérée et je me hâtai de l'enfiler pour vérifier si je la portais aussi admirablement qu'il le fallait. J'avais eu raison de faire confiance à mon instinct et au sublime vendeur aux yeux violets qui m'avait conseillé de passer commande : le veston d'extérieur me seyait à merveille, épousant impeccablement ma silhouette mince sans me donner pour autant l'allure de l'avorton que j'étais. Je bondis jusqu'au long miroir ovoïdal et tournoyai devant pour m'observer ainsi paré sous tous les angles. J'allais être le professeur le plus diablement séduisant de l'hiver avec une telle pièce.

Sirius et Remus, dont il suffisait de jeter à peine un regard aux frusques hideuses qu'ils arboraient pour comprendre qu'ils n'étaient nullement expérimentés dans le domaine de la mode, considérèrent mon acquisition avec des yeux empreints d'un mélange d'incrédulité et d'amusement. J'eusse pu songer qu'ils étaient béats d'admiration si les yeux de Sirius ne reflétait son désir cuisant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Je ne lui aurais guère recommandé cette outrecuidance étant donné qu'il portait un abominable jogging abimé sous sa robe de quidditch… mais qu'il restait inexplicablement beau, plus beau que mon sublime vendeur aux yeux violets. Cela tenait du prodige. Remus en revanche avait tout intérêt à ne pas ouvrir la bouche car je ne l'aurais aucunement manqué sur le jean trop large qui lui tombait presque des hanches comme s'il avait beaucoup maigri en peu de temps. Le couple dans son ensemble affichait une image esthétiquement offensante mais je fis mine de ne pas le voir.

- C'est quoi ça ? bredouilla Remus en pointant un index effaré sur la veste dans laquelle je dansais toujours devant la glace.

- Un veste de fourrure sans manche pour l'hiver d'une valeur que je préfère ne pas vous dire, c'est indécent ! répondis-je d'une voix extatique en revenant vers mes colocataires d'un pas aérien. Magnifique non ?

- Purée les Français ont un de ces goûts…, commenta Sirius à voix basse en se mettant inutilement en retrait comme je l'avais entendu.

Je l'ignorai puisqu'il n'y connaissait rien. _Heureux les simples d'esprit _! Tandis que je caressais amoureusement la fourrure comme si l'animal était encore envie, ce qui fort heureusement n'était plus le cas, j'entendis Sirius faire remarquer une énième fois que le temps était compté et qu'ils devaient partir avant de recevoir une nouvelle invitation.

- Non merci, répondis-je alors plus jovialement tant l'arrivage de ma polaire m'avait apporté la joie qu'il me manquait, je vais demander à Sir Nicholas de me faire visiter les lieux. Il faut que je me familiarise au plus vite avec Poudlard.

- Excellente idée ! commenta Sirius. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu trouveras facilement le terrain de quidditch. Allons-y Lunard !

Lunard ? Je jetai un bref regard interrogateur à Remus, étonné de ce surnom si baroudeur et inadapté à un garçon aussi frêle et boniface que lui mais ce dernier n'y prit nullement garde comme il observait toujours ma veste avec attention.

- C'est de la fourrure de quoi ? demanda-t-il soudain avec curiosité.

- Du loup-garou, répondis-je avec un regain de fierté, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est difficile de se procurer un manteau authentique avec toutes les contrefaçons qu'on trouve aujourd'hui.

- Du loup-garou ? répéta Remus soudain plus pâle que jamais en reculant d'un bond ce qui le fit atterrir dans les bras de Sirius qui avançait soudain attiré par la nouvelle.

- N'ayez pas peur ! le rassurai-je en riant et en agitant la veste par sa fermeture éclair. Il ne vous fera plus grand-chose dans cet état.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? fit Sirius d'une voix étonnamment sèche qui me rappela son ton offusqué lorsque nous avions parlé d'Hagrid à notre sortie du train. C'est vraiment de la fourrure de lycan ?

- Je peux vous l'assurer, certifiai-je en retirant la veste pour lui faire voir l'étiquette, Morgane-La-Fée ne vend pas de toc mon ami. Vous comprenez mieux pourquoi je vous disais qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce unique. La fourrure de loup-garou est extrêmement rare.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait fabriquer des vêtements avec de la peau de lycan, balbutia Sirius en refusant catégoriquement de toucher ma veste pour un motif obscur, c'est… c'est carrément immoral ! Enfin… c'est de la peau d'être humain. Ca ne te dérange pas de te balader avec une peau d'humain sur le dos ?

Je jetai un bref regard aux poils fixés sur ma veste.

- Ce serait un humain qui aurait légèrement oublié l'usage du rasoir dans ce cas, fis-je remarquer non sans un sourire.

Naturellement, pour une fois que je tentai de faire un brin d'humour, les deux Anglais ne se montrèrent nullement réceptifs. Remus me lançait des regards passablement épouvantés tout en s'écartant de moi progressivement comme s'il craignait véritablement de voir l'animal qui avait servi à façonner le manteau prendre vie et se ruer sur lui. Quant à Sirius, il me toisait avec une telle colère que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs menaçants. Mais que leur prenait-il à la fin ? Ils étaient incroyables, ces Anglais ! D'abord on ne pouvait rien dire sur les géants, ensuite on ne devait sous aucun prétexte exhiber une veste de fourrure sans passer pour un monstre. Ils voyaient décidément de l'intolérance partout. Bientôt, il me faudrait m'excuser de manger de la salade parce que cela ne respecterait plus l'environnement.

- Vous savez, dis-je en posant ma veste sur le dossier du canapé, en France le braconnage des loups-garous est encore autorisé.

- Mais c'est monstrueux ! s'exclama Sirius écœuré. Comment peut-on traiter les gens de cette façon ? Un loup-garou n'est pas une bête féroce. Il devient un animal les nuits de pleines lunes seulement.

Je marquai une pause le temps de lui lancer un regard en coin. Faisait-il exprès d'être stupide ou cherchait-il simplement à m'embêter ? Finalement je le préférais quand il me trouvait « trop drôle au réveil » que lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie de donner de grandes leçons de morale alors qu'il ne savait rien.

- Mais je te parle des loups-garous sauvages précisai-je dans un soupir exaspéré ceux qui se transforment comme ils veulent, qui vivent en meute en marge de la société des humains et qui représentent une menace pour les Hommes. Je ne te parle pas des malheureux contaminés par les loups-garous sauvages, qui, eux, sont malades et soignés archaïquement.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent soudain un regard décontenancé et j'eus le sentiment d'être de retour à Beauxbâtons où je fréquentais ce cercle insupportable d'ignorants qui se disaient des savants. Je poussai un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme et consentit à me montrer plus explicite pour les attardés mentaux.

- Ne me dîtes pas qu'en Angleterre, vous mettez encore tous les loups-garous dans le même sac ! m'écriai-je effaré. Vous devez bien connaître les nuances… surtout toi qui t'apprête à enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal, ajoutai-je expressément en observant Sirius avec tant d'incrédulité qu'il se sentit légèrement embarrassé. En France, notre ministre de l'intérieur est en train de mettre en place une sorte de réforme sur le statut des loups-garous. Des chercheurs sont à l'étude pour déterminer la part d'animalité en chaque lycan et les regrouper en différentes catégories avec des droits différents selon leur proximité avec le genre humain. Enfin c'est encore un projet tatillonnant mais c'est passionnant. Ma sœur, qui a étudié la psychologie et la sociologie, écrit justement une thèse sur le sujet et elle m'a un peu renseigné. C'est vraiment fascinant. Je vous recommanderai quelques ouvrages si vous le voulez puisque les loups-garous vous intéressent aussi.

Il n'existait plus de terme suffisamment approprié pour décrire l'état de stupeur dans lequel se trouvaient Remus et Sirius. Le premier semblait moins anxieux et le second moins furieux mais ils n'en demeuraient pas moins totalement interdits comme si je leur apprenais quelque chose. Enfin qu'apprenait-on à Poudlard ? N'inculquait-on même pas les bases ? J'avais commencé à étudier la lycanthropie dès ma troisième année lorsque j'avais treize ans et ceux-là ne semblaient guère mieux renseignés que s'ils avaient lu simplement des contes pour enfants. Je crus même voir Sirius formuler sur ses lèvres à l'intention de son compagnon quelque chose comme : « Il est barjo » puis tous deux décidèrent d'un commun accord tacite pour partir finalement disputer leur partie de quidditch. Je ne fus pas mécontent de me retrouver enfin seul.

Malgré la protestation bruyante de mon estomac, je ne me pressai pas pour quitter l'appartement et restai même un long moment à tourner en rond dans le salon, essayant de vider mon esprit à l'aide de ma radio magique dont le volume était poussé au maximum. Je pouvais chanter à tue-tête tout en m'inventant des chorégraphies ridicules, cela ne m'eût été d'aucun secours. J'étais irrémédiablement focalisé sur les réactions excessives de Remus et Sirius toutes deux très différentes mais étranges. Au fond, celle de Sirius me paraissait presque logique compte tenu de sa personnalité puisqu'elle était dans la continuité du comportement dont il avait fait preuve à notre sortie du Poudlard Express. Sirius était une sorte de preux chevalier sorti du Moyen Âge, il était impulsif, prêt à foncer tête baissée dans la bataille sans casque et sans armure pour protéger le faible et l'opprimé. C'était l'archétype du héros qui faisait rêver les enfants et les belles-mères en mal de gendre idéal : courageux mais sans cervelle. Il semblait que ce genre d'esprit était l'apanage de la maison Gryffondor cependant je n'en étais pas tout à fait sûr… du moins je ne l'espérais pas pour eux.

La réaction de Remus me troublait beaucoup plus. J'avais comme senti qu'il partageait le sentiment d'offense de Sirius mais ce n'était pas l'émotion qui primait. Il était impossible de ne pas remarquer la terreur que j'avais pu lire sur son visage à cet instant plus blafard que s'il était taillé dans du plâtre. Même les valises qu'il traînait sous ses orbes s'étaient tassés devant la largeur subite de ses yeux écarquillés d'effroi. A quoi pouvait bien être due une telle peur ? Pendant un instant, j'avais cru qu'il s'agissait d'un craintif qui s'effrayait de la simple mention du mot « loup-garou » mais cela s'avérait bien plus qu'une simple lâcheté. Le sujet même de la lycanthropie lui déplaisait fortement. Pour quelle raison ? Etait-ce une phobie ? J'avais lu dans une revue très sérieuse un article d'un médicomage de Saint-Mangouste renommé expliquant que c'était justement un syndrome très répandu dans le monde des sorciers. Je songeai aussi au traumatisme. Remus avait peut-être vécu une sale histoire avec un loup-garou, qui lui aurait laissé d'abominables séquelles.

Et puis j'eus soudain un éclair inattendu, ces coups de génie spirituels totalement impromptus qui survenaient aussi subitement dans l'esprit qu'une ampoule s'allumant. Alors que j'étais sous la douche, dans laquelle j'avais hésité à mettre les pieds étant donné que Remus et Sirius l'avaient utilisée avant moi, en train de savonner mon enveloppe corporelle sans ennuyer personne, je fus assailli d'une pensée soudaine et tellement simple que je me demandai ensuite comment j'avais pu ne pas me la formuler d'emblée : et si Remus _était_ lycanthrope ? Je venais d'être frappé par cet éclair à cause du surnom Lunard qui m'était revenu en tête par association d'idées. La référence à la pleine lune m'avait alors sauté au visage avec une impudeur frôlant l'indécence.

Puis j'entamai le raisonnement qui s'imposait afin de vérifier que le peu d'éléments dont je disposais s'imbriquaient et ils se révélèrent parfaitement corollaires. J'avais soupçonné à raison des problèmes de santé à ce brave Lupin lors de la réunion en salle des professeurs. Il avait perpétuellement mauvaise mine, ses collègues le dépréciaient fortement comme on pourrait se réjouir de cohabiter avec un loup-garou, il recevait ironiquement le joli surnom maraudeur de Lunard en hommage à ses rendez-vous maléfiques chaque mois et pour finir il était terrifié à l'idée qu'on pût vouloir venir le dépecer à la pleine lune pour le transformer en manteau d'hiver hors de prix.

Chaque détail tenait la route pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de demeurer en plein doute. Je me connaissais un don naturel et regrettable pour ne jamais savoir juger avec discernement mon prochain. Sans doute ma tendance à chercher la lycanthropie en chaque être humain altérait-elle mon jugement. Il existait tout de même des éléments troublants : Remus avait étudié pendant sept années à Poudlard et à présent, il allait y enseigner, sa condition lui permettait-il une telle exposition ? Comment aurait-il passé toutes ces nuits de pleines lunes ? Quel système le directeur lui avait-il donc improvisé ? Il allait me falloir découvrir tout cela. J'étais toujours hésitant.

Dumbledore aurait-il véritablement pris le risque de donner une chance à ce garçon d'être comme tout le monde ? Si tel était le cas, c'était vraiment un vieux fou… mais il justifiait son titre de sorcier le plus grand du monde de ce fait. Savoir qu'un homme, qu'une école quelque part sur terre savait voir au-delà de l'apparence et de la nature, cela m'animait d'un nouvel espoir. Si Remus Lupin était véritablement un lycanthrope, il représentait pour moi une chance inespérée.

* * *

**Peut-être qu'en lisant le titre très évocateur, vous avez redouté une feinte, genre « non, Remus n'est quand même pas déjà grillé ? » eh ben si lol… du moins en partie.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (vous savez que j'adore ça) !**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite si tout se passe bien. Ce sera la suite directe, il sera encore question des découvertes d'Andy à propos de Remus. Ce bon vieux Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête fera également son retour.**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui passent par ici! J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre ce week-end mais le voici en avant-première petits veinards XD.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire et à commenter cette fic.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Une visite instructive**

- Et nous quittons à présent la bibliothèque pour redescendre vers la Grande Salle, récitait Sir Nicholas d'une voix passionnée tout en flottant dans un rayon bien droit les yeux fermés et les mains dans le dos, en chemin vous pouvez admirer de superbes peintures anglaises datant pour la plupart du XVIIIème siècle…

Le château de Poudlard était un véritable musée. Des siècles s'entrecroisaient au détour des couloirs dans un florilège époustouflants d'influences plus exotiques les unes que les autres. Une vie entière n'allait pas m'être suffisante pour contempler chaque merveille à leur juste valeur et je m'en voulus cruellement d'avoir laissé mon appareil photographique en France. Peut-être ma sœur Dita pourrait-elle me l'envoyer par hibou, à moins que je n'en achetasse un nouveau par correspondance. A voir !

J'avais eu toutes les difficultés du monde à m'arracher de l'observation que je me faisais d'une réplique d'un autoportrait de Joshua Reynolds, sur lequel cet excellent peintre moldu bougeait comme s'il vivait encore. J'avais décidément trop vécu parmi les moldus et l'un des phénomènes magiques qui me surprenait le plus était sans conteste ce pouvoir de donner vie à la peinture. Il me rappelait en frissonnant l'œuvre d'Oscar Wilde, sans compter cette nouvelle fantastique d'Edgar Allan Poe, _Le portrait ovale_, dans lequel la Vie elle-même se retrouvait emprisonnée à l'intérieur d'un tableau. L'académie de Beauxbâtons étant peu friande de peintures, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de trop admirer les figures mouvantes des tableaux de sorciers.

Cela faisait bien trois heures que nous déambulions dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Sir Nicholas et moi, ainsi que quelques fantômes qui venaient de temps à autre se joindre à notre compagnie pour compléter les dires de mon guide ou tout simplement engager un brin de conversation. Même si ces êtres étaient inévitablement lugubres et tournés vers l'idée irréductible de la Mort, leur compagnie n'était nullement déplaisante tant ils étaient tous sages et cultivés pour la plupart. Je tins une conversation passionnée sur les grands peintres moldus européens entre le XVIème et le XIXème siècle avec une jeune personne charmante, qui se présenta sous le nom d'Helena et qui littéralement ne manquait pas d'esprit. J'appréciai chaque minute comme elle me parlait avec animation d'artistes sorciers anglais dont j'ignorais le nom et elle-même finit par me dire de sa voix douce et empreinte de sagacité qu'elle me trouvait étonnamment cultivé pour un garçon de mon âge.

- Vous êtes très doué, me chuchota Sir Nicholas lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau seul dans un couloir aux murs ornés de peintures selon le style somptueux de la renaissance italienne que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement, peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'occuper une réelle place dans l'estime de la Dame Grise.

- La Dame Grise ? répétai-je comme ce surnom me faisait écho. C'est donc elle qui hante la maison de Serdaigle.

- Oui c'est elle, acquiesça le fantôme interdit, décidément vous savez tout mon jeune ami ! A quoi donc est-ce que je vous sers ?

- A me donner la réplique mon cher ! lançai-je en citant Beckett sur un ton léger.

- Vous êtes vraiment spécial comme garçon, monsieur Clive ! commenta Sir Nicholas, ce qui sonnait étrangement comme un compliment.

- Merci Sir, murmurai-je non sans un sourire tout en mordant avec appétit dans un beignet à la confiture, sans doute est-ce l'œuvre de Beauxbâtons.

Avant d'entamer notre raid de plusieurs heures à travers l'école, j'avais naturellement effectué un détour judicieux et vital par les cuisines pour engranger suffisamment de réserves nutritives afin d'apprécier pleinement l'expédition sans ressentir mes effets éternels du manque et de la gourmandise. J'étais précisément en train d'avaler mon quatrième beignet mais je ne comptais bien évidemment pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin puisqu'il en restait encore dix à déguster.

- Ah comme j'aurais aimé voir quel genre d'élève vous auriez été à Poudlard ! soupira Sir Nicholas en me lançant un regard un peu amène. Je ne sais même pas dans quelle maison vous auriez été réparti.

- Je serais allé à Poufsouffle, répondis-je sans la moindre hésitation.

Etrangement Sir Nicholas ne parut pas convaincu à en juger le coup d'œil en coin qu'il me jeta. Sans doute espérait-il m'entendre dire que j'eusse aimé illustrer la maison des Gryffondors mais c'eût été mentir car assurément aucune maison ne me ressemblait moins que cette dernière. Je n'avais rien d'une courageuse tête brûlée, frôlant la stupidité, bien au contraire : j'étais calme et réfléchi. D'ailleurs je n'eusse voulu pour rien au monde me retrouver dans la maison des Lions, les personnes, qui la fréquentaient, devaient être insupportables d'arrogance et je ne supportais pas la prétention… sauf lorsque c'était moi qui la pratiquais !

- Vous êtes vraiment étrange, commenta Sir Nicholas d'une voix rêveuse, vous à Poufsouffle ? Après tout pourquoi pas ? Vous échappez à toute classification aussi bien pour le bon que le mauvais.

- Arrêtez donc vos flatteries ! m'écriai-je doucement. Pensez-vous me connaître si bien ? Les gens savent toujours nous surprendre.

Et je réalisai sans m'en rendre compte que je venais de mentionner Remus, m'ouvrant ainsi la voie à l'interrogatoire implicite que j'envisageais depuis que j'avais quitté l'appartement. Evidemment je n'avais pas sollicité l'entourage du spectre pour le simple plaisir d'avoir un panorama des œuvres accrochées aux murs mais parce qu'il fallait savoir choisir ses auxiliaires lorsqu'on menait une sorte d'enquête. Tout ce qui m'intéressait pour l'heure, c'était d'avoir le fin mot sur le secret de Remus et je ne doutais pas qu'un témoin aussi suranné qu'un fantôme d'approximativement cinq siècles pouvait se révéler un observateur des plus précieux à condition de savoir comment l'interroger.

- Tenez, j'ai justement en tête en exemple intéressant repris-je d'une voix paisible après avoir avalé mon beignet et le regard oscillant entre les peintures et mon interlocuteur lorsque j'étais étudiant à Beauxbâtons, j'ai eu le plaisir de fréquenter un jeune homme tout à fait délicieux qui me paraissait le plus normal du monde jusqu'à ce que nous découvrîmes qu'il était atteint de vampirisme.

- Pardon ? s'écria Sir Nicholas en écarquillant ce qui avait été autrefois ses yeux. Un vampire à Beauxbâtons ?

- Comme je vous le dis, assurai-je en ne déformant la vérité que très légèrement, mais bien sûr les symptômes finirent par devenir tels que le doute ne fut plus permis et mon brave ami fut invité à terminer ses études dans un établissement spécialisé.

- Vous plaisantez ? s'étonna l'ancien aristocrate. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela.

- Parce que l'affaire fut étouffée, répondis-je, l'Académie n'avait guère besoin de pareille publicité.

Je laissai quelques instants à Sir Nicholas pour ruminer la petite anecdote que je venais de lui rapporter. Sans doute n'étais-je guère honnête de ne pas raconter la stricte vérité : cette histoire était authentique mais elle s'était déroulée dans une école peu connue en Amérique du Sud, un détail que je ne pouvais révéler au décapité manqué si je voulais espérer conserver un minimum de proximité avec l'affaire que je retranscrivais.

- Bref, conclus-je d'un ton déductif et vif, voilà qui vous interpelle n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut jamais savoir ce que dissimule une personne. D'ailleurs je parle de Beauxbâtons mais je suis persuadé que Poudlard renferme probablement des secrets du même acabit. N'avez-vous donc pas eu votre vampire, votre géant des steppes, votre troll, votre loup-garou ?

Bien sûr, j'avais habilement placé le lycanthrope à la fin de la liste pour qu'il frappât l'ectoplasme qui en effet me lança subitement un regard à la fois embarrassé et soupçonneux que je soutins sans la moindre difficulté. Je vis mon guide réfléchir intensément avant de finalement répondre d'une voix incertaine.

- Oui c'est vrai, dit-il maladroitement, nous pouvons nous vanter d'avoir eu des élèves pour le moins singulier.

- Ah ? fis-je en prenant mon ton le plus intrigué tout en rivant mes yeux sur le spectre, renonçant à prendre le beignet que j'avais envisagé. Que voulez-vous dire ?

C'était à présent que tout allait se jouer et je retins mon souffle tout en m'efforçant de ne pas fixer mon informateur avec de grands yeux térébrants afin de ne pas le décontenancer. J'avais beau avoir manœuvré avec une grande subtilité quoique j'eusse pu faire encore mieux, je sentais comme une résistance imperceptible émaner de l'école. C'était indescriptible mais je percevais une sorte de rempart qui se dressait impitoyablement autour de Remus chaque fois que j'essayais de l'approcher, le rendant de ce fait complètement intouchable. Avant même que Sir Nicholas eût répondu, je savais par avance qu'il éluderait la vérité par diverses circonvolutions. Sauf que c'était mal connaître le dénommé Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête car le moribond avait beau être totalement trépassé, il n'était pas une tombe pour autant. J'avais choisi mon témoin à la perfection.

- En fait nous avons eu un peu de tout, avoua-t-il d'un ton nullement méprisant mais au contraire assez ravi, des humains comme des hybrides. Il y a longtemps j'ai rencontré un métis ayant des origines de géants absolument adorable. Et puis nous avons eu un loup-garou très marquant. En réalité, tout dépendait des directeurs qui se sont succédés. La plupart des élèves un peu atypiques doivent leur acceptation à Poudlard grâce à Dumbledore. Avant sa nomination, c'était un autre temps, les règles étaient plus strictes, les directeurs aussi.

- Autre temps, autres mœurs récitai-je avec toute la sagesse du monde ne jetons pas la pierre aux vénérables prédécesseurs ! Albus Dumbledore est un visionnaire audacieux. Il faut une personnalité hors du commun pour oser imposer sa volonté tout en diplomatie. Je gage que notre actuel directeur n'a pas du faire grand cas des avis du Ministère de la Magie. S'il était venu annoncer qu'il ouvrait son école à des élèves dotés d'handicap tel que la lycanthropie, je devine aisément les moqueries qu'il aurait probablement essuyées. Pour l'époque c'était inconcevable étant donné le manque de moyens dont nous disposons pour gérer ce genre de problème.

- Vous soutenez donc que les hybrides ne devraient pas fréquenter Poudlard ? s'étonna Sir Nicholas en me dévisageant profondément choqué.

- Absolument pas ! répliquai-je d'une voix douce. Je dis simplement que je comprends le point de vue des directeurs, qui n'ont pas cherché à surmonter la difficulté de ces élèves hors norme. Moi-même en tant que directeur, je serais probablement méfiant de garder dans mes cachots un lycan les soirs de pleine lune alors que le château est plein d'élèves. Les enfants furètent partout et le moindre secret, surtout de cette ampleur, finit par être percé.

- Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que Dumbledore enfermait le loup-garou dans un cachot de Poudlard les nuits de pleines lunes ? s'étrangla littéralement Sir Nicholas dont la tête bascula du reste de son corps, retenue par la répugnante charnière épidermique qui manqua de me provoquer un haut-le-cœur. Grands dieux, non ! Dumbledore est bien plus responsable que cela. Il veillait à éloigner le malheureux des autres élèves.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il le laissait errer dans la nature ? m'écriai-je en écarquillant mes yeux déjà bien volumineux tout en sachant pertinemment que je faisais fausse route pour inciter Sir Nicholas à me ramener sur le droit chemin. Dans la Forêt Interdite par exemple ?

- Non, répliqua le fantôme en secouant sa tête qu'il venait de remettre en place mais qui menaçait dangereusement d'être à nouveau déséquilibrée, le système était beaucoup plus complexe.

- Vraiment ? demandai-je en ne feignant qu'à peine l'intérêt tant je brûlais de curiosité.

Je crus être parvenu à apprivoiser tout à fait le spectre mais celui-ci se fit soudain méfiant et s'éloigna de moi sans un bruit tout en me jetant un regard en biais que je soutins avec ce simulacre d'innocence que je savais jouer à la perfection. Etrangement l'ectoplasme dériva son regard sur mon chat, qui marchait à mes côtés, comme s'il lui trouvait également quelque chose digne de suspicion mais Akhar se fit encore plus stoïque que moi-même.

- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup vous intéresser aux loups-garous, remarqua-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils translucides.

C'était l'instant fatidique où ma réponse avait tout intérêt à être impeccablement soignée. Je m'octroyai une fraction de seconde de réflexion pour le laisser croire que je m'embarrassais puis esquissai un mince sourire.

- Exactement, répondis-je en hochant la tête pour donner vigueur à mon approbation, mais trouvez-vous cela totalement étonnant, Sir Nicholas ? La lycanthropie est l'un de ces syndromes où l'animalité enfouie en chaque être humain est exacerbée jusqu'à son point névralgique et je trouve cela fascinant. En dépit de tout ce que nous pouvons dire sur la lycanthropie, elle nous permet d'en apprendre bien plus qu'on l'imagine sur la nature humaine.

Le double tricentenaire resta béat devant ma réponse et je m'efforçai de ne pas laisser mon triomphe anticipé s'étaler sur mon visage afin de ne pas l'entraver. De toute évidence, j'avais gagné mais j'accueillis avec bonheur la confirmation de Sir Nicholas.

- Je n'avais… pas vu les choses sous cet angle, confessa-t-il un peu confus.

- Je suis très curieux de connaître cet ingénieux système imaginé par Dumbledore pour intégrer ce jeune garçon pas comme les autres, attaquai-je de ma voix velouteuse en m'approchant prudemment de « Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ».

Celui-ci hésita encore même si je le sentais à la frontière du désir de céder et de me dévoiler ce que je voulais savoir. Peut-être n'avait-il pas pris garde à l'intégralité de mes propos mais il ne me démentait pas lorsque je mentionnais un garçon, ce qui confirmait mon hypothèse et rendait Remus plus suspect que jamais.

- C'est que…, bredouilla-t-il le regard fuyant, je ne suis pas censé en parler.

- Allons mon cher ! l'encourageai-je en adoptant un ton de franche camaraderie que je pensais pouvoir me permettre à présent. Je ne travaille pas pour _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Considérons qu'il s'agira là d'un petit secret entre nous ! Rien ne m'honorerait plus que de partager un secret avec vous, pour tout vous avouer.

« On ne réussit point sans un peu d'art flatteur ». Mes paroles de renard habilement placées finirent enfin par faire chanter maître corbeau et je vis ses sourcils arqués se détendre tandis que ses lèvres gris perle s'étiraient en un sourire amical.

- Très bien jeune homme ! lança-t-il en baissant la voix après avoir jeté un regard furtif autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'écoutait. C'est bien parce que c'est vous.

- Votre amitié m'honore, murmurai-je en tendant l'oreille, dites-moi tout !

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la Cabane Hurlante à Pré-au-Lard ?

Il s'interrompit un instant et s'écarta de moi pour me jeter un regard en coin qui se transforma en un sourire bienveillant que j'avais déjà pu observer sur le visage de Hagrid.

- Bien sûr que vous en avez déjà entendu parler ! répondit-il à ma place comme si c'était une évidence. Vous qui savez tout.

- Ne me flattez point mon brave ! ripostai-je naturellement. Je ne sais pas tout… mais j'ai effectivement entendu parler de la Cabane Hurlante. On raconte que c'est la maison la plus hantée de toute la Grande-Bretagne.

- Elle n'est pas hantée si vous voulez tout savoir, révéla Sir Nicholas d'un ton théâtral prouvant qu'il était ravi de se laisser aller à ce petit numéro.

Par égard pour son effort méritoire de me transmettre cette confidence, je me fis bon public et pris une mine éberluée, qui nécessita une nouvelle fois d'imiter la chouette notamment au niveau du regard. La fantôme fut pleinement satisfait de son petit effet et poursuivit de plus belle pendant que ma réflexion faisait son propre chemin au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- C'est une rumeur qui a commencé et que Dumbledore a encouragé afin de protéger ce qui se passait véritablement dans cet endroit, continua Sir Nicholas que je laissai poursuivre comme il avait un certain talent de conteur. Une fois par mois, les nuits de pleine lune, le directeur emmenait ce jeune élève dans cette cabane et l'enfermait le temps que durait la pleine lune.

- En sept années, personne ne s'est jamais rendu compte que les fantômes ne devenaient bruyants que les nuits de pleine lune ? m'étonnai-je.

- Il faut croire que non.

Je me passai de commentaire mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Un grand silence tomba entre nous durant lequel je me mis à songer à Remus et à ce qu'il avait probablement vécu pendant ses années d'étude. Je n'avais vu que de lointaines photographies de cette fameuse Cabane Hurlante, tant les reporters étaient impressionnés par la légende et craignaient de l'approcher, et je revis parfaitement les linéaments de cette vieille bâtisse lugubre mais relativement normale dont je connaissais à présent le lourd secret.

D'ordinaire, je ne me laissais jamais submerger par mes émotions mais en l'occurrence, je ne pus me retenir à la pensée des nuits de pleine lune qu'avait endurées Remus. L'enfermement…la solitude… la folie… la rage… la douleur. Comme si j'avais été moi-même à sa place, je revis des images comme les réminiscences d'un souvenir enfoui au plus profond de moi : une bête féroce se mordant jusqu'au sang jusqu'à vouloir s'arracher ses propres membres. L'image fut si nette dans mon esprit que j'étouffai un cri et m'assis un moment sur les marches d'un escalier à proximité, le cœur battant la chamade et la respiration sifflante. Mon fidèle Akhar sauta aussitôt sur mes genoux et cala sa tête touffue contre mon menton pour m'insuffler un regain d'énergie.

- Andy ! s'exclama Sir Nicholas d'une voix soudain inquiète. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui ne vous en faîtes pas ! marmonnai-je d'une voix rauque qui me trahissait. Je songeais juste à… je pensais à ce loup-garou. Toutes ces nuits… pendant toutes ces années… il était enfermé seul… isolé et libre de ses mouvements… il a dû… comme il a dû souffrir ! Je pense à… toutes les blessures qu'il s'est infligé puisqu'il n'avait que lui à attaquer.

- Je n'aurais pas dû vous raconter tout cela ! regretta Sir Nicholas soudain furieux contre lui-même. Vous êtes encore jeune pour entendre ces histoires.

- Non ! répliquai-je en essayant en vain d'adopter un ton ferme. Il fallait que je sache.

- Mais vous êtes très pâle, assura Sir Nicholas en voletant autour de moi à m'en donner le tournis, vous ne voulez pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, rétorquai-je dans un élan de fougue.

D'une profonde inspiration, j'étais finalement parvenu à me calmer et à me redresser d'un bond. Malgré la lueur de détermination dans mon regard, la pâleur anormale de mon teint ne rasséréna nullement l'ectoplasme, qui persista à m'observer avec anxiété comme s'il redoutait que je me trouvasse mal.

- Ainsi le lycan était enfermé à Pré-au-Lard, enchaînai-je en faisant mine de n'avoir pas interrompu la conversation, ce n'était pas la porte à côté tout de même. Il ne s'y rendait pas à pied, je présume.

Hélas, je venais sottement de gaspiller mon bel atout par mes états d'âme. Ma défaillance passagère, bien qu'éphémère, avait suffi à dissuader Sir Nicholas de poursuivre la discussion et il secoua la tête en guise de dénégation lorsqu'il me vit repartir à l'assaut.

- Ca suffit ! lança-t-il fermement. Ne parlons plus de cela ! Continuons plutôt la visite ! Nous approchons des cachots. Je suppose que vous voulez voir la salle commune des Serpentards ?

- Quelle drôle d'idée ! fis-je en haussant les sourcils. Qu'en ferais-je ?

Mon refus catégorique désarçonna Sir Nicholas mais il préféra ne pas répondre et passa en revue d'autres endroits que nous n'avions pas encore visités. Je ne l'écoutai cependant que d'une oreille distraite, la partie médullaire de mon cerveau étant focalisée sur mes investigations à propos de Remus Lupin. J'étais plus convaincu que jamais de sa lycanthropie mais il me manquait encore la preuve irréfutable et je me mis à réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent. De toute évidence, je n'avais plus rien à tirer de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et mon cerveau bouillonnait d'une trop puissante effervescence pour que je pusse espérer me montrer attentif à la suite de la visite. Alors même que mon guide glissait vers un nouveau couloir interminable, je murissais une nouvelle idée qui m'amena à stopper le spectre dans son bel élan.

- Je vous remercie pour cette très intéressante visite Sir Nicholas, dis-je en regrettant de ne pouvoir lui serrer la main, malheureusement je crains que cet édifice ne soit trop grand pour nous permettre de le passer entièrement en revue en une seule après-midi. Arrêtons-là notre petite excursion pour aujourd'hui ! D'autres activités m'attendent mais je serais ravi de réitérer l'expérience très prochainement. J'ai encore tant de choses à voir après tout.

- Bien ! fit Sir Nicholas qui semblait à la fois déçu de me voir couper court à l'entretien et soulagé de se soustraire à mes questions. Comme vous voulez ! Votre compagnie est toujours un plaisir, jeune homme.

Je hochai la tête et amorçai un pas vers la sortie mais Sir Nicholas me retint aussitôt.

- Attendez Andy ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix résonnante.

- Oui ? fis-je paisiblement avec une volte-face, imité par Akhar.

- Oubliez tout ce que je vous ai dit sur le loup-garou ! conseilla-t-il d'un ton qui avait quelque chose de suppliant. N'ayez pas peur ! Les élèves et vous êtes en sécurité à Poudlard.

- Rassurez-vous, Nick ! lançai-je avec un grand sourire. Ce n'est absolument pas pour ma sécurité que je me fais du souci mais pour la sienne !

Comprit-il par là que je parlais de notre ami lycan ? Rien n'était moins sûr à en juger sa mine dubitative mais je n'avais guère le temps de vérifier ce à quoi il pensait et tournai les talons. Ceci fait, j'agitai une main souplement en signe d'adieu et me dirigeai vers la sortie, mon chat sur mes talons. Nous sortîmes en grand apparat comme si le château nous appartenait, accueilli par un puissant rayon de lumière qui coula comme de l'eau sur ma peau, la rendant plus lumineuse de blancheur que jamais. Le soleil m'aveugla et m'obligea à sortir ma paire de lunettes noires que je posai délicatement sur mon nez avant de reprendre ma marche jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, là où m'attendait la suite de mon enquête.

Le parc de Poudlard était féérique sous le soleil. Il ne ressemblait plus un seul instant à ce lieu lugubre dans lequel la calèche nous avait amené sous la pluie le jour précédent. La lumière de l'astre solaire projetait des reflets opalescents à la surface du lac en même temps qu'il majorait la verdure de la pelouse et des grands arbres. Même la château de Poudlard paraissait en communion avec les éléments autour de lui et se dressait majestueusement et sans âge au sommet de la colline. Je me sentis étrangement bien, tout à coup proche de cet endroit comme si la nature avait un pouvoir apaisant sur ma personne, ce qui n'avait jamais été particulièrement le cas.

Le vent frais fouettant agréablement mes cheveux et sa musique harmonieuse entre les feuilles réveilla cabalistiquement l'appétit que m'avait coupé la conversation sur les loups-garous avec Sir Nicholas et je me remis à manger mes beignets avec appétit. J'avais pratiquement terminé le sac en papier lorsque je passai à proximité d'une cabane de belle taille quoique catégoriquement spartiate, que je pris un instant pour une étable ou autre lieu clos quelconque destiné à abriter les bêtes utilisées pour les cours de Soin aux créatures magiques. Cependant je compris bien vite que je me trompais lorsque je vis sortir Hagrid, muni d'un arrosoir de belle taille dont il se servi pour verser de l'eau sur le potager à proximité de sa maisonnette.

C'était donc là que vivait le garde-chasse. La frugalité de son mode de vie me laissa un instant pantois et je me surpris à m'arrêter pour regarder un instant l'homme gigantesque travailler tout en sifflotant, un sourire plein d'aménité et de bonheur simple sur le visage. Au vu des dimensions de l'habitation et du gabarit du géant, je songeai qu'il devait se sentir tristement à l'étroit dans une demeure si mal adaptée à son format. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il permettre qu'un de ses employés vît si chichement ? Cela ne lui ressemblait guère. Peut-être Hagrid avait-il choisi lui-même de mener sa vie ainsi. Les géants étaient réputés pour n'apprécier que moyennement la compagnie quotidienne des autres, préférant généralement un minimum d'indépendance. Sur ce point, peut-être avais-je de très lointaines origines géantes. Quand je repensais à la nuit que m'avait faite endurer Sirius et Remus, je me mis à jalouser secrètement la tranquillité et l'autarcie d'Hagrid.

Sans doute ce dernier finit-il par sentir mon regard perçant posé sur lui car il s'immobilisa un instant et leva sa grosse tête broussailleuse vers moi. Nos regards se croisèrent et je redoutais soudain d'avoir fait preuve d'une incommensurable discourtoisie en l'observant de la sorte comme s'il était une bête curieuse. Je grimaçai un vague regard d'excuse avant de me précipiter d'amorcer un geste pour reprendre ma route lorsque je le vis me renvoyer un sourire, rudement bien dissimulé sous son énorme tignasse, qui atteignit ses yeux et les rendit incroyablement chaleureux en dépit de leur noirceur profonde.

A ma grande surprise, l'homme me fit signe d'avancer vers lui, ce qui me glaça dans un cocon de doute et d'incertitude. Je jetai un regard hésitant vers le terrain de Quidditch, qui se découpait un peu plus loin, puis ramena mes globes sur le géant, lequel m'appelait muettement de plus belle. Je regrettai amèrement de m'être levé si tard. Le temps jouait contre moi et je redoutais de n'en avoir pas suffisamment à disposition pour faire tout ce que je voulais avant qu'il ne fût l'heure d'accueillir les élèves. Si je perdais quelques précieuses minutes en compagnie d'Hagrid, il fallait les employer intelligemment et j'évaluai une fraction de seconde le potentiel du géant en matière d'information. Sans doute était-il bien renseigné sur le loup-garou et les dispositifs de sécurité mis en place pour son intégration mais je craignais qu'une enquête trop poussée envers des témoins en si peu de temps ne me portât préjudice. Tout se savait entre les quatre murs d'une école et nul doute que Dumbledore apprendrait très vite ma passion soudaine pour la lycanthropie. Une petite voix intérieure me soufflait de rester discret si je ne voulais pas voir le plus grand sorcier du monde me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Non ! Interroger Hagrid tout de suite après Sir Nicholas était une mauvaise idée et je déclinai l'invitation d'un revers de main avant de reprendre mon chemin sans plus lui accorder un seul regard. J'étais prêt à parier que je venais de le blesser profondément et en ressentis une légère pointe de culpabilité mais ce sentiment s'envola bien vite et je songeai que j'allais avoir bien du temps devant moi pour songer à me racheter lorsque j'aurais découvert tout ce qui m'intéressait.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre en boîte! Alors ça vous a plu? **

**Merci d'avoir lu, la suite arrivera bientôt. Remus et Sirius reviennent dans le prochain chapitre ^^.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou,_

_Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que je vous ai fait patienter entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci c'est impardonnable. En plus pendant la période de vacances, franchement j'exagère. Pour ma défense, j'avancerai l'excuse facile du job d'été qui me prenait beaucoup de temps et de la rentrée XD. La vérité c'est que j'ai effectivement été très occupée mais passons._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos précédentes reviews. Comme d'habitude, je râle de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ceux ou celles dont je n'ai pas d'adresse mail (via fanfic ou non). Je lis vos reviews avec beaucoup de plaisir et d'attention, je me formule des réponses et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous les adresser. En tous les cas merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui suivent Andy chapitre après chapitre et qui me donnent leur avis._

_Il y a deux mois, je vous avais laissé avec un Andy qui se la jouait enquêteur de choc et même qui se laissait aller à la compassion pour Remus, je vois que ça ne vous a pas laissé de glace lol. Pour ce nouveau chapitre, on va quand même retrouver son côté un peu tête à claques que m'a inspiré Artémis Fowl. Je ne sais pas si je vous avais déjà confié qu'Artémis Fowl (le héros de la saga d'Eoin Cofler si vous connaissez) m'avait en partie inspiré le personnage d'Andy… pas pour l'intelligence d'accord mais pour le côté « sans scrupules ». A l'évidence, vu l'évolution du personnage de Cofler, il semblerait qu'Andy soit pire que son « maître » lol. _

_Bref je bavarde beaucoup mais je vous laisse lire la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours._

_Bonne lecture et portez-vous bien !_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le vol en balai selon Andy

Au fur et à mesure que j'approchais du terrain de Quidditch, j'entendais des cris en tout genre qui me rappelèrent étrangement Sirius la nuit dernière, ce qui n'avait rien de franchement encourageant. De toute évidence, la joie était à son comble de l'autre côté des murs dignes de ceux d'une forteresse, qui entouraient le terrain. On se serait cru au Parc des Mages, le plus grand terrain de Quidditch de France, étant donné la hauteur des gradins. Comme d'habitude, l'école ne lésinait pas sur les moyens pour attirer la clientèle, c'en était presque indécent.

Akhar et moi nous engageâmes prudemment dans l'enceinte du lieu d'expression corporelle le plus adapté de l'établissement tout en ralentissant le pas au fur et à mesure que les exclamations de voix se décuplaient en intensité. Alors même que l'inutile pelouse ensoleillée du stade se dessinait dans mon champ de vision, je fus frappé soudain de la pensée tardive mais nullement sotte néanmoins, que j'avais omis de prendre un parapluie.

Selon Geronimo, le soi-disant professeur de vol (de mon point de vue, il ne fallait pas posséder un doctorat pour apprendre à des cervelles de moineaux à chevaucher un balai, modèle oisillon), la règle numéro une du supporter de Quidditch consistait à toujours se munir d'un casque, de jambières et d'un parapluie (si si, c'était bien l'ustensile qu'il préconisait. Quand je vous le dis que l'olibrius avait une carence cérébrale) avant de pénétrer sur le terrain pour se parer contre les éventuelles attaques d'objets volants plus ou moins identifiés.

J'avais lu récemment une étude dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ dont les statistiques affirmaient que soixante pourcents des blessés par cognards lors d'un match de Quidditch se révélaient être des spectateurs un peu trop enthousiastes. Les agents de sécurité avaient beau contrôler leurs boulets magiques, il n'était pas rare de voir ces engins de torture s'enflammer un peu trop au cours d'un match et échapper à la surveillance des arbitres pour aller littéralement casser les pieds des fans. Dans le monde des sorciers, lorsqu'un match est qualifié de fracassant, ce n'est pas au sens figuré.

Ce ne fut donc pas dans l'état d'esprit le plus détendu du monde que je posai un pied sur la pelouse mais plutôt avec une extrême prudence, les sens en éveil, prêt à plonger comme un gardien de football si un projectile avait l'audace de voler vers moi. Par chance, aucun cognard ne tenta de me fracasser le crâne, ni aucun vif d'or ne chercha à me crever un œil au passage. Je ne me fis pas même empaler par un balai de course. Incroyable ! Le Quidditch, ce n'est plus ce que c'était.

- Eh Andy !

Remus me repéra instantanément et vint atterrir tout en souplesse auprès de moi. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvai face à lui depuis qu'il me semblait avoir découvert son secret et à présent que j'étais renseigné sur sa nature, j'en vins à me demander comment j'avais pu ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt.

C'était écrit sur sa face. Sa peau terne, ses yeux jaunes de prédateur, la forme étrange de ses ongles, comparable à des prémices de griffes, la forme un brin pointue de ses oreilles… tout indiquait sa condition, comme s'il se baladait en permanence avec une pancarte. Même le comportement belliqueux d'Akhar, qui avait sans aucun doute découvert la vérité bien avant moi, s'expliquait.

L'évidence me paraissait à présent une véritable insulte à mon intelligence, bien que j'eusse l'impression d'avoir découvert son secret relativement vite. Après tout, des jeunes gens avaient passé sept années dans la même école que lui sans se rendre compte de rien alors qu'il ne m'avait même pas fallu vingt-quatre heures ! L'honneur était sauf.

Loin de se douter que je savais, Remus m'accueillit avec toute sa cordialité habituelle et je me demandai vraiment comment un animal sanguinaire pouvait pointer le bout de son immonde truffe une fois par mois pour tourmenter ce garçon si gentil. La lycanthropie ne touchait jamais les bonnes personnes… d'ailleurs elle ne devrait jamais toucher personne, qu'on se le dise !

- Ravi de voir que tu es venu ! s'écria le jeune lycan en se débarrassant souplement de son balai. Tu arrives au bon moment.

- Vraiment ? m'étonnai-je sur la défensive.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle mon apparition était une aubaine que le reste des joueurs atterrissaient à ses côtés avec plus ou moins de talent, Sirius en tête. Ce dernier avait plus de classe que jamais avec son tee-shirt de sport épousant parfaitement sa stature d'adonis et son short laissant entrevoir des mollets musclés que n'importe quel homme aurait envié. Tant de perfection sur une seule estampe, c'eût dû être interdit par les lois de la nature. Je songeai à porter plainte auprès de la Mère du même nom, c'était un projet à mûrir.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, j'étais à nouveau la cible de nombreux regards professoraux. Le corps enseignant de Poudlard n'avait plus du tout la même allure, perché sur des balais plein d'échardes et vêtus de survêtements bien peu seyants. Leur mépris lui-même en paraissait de ce fait atténué pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Je savourai ce tableau grotesque, photographiant chaque détail afin de me les remémorer le jour ou l'un d'entre eux viendrait me causer du trouble. Il y avait fort à parier que la professeure d'astronomie à la mine revêche ferait moins sa belle lorsque je lui évoquerai son cardigan rapiécé, qu'elle ne sortait probablement que pour pratiquer cette activité aérienne. Pour l'heure, j'étais accueilli avec une relative courtoisie dont je ne pouvais manifestement pas me plaindre.

- Salut mon vieux ! s'exclama Sirius en labourant mon infortunée colonne vertébrale d'une claque comparable aux étreintes d'Hagrid, pire encore, à celles de mon géniteur ! Tu es enfin sorti de ton trou ? Super ! Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber.

- Ne me parle pas de tomber !

- On voulait faire un match mais il nous manque un joueur, expliqua Sirius, Jethro s'est pris un cognard dans le tibias du coup il est à l'infirmerie.

Je faillis répliquer qu'on obtenait ce qu'on méritait lorsqu'il nous venait le mauvais goût de jouer à ce sport dangereux mais je préférai me taire étant donné que la défenseuse acharnée de cet art médiéval, madame Bibine, me toisait de son regard d'aigle, comme si elle se préparait par anticipation à me lancer une réplique cinglante.

- Comme Jethro ne peut pas jouer, il y a une place d'attrapeur à prendre poursuivit Sirius sans se départir de son sourire, preuve de sa compassion extrême pour son camarade estropié ça t'intéresse ?

Pour toute réponse, je feignis un éclat de rire prolongé pour honorer l'humour douteux de Sirius, plus par politesse que par réel amusement. Je ne fus guère imité cependant que par madame Bibine, qui avait sans doute décelé mon talent pour le Quidditch simplement en regardant ma posture les autres me considéraient avec une profonde gravité, prouvant que non seulement ils ne plaisantaient pas du tout mais qu'ils semblaient même miser de nombreux espoirs sur moi de surcroît. J'aurais tout entendu dans cet asile !

- Je ne joue pas au Quidditch, précisai-je alors d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Oui je sais, concéda Sirius en roulant des yeux, tu préfères être supporter.

- Exactement ! lançai-je d'une voix bienveillante de professeur.

- Parce que tu as la trouille ! railla Sirius d'un ton goguenard et volontairement provocateur. Avoue que tu ne sais pas voler !

Je restai de marbre. Pensait-il vraiment que ce petit stratagème lamentable fonctionnerait sur moi ? Seul un Gryffondor pouvait s'imaginer qu'il suffisait de défier un quidam pour le voir répondre favorablement. J'avais trop d'esprit et de self-control pour me laisser piéger de la sorte.

- Epargne-moi ce manège ! soupirai-je en roulant des yeux. Cela ne prend pas avec moi.

- Bien essayé, Patmol ! chuchota Remus, non sans un sourire amusé.

- Je regrette, insista Sirius sans se laisser démonter, mais le vertige serait le seul argument que je recevrais… ou une autre invalidité du même genre. Etant donné que tu n'es pas l'article de la mort, explique-moi ce qui t'empêche de faire un petit effort et de jouer avec nous ?

De toute évidence, il n'abandonnerait pas la partie tant que je ne lui aurais pas jeté un sort pour le dissuader de s'entêter davantage. Avait-on déjà vu pareille tête de mule ? Ce brave garçon n'entendait-il point l'anglais ? Lorsque je lui disais ne pas avoir la moindre envie d'enfourcher une brosse à faire reluire le parquet pour taper dans la baballe, quel terme sa cervelle de troll n'assimilait-elle pas ?

Avec une patience des plus infinies, qui me surprit moi-même, je résistai au désir violent de lui enfoncer son balai dans la narine gauche pour le faire ressortir par celle de droite et me fendis d'un sourire d'une politesse obséquieuse avant d'échanger un regard empli de compréhension mutuelle avec Akhar.

- J'ai… des choses à faire, répondis-je d'une voix calme et avec toute la franchise du monde car il s'agissait bien de la stricte vérité.

- Ah ouais ? fit Sirius en me jetant un coup d'œil soupçonneux. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je lui adressai un nouveau sourire, plus ironique cette fois, presque charmeur, bien qu'il n'obtînt sans doute guère l'effet escompté.

- Je suis venu dire quelques mots à madame Bibine, expliquai-je lentement.

- Je vous écoute, dit alors cette dernière en s'avançant vers moi de sa démarche sûre d'elle.

- Je voudrais vous emprunter un balai s'il vous plaît, réclamai-je d'une voix douce. Je vous promets de vous le rapporter très rapidement et…

Je faillis ajouter « en bon état » mais au vu de l'allure des gradins, je préférai ne pas parier sur l'engin de torture que j'allais avoir entre les mains, aussi complétai-je donc avec la plus grande réserve.

- … dans le même état que celui dans lequel vous me l'avez confié.

Seul Remus sembla percevoir le message implicite à en juger son petit sourire en coin. Les autres restèrent totalement hermétiques à la subtilité de mon sarcasme, Sirius en tête, trop obnubilés par le contenu de mes propos plutôt que leur cadre.

Je soutins alors le regard d'aigle de l'experte en chevauchée de balais, conscient de me voir refuser ma simple requête à tout moment. Madame Bibine tenait à ses balais autant que je tenais à mes vêtements et j'étais prêt à parier qu'elle avait deviné que mon niveau en vol avoisinait le zéro. Je n'avais jamais été un grand sportif, je plaide coupable. Etait-ce une raison cependant pour me refuser une location de balai parfaitement honnête ? J'étais d'ores et déjà prêt à lui faire remarquer que si elle n'accédait pas à ma demande, je considèrerais son refus comme de la discrimination à l'égard des mauvais sportifs.

- Que voulez-vous en faire si ce n'est pas pour jouer au Quidditch, jeune homme ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton inquisiteur.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir la réponse première qui m'était spontanément venue à l'esprit : « J'ai l'intention de balayer les vestiaires, quelle question ! » Par chance (et surtout parce que j'étais doté d'un self-control formidable), ma réponse officielle fut en réalité :

- J'ai une course à faire à Pré-au-Lard et comme je sais qu'on ne peut transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, je souhaiterais m'y rendre en balai.

- Le vol en balai hors du stade de Quidditch n'est pas plus autorisé que le transplanage, monsieur Clive, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton acerbe, si vous voulez vous rendre à Pré-au-Lard, empruntez donc la poudre de Cheminette !

- Vous plaisantez ? fis-je en m'étranglant presque avec ma salive tant son idée me paraissait ahurissante. Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de l'état dans lequel je risque de retrouver mes habits ? On n'utilise pas ce moyen de transport aucunement hygiénique quand on porte un costume Prada, malheureuse !

Derrière moi, j'entendis Sirius et quelques collègues se fendre d'un rire, qui ne devait guère jouer en ma faveur mais l'ignorai habilement pour échanger plutôt un second regard compréhensif avec mon fidèle Akhar. Il était le seul, qui me comprenait, dans cet asile de dégénérés.

La femme aux yeux de faucon n'eut aucune marque d'hilarité et ses sourcils s'arquèrent au contraire en un froncement agacé, prouvant que je lui faisais perdre un temps précieux. Je n'en pensais pas moins d'elle. Pourquoi ne me laissait-elle pas prendre son cure-dent volant ? Sans doute aurais-je été déjà de retour si elle avait fait preuve d'un peu plus de discernement.

- Dans ce cas, faîtes appeler un fiacre comme tous les professeurs ! réfuta-t-elle d'un ton sévère, qui me crispa. Je ne peux rien pour vous, jeune homme : les balais ne doivent pas quitter le parc de Poudlard ou le terrain de Quidditch. Maintenant, si vous ne voulez toujours pas jouer, veuillez quitter les lieux s'il vous plaît !

Elle n'aurait pas eu une expression faciale différente pour me dire : « Dégage ! ». Parfait ! Le message était passé. Avec un regard flamboyant, je tournai les talons et m'en allai d'un pas furieux, suivi de près par mon chat. Mon départ fut accompagné d'une salve de commentaires à voix basse entre les joueurs dont je ne pus distinguer le contenu comme je m'éloignais rapidement. Il y avait fort à parier cependant que leurs propos étaient riches en fiel et en sarcasme à propos de mon comportement.

Remus était l'un des rares qui ne se joignait pas aux médisances. Je l'avais vu se tenir légèrement à l'écart alors que je quittais la pelouse. Le jeune homme lançait des regards sévères à Sirius, au centre du cercle de railleurs. Tant de sollicitude de la part d'un loup-garou, cela me réchauffait le cœur… et achevait de me convaincre que la nature humaine, en comparaison, n'évoluait pas d'un pouce. Quelle tristesse !

Sitôt que je me retrouvai dans le petit corridor de bois menant jusqu'à l'extérieur du stade, je baissai le regard vers Akhar pour le consulter. En dépit de l'assurance que j'avais mis dans ma démarche en quittant la pelouse, je n'avais pas envisagé un seul instant que la vieille aiglonne acariâtre refuserait mon innocente requête. D'où lui venait donc ce pointillisme à l'égard du règlement intérieur ? Je n'étais pas un élève et je n'avais pas l'intention d'utiliser son balai pour rouer quelqu'un de coups, quoique l'idée ne fût pas mauvaise. J'avais bien quelques bastonnades à distribuer même si pour l'heure, seul un aller-retour à Pré-au-Lard m'intéressait.

- Mon pauvre Akhar, murmurai-je à l'intention de mon compagnon velu, nous avons encore réussi à nous coincer. Comment allons-nous aller à la Cabane hurlante à présent ?

Certes, il restait la possibilité de la poudre de cheminette mais ce procédé était au-dessus de mes forces. Quant au taxi, le temps que le hibou arrivât à la compagnie et qu'un fiacre me fût envoyé, il serait l'heure d'accueillir les élèves. Vous parlez d'un gain de temps ! Et dire que dans le monde des moldus, il suffit d'un simple coup de téléphone !

Voilà pourquoi je m'étais installé presque totalement dans le monde des moldus : dans bien des domaines, la technologie commençait à dominer notre magie devenue obsolète. Quand je passais du monde des moldus à celui des sorciers, j'avais le sentiment de réaliser un bond dans le temps et retourner à l'âge de pierre, ce qui n'avait rien d'un compliment pour les nôtres. De manière générale, j'avais le sentiment que la sorcellerie n'évoluait pas, comme si elle n'en ressentait guère le besoin, ce qui nous amenait désormais à vivre avec des lacunes énormes qu'il nous fallait combler tant bien que mal.

Personnellement, j'avais porté mon choix sur la recherche en potions. C'était un secteur d'avenir. Il restait encore tant de choses à découvrir et si peu de gens qualifiés pour lever le voile sur tous les mystères de l'alchimie que c'en était indécent. Etant donné que j'étais l'un des rares maîtres des potions à pouvoir prétendre sans fausse modestie détenir un savoir suffisant pour faire avancer la recherche, nous n'étions pas arrivés au bout de nos peines.

L'activité d'enseignant en parallèle à mes expériences me permettrait peut-être de dénicher dans la marée d'ignares juvéniles à venir un jeune talent, tel que moi jadis, que je pourrais élever jusqu'à mon rang et, qui sait, en faire même un assistant. Dieu sait qu'on a toujours besoin de main d'œuvre.

Alors que je songeai ainsi, les exclamations des joueurs de Quidditch, en provenance du terrain, atteignirent mes oreilles et me rappelèrent à la réalité. Adossé contre le mur de bois, je me redressai d'un bond, frappé d'une idée soudaine et d'une détermination farouche. C'en était assez à présent ! Je n'étais pas venu dans ce pays pour être traité comme un moins que rien et je commençais sérieusement à m'irriter de voir tous ces « vieux » professeurs soi-disant expérimentés abuser du pouvoir que leur conférait leur ancienneté pour me regarder comme de la bouse de dragon.

J'avais une mission à remplir et une enquête à mener et ce n'était ni cette fichue école, ni ses fichus habitants qui me barreraient la route. Rien ni personne n'arrêtait Andy. Je n'avais jamais baissé les bras devant l'adversité et lorsqu'un obstacle se dressait sur mon chemin, je savais le recevoir. Puisque Poudlard tout entier me défiait avec son règlement minable et son allure de forteresse, je ne lui devais plus aucune allégeance.

Toujours flanqué de mon complice de chat, je me glissai le plus discrètement du monde dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, profitant que chacun s'exprimait sur le terrain. Je n'eus aucun mal à dénicher le placard dans lequel étaient rangés les balais volants. Comme de bien entendu la porte était verrouillée par un sortilège. Bigre ! Cette femme n'était-elle pas un peu paranoïaque sur les bords ? Combien d'élèves étaient venus lui voler des balais la nuit en secret ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée mais je doutais que les voleurs de ma trempe fussent nombreux.

Après avoir essuyé un cuisant échec en prononçant le traditionnel « _Alohomora_ », je poussai un léger soupir interne et sortis mon éventail de la poche interne de mon costume que j'ouvris d'une seule main dans un crissement de lames. Cet objet n'avait rien d'un éventail ordinaire : en effet, derrière les plumes bleues et noires, qui l'ornaient, se tenaient cachées de petites seringues emplies de potions diverses, parfois de mon invention, de telles sortes que si un imbécile me provoquait en duel et réussissait à me délester de ma baguette, il pourrait toujours goûter à l'une de mes créations alchimiques.

J'insérais le pouce et l'index entre la plume et la toile de mon arme pour en extirper une seringue au liquide orangée, dont je cassai la fine aiguille d'une simple pression. Ceci fait, j'appliquai consciencieusement le liquide coloré sur le bois du placard, autour de la serrure métallique tandis que mon brave Akhar restait près de la porte pour s'assurer que nous ne recevions aucune visite importune.

L'effet de la mixture fut immédiat : le bois se mit à fumer puis se désintégra comme s'il était rongé par des centaines de termites. La serrure métallique, auréolée d'un cadre de bois chuta aussitôt, me libérant l'accès au précieux placard. Naïf était celui qui misait tout sur les sortilèges ! Rien ne valait les potions. Jetant un regard de mépris à ma victime déchue, j'ouvris en grand les portes du placard et me choisis, comme un fait exprès, le balai le plus somptueux et le plus rapide de toute la collection. Mon larcin importait peu madame Bibine de toute manière puisqu'elle ne s'apercevrait même pas de ma visite.

Après avoir réparé la serrure d'un petit coup de baguette, je rangeai mon éventail, jetai la seringue vide dans la poubelle la plus proche et pris la fuite avec mon balai et mon chat, un sourire ravi aux lèvres et le corps tout entier frissonnant d'excitation par la perspective d'avoir commis incognito quelque chose d'interdit. Et voilà Poudlard, tu as cru m'avoir mais on n'interdit rien à Andy Clive !

Avant même d'avoir quitté le petit corridor, donnant sur l'extérieur, j'enfourchai le balai, mon chat sur l'épaule, et décollai à vive allure, le cœur empli d'une joie nouvelle et presque enfantine. J'avais perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça. Il me fallait à présent explorer la cabane hurlante puis rentrer avant le crépuscule, si je ne voulais pas manquer l'arrivée des élèves.

* * *

_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre voit le jour. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance mais je suis contente d'avoir continué. Ces derniers temps, je n'écrivais plus trop avec le personnage d'Andy et je m'étais éloignée de l'univers d'Harry Potter, faire ce chapitre m'a aidée à remédier à ces deux problèmes en faisant d'une pierre deux coups._

_Je sais que ce chapitre est particulièrement court mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même. Pour tout vous avouer, à la base, je n'avais pas du tout prévu qu'il existe mais la plume m'a échappé au fil de l'écriture et quand j'ai vu la quantité de pages s'accumuler, j'ai décidé d'en faire un chapitre indépendant. La visite de la cabane hurlante est donc remise au chapitre suivant._

_J'admets que l'intérêt de ce chapitre est limité mais on en apprend un peu plus sur le personnage d'Andy. Pour ceux qui doutaient encore de son caractère un peu rebelle, vous pouvez à présent constater qu'au-delà de son arrogance et de son égoïste, ce brave garçon est doublé d'un voleur en puissance. Andy se considère totalement comme au dessus des règlements, ce qui bien évidemment n'est pas à imiter. Vous allez voir dans la suite que son comportement et son détachement à l'égard des règles ne restera pas sans conséquences. _

_De plus, je dois avouer que j'adore montrer quand Andy fait jouer son éventail. C'est son ustensile fétiche, je crois que c'est la première fois de toute la fic qu'il utilise cette botte secrète. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'en servait surtout pour s'éventer. Pour ceux qui ont envie de voir Andy, j'ai une image très représentative que j'ai mis en avatar sur mon profil. Malheureusement il n'est pas accompagné de son chat, ni de son éventail mais à part ces deux petits détails, c'est tout à fait lui. Alors il est pas mignon ? ^^ _

_Merci aux courageux qui continuent à lire et à commenter. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la fic et à bientôt pour la suite ! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonsoir à tous,_

_Une fois encore, je suis navrée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster ce nouveau chapitre._

_Merci aux lecteurs qui suivent toujours cette fic et à ceux qui l'ont rejointe, je suis contente que les mésaventures d'Andy, Sirius et Remus vous plaisent encore. Merci donc particulièrement à NesrineArseneBalthazarAnemone, à Egwene Al' Vere, à Chocogrenouille et à Andromde333 (^^) pour leurs reviews._

_Le mois dernier, vous avez pu découvrir Andy en voleur de balai dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, voici à présent la suite de son enquête sur Remus: la visite à la célèbre Cabane Hurlante. A quelques jours d'Halloween, une visite dans une maison soi-disant hantée n'est pas si mal à propos._

_En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La Cabane hurlante

Je ne me rappelais plus très bien quelle sensation procurait au corps le fait de chevaucher un manche de bois trop dur et mal laqué mais la mémoire me revint bien vite durant ma balade aérienne jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. J'étais surpris du plaisir que je ressentais : j'avais le sentiment d'être léger comme un papillon, furtif comme un farfadet et le vent doux me fouettait le visage et faisait danser mes cheveux au passage. C'était comme si j'étais retombé en enfance et que je remontais sur la vieille balançoire artisanale que le patriarche avait construite pour ma sœur et moi dans le grand jardin de notre demeure.

L'esprit empli de tous ces souvenirs lointains mais agréables, j'avisai la cabane hurlante, qui se rapprochait à vive allure, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose, car aussi rafraîchissante fut la promenade, je n'étais pas mécontent de la voir s'achever en raison de mon brave Akhar, qui, frappé d'un accès de vertige typiquement félin, plantait ses griffes acérées dans mon épaule, abîmant au passage ma précieuse chemise.

Damned ! Comment saborder une pièce rare ? Je pouvais à présent rédiger puis faire éditer une manuel sur le sujet à l'usage des débutants. Je me reprochai mentalement un bon millier de fois de n'avoir pas eu la présence d'esprit d'administrer un calmant à la pauvre bête avant de prendre notre envol. Voilà qui me servirait de leçon exemplaire !

Tout en songeant de la sorte, je me posai souplement devant la porte d'entrée d'aspect miteuse de la célèbre bâtisse. C'était la première fois que je visitais un monument britannique typiquement sorcier et même si l'antiquité en question semblait à deux doigts de tomber en ruine, la magie, les secrets et le poids historique qu'elle renfermait attisait malgré tout mon respect.

Cette vieille demeure de bois comparable à ces manoirs hantés dont les auteurs anglais raffolaient lors de l'âge d'or du roman gothique avait un tel pouvoir sur les jeunes sorciers de Grande-Bretagne que personne n'osait s'en approcher. Je vis de loin des petits groupes de touristes se masser derrière des barrières comme s'ils étaient venus observer des animaux particulièrement féroces dans un parc zoologique. Leurs regards braqués dans ma direction me firent prendre conscience que je ne devais pas m'attarder trop longuement en ces lieux si je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention d'un espion indésirable.

Aussi sortis-je ma baguette magique de la poche interne de mon costume et la pointai-je sur la serrure tout en prononçant la formule permettant d'ouvrir les portes.

« _Alohomora !_ clamai-je d'un ton impérieux et le battant vermoulu s'ouvrit à la volée, soulevant au passage un nuage de poussière.

Immédiatement un frisson me parcourut le corps comme j'étais accueilli par un silence de mort et une obscurité la plus totale. En dépit de la douce chaleur du crépuscule et de la lumière du soleil déclinante, je sentis subitement mon sang se glacer dans mes veines en même temps que mon rejet infantile et superstitieux des scénarios habituels de films d'horreur achevait de me paralyser du bout des orteils à la racine des cheveux.

Allons ! Un peu de courage ! Le moment était mal choisi pour être un pleutre : le temps me manquait et je n'avais pas emprunté le balai qui m'avait amené jusqu'ici pour rien tout de même ! Que pouvais-je bien redouter après tout ? Une rencontre avec des esprits frappeurs ? Quelle foutaise ! J'étais suffisamment renseigné pour savoir que cette bâtisse lugubre ne devenait véritablement menaçante qu'une fois par mois, lors de la nuit de pleine lune. Or la nuit n'était pas encore tombée et aux dernières nouvelles, Remus Lupin, mon suspect lycan numéro un, jouait au Quidditch dans le parc de Poudlard. Il n'y avait donc définitivement rien à craindre cependant je me récitai tout de même la raison pour laquelle je m'étais rendu en ces lieux afin d'alimenter le retour de ma bravoure.

« _Lumos_ ! psalmodiai-je après avoir posé mon balai contre la façade de la maison pour ne pas m'en encombrer.

Un rayon de lumière jaillit de l'extrémité du morceau de bois et se répandit sur quelques mètres, laissant entrevoir un hall étroit, entièrement dénué de toute décoration, ainsi qu'un escalier ascendant. Vu de l'extérieur, l'endroit ressemblait à une maison parfaitement ordinaire quoiqu'obsolète et abandonnée. Une vague de soulagement me réchauffa le cœur et m'encouragea à entrer, non sans avoir jeté au passage un coup d'œil vers Akhar, pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours opérationnel après son calvaire aérien. Assis statique à mes pieds, le chat ne leva pas les yeux vers moi mais se décida à me suivre lorsque je posai timidement le bout de ma chaussure sur le pallier.

Le sol était constitué d'un plancher vétuste qui émettait des craquements inquiétants à chaque pas comme dans la maison familiale. Je détestais ce petit bruit irrégulier et sournois, qui vous donnait l'illusion que le parterre pouvait se dérober sous votre être et vous engloutir à chaque instant. Par mesure de précaution, j'orientai le faisceau de ma baguette au sol afin de m'assurer qu'aucune fissure ne viendrait me piéger. A la télévision, j'avais vu de nombreux inconscients finir coincés à cause de cette bête inattention et je ne tenais nullement à vivre l'expérience à mon tour. Même si je ne m'en servais guère pour faire du sport, mes jambes m'étaient très précieuses.

Une première porte donna sur un petit salon, qui avait sans doute autrefois été coquet mais qui à présent faisait peur à voir avec son mobilier fracassé. Les chaises et les fauteuils arrachés étaient tous renversés, le lustre s'était écroulé et la table était littéralement cassée en deux comme si un dragon adulte s'était amusé à sauter dessus. Ma belle-mère serait tombée en syncope à la vue d'une pareille pagaille.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, je pénétrai dans cette pièce sinistre, témoin d'évènements non moins sombres et mon examen toujours assidu du sol m'amena à tomber nez à nez avec une énorme tâcha de sang séchée, qui m'arracha un hurlement perçant, qui lui-même terrifia mon pauvre Akhar. Le chat ne se décida à revenir qu'une minute entière plus tard, délai dont j'eus moi-même besoin pour reprendre mes esprits. C'était comme si j'avais découvert un cadavre dans le placard à balai ou que je croisai le prédateur tant redouté en question.

Le cœur cognant douloureusement dans ma poitrine à force de battre, je m'approchai le plus précautionneusement du monde et me penchai vers la souillure pour m'assurer que mon imagination ne prenait pas le pas sur ma raison. Non impossible de s'y tromper, il s'agissait bien de sang, de plusieurs années d'âge sans aucun doute mais cela restait les vestiges de la liqueur vitale et donc d'une blessure, pas des moindres d'ailleurs à en juger les dimensions de la macule. L'émotion qui s'empara de moi était indescriptible car évidemment, ce sang n'avait pu appartenir qu'au loup-garou. _Du sang de Remus peut-être_. Mon cœur se serra et je regrettai amèrement de ne pouvoir prélever un échantillon de cet indice inestimable.

« Alors comme ça, les fantômes saignent ! ricanai-je en me tournant vers Akhar, revenu à mes côtés.

Nous poursuivîmes notre inspection en quittant le salon pour nous engager dans l'escalier, plus poussiéreux et craquant que le parquet, ce qui m'obligea à montrer la plus grande prudence. Une main crispée sur ma baguette pour m'éclairer et la seconde cramponnée à la rampe, j'ascensionnai lentement mais sûrement et parvins indemne à l'étage supérieur. Par bonheur, la lumière faible mais encore présente du jour atténuait la pénombre et rendait l'atmosphère moins effrayante. Comme un automobiliste allumant ses phares au clair-obscur, je gardai ma baguette allumée par mesure de précaution et entrai dans une nouvelle pièce.

Il s'agissait cette fois d'une chambre à coucher comme en témoignait l'immense lit à baldaquin miraculeusement indemne sur lequel je me laissai aller à m'asseoir pour tester son moelleux. Il semblait confortable mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'être surpris car j'imaginais fort mal Remus ou un autre dormant dedans sous une forme de loup. Sans doute tout ce mobilier ne servait-il qu'à orner un peu le bâtiment, qui paraîtrait sans cela affreusement vide.

Je me relevai, au moment où Akhar sauta sur le matelas et se roula en boule en ronronnant, et fis le tour du propriétaire. L'état neuf des meubles en comparaison à ceux du salon m'amena à dire que le lycan n'avait guère dû mettre souvent les pattes ici. Sans doute Remus avait-il choisi de lui-même de conserver cette chambre et de ravager plutôt le salon.

D'un geste machinal, je caressai la surface d'une commode à l'ancienne et soulevai au passage un nuage de poussière si dense qu'il en macula entièrement ma belle veste et ma chemise. J'essayai de m'en débarrasser en vain puis renonçai avec une grimace dégoûtée. Décidément, j'avais bien peu de chance avec mes vêtements ce jour-là. Poudlard n'était pas le lieu de prédilection pour porter de la haute couture, voilà qui était bon à savoir.

Passant outre ce détail autant que possible, j'ouvris le premier tiroir de la commode sans trop savoir à quoi m'attendre et je ne fus pas déçu : j'y trouvai quantité de pull-overs et de pantalons pour garçon soigneusement pliés et un peu défraîchis avec le temps. Certes le nom de Remus n'était pas inscrit sur les étiquettes mais le fait que ces vêtements fussent attribués à un garçon d'environ seize ou dix-sept ans confirmèrent les dires de Sir Nicholas. Un loup-garou avait bel et bien fait ses études à Poudlard.

Cette preuve quasiment irréfutable accéléra encore un peu mes battements cardiaques tant je n'en revenais pas d'avoir trouvé avec autant de facilité en Angleterre ce que j'avais désespérément cherché en France. Tout n'était pas gagné cependant car il me fallait à présent la certitude que ce fut bien Remus, or ce détail n'allait certainement pas être aisé à trouver, d'autant plus parce que je ne disposais que de très peu d'éléments.

Je tentai de combler ce manque cruel en inspectant les autres tiroirs mais tous étaient emplis de vêtements d'un goût plus ou moins mauvais. Je me demandai alors de qui était venue cette lumineuse idée : Dumbledore ? Remus ? Un tiers dans la confidence ? En tous les cas, c'était bien pensé car un loup-garou ne pouvait supporter le moindre vêtement sous sa forme animale et sans doute Remus en avait-il mis un certain nombre en lambeaux s'il ne prenait pas la peine de se déshabiller avant de se métamorphoser.

Lorsque j'ouvris le dernier tiroir empli de sous-vêtements, je compris non sans rougir légèrement qu'il était grand temps de me détourner de ce meuble pour aller plutôt examiner la table de nuit. Le petit tiroir contenait cette fois un grand carnet à la couverture de cuir marron ainsi qu'une plume d'étourneau qui attira aussitôt l'attention d'Akhar. Le chat sauta sur la tablette et donna des coups de patte dans le tiroir pour jouer avec la plume pendant que je sortais précautionneusement le cahier comme s'il s'agissait d'un formidable trésor. Tout en me laissant lourdement tomber sur le lit rebondi, je tournai lentement les pages du journal pour constater qu'il était entièrement vierge même si les premières pages avaient manifestement été arrachées. Quant au nom figurant sur la couverture, l'auteur l'avait si bien raturé qu'il en était devenu totalement illisible. Quelle déception !

Je rangeai alors mon trésor muet à sa place, la mine déconfite, et ce simple geste déclencha un cliquetis inattendu en provenance du fond de l'enclos. Akhar et moi eûmes le même sursaut puis échangeâmes un bref regard entendu avant de plonger similairement notre regard sur le fond du tiroir. Ma main suivit et se referma sur un étrange objet de métal glacé que j'amenai à moi d'un mouvement sec. Mon cœur manqua alors un battement : c'était une grosse paire de menottes en argent massif. Je faillis les lâcher brusquement sous l'effet de la stupeur mais mes mains s'agrippèrent à elles plus fort que jamais au même instant.

Il ne m'était pas indispensable d'avoir assisté à l'une de ces nuits affreuses pour me représenter la scène : quelle souffrance ces chaînes diaboliques avaient-elles dû procurer sur un être allergique à l'argent ! La pauvre bête tout de même ! Remus, si calme, si gentil, si humain dans son caractère, ne méritait pas cela. Personne ne méritait de subir pareille malédiction.

Mes mains tremblèrent sur l'objet comme si ce fût un fouet couvert de sang. La douleur que ces bracelets maudits pouvaient procurer sur un lycan ne devait guère être plus supportable que la morsure acérée d'un fouet. Je n'avais expérimenté aucun de ces deux instruments de torture au cours de ma vie mais j'étais frissonnant et blême rien qu'à les imaginer. Il fallait avouer que je n'étais pas très résistant face à la douleur alors j'avais bien du mal à comprendre comment Remus pouvait avoir suffisamment d'énergie pour endurer une séance de torture mensuelle. A sa place, sans doute serais-je devenu fou rien qu'à la pensée de ce qui m'attendrait. Le courage des lycanthropes était sincèrement bluffant.

Une fois que j'eus un peu repris contenance, j'examinai avec plus d'attention la paire de pièces à conviction à la lueur de ma baguette magique : deux bracelets un peu étiolés reliés par une solide chaîne, rien d'extraordinaire à nouveau ! Je serrai les dents de frustration. N'y avait-il donc aucune trace de Remus Lupin quelque part ? Avait-il réellement réussi à effacer la moindre preuve de son identité avant de quitter l'école ? Je me refusai d'y croire. Si Remus avait caché sa lycanthropie en ces lieux pendant sept années d'études, il était inenvisageable qu'il n'en eût laissé aucun indice. Impensable ! Il n'y avait pas que la tache de sang, il avait bien dû oublier un bout de lui-même : une vieille photo, un manuel scolaire pour réviser avant sa transformation, un flacon de baume à son nom contre les blessures superficielles… quelque chose… n'importe quoi, même…

Je m'interrompis subitement dans ma propre réflexion en émettant un sursaut d'un mètre, qui effraya Akhar : à force de toucher les menottes, mes doigts venaient d'entrer en contact avec ce qui ressemblait aux poils courts d'un animal. Ils s'étaient coincés dans le fermoir d'un des bracelets. Dans une sorte de transe, je les en extirpai délicatement, sans y croire. Akhar les renifla au passage et siffla de colère comme s'il était face à la bête tout entière. Aucun doute n'était possible : c'était un échantillon de la fourrure du lycan. Ma découverte manqua de justesse de faire gicler mes yeux de leurs orbites tant j'étais statufié, partagé entre l'excitation et la perplexité. Ma recherche n'était finalement pas restée infructueuse, c'était merveilleux. Devant l'éventail de possibilités que m'ouvrait cet échantillon pileux, mon cœur s'allégea et j'eus presque envie de me laisser aller à un petit pas de danse.

« Regarde ça mon brave Akhar ! lançai-je en agitant le minuscule sachet de plastique dans lequel j'avais rangé ma fantastique trouvaille. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour rien. Si c'est réellement du poil de loup-garou et que l'ADN correspond à celui de Remus, nous aurons réalisé une avancée spectaculaire. Te rends-tu compte ?

Pour toute réponse, le matou eut un ronronnement sonore. Je lui caressai le sommet du crâne avant d'user d'un sortilège pour réduire la taille des menottes et les glisser dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je n'affectionnais pas vraiment ce genre de méthode mais elles pouvaient se révéler très utiles. Il ne fallait lésiner sur aucun moyen lorsqu'on travaillait avec des spécimens classés extrêmement dangereux.

Ceci fait, je sentis que mon estomac commençait à crier famine en même temps que les étoiles s'allumaient dans le firmament de plus en plus obscur. L'heure de l'inspection des lieux était révolue et il était grand temps pour moi de retourner au château afin de me préparer à accueillir les nouvelles recrues. Je dévalai donc les escaliers le plus rapidement que je le pus en compagnie d'Akhar et voulus me diriger vers la sortie pour récupérer mon balai mais alors que je posais le pied au rez-de-chaussée, un son creux m'arrêta net car je crus pendant une fraction de seconde de terreur que le sol allait finalement se dérober.

Il n'en était rien cependant : le carré de bois sir lequel j'avais atterri n'était autre qu'une trappe que je n'avais pas repérée à l'allée à cause de la couche de poussière qui la recouvrait alors. A nouveau j'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur puis me penchai sur ma nouvelle découverte pour soulever le panneau de bois d'un geste sec. Une énième nuée de poussière acheva de salir mon magnifique costume à mon grand dam. Immédiatement je dardai l'extrémité de ma baguette dans le tunnel qui s'offrit à moi afin d'éblouir l'éventuel intrus qui aurait eu l'audace de se trouver là.

Bien évidemment l'endroit était désert, ce qui me permit de récupérer mon souffle. Décidément, jouer les explorateurs dans une maison hantée par un loup-garou donnait des sueurs froides et même si j'agissais pour la bonne cause, je n'étais pas sûr de retourner m'aventurer en ces lieux de si tôt.

Avant de songer à braver le mystère de ce tunnel, je pris la précaution d'aller chercher le balai sur le pas de la porte à l'extérieur de la cabane car nul ne savait où ce passage pouvait nous conduire Akhar et moi. Puis nous nous mîmes en marche, le rayon lumineux éclairant le chemin et les menottes clinquant dans ma poche au rythme de mes pas. Le tunnel était étroit et si long qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout. C'était bien ma veine ! Je n'appréciais pas du tout les visites souterraines : j'avais toujours la crainte d'un éboulement même si jamais cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Le simple fait de savoir que l'accident de cette envergure était probable suffisait à me rendre claustrophobe. Il était possible aussi que j'eusse été un peu trop marqué par _Germinal _de Zola.

Bref, je remontai le tunnel sans un mot avec Akhar trottinant à côté de moi et tout en déplorant grandement l'absence de mon baladeur magique. Le silence se répercutait contre les murs étroits et semblaient tirer le passage en longueur. Combien de temps marchai-je ainsi dans l'obscurité humide baignée de la faible lueur de ma baguette ? Des minutes ? Des heures ? Je commençais à perdre la notion du temps. D'ailleurs où menait-il à la fin ce chemin ? A Poudlard ? Cela me paraissait la réponse la plus probable car après tout, il fallait bien que Remus se rendît discrètement à la cabane hurlante avant chaque pleine lune. Je n'aurais jamais pensé cependant que le village de Pré-au-Lard fut si loin du château alors qu'à première vue, les deux domaines paraissaient se jouxter. Peut-être la faim et la fatigue annihilaient-elles mon jugement et me faisaient paraître le temps plus long. J'eusse volontiers réglé le problème en enfourchant le balai que je tenais en main mais les dimensions réduites du tuyau de pierre rendaient l'idée irréalisable. Dommage !

Cependant, j'aperçus une nitescence pâle comme un rayon de lune qui pénétrait dans la grotte par le truchement d'une cavité, preuve que le bout du tunnel approchait enfin. J'accueillis mon retour à l'air libre avec le plus grand bonheur et lorsque j'émergeai du sol au pied d'un arbre gigantesque, mon premier réflexe fut d'inspirer profondément pour emplir mes poumons d'air pur. Quel bien cela pouvait-il procurer ! C'était une vraie renaissance. Plus jamais on ne m'y reprendrait à me balader dans les tunnels inconnus de la sorte.

Par bonheur, je constatai bien vite que j'avais échoué dans le parc de Poudlard, ce qui était un premier soulagement étant donné que la nuit était presque totalement tombée à présent. Comme je devais encore faire un brin de toilette avant de me rendre à la réception, j'allais réussir à me mettre en retard et écoper d'une nouvelle salve de commentaires désobligeants. Peu importe ! Cela ne m'atteignait guère quand je songeais à ce que j'avais récolté en partage. Le poil de lycan dont je sentais le petit sachet dans ma poche me donna l'illusion de se réchauffer légèrement tant je brûlais de commencer mes expériences. Je n'avais plus une minute à perdre.

Hélas, un phénomène inattendu vint gâcher mes beaux projets avec une violence rare car au moment où Akhar et moi nous dirigions vers le château, je fus stoppé net pas un coup brutal porté traîtreusement dans le dos et qui me projeta deux mètres plus loin. Incrédule, je roulai sur moi-même afin de découvrir mon assaillant et ce fut non sans la plus grande des stupéfactions que je réalisai que mon attaquant n'était autre que l'arbre au pied duquel j'avais émergé ! Si j'avais pu prévoir cela !

Ce n'était pas tant le fait que l'arbre fût animé qui me perturbait car après tout bon nombre de plantes dans le monde des sorciers avaient une vie plus mouvementée que leurs cousines du monde moldu. Ce qui m'effarait, c'était l'agressivité injustifiée de ce saule à qui je ne me rappelais pas avoir fait de tort. Et pourtant le végétal magique agitait ses branches démesurées qui claquaient dans l'air comme de véritables fouets. La chose semblait avoir une telle force que je m'étonnais d'avoir encore ma colonne vertébrale en un seul morceau.

Plus guidé par l'instinct de survie que par la peur que m'inspirait l'idée d'être aplati par un arbre grincheux, je sautai littéralement sur mes pieds et courus le plus loin possible du tronc pour me mettre hors de sa portée mais l'acariâtre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille… ou de ce qui pouvait lui servir d'oreille si toutefois il percevait les sons. Une branche siffla dangereusement près de la mienne tandis qu'une seconde visa Akhar, lequel par chance parvint à l'esquiver grâce à son agilité de félin.

En un rien de temps, Akhar était sorti de la zone d'attaque, contrairement à moi qui étais parfois contraint à me replier pour éviter des coups. J'étais soulagé que le chat au moins fut tiré d'affaire néanmoins je ne donnais pas cher de ma propre peau car je me connaissais assez pour savoir que je n'étais pas un joueur de quidditch né : l'esquive et la rapidité n'entraient pas dans l'innombrable liste de mes capacités.

Alors que je me crus finalement sauvé, une branche fallacieuse me faucha les jambes et je me retrouvai à nouveau la face dans l'herbe tandis que la liane s'enroulait autour de mon pied pour me ramener vers l'arbre. Cette fois, je ne pouvais plus espérer m'en sortir indemne. Qui étais-je, pauvre petit David, face à ce Goliath arboricole géant ? Comme le pachyderme tout de bois et de feuilles se dressait majestueusement devant moi, je déglutis avec difficulté avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour crier avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre moi mais on peut discuter peut-être ?

Je n'étais pas certain qu'un arbre aussi obtus et belliqueux fût doué de la parole mais avec les plantes, il valait toujours mieux tester. Malheureusement, pour toute réponse, la créature leva ses innombrables branches comme des centaines de massues prêtes à me fendre le crâne. C'était fini, aucune négociation n'était possible. Lorsque les branches fondirent sur moi comme une avalanche, je fermai les yeux et me recroquevillai couardement en poussant un cri aigu puis j'attendis le coup fatal qui ne vint pas.

J'entendis pourtant distinctement le son des coups mais ne sentis rien comme si un bouclier s'était subitement dressé entre moi et mon agresseur. Comme de surcroît, je sentis les ténèbres m'envelopper, cela acheva de me convaincre que j'étais mort et que je commençais mon chemin vers l'enfer mais je fus vite détrompé. Sitôt que j'ouvris les yeux, je réalisai que je devais l'obscurité nouvelle qui m'enveloppait au corps gigantesque de Hagrid, dressé devant moi, les bras en croix pour se protéger le visage. Il tourna sa grosse tête hirsute vers moi et me lança un bref regard de ses petits yeux noirs étincelants comme ceux d'une souris.

Je voulus dire un mot, n'importe quoi, même un simple merci mais rien ne vint et de toute manière Hagrid ne m'en laissa guère le loisir puisqu'il m'attrapa sans dire un mot et me jeta sur son épaule suffisamment grande pour m'accueillir tout entier avant de courir hors de la portée du saule. Je n'aurais jamais songé qu'un être aussi massif pût galoper à une telle vitesse.

En quelques secondes nous étions tous hors de danger et Hagrid me fit glisser de son épaule pour me remettre sur mes pieds, acte noble mais inutile car sous l'effet de l'émotion, mes forces m'avaient complètement lâché et je chutai dans l'herbe sitôt qu'il n'y eut plus aucune main secourable pour me soutenir. Akhar accourut immédiatement et me sauta dessus en miaulant, visiblement inquiet pour moi, si toutefois un chat pouvait ressentir cette émotion.

« Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda Hagrid du même ton soucieux que celui qu'aurait pu utiliser Akhar s'il avait su parler.

« Euh… oui, balbutiai-je sans avoir tout à fait conscience de mes propos.

Difficile à dire tout de même, je venais d'éviter de me faire réduire en purée par un saule cogneur ! Devant l'air compatissant de Hagrid, je compris qu'il avait remarqué combien j'étais secoué et faisait l'effort notable de me ménager. J'eus besoin de quelques instants pour me souvenir de mon nom et du lieu dans lequel je me trouvais mais au milieu du marasme confus que constituait mon esprit, une pensée se dégageait en lettres d'or : Hagrid, ce géant que j'avais traité avec un peu de mépris à cause de sa nature, venait de me sauver la vie. Par quel détour de son imagination avait-il pu se comporter ainsi ? Décidément, j'avais encore quantité de choses à apprendre sur les géants. Je me promis de me pencher sur le sujet avec plus d'attention à l'avenir.

« Merci, bredouillai-je dans un souffle sans oser regarder mon sauveur.

« Vous avez eu de la chance que je passe dans le coin, dit Hagrid avec gravité, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous approcher si près de cet arbre ? C'est dangereux !

« Je n'en savais rien, fis-je remarquer les dents serrées, je ne crois pas avoir vu un écriteau sur lequel il était inscrit _Attention à l'arbre_.

Peut-être était-ce un peu ingrat de m'emporter ainsi devant quelqu'un à qui je devais un grand service mais la montée d'adrénaline, procurée par cette mésaventure venait de redescendre en flèche et mon humeur s'en ressentait. Je faillis poursuivre sur ma lancée mais fut interrompu brutalement par une voix familière, qui me fit sursauter, ainsi qu'Akhar.

« Andy !

Remus accourait vers moi tel un dératé, suivi de loin par Sirius, qui à l'inverse de son compagnon, ne se pressait pas le moins du monde comme s'il effectuait une simple promenade de santé. En quelques enjambées digne d'un champion du monde d'athlétisme, le jeune présumé loup-garou échouait auprès de moi, le teint si pâle qu'il en avait ironiquement une face de lune. Sans même éponger la sueur peu ragoûtante qui perlait sur son front, le garçon se pencha vers moi et m'attrapa par les épaules comme s'il voulait me relever. Sa force magique manqua de peu de me casser le reste de mes pauvres os. Rien ne me serait épargné dans cette école de fous !

« J'ai tout vu de loin sans pouvoir intervenir, expliqua Remus qui regardait Hagrid alors que l'explication m'était clairement destinée, tu n'es pas blessé Andy ? ajouta-t-il en baissant finalement ses yeux jaunes de loup sur moi.

La vue de ses iris si particuliers m'arracha un frisson des plus involontaire sur lequel j'espérais qu'il n'eût aucun soupçon. Il était impératif qu'il ignorât que j'avais percé son secret à jour sinon il y avait fort à parier que Sirius et lui déploieraient des trésors d'imagination pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Comme il m'avait demandé si j'étais encore entier, je voulus me redresser pour lui prouver que la réponse était affirmative mais au même instant une douleur aiguë vrilla mon dos à l'endroit où la branche m'avait martelé sans pitié. Misère ! Pourvu que cette brute ne m'eût pas déplacé une vertèbre ou que sais-je. Je n'avais même pas encore commencé à enseigner que j'allais déjà devoir faire usage d'une canne voire d'un fauteuil roulant. Quand mon cousin Arnaud prétendait qu'il fallait être sportif pour aller à Poudlard, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il envisageait les choses ainsi, surtout qu'avec son esprit mal placé, il valait toujours mieux se méfier du double sens de ses propos.

Le cri étouffé que me provoqua la douleur n'échappa nullement à mes deux infirmiers, qui se penchèrent sur moi de plus belle, masquant complètement la lumière sélène aux alentours. Mon agoraphobie me donna envie d'hurler de plus belle mais je parvins fort heureusement à me contenir. Remus devint si pâle qu'on pourrait bientôt deviner en transparence ce qui se cachait sous sa couche de peau.

- Oh non ! gémit-il en plaquant une main horrifiée contre son front. On dirait que l'arbre ne t'a pas loupé.

- C'est bête alors !

Malheureusement Sirius ne s'était pas égaré en chemin et voilà qu'il nous avait rejoint, un léger sourire aux lèvres. D'emblée, Akhar l'accueillit par un crachotement furieux et ce fut à moi de sourire ou plutôt de grimacer un rictus à travers la douleur.

- Tu as beaucoup mal ? questionna Hagrid en se grattant la tête d'un air ennuyé.

- Non par Merlin, ça me fait un bien fou ! tempêtai-je. Avez-vous d'autres questions idiotes à me poser ?

Remus prétendit que la souffrance me donnait le délire pour justifier cet emportement. Je faillis lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas à ma place et par conséquent n'en savait strictement rien mais à peine ouvris-je la bouche que Remus étouffa le moindre son à venir en y enfournant un carré de chocolat en provenance d'une petite tablette, cachée dans sa poche. Après quoi, il demanda à Hagrid de me porter délicatement jusqu'à l'infirmerie pendant que Sirius me regardait, mort de rire, m'étouffer avec mon carré de chocolat. Pas mauvais d'ailleurs même si j'aurais préféré du chocolat noir !

Au moment où je voulus avaler la friandise qui me ravissait le palais, Hagrid se décida à conduire l'infirme aux urgences. Je vous passe le détail sur sa délicatesse pantagruélique mais pour faire court, disons que si j'avais la colonne vertébrale en compote avant qu'Hagrid ne me portât, en arrivant à l'infirmerie, je n'avais plus de colonne vertébrale du tout, les dernières miettes s'étant éparpillés dans le reste de ma pauvre carcasse.

Rien ne me serait épargné dans cet asile de dégénérés ! Et dire que je n'avais même pas encore commencé à enseigner !

* * *

Et voilà, ainsi s'achève l'expédition d'Andy dans la cabane hurlante, en beauté comme on peut le voir!

Alors ça vous a plu? Je sais que dans ce chapitre, on voit beaucoup Andy seul en scène et j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé, c'est l'un des rares chapitres de la sorte si on exclut le prologue.

Dans le prochain chapitre, qui j'espère arrivera plus rapidement, Andy se retrouvera confronté à Albus Dumbledore en personne, joute verbale, mensonge et dissiulation en perspective pour notre jeune maître des potions.

Merci d'avoir lu, j'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre.

Passez de bonnes fin de vacances si vous avez la chance d'en avoir et un joyeux halloween!


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou, **

**De nouvelles excuses pour le delai d'attente entre ce chapitre et le précédent s'imposent. Pour me faire pardonner, je poste avant Noël en guise de cadeau (ouh le vieil argument moisi XD!). Outre le travail et les études, je suis sur d'autres projets qui relèguent un peu les fanfictions au second plan. Je dois aussi avouer que ces derniers temps je suis plus volontiers lectrice de fanfictions qu'auteure, je cherche d'ailleurs de bonnes fics sur la vie de Remus Lupin, si vous en avez à me conseiller, je suis toute ouïe.**

**Concernant Venom of the Vanity, merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore cette fic, qui me laissent leurs commentaires, que je lis toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir et d'attention. J'aimerais revenir un instant sur l'histoire des menottes qu'Andy trouve dans la cabane hurlante et qui a laissé perplexe une majeure partie d'entre vous, ce que je peux comprendre puisque moi-même je n'ai lu nulle part dans le roman de JKR que Remus était enchaîné les nuits de pleine lune. J'ai rajouté ce détail de mon propre chef en partant de l'idée suivante: Remus est terrorisé à l'idée de faire du mal à quiconque pendant la nuit de pleine lune donc je l'imagine tout à fait prendre de sa propre initiative la précaution de s'enchaîner après avoir failli tuer Severus lors de la fameuse farce de Sirius. C'est ainsi que j'ai vu les choses, je pense que je reviendrai dessus dans les chapitres suivants.**

**Voilà en espérant avoir bien éclairci le mystère, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année! **

* * *

Chapitre 11: L'épée de verbe

L'infirmière s'appelait madame Pomfresh, un patronyme qui avait déclenché mon hilarité lorsqu'elle s'était présentée. Comme ses yeux étaient devenus perçants devant ma réaction, Remus, diplomate, lui avait expliqué que le coup que j'avais reçu m'avait si bien sonné que mes neurones n'étaient peut-être plus tout à fait à leur place. A cela d'ailleurs, Sirius avait fait remarquer l'air de rien que l'existence d'éventuels neurones dans ma cervelle n'était pas encore tout à fait attestée. Et pendant que cela palabrait, j'agonisais mais le monde s'en fichait royalement.

La joliment dénommée madame Pomfresh n'était point dégoûtante à regarder et elle s'était mise sur son 31 à l'occasion de la rentrée. Ses belles boucles blondes étaient élégamment relevées sur sa nuque et laissaient voir de jolies perles pendantes à ses oreilles, qui frétillaient comme des cerises sur leur arbre au gré des mouvements de la dame. Cette joyeuse farandole des perles m'absorbait tout à fait et je me dévissais le cou à les admirer alors qu'elle me massait le dos. La pièce faiblement éclairée à la bougie et le ronronnement d'Akhar en musique d'ambiance procuraient à cet endroit un caractère apaisant et intime, qui ne me déplaisait pas.

Et puis la nurse avait des mains si douces, comme un voile de coton. Cela me changeait des râpes à fromage de ma sœur Dita. D'abord réticent à l'idée de confier mon dos à une inconnue, j'avais fini par me détendre et je commençais même à oublier que j'avais retiré ma chemise et que je m'exposais à moitié nu. J'avais ma pudeur tout de même.

- Ca vous fait du bien ? demanda la chiropractrice d'une voix suave qui coula sur moi comme un nectar.

- _Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point._

J'étais tellement détendu que j'en oubliais de parler anglais.

- Pas la peine de lui dire des cochonneries dans ta langue natale ! Elle comprend le français.

Le charme de l'instant se brisa tout à fait grâce à la trivialité de Sirius que je fusillai de mes gros yeux de tarsier. Mais que fabriquait-il en ces lieux d'abord ? N'avait-il rien de mieux à faire ? Par exemple, aller laver et peigner sa divine tignasse de longs cheveux noir corbeau, qui coulaient en une tresse grossière et parsemée de brindilles et poussières. La séance de Quidditch l'avait superbement encrassé mais cela n'enrayait en rien sa magnificence, quelle injustice ! En outre, l'effronté venait à présent se rincer l'œil sur ma silhouette de grive sans même me demander mon avis.

- Veux-tu bien débarrasser le plancher ? lançai-je d'un ton autoritaire. Je suis en pleine séance de kinésithérapie. Je n'ai pas besoin de public.

- Il a raison, Sirius. Viens, on va plutôt se préparer ! Le banquet ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Misère le lycan n'avait pas décampé non plus. Ne vous gênez pas ! Il y a de la place pour tout le monde. Je forçai sur mes cervicales à m'en faire un torticolis pour apercevoir la face lunaire, qui me considérait avec tout la compassion du monde. Sitôt que nos regards se croisèrent, il m'adressa un petit signe de la main intimidée et forma sur ses lèvres les mots : « Ca va ? » emplis d'inquiétude. Je voulus branler positivement du chef mais vu que je n'avais plus de cou, je me contentai de lever la main d'une façon significative, qui le rassura.

Je croyais comprendre pourquoi il se sentait dans un tel état de détresse : s'il était bien le lycanthrope, ce dont je ne doutais presque plus, il devait probablement culpabiliser de me voir coupé en deux par une branche du saule furieux. Après tout, un arbre pareil ne traînait pas dans le parc d'une école par hasard. J'avais réfléchi à la question et en avait conclu qu'il avait été planté là pour garder l'accès au tunnel menant à la cabane hurlante. Qui serait assez fou pour défier un saule déchaîné ? … à part moi bien sûr ! Cette monstruosité végétale était une idée de génie, d'ailleurs peut-être ma bonne amie Pomona en était-elle l'auteure. En tous les cas, le stratagème était brillant et promettait une belle réussite… tant qu'un imbécile n'avait pas l'idée stupide d'emprunter le chemin en sens inverse en partant de la cabane hurlante bien sûr !

- Je vais y aller aussi, c'est moi qui récupère les élèves à la sortie du train. Je vais aller préparer les barques pour les première année.

Même le géant s'était invité, c'était le bouquet ! Mais qu'étais-je à la fin ? Un phénomène de foire ? Me trouvais-je donc dans une infirmerie ou dans un hall de gare ? Je n'avais pas souvenir d'être si beau que cela pour susciter un tel engouement.

- Dites, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie mais je peux savoir le nombre de spectateurs qui assistent présentement à ma remise sur pieds ?

S'ils m'annonçaient que le directeur était là aussi, je démissionnais. Qu'on se le dise ! Par chance, il ne semblait y avoir _que_ trois curieux, si l'on excluait la masseuse, et d'ailleurs ceux-ci comprirent à mon ton que leur présence m'horripilait car ils se décidèrent – alléluia ! - à vider les lieux : le couple exaspérant d'inharmonie en premier puis Hagrid en second, quoique je le retinsse un instant, frappé d'un accès de curiosité.

- Dites-moi Hagrid ! Quelle est donc cette histoire de barque ?

- Ah personne ne vous a raconté ça ? s'étonna Hagrid les yeux pétillants de chaleur. La coutume veut que les petits nouveaux qui arrivent à Poudlard traversent le lac en barque afin de pouvoir admirer le château dans toute sa splendeur avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. C'est un spectacle inoubliable.

- Je vous crois sur parole, concédai-je avec envie.

Je me voyais mal lui demander le droit de bénéficier également de cette petite croisière, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas très enclin à me serrer dans une coque de noix avec des têtes blondes de onze ans à peine. Pourtant contempler le château au sommet de la colline bordant le lac, cela devait laisser une image impérissable, un peu comme la première visite de la Tour Eiffel. Oh là là mais que racontais-je donc ? Peut-être était-ce l'onguent magique de madame Pomfresh qui me faisait délirer de la sorte.

Ayant dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, Hagrid s'en alla et je me sentis soudain étrangement seul. L'ambiance de l'infirmerie n'avait plus rien d'enivrant à présent et il me tardait de la fuir. Je demandai timidement à la guérisseuse si elle en avait encore pour longtemps car l'heure tournait et je devais encore me préparer pour l'arrivée des élèves.

- Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne participiez pas à cette fête, dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux, j'ai remis votre colonne en place sans problème mais ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de vous reposer un peu.

- Rester allongé dans cet endroit sinistre au lieu d'assister à la cérémonie de la répartition ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère.

- Je suis navrée que la décoration ne soit pas à votre goût, maugréa-t-elle soudain contrariée, mais je vous signale que vous garderez des douleurs au dos plusieurs jours si vous vous agitez au lieu de rester couché quelques temps.

- Eh bien je m'en arrangerai avec mes problèmes de dos, conclus-je en me redressant vivement, pourriez-vous me passer ma chemise s'il vous plaît ?

Elle me la tendit mais ce fut à contrecœur. Son visage fermé me fit comprendre que je venais encore de me faire une amie néanmoins cela ne me blessait pas outre mesure car je n'avais pas spécialement envie de devenir proche de la reine du pays des mal-en-point. Alors que je remettais ma chemise, j'eus la surprise de recevoir la visite d'Albus Dumbledore _himself_. Il arborait l'une de ses majestueuses robes de sorcier mauves serties de fils d'argent. Cette apparition magistrale dans ce caveau sordide avait quelque chose d'irréel à tel point que j'en restai quelques instants bouche bée. Même Akhar se figea et cessa de ronronner.

- Monsieur le directeur, bredouilla l'infirmière tout aussi incrédule que moi.

- Bonsoir Pompom, dit chaleureusement Dumbledore, je vois que le jeune monsieur Clive est déjà prêt à repartir à l'aventure.

Malgré la douceur de son ton, je ne pus m'empêcher de déceler derrière ses propos sibyllins un indicible reproche, qui arqua mes sourcils en un froncement de méfiance. J'échangeai un regard avec Akhar dont les iris virides m'insufflèrent du courage. Madame Pomfresh, pardon Pompom, quant à elle, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste couché, assura-t-elle en tendant une main agacée vers moi comme si j'étais un enfant particulièrement turbulent, mais comme de bien entendu il n'a rien voulu entendre.

Dumbledore m'observa avec attention derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes et pendant une fraction de seconde, il me vint à l'esprit que peut-être essayait-il de sonder mon esprit. Quelque chose semblait le préoccuper et j'avais mon idée sur ce dont il pouvait s'agir.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il sans se départir de son calme olympien, Pompom est-ce que cela vous ennuierait de nous laisser seuls un moment ? Je souhaiterais parler en privé à monsieur Clive.

Naturellement, l'infirmière sortit sans soulever la moindre objection, espérant sans doute que le directeur parviendrait à me convaincre de suivre ses conseils et de rester pour la soirée en observation. Comme le temps nous était compté, le vieil homme attaqua sans circonvolution aucune le sujet médullaire, ce qui me convint tout à fait. Mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompé même si Dumbledore ne s'exprima qu'à demi-mots par précaution.

- Remus m'a expliqué que vous vous étiez frotté au Saule Cogneur, dit Dumbledore d'un ton un peu malicieux.

Prudence, prudence est mère de sûreté.

- J'ignorais qu'il était si chatouilleux, éludai-je d'un ton léger.

- C'est vrai, j'aurais dû vous avertir que cet arbre était dangereux, reconnut Dumbledore le regard perçant, cela vous aurait épargné de mettre madame Bibine en colère.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

D'un coup de baguette magique, Dumbledore fit sortir de l'espace-temps les brindilles aux dimensions de cure-dents de ce qui avait constitué autrefois un balai. Le cadavre déchiqueté de l'engin volant que j'avais emprunté à madame Bibine échoua sur mes genoux en une fine pluie. Je déglutis avec peine et mon cœur manqua un battement. La femme faucon allait me picorer les yeux à coups de bec lorsqu'elle apprendrait ce que j'avais fait de son matériel. Dumbledore lut sans doute la détresse dans mon regard car son sourire s'élargit jusqu'à devenir complice.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas ! promit-il d'une voix rassurante. J'intercèderai en votre faveur auprès de madame Bibine mais je vous conseille d'éviter le stade de Quidditch dans les jours qui suivront.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Silence de plomb. Les yeux de Dumbledore me transperçaient le corps comme des rayons laser. J'en restai paralysé quoique je soutinsse son regard dans un effort méritoire, dévoré par le désir de ne pas flancher devant lui. Je me savais suffisamment doué en puissance visuelle pour lui tenir tête. Son regard semblait pourtant avoir le pouvoir de me faire plier plus efficacement encore que mon géniteur. Je fus bien vite contraint de ciller.

- Serait-il déplacé de vous demander ce que vous êtes allé faire avec ce balai près du Saule Cogneur ?

- Ca ne l'est pas le moins du monde, monsieur le directeur répondis-je d'un ton obséquieux en retenant presque une révérence pharisaïque je vais vous l'expliquer.

Il était temps de déployer mes talents d'acteur.

- Je suis allé visiter le domaine, dis-je d'une voix neutre. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est fort grand. J'ai emprunté un balai pour en voir le plus possible en un rien de temps.

La magie de mon explication résidait dans sa stupéfiante part de vérité car même si je celai la majeure partie de ce qui s'était passé, aucun de mes mots ne contenait un authentique mensonge. Si l'on considérait que le collège de Poudlard relevait de la juridiction du village de Pré-au-Lard, m'aventurer du côté de ce bourg signifiait bien rester dans les limites du domaine. Par ailleurs, étant donné que les élèves n'étaient pas autorisés à quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard en période scolaire et que le loup-garou devait se rendre à la cabane hurlante une fois par mois pendant cette dite période, il fallait bien que Dumbledore considérât que cette bicoque appartînt effectivement à l'école. Ma logique était indiscutable je ne disais rien que la vérité et n'avais par conséquence aucune raison de montrer le moindre signe de culpabilité. Fort de cette résolution, je ne laissais rien transparaître qui put instiguer de doute au directeur. Même son regard térébrant ne pouvait me faire flancher tout à fait tant j'étais sûr de moi. Il n'allait pourtant pas renoncer si facilement à protéger sa pupille, hélas.

- Pourquoi avoir passé outre l'autorisation de Madame Bibine ? demanda-t-il calmement.

J'avais le sentiment qu'il me traitait comme un élève pris en faute, ce qui me contraria légèrement mais pas assez pour l'afficher sur mon visage. Conservant un calme olympien, je lui servis plutôt la riposte que j'avais préalablement préparée.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois ainsi qu'à _madame, _j'ai trouvé son comportement puéril et mesquin murmurai-je d'une voix si douce qu'elle ne corroborait pas à mes propos incendiaires. Pour quelle raison un enseignant empêcherait-il un autre enseignant d'utiliser le matériel de l'école ? Je ne suis pas un élève, que je sache. Je veux bien reconnaître son incontestable responsabilité du matériel sportif de l'établissement mais ce n'est pas là une raison acceptable pour faire preuve d'un tel abus d'autorité. J'ai considéré que _madame_ cherchait simplement à m'humilier en agissant de la sorte et que je n'avais aucune raison de me laisser ainsi traiter. C'est pourquoi j'ai outrepassé son autorité. Si elle a quelque chose à redire à cela, je suis tout à fait disposé à m'expliquer avec elle.

J'étais excellent, que dire de plus ? Même le directeur en resta sans voix, du moins je le supposai mais de toute évidence, il réfléchissait à mes propos afin de pouvoir trouver la faille qui me déstabiliserait. J'étais en train de me livrer à un bras de fer diplomatique avec le plus grand sorcier du monde, rien que cela. Avais-je une chance de triompher ? J'avais beau être intelligent, l'étais-je assez pour berner le maître incontesté dans ce domaine ? La partie risquait d'être très serrée.

- Il serait bon en effet que vous alliez lui parler, Andrew me répondit le vieux avec la plus grande sérénité. J'aimerais mieux éviter de voir s'installer au sein de mon équipe pédagogique des conflits inutiles.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison et vous pouvez compter sur moi, monsieur le directeur.

Comme un silence s'installa, j'eus l'espoir illusoire que l'entretien s'achevât de la sorte. Malheureusement, Dumbledore n'en avait pas fini avec moi. L'interrogatoire pouvait durer jusqu'à l'arrivée des élèves.

-Un détail m'intrigue, Andrew dit-il dans un souffle. Vos collègues qui jouaient au Quidditch prétendent que vous vouliez un balai pour vous rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

J'avais dit cela ? C'était tout à fait possible. Ma mémoire, trop encombrée, me jouait parfois des tours. Un peu contrarié de m'être laissé piéger une première fois, je me mordis subrepticement la lèvre mais ce geste éphémère n'échappa guère à Dumbledore qui dut probablement s'en réjouir intérieurement. Il savait qu'il prenait l'avantage mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.

- Je ne me souvenais pas les en avoir avertis mais c'était effectivement un de mes projets dis-je en m'efforçant de ne pas me laisser décontenancer.

- Puis-je vous demander ce que vous aviez l'intention d'y faire ?

Je ne pus résister à la tentation.

- Ne trouvez-vous pas cette question un peu personnelle, _monsieur _?

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous mettre mal à l'aise, Andrew.

Contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginé, il n'y avait aucune ironie dans mon prénom anglicisé qu'il répétait à tort et à travers. Il s'obstinait à me nommer d'une voix très douce comme pour m'inciter au calme ou pour mieux me manipuler. Je n'allais pas me laisser endormir avec une telle facilité.

- Mes affaires ne vous concernent en aucune façon mais je vais tout de même vous répondre puisque vous insistez dis-je d'un ton froid pour lui faire parfaitement entendre combien j'appréciais peu ses manières. Je suis allé me procurer quelques éléments dont j'avais besoin pour mes potions. La réserve de mon prédécesseur est une mine d'or mais elle ne contient pas tout. Voulez-vous un rapport détaillé sur ce que je suis allé chercher ou vous contenterez-vous de cette explication ?

Je sentais que je m'emportais un peu trop, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Albus Dumbledore était très fort, bien plus que moi évidemment, même si je me savais d'une finesse redoutable. Il me dominait et sans en laisser rien paraître. Nous allions clore minablement cette conversation, c'était inévitable. J'en restai par anticipation sur une mauvaise impression.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus, me dit-il comme de bien entendu car c'était la seule issue raisonnable que lui laissait mon interrogation sèche, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous sentir agressé de la sorte Andrew. Sachez à l'avenir que si vous avez d'autres soucis de stock pour vos potions, vous n'êtes pas contraint de vous déplacer vous-mêmes pour aller faire les courses. Il vous suffit de passer commande au professeur McGonagall.

Il était tout simplement génial, cet ancêtre. A présent, j'étais certain de ne plus jamais pouvoir brandir l'excuse d'aller à l'apothicairerie pour justifier d'éventuelles visites non signalées à Pré-au-Lard. En un claquement de doigt, il avait retourné mon stratagème contre moi et m'avait bloqué une issue, qui m'eût pourtant été précieuse. Je me mis tout à coup à le haïr et à l'admirer.

- J'en prends note, répondis-je doucement en brandissant mon sourire le plus faux et le plus convaincant. Puis-je partir d'ici maintenant ? J'aimerais aller me préparer pour la réception.

Sous sa barbe, Dumbledore sourit davantage et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller comme si ma question lui faisait le plus grand plaisir.

- Mais je vous en prie, Andrew. Faîtes donc ce que vous avez à faire ! Je vous retrouve dans peu de temps pour le banquet.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur le directeur.

Je ne m'attardai pas plus longuement et me dirigeai vers la sortie, me préparant à riposter à Pompom, qui allait sans doute tenter de me retenir un peu par obligation professionnelle et surtout parce qu'elle avait l'air embêtante (pour rester poli et mesuré). A ma grande surprise, le chef suprême de l'établissement me retint encore un instant, le temps de me dire d'une voix très aimable.

- Andrew, j'espère que j'aurais le bonheur de vous voir vêtu d'un de ces costumes dont vous avez le secret. J'apprécie votre style vestimentaire, vos cravates surtout.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de le saluer d'un bref signe de tête, trop déboussolé pour dire un mot quelconque. Je n'étais pas sûr de bien cerner Albus Dumbledore…

* * *

**Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre sur cette note de mystère lol. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai quelques réserves sur ce chapitre, ce doit être à cause de Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise avec ce personnage, que je trouve particulièrement difficile à jouer. Il est tellement difficile à cerner. J'espère cependant ne pas l'avoir fait trop OOC.**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'attends vos avis. Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à la cérémonie de rentrée, enfin les élèves vont arriver à Poudlard (si si je vous assure).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bon, j'attaque cette nouvelle en-tête par des excuses. J'ai encore mis des mois avant de poster la suite. Je suis tellement lente que j'en oublie si j'ai répondu aux reviews ou non c'est impardonnable.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent courageusement à lire cette fic et à laisser des commentaires. Je vous rappelle que le chapitre précédent s'est achevé sur une discussion très particulière entre Andy et Dumbledore. Je vous laisse à présent découvrir la suite.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 12 : L'arrivée des élèves

Depuis une dizaine de minutes environ, je regardais Remus se débattre avec le nœud de son hideuse cravate fleurie et râpée qu'il avait dû se découper lui-même dans une vieille nappe de grand-mère. Le voir tourner et retourner son morceau de rideau dans tous les sens, faire des boucles artistiques pendant deux minutes entières puis tirer sur le tout et voir la cravate se défaire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé l'observer les naseaux fumants, au bord de la crise de nerfs… c'était le spectacle le plus hilarant qu'il m'eût été donné de voir depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. Un peu en retrait, je le guettais du coin de l'œil tout en me choisissant des boucles d'oreille avec l'aide bienvenue de mon fidèle Akhar.

Lorsque Remus essuya un quinzième échec de nouage de cravate et la retira rageusement de son cou pour la mettre en pièce, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire tout en fondant en larmes de surcroît. Mon hilarité ne réussit qu'à redoubler la contrariété de jeune présumé loup-garou, qui était d'ordinaire d'un calme à toute épreuve sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exécuter de petites tâches pénibles comme celle qu'il s'efforçait de mener à bien.

- Pourquoi tu te marres ? attaqua-t-il sur la défensive.

Je l'ignorai royalement et m'essuyai les larmes au coin des yeux d'un revers de la main tout en optant pour mes pendants d'oreille en forme d'ailes d'ange, mes favoris. Tandis que je parachevais en silence mes derniers préparatifs, j'entendis Remus expirer bruyamment dans mon dos puis retrouver son calme peu à peu jusqu'à s'adresser à nouveau à moi, d'une voix cette fois plus mesurée.

- Tu pourrais m'aider ? me demanda-t-il.

Pour le remercier de m'avoir fait rire à en avoir mal au côtes et parce qu'il m'inspirait une sympathie irrésistible, je ne me fis pas prier deux fois et marchai vers lui pour lui porter assistance. Il était vraiment pitoyable dans sa robe de velours rouge, un peu miteuse. Autrefois, lorsqu'il l'avait achetée, elle avait dû probablement être du meilleur effet hélas à présent, elle semblait juste dépassée. Tout en lui faisant un beau nœud lavallière avec son affreux chiffon, je ne pus résister à la tentation de sortir ces mots indélicats.

- Dis-moi, Remus, ta robe est un peu abimée.

Son visage se crispa mais il me répondit tout de même d'une voix douce.

- Je n'en ai pas d'autre.

- Eh bien il faut en acheter, répliquai-je avec un demi-sourire, je sais qu'il y a un centre commercial fantastique à Pré-au-Lard.

- J'ai horreur du shopping, répondit Remus en grimaçant franchement cette fois, et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas d'argent à dépenser en vêtements.

De toute évidence, la lycanthropie était un motif discriminatoire à l'embauche en Grande-Bretagne. D'un pays à l'autre, il était des choses qui ne changeaient pas malheureusement. Mon ébauche de sourire s'effaça comme par magie alors que j'achevais mon œuvre triomphalement et Remus sembla tout à coup remarquer mon trouble. S'en sentant responsable, il se radoucit davantage et reprit sur un ton plus joyeux.

- Puisque tu parles de robes de sorcier, la tienne est très jolie. C'est vraiment bizarre de te voir habillé comme ça. Je commençais à m'habituer à tes costumes de moldu.

Je lui adressai mon plus affable sourire pour me dispenser de lui confier que je n'avais choisi de passer un vêtement de sorcier que par jeu envers les propos de Dumbledore à l'infirmerie. Ma robe était noire et bleue électrique, assortie à ma chevelure avec une ceinture à motifs pyramidaux métalliques. Je la portais par-dessus une chemise également noire, ornée d'une cravate basique que j'avais personnalisé à ma manière à grand renforts de tags anarchistes, d'épingles à nourrice et autres originalités qui pouvaient lui donner un air déjanté. Je me complaisais à donner à mon estampe de grand mage pompeux une allure un brin punk, ne serait-ce que pour me délecter des regards interloqués que poseraient sur moi mes collègues adorés.

- Ils me manquent pour tout t'avouer, répondis-je à Remus en le forçant à faire demi-tour pour contempler le résultat de mon travail, mais ce soir est un grand soir. Si je ne parais pas « normalement » vêtu devant les élèves, je n'ai aucune chance de passer pour crédible. La première impression est essentielle.

Je racontais strictement n'importe quoi : les avis des élèves sur mon style vestimentaire me préoccupaient à peu près autant que les goûts de la vieille Irma en matière de gastronomie. Comme Remus s'extasiait devant mon talent incomparable pour nouer les cravates, Sirius apparut au même instant au sommet des escaliers, qu'il dévala avec toute la majesté qui seyait à son port altier. Remus et moi le suivirent des yeux, ébahis.

Il était sublime, divin, les termes étaient divers et variés mais tous insuffisants pour définir clairement sa beauté car en réalité, il était indicible. Chaque marche qu'il descendit et qui le rapprochait de nous résonnait à l'unisson avec les battements de mon cœur tandis que je le détaillai de bas en haut : d'épaisses Rangers à armatures métalliques, partiellement masquées par les pans de sa longue robe entièrement noire et si magnifiquement seyante qu'elle semblait avoir été directement taillée sur son propriétaire. Le couturier devait être l'équivalent de nos Dior, Chanel et Lacroix nationaux. Je n'osais même pas imaginer le prix d'une merveille pareille. Quant à ses cheveux, les mots me manquaient. D'ordinaire, ils étaient épais et un peu lâches, sauvages comme le pelage d'un animal fou mais ce soir-là, il les avait lissés jusqu'à ressembler à du fil de pêche et élégamment relevés sur sa nuque en un chignon épars dont le design de la coupe rappelait un chanteur japonais de Visual Key. Pour parfaire le tour, il avait ajouté un très léger très de khôl sous ses yeux, qui ne lui donnait pas un air efféminé mais qui ne faisait que souligner son regard intense. Le tout était du meilleur effet, à tel point que j'étais subjugué, presque amoureux.

- Tu es magnifique, commenta Remus bouche bée en n'osant s'avancer vers son compagnon comme s'il avait peur d'entacher sa splendeur en y mêlant sa propre laideur.

- Toi aussi, répondit aussitôt Sirius.

Je crus bien entendu qu'il mentait et ne disait cela que par politesse car Remus n'avait rien d'un joyau même s'il possédait une sorte de magnétisme indéfectible pourtant à ma grande stupeur, je dus reconnaitre que Sirius paraissait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère à en juger la façon dont il dévorait son compagnon des yeux. Il n'avait rien contre ses cernes violacées, que Remus avait tenté de masquer en vain à grand renfort d'onguent, ni contre son teint d'olive, ses frusques de grand-père… Il devait être hypnotisé par la sensualité animale qui se dégageait de lui, imperceptible mais présente.

Alors que les tourtereaux se complimentaient copieusement d'être si beaux l'un, l'autre, je me sentis soudain terriblement en retrait, au point que j'amorçai un mouvement pour quitter l'appartement en avance. En premier lieu, j'avais prévu de me rendre dans la Grande Salle en leur compagnie, comme je connaissais mon mauvais sens de l'orientation mais tout bien réfléchi, je n'étais pas sûr de supporter de tenir la chandelle bien longtemps. Je l'avais suffisamment fait pour le restant de mes jours avec mon cousin et ses innombrables conquêtes d'un soir. Au moment où je m'apprêtai à sortir en compagnie d'Akhar, le consternant binôme remarqua subitement mon évasive présence et eut l'extrême sollicitude de s'en soucier.

- Eh Andy c'est bien toi ! s'écria Sirius, effaré.

Volte-face immédiate de votre seigneur. C'était à mon tour d'être inspecté des pieds à la tête par la somptuosité incarnée et malheureusement mariée. Un élan de trac me secoua des pieds à la tête sous la forme d'un imperceptible frisson aux divers points de mon anatomie sur lesquels le regard de braise de Sirius se posa.

- Ca fait tout drôle de te voir habillé normalement ! lança-t-il sincèrement incrédule. En fait ça te va plutôt bien. Maintenant que je te vois comme ça, tu me fais penser à quelqu'un de connu… mais je me souviens plus de qui… Lunard aide-moi ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à une célébrité ?

Un peu dubitatif, Remus m'examina attentivement sans trop savoir où son comparse voulait en venir. Si j'avais eu un quelconque trait de ressemblance avec une star, je pense que l'évidence lui aurait sauté aux yeux néanmoins comme ce n'était pas le cas, il avait peu de chance d'aider son amant. Par bonheur, Sirius eut son éclair de génie sans nul recours aux lumières de son camarade.

- Menolly Mc Gee ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton triomphal en pointant son index sur moi. La guitariste des Bizarr' Sisters. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a un air de ressemblance, Remus ?

Celui-ci ne sut que répondre et se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules équivoque. Formidable, après m'avoir pris pour un gamin de seize ans, voilà qu'on me comparait à présent à une femme ! J'étais sur la bonne voie. Quel serait le prochain compliment ? Une analogie avec un animal ? Je pouvais m'attendre à tout dans cette école de fêlés.

Lorsque nous nous fûmes échangés tous les commentaires possibles et imaginables sur nos accoutrements respectifs, nous pûmes enfin nous rendre dans la Grande Salle où les autres professeurs n'attendaient plus que nous pour l'ouverture de la cérémonie. Ce fut ma première entrée dans la pièce la plus grandiose du château, un moment que j'avais longuement attendu car j'avais lu quelques détails dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ qui avaient éveillé ma curiosité. Mon chat sur les talons, flanqué d'une escorte de fantômes, curieux de me rencontrer et dont le cortège était dirigé par Nick, je filai le train au tandem siamois Sirius-Remus, qui lui-même suivait le reste de la procession d'enseignants.

Comme je m'y attendais, leur accueil n'avait pas été des plus chaleureux. A la vue de notre trio de boys' band, avançant vers eux en faisant les « cool », les médisances avaient commencé sans discrétion aucune. Des regards méprisants jaugeaient la tenue négligée de Remus, toisaient avec défiance le sublime Sirius et lorgnaient mon allure insolente. Quelle flopée de jaloux ! Qu'y pouvions-nous si nous avions la classe ? Enfin la palme de l'élégance revenait à Sirius mais j'étais prêt à parier que Remus et moi n'étions pas tant en reste, bien que nous fûmes loin d'égaler le jeune aristocrate sur le plan physique. Dommage que la populace qui nous servait de collègues ne fut composée que de tricentenaires, qui ne pouvaient aucunement se montrer sensibles à notre prestance, puisque la leur s'était évanouie depuis très longtemps… à supposer qu'elle eût existé.

Je ne fus pas déçu de ma visite de la Grande Salle. L'espace me plaisait d'autant plus qu'un sortilège complexe donnait l'illusion que la pièce était à ciel ouvert, ce qui ne la rendait que plus spacieuse. Du reste j'étais également charmé par les centaines de bougies, flottant en l'air dans toute la salle et par la multitudes de spectres qui nous offraient un véritable ballet aérien et se penchaient parfois vers nous à tour de rôles pour nous souhaiter respectueusement la bienvenue. Sir Nick, qui flottait sur un axe rectiligne à mes côtés, prenait un malin plaisir à me présenter à chacun de ses comparses qui passaient par là, comme si j'étais devenu sa mascotte personnelle, au grand dam d'Akhar, qui ne portaient pas ces créatures dans son cœur et les accueillait avec méfiance. Remus remarqua vite l'attention particulière que me portaient les ectoplasmes et s'en amusa.

- Tu as du succès auprès des fantômes, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille lorsque nous fûmes tous assis à la table des professeurs.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'étais en bout de table et n'avais donc qu'à m'accommoder du voisinage nullement ennuyeux de Remus, le dernier siège à ma droite, étant resté inoccupé. J'avais stratégiquement visé cet emplacement dans un souci de ménager mon agoraphobie et jubilait en silence d'y être parvenu sans encombres. J'avais préalablement envisagé d'envoyer mon chat à l'attaque pour le cas où il m'aurait fallu affronter un senior d'humeur taquine comme il en poussait beaucoup à Poudlard.

- Ils sont très aimables, répondis-je simplement.

- Pas tous, prévint Sirius assis à la gauche de Remus, tu as déjà entendu parler du Baron Sanglant ?

- De nom seulement mais je compte bien le rencontrer : Sir Nicholas m'a dit que c'était le fantôme de la maison des Serpentards et comme on m'a assigné directeur de cette maison, il faudra bien que…

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! lança Sirius comme si ce détail mineur lui avait échappé, ce dont il avait bien de la chance. D'ailleurs, on ne t'a pas félicité. A peine arrivé, tu as déjà des responsabilités.

Le ton était largement sarcastique mais je passai outre parce que j'étais de bonne humeur, ce qui ne m'arrivait pas souvent. Je me contentai donc de lui répondre par un sourire goguenard avant de faire mine d'entrer dans une conversation télépathique des plus passionnantes avec Akhar. Pendant ce temps, Remus méditait sur nos propos.

- Moi j'aurais adoré être directeur de maison, dit-il d'une voix rêveuse, j'envie surtout le professeur McGonagall. Vous imaginez : directeur de la maison des Gryffondor.

- Quelle horreur ! commentai-je en fronçant les nez comme si j'humais une odeur détestable.

- T'as quelque chose contre les Gryffondor, langue de serpent ! siffla Sirius, qui réagissait toujours au quart de tour.

- Ils passent pour être aussi plastronneurs que les Serpentards sont réputés intolérants, répondis-je d'un ton léger. De toute façon, je me suis déjà exprimé sur le système de répartition de l'école en quatre groupes distincts.

De toute évidence, ni Remus, ni Sirius n'avaient oublié mon diatribe virulent à l'encontre de l'institution millénaire. Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard qui en signifiait long, faute de trouver quelque chose à en dire. Le silence s'installa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend au juste ? s'étonna tout à coup Sirius, non sans une légère impatience.

- Les élèves, je suppose répondit Remus d'un ton dégagé en contemplant le plafond magique, l'air ailleurs.

On voyait fort bien la lune en dépit des quelques nuages, qui encombraient la voûte céleste, trop peu être au goût de Remus, pour qui elle devait probablement ressembler à un globe oculaire géant braqué sur lui. Par chance, il restait encore un délai raisonnable avant que l'astre sélène ne fut parfaitement orbiculaire. Le compte à rebours n'en était pas moins lancé pour autant et le temps avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'écouler rapidement lorsqu'on était soumis à une _dead line._ J'aimais mieux ne pas songer à tout ce qui me restait encore à faire : m'assurer que Remus était bien mon client, mettre le dispositif en place et commencer les recherches sérieusement. Le tout en parallèle à mon métier d'enseignant dont le début était imminent. Un vrai travail de titan.

Je songeai de la sorte lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle se rouvrirent à la volée. Nous retînmes tous notre souffle, persuadés de voir apparaître le troupeau d'élèves mais nous étions dans l'erreur car à la déception générale, hormis la mienne, ce fut Pomona qui entra en courant, les joues rouges de l'effort et de la gêne occasionnée par cette affiche. Elle fonça tête baissée comme une coureuse de sprint jusqu'au siège vide à côté de moi et s'y laissa tomber lourdement sans se soucier de froisser son ample robe verte, naturellement plissée.

Elle était plutôt élégante dans cette tenue suffisamment bien taillée pour ne pas révéler ses rondeurs mais les mettre au contraire en valeur en les laissant deviner, en revanche, elle s'était un peu manqué sur sa coiffure. Si ses cheveux flamboyants étaient parfaitement propres, elle avait tenté de les attacher en chignon épars comme Sirius mais sa course folle avait superbement réduit son travail à néant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-coupe, qui ne faisait que souligner sa négligence coutumière. Comme de bien entendu, des regards d'aigle se posèrent sur ses mèches rebelles et tombantes mais elle s'efforça de ne pas y prendre garde.

- Bonsoir, murmurai-je d'une voix douce tandis qu'elle respirait comme un bœuf pour reprendre son souffle.

- Salut, haleta-t-elle, désolée je suis en retard mais le Tentacula Vénéneux était un peu capricieux ce soir du coup il m'a fait perdre un temps fou. J'ai dû me préparer en quatrième vitesse. Comment tu me trouves ?

Je la jaugeai du regard à ma manière, ce qui lui fit saisir le fond de ma pensée sans l'aide des mots.

- Surtout ne réponds pas ! lança-t-elle finalement, mal assurée.

Mais je lui livrai mon avis tout de même, pour une fois que l'on me le demandait.

- Eh bien… disons que tu serais parfaite… pour une orgie romaine de débauchés.

- Andy ! s'offusqua-t-elle en me frappant furieusement sur l'épaule pour me punir d'avoir un avis tandis que je sortis mon éventail pour me planquer derrière et éclater de rire à mon aise.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Pom ! intervint Sirius, le défenseur des faibles et des opprimés. Tu sais comment il est. Tu es très bien comme ça.

- J'aime bien ton collier de feuilles, ajouta Remus intrigué en se penchant pour le regarder de plus près.

- Merci, c'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué, répondit Pomona flattée, je fabrique tous mes bijoux moi-même.

Aussitôt je cessai de rire et tendis une oreille beaucoup plus attentive. Elle avait troqué les cerises jumelles qui lui servaient de boucles pour des tours d'oreille en forme d'arabesques absolument somptueux. Très intéressant ! En temps normal, je n'étais pas très friand de l'artisanat hippie mais ces pièges là me plaisaient particulièrement et je commençais à me demander s'il ne serait pas possible de la convaincre de m'en fabriquer, moyennant service bien évidemment. J'étais perdu dans ce nouveau dessein lorsque le professeur nain dénommé Filius agita tout à coup sa baguette pour lancer une musique endiablée qui résonna dans toute la salle. Enfin la cérémonie commençait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent majestueusement sur un cortège de petites têtes. Les élèves s'avancèrent d'une démarche à la fois ferme, presque martiale, et enjouée autant que pouvaient l'être des enfants, qui reprenaient les cours. Alors je sentis mon cœur se serrer douloureusement car bien qu'ils fussent tous âgés d'au moins dix ou onze ans, je ne pus m'empêcher de songer à ma petite Noelia, qui me manquait tant et qui était si loin de moi. Dans neuf années à peu près, ce serait elle qui entrerait ainsi avec fierté dans cette même salle, vêtue de l'impeccable robe noire réglementaire, que tous arboraient. Ils se ressemblaient tous vu de mon poste la seule chose qui les différenciaient était leur écusson coloré épinglé sur la poitrine. Je regardai la procession marcher jusqu'au milieu de la salle à peu près puis se disperser vers la gauche ou la droite selon leur maison.

Après plusieurs minutes d'observation, je finis par m'apercevoir que la table que je cherchais, celle des Serpentards, était située à l'extrême gauche de la salle par rapport à ma position, soit à l'autre bout, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de pouvoir les détailler sans peine. La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit à la vue du tableau général que représentait la table des Serpentards fut qu'ils ne correspondaient pas du tout à l'image mentale que je m'étais forgé d'eux. Je n'aurais su expliquer ce à quoi je m'attendais exactement mais certainement pas à cette myriade de petits nobles bon chic, bon genre, tous parés comme des princes et toisant le monde alentour avec une certaine hauteur. Je pris alors conscience que dans son souci de ne recevoir dans sa maison que les sorciers de sang-pur dans la mesure du possible, Salazar Serpentard s'était assuré ainsi ce qu'il considérait comme la meilleure part des élèves : les enfants issus de la haute société magique. Ils avaient tous un air propre sur eux-mêmes et supérieur, un air de… Sirius. C'était bien ma veine.

Tandis que j'examinai les occupants de ma maison, Pomona et Filius saluaient chaleureusement de la main les élèves de leurs propres couleurs, qui leur rendaient cet enthousiasme. Quant au couple infernal, il bavardait avec animation, commentant tel ou tel progénitures qui passait près d'eux et qui semblait mériter une remarque. J'eus droit à bon nombre d'agaçants : « Eh ça serait pas la fille/ le fils/ le frère/ la sœur/ la nièce/ le neveu/ le filleul/ la filleule/ le cousin au quatrième degré de… ». En un rien de temps, la salle perdit son silence monacal au profit d'une clameur bruyante de conversations joyeuses. Cette fois, j'eus tout à fait le sentiment d'avoir mis les pieds dans une école et ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable. Elle me donnait l'impression que les choses sérieuses commençaient enfin.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, les portes s'ouvrirent une énième fois sur un nouveau groupe d'élèves, si petits que je les eusse pris pour des enfants de primaires si la présence d'Hagrid ne m'eût pas informé qu'il s'agissait en fait des premières années les petits chanceux qui avaient eu le bonheur de voir le château de Poudlard depuis le lac. A l'inverse du premier groupe, qui s'était avancé dans la salle sans peur mais avec une certaine aisance, les quelques nouvelles recrues massées autour du professeur McGonagall, qui les guidaient, semblaient toutes terrifiées sans exception. Leur frayeur m'inspira un doux sourire de nostalgie car je n'oubliai pas la peur que j'avais moi-même ressenti lors de mon entrée au collège en France. C'était une expérience pétrifiante sur le moment mais elle restait gravée dans la mémoire comme un merveilleux souvenir.

McGonagall conduisit tout ce beau monde jusqu'à l'estrade sur laquelle était dressée notre table, perpendiculairement aux quatre des élèves et ce fut alors que je remarquai pour la première fois que Filius avait délaissé sa chorale pour disposer plutôt à la vue de tous un affreux chapeau aussi miteux que la robe de Remus sur un petit tabouret. J'observai la loque avec des yeux de tarsier, qui n'échappèrent pas à mes voisins.

- Ca va ? demanda Pomona mi-amusée, mi-circonspecte. Tu en fais une tête !

- Quel est cette chose sur le tabouret ? m'enquis-je incrédule.

- Ben, c'est le Choixpeau magique ! lança Pomona en écarquillant les yeux à son tour comme s'il s'agissait d'une question proprement stupide.

- Pardon ? C'est _ça_ le Choixpeau magique ?

Après tout ce que j'avais lu à son sujet, je m'étais attendu à un instrument de folie, à un chapeau magistral, à l'instar d'une couronne royale. Mon directeur de thèse, qui avait travaillé quelques années à Poudlard dans le cadre de son étude sur la causalité des décisions du Choixpeau sur le comportement des élèves au cours de leur scolarité m'avait décrit l'objet de son étude comme un « _un étrange monstre, fantastique et terrifiant_ ». Sa thèse était une merveille. Imaginez donc ma stupeur et ma déception à la vue de cette frusque répugnante ! Je subissais la même désillusion que lorsque je m'étais retrouvé face à Dumbledore en personne. Jusqu'où continuerait donc cette cruelle déchéance ?

Le professeur McGonagall fit stopper les élèves à quelques pas de l'estrade et réclama le silence complet d'une voix ferme, qui obtint immédiatement l'effet escompté, auprès des autres enseignants inclus. Alors, dans le silence nouveau et implacable, je vis le chapeau s'animer comme s'il se réveillait après une très longue léthargie et chanter d'une voix rocailleuse, qui me statufia :

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf  
Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf  
Les fondateurs de notre noble école  
De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole  
Rassemblés par la même passion  
Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition  
De répandre leur savoir à la ronde  
Dans l'école la plus belle du monde  
"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"  
Décidèrent les quatre compagnons  
Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait  
Où la destinée les séparerait.  
Toujours amis à la vie à la mort  
Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor  
Toujours amis jusqu'à leur dernier souffle  
Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.  
Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer  
Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?  
J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire  
Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.  
Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner  
Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées",  
Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture  
A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre",  
Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage  
Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage",  
Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité  
Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité."  
Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences  
Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence  
Car chacun ayant sa propre maison  
Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon  
Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.  
Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang-pur  
Chez les sorciers de son académie  
Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.  
Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces  
Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe  
Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort  
Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.  
La bonn' Poufsouffl' prenait ceux qui restaient  
Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait.  
Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs  
Connurent de l'amitié la valeur.  
Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie  
De longues années libres de soucis.  
Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit  
Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.  
Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers  
Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés  
S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas  
Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.  
Il fut un temps où l'école parut  
Tout près de sa fin, jamais perdue.  
Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits  
Les amis dressés contre les amis  
Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard  
Estima venue l'heur' de son départ.  
Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats  
Il laissait nos coeurs en grand désarroi.  
Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs  
Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur  
Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies  
Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie.  
Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là  
Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :  
Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons  
Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission.  
Mais cette année je vais en dir' plus long  
Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :  
Bien que condamné à vous séparer  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter  
Il me faut accomplir ma destinée  
Qui est de vous répartir chaque année  
Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui  
N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie  
Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages  
Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages  
Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril  
Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles  
Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle  
Pour échapper à la chute mortelle  
Soyez avertis et prenez conscience  
La répartition maintenant commence._

Le Choixpeau se tut sur ses mots dans une salve d'applaudissements enjoués auxquels je ne me mêlai guère, trop occupé à réfléchir aux vers que je venais d'entendre et dont je n'étais pas certain d'avoir saisi tout le sens à cause du fort accent écossais de la créature et de son débit de parole d'une rapidité affolante. Il me semblait pourtant avoir saisi l'essentiel. Alors je frissonnai malgré moi car le Choixpeau rappelait à tout le monde que la guerre entre le Bien et le Mal était une réalité, même sur le sol anglais. Il y avait clairement un message d'union tel que celui que je prônais depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard et un avertissement pour les Serpentards. Je me tournai alors vers eux pour observer leur réaction et ravalai un nouveau frisson : ils semblaient tous s'en moquer éperdument.

* * *

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève ! Vous avez tous reconnu la chanson du Choixpeau, c'est celle du tome V d'Harry Potter. Désolé pour le copyright mais je n'avais pas l'imagination requise pour en inventer une et celle-ci était parfaite pour illustrer ce que je voulais._

_Cela étant j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, même si ça traîne, ça traîne, ça traîne. Réjouissez-vous ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Andy va enfin aller à la rencontre de ses élèves, ce qui va être l'occasion de découvrir de nouveaux personnages ^^._

_Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt pour la sweet ! _


	14. Chapter 14

**Pour une fois, je suis fière de ma performance. Je n'ai mis que trois semaines entre deux chapitres, on dirait que je m'améliore. Je ne voulais pas vous faire trop attendre pour la suite de la réunion de rentrée.**

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent encore, j'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours autant. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite en vous souhaitant une excellente lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13 : Une dernière chose à faire

Le professeur McGonagall appela les élèves un à un et tous allèrent s'asseoir sur le tabouret où ils furent coiffés du Choixpeau à tour de rôles, puis répartis, probablement selon les aptitudes exacerbées que cette mitre râpée devait leur trouver. Pour ne rien arranger, chaque angelot nouvellement parqué recevait un accueil chaleureux de la part des brebis de son enclos attitré, ce qui ne pouvait que renforcer le communautarisme. De mon point de vue, cette cérémonie me parut dans son ensemble pathétique et je la fixai avec hauteur, les bras croisés et le regard flamboyant de mécontentement, tout en fustigeant allègrement le vieux bout de chiffon à la moindre occasion. Ma sévérité à l'encontre de la sagesse personnifiée sous forme de couvre-chef me valut quelques remontrances passives de la part des yeux d'aigle de McGonagall et d'autres plus directes de mes voisins.

- Tu ne pourrais pas un peu arrêter de râler, me dit Sirius d'un ton de reproche. La cérémonie de la répartition est un excellent moyen de constituer des classes selon la personnalité des élèves, ce qui permet ainsi de former des groupes de personnes ayant toutes les chances de bien s'entendre.

- Tu m'en diras tant, maugréai-je les dents serrées. Selon toi, que pourraient avoir en commun une fille très superficielle qui a vu ses parents se faire assassiner sous les yeux par un mage noir et un gamin timide atteint d'une maladie comme… disons le vampirisme ?

Sirius ne savait pas.

- Ils ont tous les deux le courage de continuer à vivre en dépit de leur triste sort. Ce sont des modèles de courage. Finiront-ils tous les deux à Gryffondor pour autant ? S'entendront-ils alors que tous les opposent ?

- Bien entendu, les élèves ont tous leur caractère et leurs spécificités, intervint salutairement Remus, qui avait été retourné par mon exemple volontaire du vampire.

J'avais voulu mentionner la lycanthropie pour le tester mais la présence de Dumbledore à proximité m'en avait dissuadé. Inutile de tenter le diable ! Je tenais trop à conserver mon avantageuse position pour ainsi la mettre en danger. Remus en profita pour défendre la sienne, sans se douter de ce qu'il m'inspirait en agissant de la sorte.

- Le but n'est pas de créer des groupes d'enfants similaires mais de les rassembler en fonction de leurs capacités afin de créer des équipes qui seront soudées, non pas par obligation mais parce qu'ils ont le même état d'esprit : la volonté de triompher par l'intelligence, par la vaillance, par l'honneur ou par l'honnêteté.

Remus parlait avec une telle assurance qu'il me faisait penser à un orateur attique en pleine plaidoirie. En une fraction de seconde, il avait satellisé sur lui toutes les attentions et haranguait son public jusqu'à faire passer mon discours progressiste en salle des professeurs pour une œuvre utopique d'illuminé. Misère ! Lui non plus ne manquait pas de talent. De toute évidence, il était allé à bonne école avec Dumbledore pour mentor. Je vis d'ailleurs que le directeur, qui avait observé Remus discrètement, le regardait à présent avec une bienveillance tout à fait exceptionnelle, qui témoignait de la faveur qu'aurait pu avoir un jeune loup-garou voulant suivre une scolarité ordinaire. Il n'allait pas m'être facile de mener à bien mon projet avec tous ces esprits malins, qui se faisaient suffisamment confiance les uns aux autres pour ne pas avoir à se soucier de la menace réelle que je pouvais représenter.

Zalieri Lena fut la dernière élève à être appelée et clôtura la cérémonie de la répartition en intégrant triomphalement la maison de Serpentard sous les acclamations de mes poulains… ou plutôt de mes serpenteaux pour respecter l'animal qui nous avait été attribué. Quelle lumineuse idée de choisir un serpent ! Symbole de la sagesse, créature d'exception dont la plupart des propriétés entraient dans la préparation des potions. Je ne détestais pas les serpents, même si je n'eusse jamais voulu en posséder un chez moi. A mon grand dam, cependant, je soupçonnais Salazar Serpentard d'avoir détourné cette noble créature pour lui donner une image bien moins reluisante. Bref sitôt que tous les élèves furent assis, ce fut Dumbledore qui se leva pour clamer l'ouverture du banquet. A la bonne heure ! Le vénérable maître des lieux remonta en flèche sur l'échelle de mon estime.

S'il me fallait dire quelques commentaires sur la cuisine de Poudlard… les mots me manquaient. C'était un régal, une merveille de gastronomie européenne. J'avais grandement redouté ce que j'allais avoir des mes assiettes britanniques mais les clichés français sur le sujet furent vite détrompés : pas de gelée écœurante sur la viande, pas de pudding rassi, pas de jus de citrouille tiède. Tout était délicieux, plus encore que la cuisine de ma belle-mère, qui était pourtant un tel cordon bleu, que si elle avait eu le dessein d'ouvrir un restaurant, elle aurait probablement récolté quatre étoiles au guide Michelin. Je fis au banquet un mauvais sort avec un tel appétit que mon remarquable coup de fourchette en étonna plus d'un.

- Tu manges bien toi dis donc ! s'écria Pomona incrédule en me voyant vider ma troisième assiette et en commander une autre. Comment fais-tu pour être aussi mince ?

- Le sport, répondis-je d'un ton abrupt en recommençant à manger comme mon assiette se remplissait à nouveau.

Près de moi, Sirius entendit cette réponse et éclata de rire. De toute évidence, il avait bien saisi mon niveau en sport après la façon dont j'avais poliment refusé de participer au match de quidditch. Pomona me regarda dévorer avec envie, non pas qu'elle n'en eût pas la possibilité mais comme toutes les femmes, elle souhaitait prendre soin de sa ligne un minimum et ses kilos superflus la complexaient au point de ne manger que modestement.

Le dîner laissa place à un dessert tout aussi succulent, que je ne manquai pas d'honorer, cette fois sous le regard convoiteur non pas de Pomona, qui s'en donnait elle aussi à cœur joie, mais de Sir Nick, dont la tête menaçait à chaque instant de basculer de son cou alors qu'il se penchait vers moi pour observer le contenu de mon assiette. Je faisais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. Non pas que sa compagnie m'incommodât particulièrement mais j'étais tellement sûr que la vue de sa tête quasiment arrachée me couperait l'appétit que je priais intérieurement pour ne pas être le témoin d'un spectacle aussi glauque au beau milieu de repas. Par bonheur, Nick se désintéressa bien vite de moi et préféra aller à la rencontre des nouveaux élèves de Gryffondor.

Sitôt que les estomacs furent bien remplis, la vaisselle sale disparut et Dumbledore se releva pour servir aux élèves un discours de bienvenue dont il avait le secret, ponctué de notes d'humour anglais plus ou moins douteuses, de recommandations reprenant grosso modo les points qu'avaient abordés le Choixpeau magique dans sa chanson et de mises en garde à demi-mots en ce contexte de troubles. De manière générale, il me semblait que Dumbledore avait l'art et la manière de rassurer les jeunes gens. En quelques mots, il était parvenu à faire entrer dans leur esprit que Poudlard était une sorte d'île déserte, à l'abri de la magie noire et sur laquelle ils ne risquaient rien. Il admit que cette forteresse était solide mais qu'elle était cernée par les ténèbres qui tentaient de toutes leurs forces de l'envelopper. Le seul moyen d'empêcher cela était de ne pas oublier les valeurs essentielles du Bien.

Durant toute cette belle leçon de morale, je ne cessai d'observer les Serpentards et ne put manquer de constater que les plus âgés s'échangeaient des commentaires à voix basse et peu flatteurs au fur et à mesure que le directeur parlait. A l'évidence, ils se sentaient pour la plupart bien au-dessus des considérations qu'énonçait le directeur et ce constat ne fut pas sans me causer du trouble. C'était à moi de prêcher la bonne parole auprès de ces esprits obtus, gorgés des principes arrogants de leurs parents. Comme si je n'avais que cela à faire !

Enfin le discours de Dumbledore s'acheva sur une rapide présentation des nouvelles recrues parmi les membres du personnel alias le tandem de choc ainsi que votre serviteur. Je fus le premier à être appelé à saluer la troupe et reçut des applaudissements plutôt tièdes notamment de la part des Serpentards, à qui Dumbledore avait signalé mon affectation au poste de directeur de leur maison et qui accueillait cette nouvelle avec un enthousiasme des plus modérés. Remus n'obtint guère plus de succès que moi, quoique lorsque le directeur expliqua brièvement en quoi allaient consister ses cours, il y eut un concerto de chuchotements intrigués. De toute évidence, avant même le début de l'année scolaire, le professeur le plus populaire était déjà Sirius : aussitôt que Dumbledore prononçât son nom, il se leva gracieusement et je crus que toute la gent féminine dans le public allait tomber en pamoison. Le beau sorcier parut cependant ne pas s'apercevoir de l'effet de vélane qu'il produisait sur l'assemblée et se rassit comme il s'était levé, non sans gratifier la marée humaine d'un sourire de star.

A la fin de la soirée, les élèves se levèrent pour regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs sous la surveillance des préfets de Poudlard, des élèves des trois dernières années assignés à des missions d'encadrement de leurs camarades. Ce fut ainsi que je repérai quelques-uns de mes premiers élèves. En effet les deux préfets désignés de ma maison semblaient tout droit sortis d'un catalogue de mode : la fille était une blonde pulpeuse et plantureuse aux longs cheveux tellement soyeux qu'elle devait les entretenir avec du pus de Bubobulb, l'une des substances les plus efficaces dans le domaine.

Quant au garçon, il correspondait au cliché grotesque du bellâtre bien fait de sa personne, aux cheveux décoiffés comme un joueur de quidditch, aux longs cils et au sourire charmeur. On eut dit Sirius avec la peau plus mâte, les cheveux plus clairs et les yeux plus foncés mais tout autant enjôleur. Pour preuve, lorsqu'il se leva le premier et fit signe aux autres élèves de le suivre, il bomba le torse pour faire voir l'insigne de préfet sur sa poitrine tout en adressant des clins d'œil de Dom Juan à la gent féminine la plus proche. J'avais un cousin dénommé Arnaud qui ne se serait guère comporté différemment en pareille circonstance, à ceci prêt que ses clins d'œil auraient été adressés à d'autres. Ca promet !

- Pomona, murmurai-je à l'oreille de ma camarade, qui discutait avec McGonagall à propos des emplois du temps.

Le professeur McGonagall était en train de lui expliquer qu'elle trouverait son emploi du temps sur son bureau lorsque Pomona se détourna de ses explications pour écouter ce que j'avais à lui demander. La faveur que m'accorda mon amie déplut profondément à la directrice-adjointe, dont les yeux de rapace se plissèrent comme si elle était sur le point de fondre sur moi, toutes serres dehors.

- Oui ? fit Pomona.

- Tu sais qui est le garçon brun avec l'insigne de préfet ?

Elle observa un instant puis une illumination traversa son visage.

- Ah lui, c'est Denzel White de ta maison, m'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire que je ne parvins à analyser mais qui ne contenait aucune sorte de joie. Il risque de te donner du fil à retordre. Il est imbuvable. L'archétype du jeune Serpentard, qui se croit supérieur aux autres sous prétexte que sa famille a de l'argent. Son père est sélectionneur de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch alors forcément, ça a une certaine classe auprès des autres élèves.

Le nom White m'évoquait quelque chose. Je crus un instant que c'était justement dû à son père dont j'aurais pu lire le nom dans le journal mais je me souvins bien vite que je l'avais entendu beaucoup plus récemment.

- Il y a un autre garçon prénommé White, qui a été réparti à Serpentard ce soir murmurai-je en réfléchissant. Maximilian White… c'est la même famille ?

- Exactement, répondit Sirius dans mon dos à la place de Pomona.

Je me retournai et vis que pour la première fois, il semblait ravi, appréciant sans doute qu'en dépit de ma réserve sur l'aspect séparatiste de la cérémonie, j'eusse montré un minimum d'intérêt pour mes futurs élèves.

- Les White sont des cousins, expliqua-t-il tout en m'entraînant ainsi qu'Akhar hors de la Grande Salle comme la fête s'achevait, Il y a trois frères dans cette école : Denzel l'aîné, Leto, qui est en troisième année, et maintenant le petit Max. Je ne suis pas très famille pour tout t'avouer mais cette branche-là me plaît : ce sont des bons petits gars mais ils ont un caractère… tu vas beaucoup t'amuser à gérer la maison des Serpentards avec eux.

Voilà donc pourquoi Denzel m'avait instinctivement rappelé Sirius il y avait un lien de parenté. Ce ne devait guère être étonnant avec les vieilles familles de sorciers. Préférant ne pas chercher à savoir ce que Sirius entendait par « s'amuser », je suivis des yeux le groupe de Serpentards, toutes années confondues, que les aînés guidaient vers les sous-sols du château.

- Où les emmènent-ils comme cela ? m'étonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette fois, ce fut Remus qui répondit.

- Dans leur salle commune.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle est située dans les cachots !

- Salazar Serpentard aimait les espaces sombres, confinés et un peu en retrait, fit remarquer Remus. C'est juste la tradition qui a été maintenue.

- Ai-je le droit de dire sans me faire agresser que je trouve cet endroit ridiculement obsolète dans son ensemble ? lançai-je exaspéré en sortant mon éventail pour en jouer. N'y a-t-il donc eu _aucune_ évolution depuis la création de ce lieu ? Cette école est toujours restée parfaitement semblable à ce qu'elle était il y a mille ans ?

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard un peu dubitatif et se passèrent de répondre, faute de trouver quelque chose à dire. Nous poursuivîmes notre chemin en silence, à nouveau seuls et alors que nous approchions du tableau de Grindelwald, Remus nous invita à rentrer sans lui et s'engagea dans un autre couloir.

- Je voudrais écrire une lettre à James, expliqua-t-il à Sirius qui l'interrogeait du regard, je la lui ai promise.

Sirius ne fit ni une, ni deux et lui emboîta le pas sans même me souhaiter le bonsoir. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas la politesse qui les étouffaient. Comme je me retrouvai totalement abandonné pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je songeai que je bénéficiai là d'une opportunité en or. Je me hâtai de foncer à l'appartement et de préparer mon nécessaire à potion. Sans même retirer ma robe de sorcier pour être plus à l'aise, ni allumer ma radio, j'allumai un feu magique à proximité de la fenêtre ouverte et m'empressai de faire bouillir un chaudron d'eau. Ce faisant, j'en profitai pour disposer sur une table, que je débarrassai, tous les ingrédients et instruments dont j'avais besoin pour mon expérience sans oublier naturellement les fameux poils de lycan, que j'étais allé récolter dans la cabane hurlante.

Durant ces préparatifs, Akhar comprit ce qui se passait, tant il m'avait vu faire par le passé et ronronna du plaisir de retrouver un rituel familier. Il s'empressa de sauter sur la table pour me regarder œuvrer tout en remuant la queue. Je flattai l'encolure de ma brave bête, dont la présence rassurante m'était indispensable. Au fur et à mesure que l'eau frémissait dans son petit chaudron et que mes affaires étaient en ordre sur mon plan de travail, je me détendais au point même de m'octroyer une fraction de seconde pour allumer ma radio magique. J'y glissai une cassette d'un groupe de rock alternatif car c'était la clef de ma réussite. Je ne pouvais me concentrer sans le secours de bonne musique, c'était impensable.

Les oreilles emplies de la voix pure et fraîche du talentueux chanteur, les autres sens en éveil et parfaitement calqués sur ma potion, le rituel débuta. J'ajoutai religieusement les ingrédients, que j'avais préalablement coupé, haché, tamisé, pilonné etc. un à un et me laissai porter par les effluves qui se dégageaient du chaudron. Les vapeurs m'enveloppèrent lentement le corps et l'esprit jusqu'à me faire perdre contact avec la réalité, comme à chacune de mes expériences alchimiques. C'était l'instant éternel et crucial où l'homme et sa potion ne faisaient plus qu'un, se retrouvaient liés par la magie. L'énergie cabalistique jaillissait de mon être, tournoyait un instant au son de la musique, portée par les vapeurs et échouaient dans la mixture, produisant alors toutes sortes d'effets plus ou moins impressionnants. Cet instant magique était éphémère et c'était précisément pour cela qu'il était capital car en un rien de temps, tout pouvait basculer dans l'échec. La concentration devait être maximale, et le mental plus résistant que du diamant car le transfert de l'homme au poison laissait son auteur dans une sorte d'ébahissement et d'asthénie, qui pouvaient se révéler fatal pour celui qui laissait son âme se disperser.

Flottant entre deux mondes, je sentis tout à coup le phénomène cesser comme par enchantement. La lumière fictive et intense, jaillissant du chaudron, qui avait inondé la pièce, s'était subitement estompée tandis que la musique, qui résonnait à m'en crever les tympans, se faisait plus douce. Alors le décor redevint celui du petit appartement que je partageais avec Remus et Sirius. La transe était finie. Le charme avait eu lieu. Les jambes vacillantes, prêt à tourner de l'œil, je me retins de justesse au coin de la table, manquant de peu de renverser ce qu'elle portait, et me penchai lentement vers le chaudron, le front perlé de sueur, les cheveux plaqués contre mon visage et le corps étouffant comme si j'étais dans une étuve. Mon cœur battait encore de ce qui venait de se passer et surtout de la peur de voir l'expérience échouer. Si la potion n'était pas devenue bleue claire comme une eau des mers du Sud, il ne me resterait plus qu'à tout recommencer. Enivré par le parfum agréable de noix de coco que le liquide dégageait encore, je me penchai davantage pour bien voir : la potion était bleue ciel.

C'était gagné. La tension retomba d'un coup et mon corps aussi de surcroît. J'avais grand besoin de me ressourcer mais il restait encore une étape à accomplir : à l'aide d'une louche, je versai généreusement la mixture dans un bécher transparent et y ajouta les poils de loup-garou d'un geste auguste, presque dansant. Les poils virevoltèrent un instant dans les airs puis se posèrent délicatement sur la surface lisse du liquide. Je fis alors tourner le tout à l'aide d'une baguette de verre et ce simple geste répandit déjà de minces filets bleus sombres dans la mixture parfaitement clair. Il était l'heure à présent de laisser l'essence de lycan infuser.

Pendant ce temps, je m'octroyai le privilège royal de prendre un bon bain aux huiles essentielles tout en picorant fruits et friandises et en lisant les nouvelles du jour au son de ma radio. Que demander de plus ? Je me prélassais tout en savourant le bonheur de vivre, malgré tous les inconvénients que la vie terrestre comportaient lorsque mon attention fut subitement attirée par un titre évocateur dans la _Gazette du sorcier _: « Disparition du célèbre Auror : Caradoc Dearborn ». Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, à tel point que j'en sursautai dans mon bain et inondai le sol. Je chassai l'eau d'un revers de la main et, tout en déplorant de n'être pas doté du don des langues, je tentai de déchiffrer l'article en anglais. Par chance, l'auteur n'était pas la plume la plus littéraire qu'il m'eût été donné de lire ce qui me permit de comprendre assez facilement son langage simple.

Un homme avait été enlevé par les mangemorts, un homme qui s'était battu courageusement pour les anéantir. Où était-il à présent ? Je n'osais imaginer toutes les tortures qui lui avaient été infligées. Peut-être était-il encore en vie. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade en même temps que je jetai l'article sur le sol, écœuré. Tout était de la faute de cet illuminé et de son clan de moutons. Ce Voldemort… un homme charmant, vraiment. Et dire qu'il tenait cet immense pouvoir en grande partie parce qu'une bande d'écervelés le vénéraient… des idiots aveugles qui avaient commencé leur carrière ici, à Serpentard. Tout en faisant un mauvais sort à un grain de raisin, je me mis à réfléchir intensément, le regard fixé sur mon reflet que l'on distinguait vaguement à travers la buée sur le carreau de la vitre. Et puis tout à coup, il me vint une idée, qui ne me parut pas spécialement bonne sur le moment mais dont il me fut impossible de me défaire à présent qu'elle m'était venue.

D'un bond, je giclai hors de mon bain, effrayant au passage Akhar qui s'était perché contre le bord pour humer les senteurs enivrantes des huiles essentielles. Je me séchai puis me rhabillai en une fraction de seconde. Sirius et Remus n'étaient même pas encore revenus de leur escapade nocturne en amoureux je pouvais bien m'en offrir une à mon tour. Je me risquai tout de même à jeter un coup d'œil sur la pendule avant de sortir : il n'était pas encore minuit mais le couvre-feu était tout de même passé depuis fort longtemps, ce qui me laissa un bref instant hésitant. Tant pis, ce soir c'était fête, il y avait fort à parier que bien peu de monde avait déjà trouvé le sommeil.

Escorté par mon fidèle matou noir, je m'aventurai dans les couloirs obscurs du château, sans savoir quelle mouche m'avait piqué. J'allai à l'instinct et à cet instant précis, il me soufflait que j'avais parfaitement raison de mener mon projet à bien même si personne ne me comprendrait une fois de plus.

Ma baguette levée comme une lampe torche, j'arpentais les couloirs en essayant de me remémorer le chemin qu'avait emprunté les Serpentards au moment où je les avais quitté. Les cachots. Il ne devait pas y avoir trente-six chemins pour y parvenir. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas voulu écouter Nick lorsqu'il m'avait proposé de m'y emmener ? C'eût été bien pratique mais j'avais une fois de plus préféré jouer au malin. Grand mal m'en coûtait à présent puisque j'étais perdu pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes. Je fis une halte lorsque je me retrouvai devant les portes closes de la Grande Salle. C'était en quelques sortes le point de ralliement où convergeaient toutes les âmes errantes. Où devais-je aller à présent ?

Dardant le faisceau lumineux de ma baguette dans toutes les directions comme un phare, j'espérais trouver une piste mais la pensée d'une âme invoqua un auxiliaire totalement inattendu qui manqua de peu de m'arracher un cri de terreur : un grand fantôme nacré, vêtu comme un lord aux vêtements couverts de ce qui avaient dû être des tâches de sang jaillit d'un mur et passa devant moi sans me voir. Il paraissait aussi lugubre et menaçant que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête était jovial et chaleureux. Akhar en fut plus terrifié encore puisqu'il se cacha derrière ma jambe en ravalant un miaulement plus comparable à un feulement de tigre.

L'ectoplasme s'arrêta un instant dans les airs et fixa un point dans le vague avant de reprendre sa promenade avec une certaine langueur. Sitôt la surprise passée, je me mis à examiner son estampe avec une minutie professorale. A l'instar de Sir Nick, il avait probablement appartenu de son vivant à la haute aristocratie. Ce qui m'intriguait le plus, c'était les tâches de sang, devenues aussi grises que son allure générale sans rien perdre à leur aspect inquiétant. Il me vint une intuition mais je n'osais me la formuler tant je craignais qu'elle ne fût qu'un désenchantement supplémentaire. Dans mon désir de trouver la salle commune des Serpentards, je me figurais peut-être un peu vite être en présence d'une personne qui pourrait m'y aider… comme le Baron Sanglant par exemple. De toute façon, lui ou un autre, ce spectre devait vivre entre ces murs depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir où se situait le dortoir des Serpentards, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de sa maison de prédilection.

Je fis alors un pas prudent pour m'approcher de lui mais au même instant, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine car je le vis se diriger distraitement vers un couloir disparaissant dans les ténèbres. C'était l'escalier qu'avaient emprunté mes élèves et qui descendaient vers les sous-sols. J'étais sûr que mon homme, enfin reste d'homme, était le Baron Sanglant. Il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir. La chance me souriait.

- Monsieur le baron, appelai-je à mi-voix en me lançant à ses trousses, non sans avoir pris dans mes bras un Akhar un peu réticent. Monsieur le baron attendez-moi !

Il ne m'entendit pas ou du moins fit mine de ne pas m'entendre. Il continuait à avancer, telle une ombre sur les murs, mais contrairement à ce que laissait suggérer l'indolence et la lenteur de son allure, il semblait savoir où il se rendait. Tout en priant pour que ce fût la salle commune des Serpentards, je me contentai de le suivre en essayant de temps à autre de l'appeler sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Pas bavard le revenant ! Sir Nick m'avait bien prévenu que les fantômes n'étaient pas tous aussi sociables que lui mais tout de même. La mort ne dispensait pas de faire preuve d'un minimum de savoir-vivre, non mais !

Je n'eus pas à pester en moi-même bien longtemps car alors que nous atteignions une impasse, le spectre continua sa progression comme si rien n'était et se fondit dans le mur sans aucun choc. Il fallait admettre que les fantômes étaient dotés d'un pouvoir bien pratique par certains côtés. Je considérai avec un léger soupir le pan de mur dans lequel mon guide malgré lui s'était enfoncé comme dans de l'eau.

- Merci mon brave ! lui lançai-je bien qu'il ne fût plus là pour m'entendre.

A nouveau, je me retrouvai seul avec Akhar, qui avait sauté de mes bras pour inspecter prudemment les environs. Je n'étais guère plus avancé que lorsque je poireautais devant les portes de la Grande Salle sauf qu'à présent, j'étais au fin fond des cachots. Si je voulais être tout à fait honnête, je devais avouer que ma situation s'était franchement envenimée car la température alentour n'était pas des plus chaleureuses et l'absence de fenêtre rendait l'obscurité beaucoup plus oppressante qu'aux étages supérieur du château. J'étais tenté de rebrousser chemin et de revenir à une heure moins nocturne de la journée cependant j'étais tellement persuadé d'être à deux pas de la salle commune que je cherchais qu'il me semblait vraiment stupide de renoncer si près du but.

- Ah mon brave Akhar ! lançai-je dans un soupir. Mais où se planquent-elles donc nos chères têtes blondes ?

Il faut croire que je n'avais qu'à poser la question puisque mon fidèle félin m'apporta une réponse instantanée : cela faisait plusieurs secondes déjà qu'il s'était arrêté devant un pan de mur et qu'il en grattait les pierres de sa patte comme s'il cherchait à ouvrir une porte invisible à l'œil nu. Je savais par expérience que certains sortilèges humains n'avaient aucun effet sur les bêtes, notamment les charmes d'illusions, aussi m'intéressai-je à mon tour à ce pan de mur. J'avançai lentement, le rayon lumineux de ma baguette pointé sur lui et plissai les yeux comme si j'avais voulu rendre mon regard suffisamment perçant pour le traverser.

Comprenant que j'avais percé le secret à jour, la surface polie du mur se mit à miroiter cabalistiquement comme si elle était recouverte d'un fin voile d'eau et je crus percevoir en transparence les contours indistincts d'une porte de bois ordinaire. Ce ne pouvait être qu'ici.

- _Felix Felicis_.

Sous mes yeux ébahis, le mur devint de plus en plus flou puis s'estompa complètement jusqu'à laisser apercevoir tout à fait la porte d'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards, qui s'ouvrit toute seule au son du bon mot de passe dans un grincement aussi inquiétant que le vasistas de la Cabane Hurlante. Une douce lueur un peu verdâtre s'échappa alors de l'entrebâillement et réduisit la semi-obscurité du couloir. D'un _Nox_ chuchoté, j'éteignis ma baguette et la rangeai dans la poche interne de ma veste de costume.

- Akhar, tu es un génie murmurai-je à l'attention du chat en l'invitant à se percher sur mon épaule.

Comment aurais-je trouvé la porte d'entrée sans lui ? Sachant à présent où je devais aller, je pris une profonde inspiration et pénétrai dans la fameuse salle commune des Serpentards, sans me soucier de la porte qui se referma derrière moi sans mon bon secours comme le sas d'une prison.

* * *

_Et voilà le treizième chapitre s'achève !_

_Une fois de plus, Andy est seul une bonne partie du chapitre mais je peux comprendre que Sirius et Remus rejettent sa compagnie. Il doit être agaçant à supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Toujours en train de se plaindre et de tout critiquer XD._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On n'y apprend rien de fondamental pour la suite de l'intrigue mais j'y ai inséré un passage important : l'art d'Andy, son rituel de préparation de potion. J'ai attendu longtemps de trouver le bon chapitre dans lequel mettre cette courte scène._

_Pour la suite, comme vous vous en doutez, Andy part à la rencontre de ses élèves. Ce sera l'occasion de faire connaissance avec de nouveaux personnages. Il devrait y en avoir encore plus dans les chapitres à venir (j'ai plein d'imagination pour les élèves, je cherche les phénomènes qui vont donner du fil à retordre à Andy, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de personnages de Harry Potter qui soient dans la tranche d'âge pour être élèves)_

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, à très bientôt pour la suite !_


	15. Chapter 15

**Et voilà c'est reparti ! Encore deux mois d'attente entre les chapitres ! J'ai une excuse très sérieuse : j'avais des examens et je suis au beau milieu de l'écriture d'un mémoire, ce qui me mange beaucoup trop de temps à mon goût.**

**Merci toutefois à ceux qui suivent encore cette fic avec ténacité ^^**

**Vous n'avez pas attendu pour rien : voici la rencontre d'Andy avec les Serpentards.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre fidélité !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Nid de serpents

Si j'avais cru, l'ombre d'un instant, que la salle commune des Serpentards serait plongée dans le plus grand calme et que les angelots, qui la constituaient, dormaient tous bien sagement dans leurs petits lits respectifs, j'eusse fait preuve d'une naïveté affolante. En réalité, chez les serpents, la fête battait son plein. Du fait de la position géographiquement isolée de leur maison, les adolescents pouvaient se permettre de pousser le volume sonore de la musique à fond sans incommoder le reste des habitants du château. Sitôt que je mis un pied dans la salle commune, j'eus le sentiment d'avoir pénétré dans une boîte de nuit, ce qui était peu dire.

Je m'avançai d'un pas aérien et vint me planter au milieu de la salle avant de lever ma baguette d'un geste vif et de clamer magistralement la formule pour ramener l'ordre : « _Silencio »_. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, on entendit les mouches voler. Bieraubeurre à la main, chemise débraillée, cravate nouée sur la tête en bandana, les élèves de toutes les années, qui se tenaient les uns aux autres pour s'empêcher de tomber en syncope, s'étaient tous figés comme s'il avait pris le regard indirect d'un basilic, ce qui me donna le loisir d'examiner à la dérobée cette époustouflante mosaïque humaine de couleur et de débauche. Ah ils étaient beaux, les fils et filles de bonne famille ! Pourquoi m'avait-on confié à _moi_ la tâche de les guider ? Un simple regard suffit à me faire comprendre que j'allais tous les détester, d'ailleurs je les détestais déjà et eux semblaient bien me le rendre : il y avait du mépris dans leurs yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? murmurai-je d'un ton glacial en balayant toute l'assemblée pétrifiée d'un regard perçant. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans vos lits ?

Mon accent français en fit sourire plus d'un mais je m'efforçai de ne pas les remarquer. Ils auraient tout le temps nécessaire pendant mes cours pour s'y accoutumer. Denzel White, le préfet, qui avait sa chemise ouverte comme un playboy de pacotille et qui dansait collé-serré avec une fille aux cheveux noirs, proprement agacée par son attitude de poseur, avant que je n'arrivasse, abandonna sa bouteille de bière à moitié vidée de son contenu entre les mains du quidam le plus proche puis s'avança vers moi d'une démarche de propriétaire, que je ne connaissais que trop bien et qui m'inspira un léger sourire interne. C'était précisément le genre d'allure qu'adoptaient dans mes précédentes classes les fortes têtes désireuses de me réduire en respect. Je prenais toujours beaucoup de plaisir à en découdre avec eux et à souligner combien ils n'étaient que des gnomes immatures. Si celui-ci me cherchait, il servirait d'exemple pour les autres. Mon inspection surprise ne se révèlerait pas inutile.

- Vous êtes le nouveau professeur de potions ? demanda-t-il en me regardant de haut alors que nous faisions la même taille.

Au moins, il avait retenu une parcelle du discours de Dumbledore. Peut-être les Serpentards n'étaient-ils pas aussi nonchalants et indifférents qu'ils ne voulaient le laisser croire. Je préférai ne pas me faire d'illusions.

- Je constate que vos oreilles sont en bon état, répondis-je d'une voix douce en essayant de ne pas trop prêter attention aux épouvantables miasmes de transpiration qui flottaient dans l'air et envenimaient l'oxygène, je suis en effet le nouveau _maître_ des potions. Je m'appelle Andrew Clive. Mes amis m'appellent Andy mais puisque bien évidemment vous n'en faîtes pas partis, appelez-moi « monsieur » ou « professeur ».

Malgré mon entrée en matière pour le moins grandiose, le jeune Denzel ne se laissa pas décontenancer et lança un bref regard appuyé à quelques congénères par-dessus son épaule avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Avec ses mains dans les poches et sa pose de beau gosse pré pubère, il me donnait envie d'éclater de rire autant que de lacérer son joli visage pour un motif obscur. Je me contentai de l'observer avec une expression impassible.

- Vous êtes un Frenchy ? questionna Denzel d'un ton prouvant qu'il était sûr d'avoir bien deviné. Ca s'entend à votre accent. Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici si loin de chez vous monsieur le professeur ?

Je lui rendis aussitôt son sourire caustique voire même un brin carnassier.

- Je suis venu pour faire du dressage d'âmes en péril, expliquai-je de ma voix la plus sérieuse en me penchant vers mon interlocuteur tout en baissant légèrement le ton pour donner à ma réponse un caractère plus mystérieux, je suis une pointure dans ce domaine dans mon pays. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de demandes que je reçois partout dans le monde. Il se trouve que cette année Poudlard a eu la chance de se trouver en tête de la liste.

Denzel ne répondit pas mais je vis son petit sourire narquois s'effacer promptement et sa bouche se tordre en une grimace équivoque. Je me rejetai alors en arrière et montai le volume sonore de ma voix pour m'adresser à nouveau à l'assemblée tout entière, qui gardait les yeux rivés sur ma personne ou sur mon chat.

- N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? lançai-je à la cantonade en balayant de mon regard de glace tous les visages alentours comme une bourrasque. Vous allez être plus privilégiés que des rois puisque vous bénéficierez de mon enseignement. Et si vous doutez encore de ma réputation, considérez donc cela : je suis tellement illustre qu'à peine arrivé, on me confie la charge de directeur de votre maison.

- Le professeur Slughorn votre prédécesseur occupait déjà cette fonction, intervint avec une pointe d'insolence la fille blonde qui occupait elle aussi le poste de préfet avec Denzel.

Je pivotai de quelques degrés sur ma gauche pour mieux la fixer et la faire ployer sous l'intensité de mon regard. Sitôt que ce fut chose faite, j'en revins à mon ami Denzel, qui avait profité de ce répit pour lancer une œillade complice à sa camarade. C'était vomitif et cette fois l'odeur ambiante n'y était pour rien. A deux doigt de tourner de l'œil, je sortis mon éventail pour essayer vaillamment de ne pas mourir sous les coups de l'abjection.

- A présent, c'est à moi de reprendre le flambeau dis-je après quelques instants de silence. C'est de ce sujet dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. J'ai entendu dire qu'il existait une stupide compétition entre vos quatre maisons de Poudlard. Il paraît que vous êtes jugés à toute heure du jour et de la nuit sur votre capacité à montrer des bonnes manières, à vous servir de ce qui vous fait office de neurones et à briller sur un terrain de Quidditch. C'est franchement pathétique mais je ne suis pas encore assez influent dans cet établissement pour réformer tout cela. Je n'ai donc nul autre choix que celui de m'adapter. Sachez que lorsque je suis placé à la tête d'un groupe, je n'ai de répit qu'une fois que je l'ai amené au sommet. Puisque nous sommes une équipe maintenant, agissons comme tel et serrons-nous les coudes !

Si mes premiers propos avaient mis les élèves sur la défensive, ce langage-ci en revanche les désarçonna tout à fait car il apparaissait évident qu'ils avaient tous pensé en premier lieu que je venais les déranger au beau milieu de leur fête pour leur déclarer la guerre. D'une certaine manière peut-être l'avais-je pensé moi aussi en suivant le Baron Sanglant à travers les cachots mais à présent que j'avais en face de moi tous ces visages juvéniles, qui me fixaient dans un silence monacal comme si j'étais le nouveau prédicateur, mes sentiments se transformaient peu à peu.

Certes, ils étaient tous de petits pédants trop gâtés et une part d'entre eux recevait même une éducation néfaste qui les amèneraient à se tourner vers la magie noire. Néanmoins pour l'heure, il n'y avait plus de mage noir, ni d'aristocrate à la manque. Tous ces enfants étaient sur le même pied d'égalité et ils étaient tous à moi. Pour les quelques mois à venir, ce serait _moi_ leur Voldemort, leur seigneur, l'empereur autour duquel ces courtisans graviteraient avec nul autre désir que celui de me plaire. Et c'était à moi de les gouverner avec suffisamment de tact et d'habileté pour les détourner à jamais de la mauvaise voie. C'était alors que mon rôle commençait.

- Je sais, repris-je alors en modulant les intonations de ma voix pour les hypnotiser comme si je donnais la messe, que pour la plupart d'entre vous le Quidditch est quasiment une religion. Moi-même je trouve un certain divertissement à regarder des cervelles de palourdes se faire démembrer par des boulets en furie mais mon engouement s'arrête là. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous signer des mots d'excuse si vous voulez vous abstenir d'aller en cours afin de vous entraîner ! Je n'attends pas de vous que vous remportiez la course aux points par vos exploits au Quidditch. Est-ce clair ?

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête approbateurs tellement discrets que ceux qui agirent de la sorte ne s'en aperçurent sans doute pas eux-mêmes.

- En revanche, poursuivis-je, sur le plan de la bonne tenue j'ose espérer que vous serez exemplaires. Vous êtes toutes et tous issus de bonnes familles. Je suppose donc que vous connaissez parfaitement les bonnes manières.

Les élèves se regardèrent comme s'ils ne savaient trop qu'en penser, ce qui n'était pas franchement encourageant. Ils perçurent cependant l'essentiel de mes propos et hochèrent la tête de façon très équivoque. C'était mieux que rien. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je leur laissai le temps de digérer ces quelques nouvelles avant de reprendre plus en forme que jamais.

- Quant à moi, achevai-je en agitant mon éventail comme une baguette de chef d'orchestre dans un mouvement souple que les enfants suivaient des yeux avec plus d'application que des serpents charmés par les doigts d'un flûtiste, je vous avertis d'ores et déjà que pas un seul d'entre vous ne m'échappera. Je vais consulter votre dossier scolaire l'un après l'autre et je vous promets que dans peu de temps plus aucun d'entre vous n'aura de secret pour moi. Je vais m'informer non seulement de vos résultats scolaires jusqu'au petit-déjeuner que vous prenez le matin de telle sorte que le mot « vie privée » n'aura plus aucun sens pour vous. Ainsi, si l'un d'entre vous songe à peine à dévier, je me chargerai personnellement de le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Mes paroles tombèrent plus tranchantes qu'un couperet sur la guillotine. Je me tus subitement et balayai à nouveau l'assemblée des yeux. Ils étaient tout simplement pétrifiés. Parfait. Je pouvais donc considérer que l'opération était réussie. Même Denzel, qui me faisait toujours face, avait prudemment cherché à reculer pendant que je parlais, croyant par mégarde que je n'avais pas remarqué sa manœuvre.

- Bien entendu, fis-je en me penchant à nouveau vers lui pour lui dire ces derniers mots en aparté, sois sûr que tu seras la première personne dont je consulterai le dossier.

- Si ça vous amuse, répliqua Denzel sans se départir de son attitude crâneuse, vous pouvez. De toute façon, il n'y a rien de compromettant dans mon dossier.

- C'est que tu as bénéficié de cinq années de cirage de pompe en bonne et due forme, rétorquai-je en refermant mon éventail dans un crissement sec de lames, mais rassure-toi les choses vont changer avec moi.

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, lança le sale gamin d'un ton ouvertement ironique.

J'eus beau le foudroyer du regard, rien ne put lui faire baisser les yeux. S'il me déclarait la guerre, ce petit Sirius en puissance allait souffrir car j'étais sûr de gagner. Ce n'était pas un adolescent de quinze ans qui me couvrirait de ridicule.

- Bien, conclus-je en rangeant mon éventail dans ma poche, cela étant dit avez-vous des questions ?

Naturellement personne n'en avait à poser comme chaque fois qu'un professeur invitait des élèves à s'exprimer. Satisfait de ma prestation, je m'apprêtai donc à quitter cette lugubre antre de perdition quoique je ne pusse résister à l'envie de leur donner une dernière recommandation, histoire d'avoir une chance de hanter leurs cauchemars à venir.

- Je vois que vous fêtez dignement votre retour à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous en empêcher. Je tiens juste à vous informer que les cours débutent demain matin à l'aurore et que je ne tolèrerai aucun retard. N'espérez aucun traitement de faveur de ma part sous prétexte que nous partageons la maison des Serpentards. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer une excellente nuit.

Ils me retournèrent le compliment même si leurs tons laissaient transparaître un très net sarcasme. Les avis étaient partagés. Je n'allais certainement pas devenir le professeur favori de tous ces jeunes gens mais au moins ils savaient à présent à quoi s'en tenir avec moi. Dumbledore me les avait confiés avec l'espoir que j'en fisse des adultes responsables et matures. Aussi vieux fût-il, j'avais pour supérieur hiérarchique le plus grand sorcier du monde et j'allais bien lui prouver qu'il avait raison de me faire confiance. Aucun Voldemort ne toucherait à mes serpenteaux.

De retour à l'appartement situé derrière le tableau de l'ange aux ailes bleues, je remarquai aussitôt que Sirius et Remus avaient regagné leurs quartiers. Il faut dire qu'il commençait à se faire vraiment très tard. J'étais d'ailleurs étonné de les voir encore debout et faillis leur demander ce qui leur inspirait cette veillée mais reçus ma réponse avant même d'ouvrir la bouche. Sirius me sauta à la gorge.

- Ah te voilà, toi ! aboya-t-il d'un ton bourru. Où t'étais passé ?

- Je suis allé faire une randonnée au clair de lune, répondis-je du tac au tac, tu es déçu que je ne t'aie pas attendu ?

Le clair de lune frappa Remus plus fort que celui-ci n'aurait voulu le laisser voir mais je fis mine de ne pas l'apercevoir. Le but n'était pas de me trahir en lui montrant que j'avais des doutes mais bien de le mettre au pied du mur. Ce dernier tenta de masquer son trouble en disparaissant sans demander son reste dans la salle de bain. Quant à Sirius, plus encore que Remus, il ne goûta pas ma précédente plaisanterie.

- Très drôle ! grinça-t-il. Puisque tu es d'humeur à faire des blagues, tu peux m'en dire un peu plus à propos de celle-ci ?

De sa baguette magique, il désigna le chaudron dans lequel j'avais préparé ma mixture et laisser mijoter au bord de la fenêtre entrouverte. Mon Dieu, pourvu qu'il ne se fût mêlé de rien ! Il allait tout faire rater, ce minable.

- J'espère que tu n'as rien touché, dis-je d'un ton menaçant en avançant vers ma préparation qui avait bien pris en mon absence.

- Non mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait, répliqua Sirius d'un ton grognon, ça schlingue sévèrement ton truc.

- C'est pour ça que je l'ai installé près de la fenêtre ouverte, fis-je remarquer avec toute la logique du monde.

En infusant, l'essence de loup-garou dégageait une forte odeur qui couvrait malheureusement le parfum de noix de coco de la mixture première. Et effectivement la potion bleue claire avait viré au bleu nuit, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle.

- Ouais ben c'est pas une excuse ! maugréa Sirius toujours aussi bougon. Il va falloir qu'on établisse certaines règles tant qu'on vit en communauté. Tu ne peux pas polluer notre oxygène en toute impunité avec tes expériences bizarres. Et d'abord qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

C'était le moment pour moi d'être bon. Si de prime abord je pensais pouvoir lui faire avaler n'importe quoi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un léger soupçon : pour avoir été nommé professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le beau sorcier devait à tous les coups avoir une formation particulièrement pointue dans le domaine des potions, ou du moins des poisons. Par conséquent, il était risqué de lui raconter n'importe quoi.

- Une recette élémentaire pour mes élèves de première année, expliquai-je innocemment, je voulais démarrer les cours de potions en douceur en leur montrant comment fabriquer des boules puantes.

Sirius eut un froncement de nez distinct puis s'autorisa un léger sourire en coin.

- Tu prépares ton cours de demain avec les 1ère année ?

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

- Il est à quelle heure ton cours avec les 1ère année ?

Misère, il était en train de me mener en bateau et ma mine interloquée le lui prouva bien. Il me prenait si bien de court que je n'eus guère l'opportunité de me contrôler. J'étais tout simplement « grillé » pour reprendre le langage ô combien trivial de ma sœur Dita.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? fis-je avec méfiance.

- J'ai bien le droit de poser une simple question, railla Sirius trop content d'avoir le dessus sur moi comme cela lui arrivait si peu souvent. Tu as l'air d'avoir déjà pris connaissance de ton emploi du temps… celui-là même que McGonagall m'a donné tout à l'heure et que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de transmettre. Chapeau Andy ! Non seulement tu es doué pour les potions qui sentent la mort mais en plus, tu es apparemment un formidable devin. Tu devrais donner des cours de divination en plus.

- Ca va inutile de faire ton malin ! soupirai-je profondément agacé. Je travaille sur un projet à propos duquel tu n'as pas besoin d'être informé. Je suis un chercheur avant tout.

- Mouais, fit Sirius en me jaugeant de toute sa hauteur impertinente, seulement ici ce n'est pas un laboratoire. Il y a suffisamment de place dans ce château pour que tu puisses faire tes petits jeux d'alchimiste ailleurs.

Ce qu'il pouvait être diablement séduisant quand il jouait les mâles dominants de la sorte ! Rougissant de mes propres pensées licencieuses, j'en vins à me demander une fraction de seconde qui de l'impétueux Sirius ou de l'animal Remus avait le dessus sur son partenaire. Ils devaient passer des nuits pour le moins sportives ces deux-là… sortez de ma tête les images au secours !

- J'ai parfaitement saisi le message, chuchotai-je en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour laisser tomber ces mots directement dans le conduit auditif de Sirius et surtout pour qu'il ne vît pas mes joues rosées de gêne. Dès demain, je déménage mon bazar c'est promis !

- Trop aimable ! lança Sirius en me décernant un dernier sourire caustique avant d'exécuter un pas de recul pour me tendre un morceau de parchemin. Tiens c'est ton emploi du temps ! Et c'était bien essayé mais raté : tu n'as pas les 1ère année demain.

En dépit de son sourire étonnamment aimable, je décelai son ton soupçonneux. Il se méfiait de moi autant que je me méfiais de lui et plus je le voyais, plus j'avais l'intime et désagréable conviction d'avoir à faire à un sale fouineur. Il pouvait se révéler gênant s'il décidait de fourrer un peu trop son joli museau dans mes affaires. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, lui ne représentait pour moi aucun intérêt. C'était Remus que je voulais.

Celui-ci jaillit d'ailleurs dans la salle de bain vêtu d'un unique pantalon de pyjama aussi affreux que ses robes de sorcier et d'une serviette de bain avec laquelle il essuyait ses cheveux encore humides. La douche devait avoir chassé ses idées noires car sitôt que ses orbes dorées croisèrent mon regard, il m'adressa son adorable sourire candide. J'aurais pu me laisser charmer par cette mine d'angelot si mon attention n'était pas entièrement focalisée sur son torse velu à souhait. Mama Mia ! Qui voulait me faire croire qu'il n'avait pas d'ADN de loup après une pareille vision ? Je dus me pincer dans le dos pour ne pas laisser apparaître sur mon visage ce que m'inspirait cette fourrure indécente.

Cette pilosité exacerbée ne devait guère ennuyer le sublime Sirius car celui-ci passa devant son compagnon et le regarda sans laisser entrevoir le moindre dégoût. Il dit simplement au lycan qu'il montait à l'étage. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce que sous-entendait cette information faussement anodine. Tandis que Sirius disparaissait à l'étage supérieur, je restai seul avec Remus, qui avait provisoirement abandonné sa serviette sur un fauteuil, le temps de passer – Dieu merci – un tee-shirt aussi laid que le bas. L'immonde vue sur son torse, pourtant joliment sculpté sous sa fourrure, m'était enfin caché.

- Alors tu as un bon emploi du temps ? me demanda Remus d'un ton enjoué.

- Tu n'as pas regardé ?

- Je ne me serais pas permis de le faire avant toi, répondit Remus choqué.

Quel sens des convenances ! J'appréciai cette réponse et l'invitai d'un signe de tête à se pencher avec moi sur le parchemin qui m'était destiné afin que nous découvrions ensemble les réjouissances qui m'attendaient. A première vue, je n'étais pas franchement gâté : j'avais bien stipulé au directeur que j'avais besoin de beaucoup de temps libre pour mes recherches mais il n'en avait eu cure puisque je donnais des cours tous les jours sans la moindre exception. Et moi qui avais espéré naïvement me libérer au moins une matinée, voire même une journée entière ! Je n'étais plus à Beauxbâtons de toute évidence.

- Je n'en reviens pas, pestai-je, je travaille tous les jours.

Remus me regarda comme si j'étais un extraterrestre.

- Et ça a l'air de te surprendre…

- J'ai une vie en dehors de l'enseignement, grommelai-je en chiffonnant le parchemin pour le fourrer dans ma poche.

Mes propos semblèrent frapper Remus au point de le laisser quelques instants figé d'incrédulité. J'en profitai alors pour saisir mon occasion en or d'achever ma petite expérience et me dirigeai d'un pas discret et aérien vers le fauteuil sur lequel reposait la serviette de mon présumé loup-garou.

- Est-ce que tu as fini avec la salle de bain ? questionnai-je l'air de rien. Je voudrais l'utiliser le temps de changer de tenue.

- Euh oui, marmonna Remus en revenant soudain à lui, mais attends deux minutes je dois juste ranger…

- La serviette ? terminai-je en la saisissant au passage et en l'agitant comme un drapeau, sourire à la clef. C'est bon, je la mettrai moi-même sur le séchoir.

- Ah merci, fit Remus, bon je vais monter rejoindre Sirius. La journée va être chargée demain. Passe une bonne nuit !

- Je vais essayer, répondis-je d'une voix mielleuse, en espérant que vous me laisserez dormir cette fois.

Je n'avais même pas eu besoin de réfléchir au moyen de faire passer mon message en douce la perche que venait de me tendre Remus était énorme. Voilà pourquoi j'estimais tant ce garçon. Il me lança un léger sourire compréhensif puis disparut les joues un peu roses dans une dernière image que je trouvai étrangement touchante sans pouvoir en expliquer la raison. Oui il me touchait ce jeune homme, il avait un charme bien à lui, une douceur qui ne pouvait laisser de glace et qui me rappelait un ami… Ah l'heure n'était pas aux sentiments. Avant d'être un brave garçon, Remus était lycan, du moins il avait intérêt à l'être. Le reste ne devait pas entrer en ligne de compte.

Fort de cette mise au point, je m'assurai que les tourtereaux avaient bien disparu dans leur chambre à coucher et m'intéressa à la serviette encore humide de Remus. Elle était encore fortement imprégnée de l'odeur de son shampooing, nullement désagréable à dire vrai, mais surtout elle était parsemée de mèches de cheveux châtains. Enfin je touchais au but. D'un pas tremblant, je m'approchai de la table sur laquelle le chaudron bouillonnait toujours et y trempa à nouveau ma louche pour remplir un nouveau bécher dans lequel je laissai tomber les cheveux de Remus. Mon cœur se mit à battre à vive allure. J'étais si près du but… si près, je pouvais presque le toucher du doigt.

La main presque agitée de spasme, je plongeai une nouvelle baguette dans le liquide et fit tournoyer les cheveux de mon cobaye. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils laissèrent traîner derrière eux des volutes de fumée bleue sombre comme des étoiles filantes. Je crus alors que mon cœur allait manquer un battement : c'était positif !

* * *

**Cette fois plus de doute, Remus est loup-garou. Quelle révélation ! Bien sûr vous ne vous y attendiez pas du tout. La vraie question est de savoir ce qu'Andy lui réserve maintenant. Le connaissant on peut s'attendre à tout, même au pire.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'essayerai de mettre un peu moins de temps pour le suivant. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il portera sur le premier cours d'Andy (si si vous avez bien lu) et qu'un nouveau personnage très important fera son entrée.**

**Merci encore et à bientôt ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour, merci à ceux qui lisent toujours cette fic!**

**Merci à Egwene Al'Vere et La Silvana pour leurs reviews.**

**Pour une fois, je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Premiers cours

Non mais quelqu'un pouvait-il m'expliquer quel était son problème à cette porte ? Cela faisait bien cinq bonnes minutes que je négociais avec elle pour qu'elle acceptât de me laisser passer. Ce château enchanté était plus fou encore que le labyrinthe d'Alice ma parole.

C'était encore une journée qui démarrait sous les meilleurs auspices. Il est des signes avant-coureurs qui ne trompent personne : dès l'instant même où j'avais soulevé les paupières et réalisé que j'avais déjà un bon quart d'heure de retard, une petite voix me souffla dans ma tête que la journée allait être interminable. Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

Pour palier mon retard, je dus me passer de petit-déjeuner, ce qui me mit dans de très mauvaises conditions. Rien ne me mettait plus d'humeur massacrante que d'entamer mon travail le ventre vide. Si une seule chose pouvait me mettre plus en rogne encore : entamer une journée de labeur le ventre vide ET vêtu d'un costume couvert de poils de chat. Quel imbécile je faisais ! J'avais laissé traîner mes vêtements sur la chaise et Akhar en avait profité pour s'en servir comme couvre-lit. Ah ce matou ! Je l'adorais mais parfois il valait mieux le posséder en étole ou en peluche plutôt qu'en pensionnaire.

Et pour ne rien arranger, j'étais affamé, en retard, vêtu d'un costume empoilé mais surtout j'étais encore et toujours perdu dans les immenses couloirs de cet inextricable dédale. Bonté divine ! Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait-il pas distribué de carte routière lors de la réunion de pré rentrée ? Voilà qui aurait été un présent judicieux pour une fois ! Cet endroit manquait cruellement d'indications et je n'étais pas doté d'un sens inné de l'orientation.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'étais toujours le dernier sélectionné par une équipe lors de ces courses stupides en forêt à l'école. Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour néfaste et traumatisant où mon incapacité à me repérer avait été un tel handicap pour la malheureuse équipe, ayant hérité du fardeau, que je représentais, que mes camarades m'avaient tout simplement abandonné en chemin pour maximiser leurs chances de remporter la compétition. J'étais encore tellement naïf à l'époque que je ne m'étais pas méfié un instant lorsque mes équipiers m'avaient envoyé hors du sentier chercher dans un talus une balise imaginaire. Le temps que je plongeasse inutilement dans les broussailles et que j'en ressortisse les cheveux emmêlés et parsemés de brindilles, le reste de mon équipe avait disparu comme par magie. Incroyable mais vrai : j'étais déjà une victime à l'âge de neuf ans !

Et plus le temps passait, plus cela empirait puisqu'à présent, même le mobilier se mettait à me traiter avec dédain. On touchait le fond. Dix minutes à présent que je négociais mon bon de sortie avec la porte qui m'avait insolemment enfermé dans une espèce de vieux bureau désaffecté. Je ne m'expliquais même pas comment j'avais atterri là-dedans. Je me souvenais simplement avoir innocemment voulu descendre un étage en empruntant l'escalier le plus banal du monde, du moins un escalier que je soupçonnais d'être le plus banal du monde mais qui s'anima sitôt que je posai un pied sur la première marche et qui se mit à changer de direction.

Tout sorcier que j'étais le phénomène me laissa bouche bée car c'était la première fois que je ne trouvais en présence d'un escalier autonome… et farceur par-dessus le marché. Ceux que j'empruntais à Beauxbâtons ne bifurquaient que sur commande or je n'avais rien demandé à celui-ci. L'école de Poudlard avait un caractère bien trempé et indomptable… à l'image de son directeur. Je ne fus pas le seul à me laisser surprendre par l'escalier : Akhar en eut la peur de sa vie et courut se cacher sous ma veste pour lui faire une doublure de fourrure avec son pelage amovible. Lorsque l'escalier cessa son manège intempestif, nous n'eûmes d'autre choix que celui de suivre la direction dans laquelle il nous orientait c'est-à-dire le fameux placard dans lequel nous étions coincés à présent. La porte s'était fermée derrière nous sitôt que nous l'avions franchie.

- Alors là c'est le bouquet ! avais-je pesté en constatant que la porte avait eu l'outrecuidance de se verrouiller et refusait de céder sous l'_Alohomora_.

J'avais tout tenté pour essayer de convaincre ce fichu panneau de bois de me rendre ma liberté : la politesse, la menace, la colère, la supplication, la ruse mais allez faire entrer quoi que ce soit dans le cerveau d'une porte. De dépit j'avais fini par m'asseoir sur un vieux fauteuil râpé et poussiéreux, qui encrassa un peu plus mon pauvre costume, et réfléchit au stratagème qui ouvrirait la porte. Il me semblait pourtant que j'avais fait le tour de la question : j'avais lancé une bonne dizaine de sortilèges aussi bien pour berner que pour briser l'obstacle sous tous les angles. Rien n'avait fonctionné.

- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas mon jour, soupirai-je à l'attention d'Akhar dont je caressai la tête touffue pour évacuer ma frustration.

Je n'avais pas de montre mais quelque chose me disait que j'allais réussir à arriver très en retard pour mon premier cours, ce qui serait assurément du meilleur effet auprès de mes élèves. Misère de misère ! C'est toujours quand on est pressé que le sort s'acharne. Et dire que j'avais envisagé la veille de me lever aux aurores pour me mettre en quête d'un laboratoire ! Il me paraissait inaccessible à présent.

Après les sortilèges, je tentai les mots de passe et lançai tous ceux qui me passaient par la tête des plus constructifs aux plus loufoques. Connaissant Dumbledore, il valait mieux faire travailler l'imagination et chercher des idées sans queue ni tête. Malheureusement je n'étais pas du tout dans de bonnes conditions pour me laisser aller à ce genre d'exercice.

- Allez, cette fois ça suffit ! m'emportai-je à bout de patience en me levant d'un bon pour faire face à mon adversaire. Ecoute-moi bien toi ! grondai-je d'un ton menaçant. Tu te crois maligne parce que tu nous tiens pris au piège mais tu n'es qu'une porte. Quant à moi, je suis le professeur Andrew Clive, le grand maître des potions. Je te déconseille de continuer ce petit duel avec moi car tu n'as aucune chance. Je peux être quelqu'un de très dangereux.

- Et en quoi ça devrait me faire peur ?

Akhar se hérissa en crachotant sous l'effet de la peur soudaine et moi-même je perdis instantanément ma superbe et exécutai un bond de recul au son de cette voix caquetante et inattendue. Est-ce que je perdais la tête ?

- As-tu entendu la porte parler toi aussi ? chuchotai-je à mon chat qui bien évidemment ignora ma question.

Akhar se tenait en position d'attaque comme un prédateur paré à bondir sur une proie. Je n'étais pas certain qu'il fît le poids face à une lourde porte de chênes mais son courage était louable à n'en point douter.

- Eh oui ! caqueta la voix. Je suis une porte qui parle. Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Moi aussi, j'ai plus d'un tour dans ma serrure.

La serrure, c'était de là que provenait ce son démoniaque. Une vague d'exaspération mâtinée d'un soupçon de colère me submergea et je sortis à nouveau ma baguette magique d'un geste plus vif que si je dégainais une épée, pour la pointer sur le trou de la serrure en plaqué or. Ah elle voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien, la guerre était déclarée. Douée de conscience ou non, ce n'était pas une porte qui me nuirait.

- _Flipendo Maxima _! clamai-je d'une voix tonitruante.

Un immense éclair bleu jaillit de ma baguette et s'infiltra par le trou de la serrure comme une tornade furieuse. La porte poussa un long cri plaintif mais n'eut pourtant aucun stigmate. Par Médée, dans quel matériau avait-elle était taillée ? En guise de riposte, je reçus des invectives. Ce qui me stupéfia alors, ce fut que ces vulgarités provenaient d'une voix beaucoup plus lointaine, qui me fit échanger un regard dubitatif avec Akhar. Et brusquement je compris. Ce n'était pas la porte qui me narguait mais quelque chose qui s'était trouvé à l'intérieur et que la puissance de mon sortilège avait malencontreusement éjecté hors de sa cachette. Voilà donc pourquoi l'_Alohomora_ n'avait pas fonctionné !

Intrigué, je me penchai en avant et jetai un coup d'œil par le trou à présent libre de la serrure et aperçus de l'autre côté de la porte une petite créature monstrueuse que je n'avais encore jamais vue auparavant. C'était un petit bonhomme chétif et étrangement vêtu, pas plus grand qu'un nain mais beaucoup plus effrayant avec son énorme tête, au crâne décapé, disproportionnée par rapport au reste de son corps. Son faciès démesuré était blanc comme s'il s'était étalé du maquillage de saltimbanque et son large sourire grinçant avait la même allure que celui du chat du Cheshire. Je ne pus retenir un frisson de dégoût. Quelle était cette chose ? Un hybride de nain et de clown diabolique ? Pour être parvenu à se distordre et à se glisser dans le trou de la serrure, ce ne pouvait être qu'un…

- Un esprit frappeur, murmurai-je pour moi-même dans un souffle.

Celui-ci remarqua que je le guettais et tira la langue de l'autre côté de la porte. Les conseils avisés de Sir Nicholas me revinrent alors en mémoire : « Les fantômes sont des gens charmants pour la plupart. Méfiez-vous simplement de Peeves ! Il ne pense qu'à ennuyer tous ceux qui croisent sa route.» Il avait fallu que je croisasse sa route le matin de mon premier jour de cours. Que voulez-vous ? La malchance c'est un don, enfin une malédiction, c'est inné. Au moins je savais à présent à qui j'avais à faire. Etrangement j'étais plus soulagé d'avoir à affronter un esprit frappeur qu'une porte. La créature avait ployé sous un sortilège alors que la porte semblait invincible.

- Ainsi c'est donc toi Peeves, lançai-je en observant les narines écoeurantes qu'il m'exhibait pour se payer ma tête.

- Et toi tu es le méchant Andy, rétorqua le poltergeist en changeant de position pour observer mon gros œil bleu clair de son propre globe torve et éteint.

- En personne, répondis-je d'un ton dégagé, le seul et unique. Enchanté de te rencontrer ! J'ai longuement entendu parler de toi.

- En mal, je parie.

- Naturellement. Qui jette des fleurs aux esprits frappeurs ?

La sournoise petite créature eut un ricanement satisfait et exécuta une cabriole dans les airs avant de revenir se coller contre la serrure. Comme les affaires semblaient mieux s'agencer pour moi, c'était le moment où jamais de tenter une sortie.

- Laisse-moi donc sortir que l'on puisse continuer à faire plus ample connaissance ! réclamai-je d'un ton neutre.

- Alors ça, c'est hors de question !

- Pourquoi ? interrogeai-je en essayant de contrôler les modulations de ma voix. Ca y est, tu as fait ta petite blague au nouveau et tu t'es bien marré mais maintenant je dois aller en classe.

- Je m'en fiche, rétorqua Peeves en me tirant la langue. Tu ne sortiras pas. Tu es bien mieux là-dedans. En plus je suis sûr que personne ne songera à te chercher puisque tu ne leur manques pas. Amuse-toi bien !

- Peeves ! grondai-je d'un ton autoritaire.

C'était inutile, l'esprit frappeur avait déjà disparu dans un bruit incongru, me laissant inerte et estomaqué. Je tentai à nouveau d'utiliser le sortilège pour déverrouiller la porte mais il ne fonctionna pas. L'affreux avait sans doute réussi à me piéger d'une manière ou d'une autre. De rage, je me laissai aller à un mouvement d'humeur et martelai mon poing contre la porte, me faisant mal au passage, et invectivai la pauvre planche verticale de toutes sortes de noms très injurieux et inappropriés pour une simple porte.

- Quelle poisse ! pestai-je en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux comme si je voulais les relever sur ma tête. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Le chat gratta la porte puis me regarda d'un air de reproche avant de lancer un miaulement contrarié.

- Inutile de t'en prendre à moi ! me défendis-je avec la même exaspération. Je n'y suis pour rien. Il a de la chance d'être déjà mort, ce maudit spectre facétieux sinon je peux t'assurer qu'il aurait goûté de mon poison le plus foudroyant. D'ailleurs il ne perd rien pour attendre. Ma vengeance sera terrible.

La mention du poison me rappela subitement que j'étais le grand maître des potions de Poudlard et qu'à ce titre, c'était uniquement grâce à mon art que je pouvais espérer m'en tirer. Les sortilèges étaient un procédé de mauviettes. Les potions, elles, ne m'avaient jamais trahi. C'était par un philtre que j'avais pu me procurer un balai au nez et à la barbe de Madame Bibine. Je n'allais pas laisser une simple porte et un talvassier de fantôme me dominer sans réagir.

Je sortis mon éventail, l'ouvris d'un geste souple et passai en revue les différentes options, qui se cachaient derrière les plumes ornant les lamelles de l'accessoire. Malheureusement, il ne me restait plus rien de cette merveilleuse potion capable de dissoudre n'importe quelle matière en un temps record, ni de solution de force. En réalité, je n'avais plus qu'une dose de somnifère, de potion Wiggenweld, de Véritasérum, de Pimentine et de potion Pantagrumeau, le coupe-faim le plus efficace du monde. Il était urgent de recharger mon plus précieux outil de travail en antidote, poison paralysant, sérum d'acné et autres mélanges infâmes destinés à punir les gnomes. Pour l'heure il fallait sortir. Je me mis donc à réfléchir très sérieusement à ce que je pouvais faire de mes pauvres philtres inutiles puis me souvins que le mélange de la potion Wiggenweld avec le Pantagrumeau donnait, avec un peu de concentration, un petit philtre aux effets intéressants.

Je me mis donc à l'ouvrage. Je pris les deux seringues, en cassai le bout pointu avec le pouce puis versai la Wiggenweld rouge sang dans le Pantagrumeau vert-bleu et peu ragoûtant. Le mélange de ces deux philtres aux aspects immondes devait produire une potion jaune pâle, comme de la limonade, déjà beaucoup moins inquiétante. Je secouai les deux fioles collées l'une à l'autre comme si j'étais un préparateur de cocktails et mit toute la magie que j'avais en moi pour que le charme agît et que le nouveau philtre eût les effets attendus. La transe ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais fut assez puissante pour me vider d'une bonne parcelle d'énergie. Frappé d'une brusque asthénie, je manquai de peu de lâcher le tout mais me rattrapai de justesse et m'octroyai une fraction de seconde de pause. Ironiquement, la potion Wiggenweld m'eût été utile à présent pour récupérer l'énergie que je venais de perdre.

Akhar vint frotter son museau contre ma jambe en guise d'encouragement et je caressai doucement le sommet de son crâne entre ses grandes oreilles pointues pour le remercier de son soutien. Lorsque j'eus récupéré assez de force pour me redresser, je titubai jusqu'à la porte pris de vertige et jetai un œil au résultat que j'avais obtenu : la potion entre mes mains avait pris une belle teinte jaune pâle. Je la vidai d'un trait sans hésiter. L'effet fut immédiat : j'eus le sentiment qu'un filet d'eau coulait le long de mon corps, du sommet du crâne vers les pieds et laissait sur ma peau une mince couche de givre. Il n'en était rien en réalité, il ne s'agissait que d'une sensation, un effet secondaire. Je pris une profonde inspiration et tendit une main pour la poser sur la porte. Elle la traversa comme si ce n'était qu'un rideau d'eau. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire satisfait car la potion fonctionnait à la perfection, du moins l'espérai-je de tout cœur car avec ce genre de philtre, un accident était très vite arrivé. Rendre une main capable de traverser la matière était une chose, changer le corps tout entier en spectre en était une autre. Pour une infime erreur, je pouvais rester à tout jamais la jambe coincée dans une porte ou pire.

Ce fut donc avec une infinie précaution que je traversai l'obstacle. J'avais toute confiance en mes capacités mais sous l'emprise de l'angoisse, n'importe quelle personne d'exception pouvait commettre un impair. Ce ne fut pas mon cas par bonheur. Comment avais-je pu douter de moi-même ? Franchement ! En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvai de l'autre côté de la porte et constatai que si elle ne s'était pas ouverte plus tôt, c'était pour la bonne et unique raison que ce sale gnome de Peeves l'avait bloquée avec un lourd meuble avant de s'évaporer. Ah il ne perdait rien pour attendre ce petit monstre ! S'il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait et surtout il la perdrait.

D'un coup de baguette magique, je fis bouger le meuble et put libérer mon pauvre Akhar, qui s'empressa de fuir je-ne-sais-où, probablement dans le parc de Poudlard sans un regard pour son sauveur. Matou ingrat !

Cent ans après, je fis enfin irruption dans le cachot glacial, qu'on m'avait attribué pour dispenser mes cours. Les deux classes combinées de 6ème année patientaient sagement jusqu'à mon arrivée fracassante en d'autres termes ils bavardaient tous dans un brouhaha infernal qui se mourut instantanément sitôt que je mis un pied dans la pièce. Sans doute la violence avec laquelle je claquai la porte derrière moi y fut-elle pour beaucoup.

- Bonjour à tous ! lançai-je d'une voix haletante. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard, j'ai eu un petit contretemps.

Tout en traversant la salle d'un pas aérien, je crus entendre au passage une fille blonde chuchoter à l'oreille de sa voisine : « Il s'est perdu dans les couloirs » et la voisine pouffa avec ce qu'elle croyait être de la discrétion. Je passai devant elles en les ignorant royalement et me perchai d'un bond sur l'estrade surplombant la salle et sur laquelle se dressait un bureau de bois moisi au vernis écaillé, qui ne donnait pas le moindre envie de s'y asseoir. Je préférai donc rester debout même si j'étais épuisé d'avoir couru comme un fou pour réduire au maximum mon retard déjà considérable. Je m'appliquai cependant à faire comme si rien n'était.

- Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas été très attentifs…

Je fus cavalièrement coupé au beau milieu de ma phrase par l'ouverture intempestive de la porte que j'avais préalablement claquée à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Mes gros yeux devinrent gigantesques. Après la mésaventure qui m'était arrivé le matin même, j'étais à deux doigts de développer une véritable phobie des portes. Si c'était encore une saleté de spectre qui venait me jouer un tour, j'allais commettre un meurtre et étant donné que les seules victimes sur lesquelles me défouler étaient les chères têtes blondes en face de moi, cela risquait d'être sanguinaire. Pourtant je m'emballais un peu vite : la porte avait été ouverte par un retardataire, aussi débraillé et échevelé que je pouvais l'être et qui avait espéré faire une entrée discrète. Peine perdue car sitôt qu'il apparut sur le seuil, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Vous êtes en retard, fis-je remarquer d'un ton sévère.

Règle numéro un dans ce métier : ne jamais perdre le Nord. Ma remarque, d'une ironie peut-être un peu abusée, colora en rouge soutenu les joues de ma victime.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? interrogeai-je d'un ton froid. A quelle maison appartenez-vous ?

- Philip Martin, répondit le petit bonhomme d'une voix timide et fluette pour un adolescent de cet âge, je suis à Gryffondor.

- Félicitations monsieur Martin, vous venez de faire perdre quatorze points à votre maison pour vos quatorze minutes de retard.

Derrière ses petites lunettes d'intellectuel, le teint de Philip passa du rouge au blanc cassé, par contraste avec les regards braqués sur moi de ses camarades, qui eux, devinrent plus noir que le tableau derrière moi.

- Woah m'sieur c'est pas juste ! lança la fille blonde au premier rang qui s'était moquée de moi avec ses amies. Ca ne fait pas quatorze minutes que vous êtes là.

En dépit de sa voix aiguë et nasillarde, comparable à celle de Peeves, il m'était désormais impossible de ne pas reconnaître mon erreur. L'élève aux cheveux blonds flavescents n'était pas une fille mais un garçon, un garçon aux traits d'une finesse incomparable, avec des couettes attachées par des élastiques fluorescents et du fard à paupières bleu foncé tout autour de ses yeux gris de brume. Je considérai avec le plus d'impassibilité possible cette étrange créature puis réalisai tout à coup que j'avais oublié ce qu'elle m'avait dit sous le choc de la rencontre visuelle.

- Euh… oui c'est vrai, admis-je dans un état second en retrouvant progressivement ses esprits, dans ce cas disons que vous n'aurez que deux points en moins. C'est votre jour de chance.

Si Philip me remercia d'un très léger signe de tête pour cet acte de clémence, les autres élèves ne calmèrent pour autant leurs chaudes protestations. Misère, allais-je démarrer ce fichu cours avant la fin de la journée ?

- Pourquoi vous le punissez ?

- Vous étiez en retard vous aussi !

- Pour vous donner une chance supplémentaire à tous d'arriver à l'heure, ripostai-je d'un ton tranchant qui leur coupa le sifflet. Si vous n'en êtes pas capables, ne vous étonnez pas d'être sanctionnés ensuite.

Il n'y eut plus un mot dans la salle. Profitant des éclats de voix indignés de ses comparses, Philip se faufila en douce jusqu'une table isolée, occupée uniquement par un garçon frêle aux cheveux auburn en bataille.

- C'est injuste ! se plaignit le blondinet androgyne au premier rang.

- La justice ici c'est moi ! répliquai-je d'un ton impérial qui réduisit même cette forte tête toute « denzeloise » en respect. Oubliez toute notion de démocratie ! A l'instant même où vous posez le pied dans cette salle, vous franchissez la frontière d'une zone en régime totalitaire dont _je_ suis le roi, l'empereur, le dictateur.

Les crapules en culottes courtes étaient tétanisées à présent. Quel talent tout de même !

- Et comme tout bon tyran qui se respecte, poursuivis-je en descendant de mon piédestal pour aller m'appuyer sur le pupitre du jeune rebelle et plonger mes yeux insoutenables dans son regard fuligineux, je n'admets qu'on conteste mon autorité. Peut-être voulez-vous que je vous en donne une preuve en soulageant votre maison de quelques points à vous aussi ?

L'adolescent ne répondit rien et soutint mon regard sans la moindre émotion comme s'il fixait un mur. A ma grande stupeur, il ne ploya pas. Ne voulant céder le premier sous aucun prétexte, je me détournai subitement et revint me planquer derrière mon bureau, faisant mine de l'épargner pour cette fois dans ma grande bonté.

- Bien, lançai-je d'un ton signifiant très clairement que je me tenais pour vainqueur de ce duel visuel même si ce n'était pas la vérité, nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps comme cela. Avant que notre ami retardataire ne vienne nous interrompre, j'allais faire remarquer à tous les gnomes qui ont la mémoire courte ou qui n'ont rien écouté pendant la réunion de la veille que je suis monsieur Clive, votre nouveau professeur de potions.

Il y eut un concerto de messes basses plus ou moins animées qui résonna dans le cachot comme un essaim d'abeilles et dont je ne perçus que les propos des filles assises autour du blond efféminé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! commenta une fille aux cheveux rouges ébouriffés à l'oreille de sa voisine apparemment plus réservée, qui ne répondit pas.

- Bof, répondit une quatrième de l'autre côté du garçon blond, je préfère le prof de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Dites, intervins-je un peu agacé, comme je viens de vous le dire c'est un cours de potions ici et non un salon de thé. Si vous voulez discuter…

Tout en parlant, je sortis ma baguette magique de ma poche et la pointai sur le tableau pour faire apparaître la potion du jour et le matériel ainsi que les ingrédients nécessaires pour la préparer.

- Parlez donc de ceci ! achevai-je d'une voix professorale.

Les élèves lurent tous en même temps et je pus admirer aussitôt la diversité des réactions que suscitait le choix de mon premier sujet de cours.

- La potion Wiggenweld ? ricana l'un d'entre eux. C'est du niveau des 1ères années.

- Justement, rétorquai-je avec un léger sourire. Rien de tel pour évaluer le niveau d'une classe qu'un exercice basique ! Vous avez une heure. Et puisque c'est d'une simplicité enfantine, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : j'accorde un point pour la maison de chaque élève qui réussit sa potion...

Les visages s'illuminèrent.

- …et j'en retire deux pour tous ceux qui se planteront, achevai-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Les ébauches de sourires lumineux s'éteignirent en une fraction de seconde.

- M'sieur…, voulut intervenir une fois encore un gêneur quelconque.

- Plus que cinquante-neuf minutes ! cinglai-je en guise de réponse.

Tout à coup, on entendit les mouches voler. Enfin, j'étais parvenu à les réduire en respect, tous ces petits morveux. Fort de mon succès, je nettoyai mon siège et mon bureau crasseux d'un coup de baguette magique puis m'y installai pour me détendre. J'avais toujours aussi faim et je n'avais même plus de potion pour y remédier. En outre, maintenant que les élèves travaillaient tous par petits groupes en autonomie, je sentais que jusqu'à la fin de la séance, j'allais m'ennuyer fermement.

- Monsieur ?

Peut-être pas finalement.

- Oui ? fis-je en me redressant lentement.

- C'est quoi de l'Ipomée du Mexique ?

Je regardai la tablée apeurée avec une expression mortifiée.

- Vous ne savez pas ?

- Ben non.

- Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez déjà préparé cette potion avec votre ancien professeur, remarquai-je en m'approchant doucement de leur table.

- Oui mais euh… on a un trou de mémoire.

La journée allait être longue. Ce fut à cet instant précis que je pris conscience de l'ingéniosité dont j'avais fait preuve en proposant la plus simple de toutes les potions pour exercice d'évaluation.

En dépit de leur dédain, les élèves étaient loin d'être tous au niveau : une grande partie des élèves avaient appris une première fois à préparer la potion Wiggenweld en arrivant à l'école puis ne s'y était plus jamais intéressé alors que c'était de loin la meilleure de toutes les potions régénératrices à l'exception de la Pimentine, dont la fabrication était si complexe qu'elle n'était enseignée qu'à l'université ou en option pour les 7ème année voulant se lancer dans des études poussées de défense contre les forces du mal ou de médecine. La plupart des élèves, toutes maisons confondues, eurent besoin d'une bonne part du temps accordé pour se remémorer les secrets de fabrication, d'autres se lancèrent inconsciemment, persuadés de réussir sans difficulté, et échouèrent lamentablement. Il y eut des explosions semblables à des feux d'artifices, des débordements comparables à des éruptions volcaniques ou encore des potions dégageant des vapeurs salissantes et nauséabondes, qui semèrent la panique dans leur sillage. Cela ressemblait à un véritable cours de 1ère année en quelques sortes. Mon Dieu, comme j'avais eu raison de ne pas leur demander de préparer une potion plus compliquée ! Le cachot entier aurait probablement disparu du plan du château.

Il ne fallait pas cependant tirer de conclusions hâtives quant au niveau global de cette bande de mollusques écervelés. Je vis tout de même de belles réussites. La table isolée de Philip Martin et de son camarade taciturne fut la première à présenter une potion Wiggenweld de qualité. Ils firent gagner respectivement deux points à Gryffondor.

A mon plus grand regret, le blondinet rebelle du premier rang et son harem obtinrent également de bons résultats et rapidement pour ne rien arranger à mon bonheur. J'avais espérer pouvoir réduire ces sales gnomes en respect en leur faisant remarquer à quel point l'art des potions était complexe malheureusement je dus me contenter de passer devant eux et de leur accorder leurs points dans un grommellement. Ce fut alors que j'appris que le garçon blond, ainsi que la fille aux cheveux noirs qui parlait peu, appartenaient tous deux à la maison des Serpentards. Etonnant, je ne me souvenais pas les avoir aperçu lors de la fête de la veille dans la salle commune. Pourtant l'apparence du blond était repérable dans la foule. Le gnome Denzel White avait satellisé sur lui toute mon attention.

Au terme de la séance de cours, je me demandais ce que je fabriquais dans ce cachot avec cette bande de créatures décérébrées au lieu de travailler sérieusement à mes recherches. L'enseignement… pfff, ce qu'il ne faudrait pas faire pour des crédits accordés à la recherche tout de même ! Au total, je n'avais récupéré qu'une petite poignée de potions Wiggenweld et retiré une bonne vingtaine de points. Et voilà, j'avais un échantillon représentatif de la population estudiantine de Poudlard : des boulets en puissance. Je n'étais pas prêt de dénicher un assistant digne de ce nom pour me seconder dans mes travaux de recherches. L'école des prodiges n'était donc qu'un mythe, quelle déception !

- Vous là ! apostrophai-je à l'attention du garçon blond tandis que les élèves sortaient en masse du cachot. Restez ici un instant ! Je voudrais vous dire deux mots.

L'interpellé échangea avec ses copines un regard mal assuré mais se résolut à avancer jusqu'à mon bureau, son sac en bandoulière ballotant sur sa cuisse. Je m'étais préparé à lui dire d'un ton acerbe ce que je pensais des fortes têtes mais il me prit de court avant même que je n'eusse le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Pardonnez-moi pour tout à l'heure ! dit-il de sa voix claire comme de l'eau de source. Je vous ai manqué de respect.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, rétorquai-je vertement, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser attendrir par son visage d'ange.

- Je suis prêt à exécuter toutes les tâches que vous voudrez sans broncher en guise de retenue, murmura le garçon avec une docilité qui attisait d'emblée la méfiance.

Je lui jetai un regard soupçonneux qu'il soutint avec une impassibilité marmoréenne sans ciller. A nouveau je fus le premier à ressentir des picotements aux yeux, ce qui me contraria profondément. D'ordinaire, c'était moi le meilleur à ce jeu. Dans un mouvement d'humeur, il me vint l'envie irrépressible de lacérer ce beau visage blanc si parfait, qui me considérait gravement, je n'en fis rien cependant. Je n'avais pas suffisamment d'heures de cours à Poudlard à mon actif pour justifier un tel acte.

- Quel est votre nom ? l'interrogeai-je d'une voix doucereuse, qui ne l'effraya pas le moins du monde.

Il me lança un regard térébrant.

- Vassili Waldeck, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- Vassili, répétai-je à mi-voix car je trouvais malgré moi ce prénom magnifique, vous êtes russe ?

- D'origine, précisa-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Vous y êtes déjà allé ? questionnai-je par curiosité.

- J'y ai vécu… quelques temps.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé étudier à Jetsakova ? C'est une excellente école.

- Il y a beaucoup de Sang-Mêlés là-bas, répondit Vassili non sans une once de mépris dans la voix, plus encore qu'ici.

Je le toisai sans sympathie non pas pour ses propos particulièrement mais parce que son faciès séraphique m'avait fait oublier l'espace d'un instant qu'il appartenait à la maison des Serpentards. Comment avais-je pu passer outre ce détail ? Un Serpentard reste un Serpentard.

- Vous auriez pu aller à Durmstrang, fis-je remarquer d'un ton léger, cela aurait réglé le problème des Sang-Mêlés.

J'étais prêt à parier ma veste en poil de loup-garou que cette énergumène savait que j'étais moi-même de sang mêlé et parlait ainsi pour me provoquer. A quoi jouait-il donc ce petit malicieux ? Celui-ci esquissa un léger sourire nostalgique.

- Oh c'est déjà fait, dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

Mon regard suspicieux le tira subitement de ma rêverie et sembla pour la première fois l'ébranler.

- Je veux dire, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, que j'ai eu la chance de visiter l'établissement. C'était lors d'une journée « portes ouvertes ».

Il se fichait de moi, ouvertement qui plus est, et le pire résidait dans mon impossibilité à l'épingler subtilement. Renonçant à perdre un énième duel visuel, j'embrayai sur un autre sujet.

- Vous avez été insolent, monsieur Waldeck dis-je en prenant une voix aux inflexions menaçantes.

Vassili ne s'effraya pas.

- Je l'ai reconnu, répliqua-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. J'attends toujours ma sanction.

J'y avais réfléchi tout au long de la séance.

- Je serai indulgent pour cette fois mais c'est à titre exceptionnel, prévins-je, dans ma grande bonté, je passe outre votre impertinence verbale… mais pas l'impertinence visuelle.

- Pardon ? s'offusqua le jeune homme estomaqué.

Je lui servis mon sourire le plus caustique.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer à quoi rime cet accoutrement ?

J'avais repéré pendant que je circulais entre les tables qu'il portait un short en jean blanc indécemment court et une marinière bleue sous sa robe de sorcier qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de fermer. C'était d'un mauvais goût et d'un manque de pudeur absolument révoltants. Vassili en revanche ne sembla éprouver aucune honte. Il baissa les yeux comme pour se remémorer ce qu'il portait puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire un peu amène.

- Ah oui, admit-il un peu gêné, j'ai oublié mon uniforme.

- Cela vous coûtera bien cinq points de moins.

Vassili ferma les yeux, soudain concentré, comme s'il essayait d'enregistrer l'information. Etrangement cette nouvelle ne l'affecta guère.

- Je peux partir ?

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez ce garçon, je le sentais et même si j'étais quasiment incapable de cerner une personnalité de prime abord, j'étais en revanche très intuitif pour déceler les lourds secrets de la trempe de la lycanthropie. Ce jeune Vassili, sous son visage aussi doux que celui de Lupin, cachait également un secret inavouable. Finalement l'enseignement retrouvait à mes yeux un soupçon d'intérêt. Avec Dumbledore pour directeur, on pouvait s'attendre à croiser des esprits frappeurs dans les couloirs, des géants dans le parc, des loups-garous dans la salle des professeurs quel genre de monstres les salles de classe dissimulaient-elles ? Ma curiosité s'éveillait à nouveau.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je d'une voix presque ronronnante, mais avant j'aimerais vous poser une dernière question : comment se fait-il que je ne vous aie pas vu hier soir dans la salle commune de Serpentard ?

- Je n'étais pas à la petite fête, répondit simplement Vassili.

- Vraiment ?

- J'étais fatigué, justifia-t-il, alors j'ai préféré me coucher tôt.

Comme il mentait mal. Décidément, j'avais encore mis la main sur une cible de choix, un gros poisson peut-être aussi précieux que Remus. Il me gratifia de son doux sourire d'angelot et je le regardai quitter lentement le cachot lugubre et humide qu'il embellissait inconsciemment de son extraordinaire aura. Tout bien considéré, l'enseignement m'intéressait beaucoup.

* * *

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre achevé. Alors vous aimeriez suivre les cours avec Andy? Pas commode comme prof, un peu comme Rogue mais contrairement à Rogue, il ne favorise pas les Serpentards.**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**

**Le prochain chapitre sera très important, l'intrigue va prendre un grand tournant, en plus Remus et Sirius seront de retour ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre des mésaventures d'Andy, Sirius et Remus !**

**J'attendais depuis très longtemps d'arriver au passage qui vous allez lire. Enfin l'intrigue prend un tournant intéressant. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.**

**Merci infiniment à La Silvana et Egwene Al'Vere pour leurs reviews et leur fidélité !**

**Excellente lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : La fuite du loup

Quelques jours plus tard, j'eus la surprise d'être réveillé un matin non pas par les deux tourtereaux parés pour attaquer les cours mais par une affreuse petite créature aux traits pointus, perchée à califourchon sur mon ventre. Vêtue de vieux torchons délavés, elle me considérait avec des yeux humides et plus immenses que des cognards. Je me redressai, effaré, mes propres globes prêts à jaillir de leurs orbites sous l'effet de la stupéfaction.

- Rumpelstiltskin ? m'écriai-je d'une voix incrédule.

- Maître Andy ! répondit mon elfe de maison de sa voix stridulante.

Mon repoussant et dévoué serviteur était si heureux de me revoir qu'il eut l'outrecuidance de me sauter au cou. Naturellement je le saisis par la peau du sien avec la délicatesse d'une serre de rapace et l'envoyai valser sauvagement à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'elfe voltigea comme s'il ne pesait que quelques grammes et alla violemment percuter le mur avant d'atterrir sur le sol rutilant en un tas informe. Aussitôt Akhar bondit de l'armoire au dessus de laquelle il somnolait et se hâta d'aller accueillir notre familier visiteur. Rumpelstiltskin se redressa péniblement mais ne parut guère contrarié du mauvais traitement que je venais de lui infliger. Il en avait vu d'autres. Se massant le coin de sa tête sur laquelle apparaissait une bosse de la taille d'un œuf, son visage s'illumina de bonheur lorsqu'il reconnut le chat.

- Maître Akhar ! s'exclama-t-il avec la même allégresse.

Pour toute réponse, Akhar crachota, prêt à lui bondir dessus comme s'il était une souris au moindre geste suspect.

- Rumpelstiltskin est tellement heureux de retrouver ses maîtres adorés, confessa la créature les yeux débordants de sincérité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? interrogeai-je en étouffant un bâillement. Je t'avais donné l'ordre de veiller sur Noelia.

- C'est mademoiselle Dita votre sœur qui a demandé à Rumpelstiltskin de se rendre auprès du maître, rapporta l'elfe. Elle a promis de bien s'occuper de la fille du maître Andy, que mademoiselle Noelia n'aurait pas besoin de sa nounou, que Rumpelstiltskin serait plus utile à servir le maître qu'à traîner dans les pattes de mademoiselle Dita.

- Je vois, murmurai-je en me grattant la tête dubitatif.

Je n'étais guère étonné que ma sœur eût contrecarré l'ordre que j'avais donné à mon elfe et tenté de se débarrasser de lui. J'étais même plutôt surpris qu'elle ne l'eût pas envoyé auprès de moi plus tôt. Dita détestait Rumpelstiltskin et les elfes de maison de manière générale. Elle estimait qu'ils avaient quelque chose de fourbe qu'on ne pouvait leur faire confiance. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas totalement tort de rester sur la défensive en ces temps de trouble, néanmoins j'avais en Rumpelstiltskin une confiance aveugle. Ce gnome était trop simple d'esprit pour être animé de mauvaises intentions.

En dépit de la brutalité avec laquelle je l'avais accueilli préalablement, je le gratifiai de mon plus beau sourire.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, dis-je d'une voix douce.

- Merci mon maître, répondit la créature avec effusion, est-ce que ça veut dire que Rumpelstiltskin peut rester avec vous ?

- Oui, acquiesçai-je en me levant lentement, j'allais finir par te rappeler de toute manière. J'ai du travail qui m'attend et je pense que je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Ce brave bègue sourit aux anges, trop heureux de pouvoir être utile.

- Eh Andy ! C'est toi qui brailles comme ça ?

Misère Sirius ! Je l'avais oublié l'espace d'un instant. La venue inattendue de mon elfe m'avait projeté dans une autre dimension. Sirius était d'une humeur massacrante, pour ne pas changer. C'était à peine s'il ne m'avait pas mordu en guise de bonjour. Il descendit l'escalier et se figea à la vue de l'elfe de maison, qui le considéra de ses grands yeux lumineux.

- C'est quoi ça ? s'enquit Sirius en toisant mon domestique avec dégoût.

- Je te présente mon elfe de maison, Rumpelstiltskin.

- Rumpel quoi ? fit Sirius incrédule. Où es-tu allé chercher un nom pareil ?

- Dans un conte pour enfants moldus, répondis-je fièrement. Tu peux l'appeler Rumpel si tu veux.

- Super ! commenta Sirius avec agacement. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Le service des elfes de maison de Poudlard ne te satisfait plus pour que tu ramènes le tien ?

- Rumpelstiltskin n'est pas un elfe de maison ordinaire, répliquai-je avec hauteur, il est aussi mon assistant en tant que maître des potions.

- Génial, conclut Sirius qui se fichait éperdument de ce que je lui racontais.

Son caractère de chien n'était vraiment pas facile à supporter et si j'avais espéré qu'au bout d'une semaine, je commencerais à m'y accoutumer, ce n'était toujours pas le cas. Par moment j'étais dévoré par le désir que m'inspirait sa plastique parfaite mais la plupart du temps, j'avais envie de l'attraper au collet et de l'encastrer dans le mur le plus proche, un plaisir que je ne pouvais hélas m'accorder qu'en rêve car s'il me prenait la stupidité de me risquer à le provoquer, le beau ténébreux me taillerait en pièces sans aucune difficulté.

J'avais eu l'opportunité d'assister à une des fameuses séances d'entraînement aux duels, les séances que dispensait Remus en complément des cours de défense contre les forces du mal de son compagnon. C'était du grand spectacle. La maîtrise des sortilèges, la dextérité et la rapidité des deux garçons m'avaient tout simplement subjugué. Les élèves, tout comme moi, étaient restés bouche bée à regarder les sortilèges fuser dans la pièce comme un feu d'artifice. Attaque, défense, esquive, riposte, contre sort, clameur de formules magiques plus ou moins vraies dans un latin plus ou moins faux, maléfices informels, rien ne manquait à l'appel de cette démonstration époustouflante. Seul le self-control remarquable dont j'étais doté et l'image de froideur que je m'appliquais à conserver m'empêchèrent d'applaudir à tout rompre lorsque Remus termina le match en beauté. C'était magnifique.

A présent je préférais traiter Sirius avec le plus d'égard possible, surtout après l'avoir vu réaliser un maléfice que je ne connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve mais qui ne manquait pas de couvrir l'envoûté de ridicule. Je congédiai Rumpelstiltskin sans égards afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec Sirius. Malheureusement celui-ci s'appliqua toute la journée à m'éviter comme s'il avait très bien compris que je cherchais à le sonder. Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée que je parvins à m'isoler avec lui un petit moment.

- Sirius ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Quel caractère de chien, vraiment ! Si la peur de me faire assommer par cette carrure d'athlète ne me retenait pas, je l'aurais probablement déjà expédié sur la touche. Malheureusement, quand un innocent jeune homme tel que moi n'a pas la chance d'avoir été doté par Mère Nature d'une belle paire de pectoraux impressionnants, il faut recourir à la ruse pour survivre dans ce monde de brutes… et surtout à l'hypocrisie. Je sortis donc mon sourire le plus pharisaïque et sans doute de ce fait le plus niais pour amadouer cette graine de gangster.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, dis-je avec toute la gentillesse feinte du monde, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais pas de soucis.

Bon d'accord, j'en faisais peut-être un petit peu trop, d'ailleurs Sirius ne se laissa pas prendre et me jeta un regard soupçonneux signifiant très clairement : « Ouh toi, je te connais ! Je sais que tu manigances encore quelque chose. »

- Bien sûr ! ironisa mon camarade de chambre d'un ton exaspéré. Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Depuis toujours, répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, nous partageons le même espace vital non ?

- Ah oui ? fit Sirius d'un ton narquois. Tiens c'est drôle, je l'avais presque oublié. Il faut dire qu'on ne te voit plus très souvent ces derniers temps.

Sur ce point, il n'avait pas tort. Mon bureau était toujours hors d'usage à cause de Peeves qui entravait avec minutie l'avancée des travaux mais je m'étais trouvé une échappatoire bien meilleure en réquisitionnant le cachot le plus spacieux et le plus isolé du château pour y installer à l'insu de tous un laboratoire très bien équipé dans lequel j'y passai de longues heures à travailler sur mes recherches en compagnie d'Akhar. J'avais jugé préférable de ne pas informer Dumbledore de cette initiative. Le vieillard aurait sans doute pris l'habitude de me surveiller étroitement et j'avais vitalement besoin que mes expériences demeurassent secrètes.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, rétorquai-je, tu accueilles toujours avec grand plaisir de te retrouver seul avec Remus.

- Tu parles !

Je lui fis mes yeux de tarsier. Sirius poussa un long soupir à fendre l'âme et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, celui aux couleurs de Gryffondor, l'air abattu. Comme il prit sa tête entre ses mains, je crus pendant un instant qu'il allait fondre en larmes et mon cœur se serra. Tout insupportable qu'il était, je ne parvenais pas à détester complètement Sirius : outre sa beauté, il avait quelque chose de sincèrement attachant et le voir si affecté comme un enfant qui dissimulerait un gros chagrin éveilla la très mince mais existante tout de même part de compassion qui sommeillait au plus profond de mon être. Je m'approchai silencieusement et me posai sur l'accoudoir du siège dans lequel il était tassé, puis j'attendis. J'aurais voulu parler mais je n'avais pas les mots qui réchauffaient le cœur, j'étais plus doué pour le flageller. Je me contentai d'attendre que Sirius voulût bien s'ouvrir à moi. J'avais peu d'espoir qu'il le fît étant donné nos relations difficiles. Pourtant à ma grande surprise, il émergea tout à coup du rempart qu'il s'était formé avec ses mains et m'annonça d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Remus s'en va.

J'accueillis cette nouvelle comme un coup de tonnerre. Je restai figé de stupeur, la bouche ouverte et les yeux plus volumineux que des souafles. La voix de Sirius résonna dans ma tête tel un gong.

- Non.

Je laissai échapper ce mot dans un souffle que Sirius n'aurait probablement même pas perçu s'il ne s'était pas trouvé si proche de moi. Il leva sur moi un regard qui en disait long mais je n'y pris aucunement garde car je me sentais vidé de toute substance et incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au drame sordide qui se jouait : Remus s'enfuyait. Ma proie m'échappait la veille de la pleine lune. Même la notion de catastrophe devenait un euphémisme au regard de l'apocalypse qui se préparait.

- Pourquoi ? interrogeai-je d'un ton qui ne me ressemblait guère comme si j'étais un auror soumettant un mangemort à la Question.

- Parce que, répondit prosaïquement Sirius le regard perdu dans le vague, c'est comme ça. Remus ne travaille ici qu'à temps partiel. Il m'avait prévenu. Son autre travail l'attend. Il va s'absenter quelques jours.

- Non, répétai-je d'une voix plus forte en me levant d'un bond.

Je courus trouver le fuyard à l'étage. Remus était bien dans la chambre, occupé à ranger ses vêtements miteux dans une malle qui n'avait guère meilleure mine. Sitôt qu'il m'entendit faire irruption dans la pièce, il se retourna et m'adressa un doux sourire que même ses yeux bouffis et son teint maladif ne parvinrent à entacher complètement.

- _Bonjour_ Andy, me dit-il avec affabilité.

- C'est donc vrai, bredouillai-je en observant la malle ouverte sur le lit comme s'il s'agissait du spectacle le plus répugnant que j'eusse jamais vu, tu nous quittes.

- Eh oui, répondit Remus sincèrement navré, d'autres affaires importantes m'attendent. Je dois partir ce soir mais je reviendrai très vite. Je ne me sens pas bien lorsque je reste trop longtemps éloigné de Poudlard.

Sans doute attendit-il une réaction car n'en entendant aucune venir, il se tourna vers moi et son sourire s'effaça sitôt qu'il remarqua ma mine dépitée.

- Tu en fais une tête, commenta-t-il incrédule, je ne pensais pas que mon départ t'attristerait à ce point.

A dire vrai, je ne le pensais pas non plus pourtant mes entrailles se tordaient douloureusement à l'idée que son sourire chaleureux ne viendrait plus ensoleiller ma journée tous les matins en ouvrant les yeux. Cette perte n'était rien cependant comparé à ce qui me passerait sous le nez si le lycan s'en allait de mon périmètre. Il fallait le retenir coûte que coûte.

- C'est juste que je redoute de rester seul avec Sirius.

Remus eut un léger rire.

- Je vois, dit-il, moi aussi je redoute ce qui se passera quand je ne serai plus là pour vous surveiller.

Mine de rien il y avait un message implicite. Les yeux jaunes de Remus indiquaient clairement que j'avais intérêt à laisser Sirius au rayon de fantasme si je ne voulais pas avoir à en découdre avec un vrai loup-garou. Je jouai les parfaits idiots cependant et lui sortis mon sourire le plus crétin pour lui faire croire que je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il cherchait à me faire entendre.

- Nous ne nous disputerons pas, promis-je bêtement.

- Je n'en crois rien mais l'intention est louable, sourit Remus en fermant sa valise avec soin.

Quoique je disse, quoi que je fisse, rien n'aurait su convaincre ce brave Remus de rester un peu plus longtemps, au moins durant la pleine lune. D'ailleurs où allait-il la passer cette pleine lune s'il s'éloignait de la Cabane Hurlante ? Cette pensée me frappa comme un électrochoc. Et si ce départ n'était qu'une feinte destinée à détourner mes soupçons ? S'il partait en fait se réfugier dans la Cabane Hurlante ? Je devais vérifier.

- Où vas-tu si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit, signe que ma question était effectivement très indiscrète. Il ne me dirait rien. Difficile de savoir ce qu'il préparait ! De toute façon qu'il partît dans la Cabane Hurlante ou à Singapour, le problème restait le même : il fallait que je gardasse le louveteau sous la main si je voulais obtenir des résultats et avancer un peu dans mon grand projet. Je sortis de la pièce sans dire un mot, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Que faire ? Comment convaincre Remus de rester plus longtemps ? Je songeai et songeai encore, m'apercevant à peine que Sirius s'était hâté de monter rejoindre son amant sitôt que j'avais débarrassé le plancher. Que faire ? Quelle bonne raison pouvait décider Remus à prolonger son séjour à Poudlard en temps de pleine lune ? J'eus beau réfléchir, rien ne me vint, rien ne semblait suffisamment grave pour faire renoncer Remus à son voyage à moins de le clouer au lit…..

Eurêka ! Comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ?

Lorsque Sirius et Remus descendirent tous les deux dans le living-room, ils se figèrent au bas des marches, la mâchoire tombante jusqu'au sol. Il faut dire que j'étais occupé à jongler avec des shakers à cocktail en priant de toutes mes forces pour qu'un accès de maladresse ne ruinât pas le costume que je portais et qui avait nécessité que je bénéficiasse d'une greffe de bras pour remplacer celui que m'avait coûté le vêtement de marque. Par bonheur, l'urgence semblait décupler ma dextérité. Je fis tournoyer le shaker dans les airs avec une agilité folle puis l'ouvris d'un geste élégant pour en verser le contenu dans trois verres à pied prévus à cet effet.

- Quelle mouche t'a piqué ? questionna Sirius effaré lorsque j'eus achevé ma petite danse de barman.

Je répondis par un sourire qui ne rassura pas du tout le garçon, bien au contraire.

- Tu es encore plus effrayant qu'avant, poursuivit Sirius qui se prenait par mégarde pour quelqu'un de désopilant, qu'est-ce que t'as pris ? Une potion d'allégresse ?

- C'est plutôt mon départ qui le met de si bonne humeur, répliqua Remus sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mon sourire s'effaça immédiatement.

- Bande de gnomes ! tranchai-je en retrouvant instantanément mon tempérament volcanique. N'ai-je pas le droit de vous préparer un petit apéritif ?

- En quelle honneur ? s'informa Sirius dans un accès de débilité.

- A ton avis, rétorquai-je en balançant le shaker usé dans le seau d'eau le plus proche, Remus s'en va pour une durée indéterminée. Je préfère être sûr d'avoir eu l'occasion de trinquer avec lui au moins une fois.

Remus parut touché contrairement à Sirius, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Ca va, siffla-t-il, il ne s'en va pas pour toute la vie non plus.

- Et alors ? tranchai-je en lui tendant délicatement un verre.

Il était empli d'un liquide vert pâle et pétillant dans lequel tournoyaient de petites traînées orangées. Pour une fois, je m'en étais plutôt bien tiré. Jamais mon cocktail n'aurait pu avoir l'air plus ragoûtant, sans doute était-ce l'œuvre de l'ingrédient magique que j'y avais ajouté.

- A la vôtre ! m'exclamai-je d'un ton éclatant. A notre trinité antinomique !

- Et à l'amitié, ajouta Remus du tac au tac.

Sirius trinqua avec beaucoup plus de réserve et renifla le contenu de son verre avec une légère grimace.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il avec prudence.

Ce qu'il pouvait m'exaspérer à être toujours sur la défensive ! Il finirait vraiment par me faire échouer s'il persistait à ne pas m'accorder sa confiance. Enfin, est-ce que j'avais une tête de terroriste ? Je me fendis d'un faux sourire rudement bien imité.

- Un petit cocktail de fruits maison à la française, répondis-je d'un ton commercial.

Remus but une gorgée sans aucune méfiance et manqua de peu d'en recracher le contenu sur le sol. Il se retint de justesse mais son visage prit une belle teinte de prune trop mûre.

- C'est fort, crachota Remus qui semblait avoir la gorge en feu.

- C'est français, commentai-je d'un ton léger.

Voyant que son comparse ne s'écroulait pas dans d'atroces souffrances, Sirius trempa prudemment les lèvres à son tour puis le vida avec enthousiasme, le trouvant à son goût.

- J'ignorais que tu savais préparer les cocktails, dit-il amusé.

- Tu ignores beaucoup de choses à mon sujet.

- L'apprentissage à la préparation des cocktails est-elle incluse dans la formation de maître des potions ? interrogea Sirius sans se départir de son sourire.

Je me forçai à rire pour ne pas le froisser.

- Bien ! m'exclamai-je lorsque les verres furent tous vides. Et maintenant allons dîner ! Je meurs de faim.

Sans même attendre leur réponse, je me plaçai entre eux et les entraînai vers la Grande Salle tout en essayant à grand peine de dissimuler mon sourire triomphal. Tout avait marché comme sur des roulettes. C'en était presque d'une facilité décevante.

A table, j'écoutais tant bien que mal ce que me racontait Pomona sur un sujet, qui à dire vrai m'échappait complètement mais qui devait vaguement concerner la botanique. Je ne cessais de guetter Remus, cherchant les premiers symptômes indiquant qu'il était tombé dans mon piège, ce qui était stupide car je m'étais arrangé avec précision pour que les effets agissent plutôt après le repas.

Et comme j'excellais dans mon art, le plan fonctionna à merveille. Quelques temps après avoir mangé, alors que nous quittions la Grande Salle en bavardant de choses et d'autres, Remus commença à se plaindre de douleurs au ventre, ce qui eut vite fait d'inquiéter Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je viens de te le dire, grommela Remus que la douleur rendait un peu moins enjoué qu'à son habitude, j'ai mal au ventre.

- Peut-être est-ce le ragoût qui n'est pas bien passé, suggérai-je l'air de rien en m'empressant de me concentrer à nouveau sur Pomona avec laquelle je n'avais cessé de discuter durant tout le dîner.

- Ou ton cocktail, répliqua Sirius du tac au tac.

Il n'y avait ni agressivité, ni suspicion dans sa voix mais je restai tout de même sur mes gardes car connaissant le personnage, il ne fallait pas exclure qu'il fût capable de se faire la réflexion indésirable et d'en venir à me soupçonner d'avoir bel et bien trafiqué le cocktail. Car après tout, si je commençais à connaître Sirius, la réciproque était tout autant valable : le beau sorcier se doutait bien que je ne me fixais aucune limite et qu'empoisonner Remus était tout à fait dans mes cordes. Je m'appliquai sur le visage le masque de la parfaite innocence, une expression que par bonheur, je savais jouer impeccablement.

- Oui peut-être, admis-je faussement soucieux, il est vrai qu'il l'avait trouvé un petit peu fort pourtant je n'y ai mis que des bonnes choses.

Nous laissâmes nos collègues en plan pour regagner nos appartements. En chemin, Remus décolorait à vue d'œil, l'efficacité de mon stratagème m'impressionnait moi-même.

- Tu devrais peut-être reporter ton départ, Remus, commençait à suggérer Sirius tandis que nous approchions du tableau de l'ange aux ailes bleues. Tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout.

- C'est normal, marmonna Remus qui se tenait le ventre plié en deux, ce n'est pas la première fois. Je dois partir. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira !

Ou pas. Sitôt qu'il franchit le seuil de l'appartement, le pauvre lycan régurgita tout son dîner, le teint plus maladif que s'il était à l'article de la mort. Sirius le retint sous les aisselles pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler dans la mare répugnante qu'il venait de vomir. Je m'écartai prudemment en protégeant mes narines dans mon mouchoir. L'empoisonnement avait des effets dignes d'un film gore parfois.

- Lunard ! glapit Sirius horrifié.

C'était gagné. Nous le transportâmes en urgence à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh le prit en charge immédiatement et nous invita avec l'amabilité d'une porte de prison à rester pour attendre dehors pendant qu'elle s'occupait du malade. Elle connaissait mal Sirius si elle avait espéré se faire obéir. Le beau sorcier ne tint nullement compte de son ordre et entra tout de même. Je restai adossé contre le mur près de la porte de l'infirmerie à écouter la douce musique des cris de Remus qui se tordait de douleur sur son lit. Tout de même, n'en faisait-il pas un peu trop ? Il était habitué à endurer la souffrance pourtant. Pour être aussi sensible à mon philtre, il devait être un loup-garou de longue date. Décidément la chance me souriait vraiment.

- Lupin s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de gigoter ! lança madame Pomfresh qui perdait patience lentement mais sûrement. Monsieur Black, veuillez sortir !

- Mais vous ne voyez pas qu'il souffre ? s'écria Sirius d'un ton furieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Je retins mon souffle. L'infirmière était capable de tout faire rater si elle diagnostiquait l'envoûtement par poison. Par bonheur, j'avais suffisamment bien ajusté les doses pour produire des symptômes qui me disculpaient totalement.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix exaspérée, ce n'est qu'une petite indigestion. Reposez-vous et vous serez sur pieds dès demain !

- C'est impossible, protesta Remus soudain fébrile, j'ai un fiacre qui m'attend dans une demi-heure.

- Eh bien il peut toujours vous attendre, riposta l'infirmière d'une voix sévère. Il est hors de question que vous partiez d'ici dans cet état.

- Mais vous venez de dire que je n'avais rien.

- Vous ne tenez même pas debout monsieur Lupin, trancha l'infirmière. Soyez raisonnable ! Monsieur Potter ne vous tiendra pas rigueur si vous repoussez votre voyage de quelques heures.

- Vous ne connaissez pas James, marmonna Remus.

- Je vais lui écrire pour l'avertir de ton retard, déclara Sirius d'un ton décidé.

Un raclement de chaise indiqua qu'il s'était levé et s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Je reviens te voir tout de suite, promit Sirius d'une voix douce.

- Dis bien à James combien je suis désolé ! supplia Remus d'une petite voix. Il fallait vraiment que ça m'arrive ce soir. Je n'ai jamais de chance.

Sirius lui susurra quelques paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille puis quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas pressé sans même remarquer que j'attendais là. Je dus l'interpeller pour signaler ma présence et m'enquérir de l'état de santé de Remus comme si je n'avais pas entendu ses vagissements depuis mon poste ni les paroles qu'avait tenues l'infirmière.

- Une indigestion, résuma Sirius le visage fermé. Il fallait que ça arrive ce soir. James va encore m'engueuler. Je lui ai déjà fait croire que Remus était malade pour le garder un peu plus longtemps auprès de moi.

- Sauf que là, il est vraiment malade remarquai-je avec un léger sourire.

- Oui mais James n'est pas là pour le vérifier, soupira Sirius, il va penser que je lui raconte encore des bêtises.

- L'histoire du garçon qui criait « au loup ! », lançai-je incapable de m'en empêcher.

Sirius ne connaissait pas cette histoire mais me jetai un regard en coin, frappé par la mention du loup.

- Qui est James ? questionnai-je l'air de rien.

- Un excellent ami, répondit Sirius un peu surpris par ma curiosité soudaine. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, murmurai-je, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ce nom. C'est avec lui que Remus travaille à temps partiel ?

- Ouais, fit Sirius d'un ton évasif, bon excuse-moi mais je dois y aller ! Je ne voudrais pas laisser Remus seul trop longtemps.

Le malheureux poussait toujours des gémissements depuis l'infirmerie comme si quelqu'un le fouettait à mort.

- Cessez de faire l'enfant Lupin ! gronda Madame Pomfresh. Et buvez ça ! Ca vous fera du bien.

- Je vais rester dans le coin en attendant ton retour, dis-je à Sirius d'un ton dégagé.

Pour la première fois, Sirius me regarda avec une sincère reconnaissance.

- Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-il, je ne serai pas long.

Et il se hâta de monter vers la volière. Vu la localisation géographique de l'infirmerie par rapport au repaire des oiseaux, j'étais sûr que Sirius allait en avoir pour une bonne demi-heure au minimum. Je le regardai disparaître au détour d'un couloir en secouant la tête légèrement. Pauvre naïf ! Comme quoi, personne n'était à l'abri. Ce nigaud pensait que j'allais veiller sur Remus par simple générosité. Cette pensée me fit rire intérieurement.

- Par pitié Lupin, cessez de geindre ! rouspéta la très patiente infirmière. C'est bien vrai que les hommes sont des mauviettes. Une petite indigestion et vous vous croyez à l'agonie.

Si elle avait pu déceler la source réelle de la petite agonie de Remus, sans doute aurait-elle changé de langage. Tandis que l'infortuné lycan se tordait de douleur sur sa couche, je tirai de la poche de mon costume une petite fiole emplie de poudre et la secoua légèrement pour en faire danser son contenu. Quel cinéma tout de même pour une pincée de nitrate d'argent !

* * *

**Et voilà, ainsi s'achève ce chapitre de la plus haute importance ! Pour une fois, le suspense est maintenu : Remus va-t-il guérir du poison ? Va-t-il finalement retrouver James et les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Et va-t-on savoir à la fin ce que mijote Andy ? Réponses au prochain chapitre**.

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! **


	18. Chapter 18

_Vous allez me maudire mais ce chapitre est prêt depuis un petit moment et j'ai… oublié de le poster. C'est pathétique je sais, je m'en excuse mille fois._

_Bon maintenant ça y est je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Pour petit rappel (vu que ça fait un moment) le dernier chapitre s'est achevé sur l'empoisonnement de Remus au nitrate d'argent par Andy qui ne voulait absolument pas le voir s'en aller si peu de temps avant la pleine lune. _

_Je suppose que vous brûler d'envie de savoir ce que va faire Andy à présent._

_Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent encore et qui continuent à m'adresser des reviews, c'est une excellente source d'encouragement qui me permet de continuer cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant, même si elle devient de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'Andy révèle ses projets._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Pris au piège

Ce fut avec un immense plaisir que je me proposai d'aller moi-même renvoyer le fiacre qui devait emmener Remus loin de Poudlard. Celui-ci me remercia chaleureusement d'être si serviable. La situation se passait de commentaires.

Flanqué de mon chat Akhar, j'allais congédier poliment le taxi avant de retourner au chevet de Remus. Celui-ci n'allait guère mieux deux heures après le commencement de la crise. La dose de nitrate d'argent que j'avais versé dans le cocktail était loin d'être suffisante pour tuer un loup-garou, même le plus allergique possible, mais elle pouvait le maintenir en grand état de faiblesse pendant un bon moment.

Aux alentours de minuit, Sirius et moi étions toujours au chevet de Remus malgré les nombreuses invitations amiables à débarrasser le plancher pour laisser le patient récupérer de la part de l'infirmière. Celle-ci ne pouvait plus nous voir sans nous jeter des regards venimeux, comme si nous étions personnellement responsables du mal de Remus.

- Allez vous coucher ! lança celui-ci d'une voix mourante. Vous n'allez pas me veiller toute la nuit.

- Bien sûr que si ! répliqua Sirius d'un ton évident.

- Certainement pas ! renchérit madame Pomfresh au dernier moment. Je vais bientôt fermer l'infirmerie.

Sirius se renfrogna, mécontent.

- Je n'ai quasiment rien, dit Remus d'une voix douce pour le rassurer. Tu viendras me chercher demain matin avant que je parte.

- Ca ne me dérange pas de rester auprès de toi, insista Sirius qui était une véritable tête de mule.

Son entêtement allait finir par me poser problème. Dommage qu'il n'existât aucune potion capable de modifier la personnalité d'un individu ! J'en aurais eu grand besoin pour éloigner ce gêneur de Sirius. Pour ne rien arranger, celui-ci se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Tu devrais retourner à l'appartement, toi me conseilla-t-il d'un ton signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas envisageable de répondre par la négative. Tu n'as aucune raison de rester.

Aucune en effet, du moins aucune que je pusse lui révéler. J'hésitai une fraction de seconde en le considérant gravement puis me levai lentement et quittai la pièce non sans souhaiter bonne nuit et bon rétablissement à Remus qui me retourna des politesses.

Sitôt que je me retrouvai hors de l'infirmerie, je me laissai choir sur les marches du premier escalier, qui se présenta et réfléchit intensément à la suite.

La première étape de mon plan s'achevait sans problème mais la situation ne s'arrangeait que provisoirement. Sitôt que Remus aurait recouvré la santé, il s'empresserait de fuir retrouver son ami James Potter. Que fabriquaient-ils donc de si important pour que Remus voulût partir de toute urgence ?

Le second travail du loup-garou m'intriguait néanmoins ce dernier se montrait particulièrement discret sur le sujet, en dépit des nombreux interrogatoires auxquels j'avais tenté de le soumettre. Je devinai une activité dangereuse, peut-être même illégale, liée à sa condition de loup-garou. Il était sans doute temps que je me penchasse de plus près sur ce mystère mais seulement une fois que j'aurais réglé le problème Remus.

J'avais bien prévu un plan B mais il était tellement risqué que je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau en cas de très probable échec. C'était toutefois la seule option qui me venait à l'esprit et sur laquelle j'avais travaillé. Seule l'audace payait après tout.

J'envoyai Akhar se promener et partit me cacher au détour d'un couloir pour guetter le moment où Sirius quitterait l'infirmerie. Il avait beau être très têtu, madame Pomfresh l'était encore plus et d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle finirait bien par réussir à le chasser de l'antre de soin aux créatures malades. Cela prendrait le temps nécessaire, je n'étais pas pressé. Après tout, j'avais l'estomac bien rempli et mes cours prêts pour le lendemain. Je n'avais pratiquement rien de mieux à faire que d'attendre patiemment que ma proie se retrouvât sans défense.

L'attente se révéla interminable. A l'origine, j'avais choisi un coin tranquille entre deux armures mais ma présence intrigua très vite les personnages sur les tableaux. Je craignis qu'ils ne devinssent tous des témoins gênants et me choisis un autre poste d'observation dans une salle de classe déserte dont la porte entrouverte offrait une vue directe sur celle de l'infirmerie. Je m'avançai un siège et m'assis pour patienter plus confortablement.

Les dix premières minutes furent les plus difficiles : je me balançai sur mon siège, fis les cent pas dans la pièce, jouai avec mon éventail. Une seule minute me paraissait une heure et je redoutai que Sirius ne trouvât le moyen de demeurer là toute la nuit.

J'eusse tout donné pour des friandises et un bon livre tant je m'ennuyais ferme d'autant plus qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le sommeil me gagnait. J'allais même finir par piquer du nez et m'endormir sur ma chaise à ce rythme. Par bonheur, le premier cours que j'avais dispensé avec les 6e années m'avait permis de me recharger en potions Wiggenweld. J'en avais un stock suffisant à présent pour me maintenir en éveil toute la nuit.

Trois bons quarts d'heure plus tard, j'attaquais ma deuxième prise de potion régénératrice lorsqu'une voix dans mon dos me surprit.

- Tiens mais c'est le petit Andy !

De stupeur, je faillis lâcher la fiole que j'allais porter à mes lèvres mais la rattrapai au dernier moment. La moitié de son contenu se renversa tout de même sur mon pantalon haute couture et m'arracha un juron malgré moi. Le sale gnome de Peeves éclata de son rire comparable à un caquètement de gallinacé constipé.

- Oh mais quel vilain langage ! railla-t-il en flottant tout autour de moi dans un ballet effréné à en donner le tournis. Tu as réussi à sortir de ton placard.

- Comme tu le vois, maugréai-je sans même lui accorder un regard.

A l'instar des tableaux aux murs, j'avais négligé la présence des fantômes, qui pouvaient se révéler eux aussi des témoins gênants, Peeves en tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques tout seul dans le noir ?

- Je me livre à une séance de spiritisme, répondis-je les dents serrées, destinées à chasser des demeures les esprits frappeurs.

Peeves éclata de rire et survola à nouveau la pièce en essayant de me donner un coup sur la tête au passage. Je l'esquivai de peu et tentai de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur avec mon éventail. L'un comme l'autre nous nous manquâmes et nous toisâmes en chien de faïence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes planqué là ? demanda Peeves soudain soupçonneux. Tu prépares un mauvais coup.

- Je suis professeur de Poudlard, répliquai-je d'un ton incisif, je fais ce que je veux et je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à une pauvre chose aussi inutile que toi.

- Tu es de mèche avec les sales morveux que j'ai croisés dans les couloirs tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? interrogea Peeves avec un sourire malicieux, qui ne plaisait guère.

Je fronçai les sourcils, intrigué.

- Des élèves dans les couloirs ? répétai-je abasourdi. Au beau milieu de la nuit ?

- Oh oui ! répondit Peeves d'un ton joyeux. Il y en a toujours qui se moquent du règlement. Rusard les traquent en patrouillant avec Miss Teigne mais généralement il n'arrive jamais à les attraper. C'est très drôle !

Je me désintéressai de Sirius et Remus l'espace d'un instant et pivota sur ma chaise pour regarder le fantôme dans les yeux.

- Qui sont ces élèves qui traînent dans les couloirs au lieu de dormir ? questionnai-je d'un ton inquisiteur.

- Est-ce que je sais ? grinça Peeves. Je ne leur demande pas leur nom. Je me fiche de ces sales mioches. Ils ne sont là que pour me divertir.

Pour un esprit frappeur, le monde entier était un immense terrain de jeu.

- Que fabriquent-ils dans les couloirs ?

- La même chose que toi, répondit Peeves d'un ton narquois. Ils jouent à cache-cache. Je ne vais plus les voir. Ils me lancent des sorts chaque fois que je m'approche. Pour les punir, je les dénonce à Rusard parfois.

Les tribulations de Peeves m'intéressaient aussi peu que l'arithmétique mais je préférai le laisser débiter sa litanie tout seul plutôt que de l'interrompre. La curiosité me donnait envie d'aller à la rencontre de ses élèves rebelles malheureusement le soir pour se livrer à cette nouvelle enquête était très mal choisi. Je devais impérativement m'occuper de Remus avant de songer à d'autres aventures.

- Où est-ce qu'ils se cachent ces élèves ? demandai-je malgré tout.

- Et pourquoi je te le dirais ? siffla Peeves. Je ne t'aime pas.

- Je voudrais… je voudrais leur donner une bonne leçon, dis-je en sautant sur la première pensée qui me venait à l'esprit. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de me voir les punir alors qu'ils t'ont jeté des maléfices !

Par chance, les esprits frappeurs étaient aussi stupides que facétieux.

- Ils se planquent dans la pièce qui disparait dès que quelqu'un entre dedans, révéla Peeves entre ses dents, celle du septième étage. Chaque année, il y a toujours des petits malins qui la trouvent.

- Une pièce qui disparaît au septième étage ? répétai-je effaré.

C'était tellement intriguant que si ma mission n'avait pas été d'une telle importance, je serais allé jeter un coup d'œil immédiatement. Si seulement j'avais été doté du pouvoir de me trouver dans plusieurs endroits au même moment… Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas impossible à réaliser après tout.

Alors qu'il me vint une idée sournoise, j'entendis aussitôt la porte de l'infirmerie grincer et Sirius sortit enfin. Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait décidé mais c'était le moment idéal pour agir. Devant mon agitation soudaine, Peeves devint aussitôt méfiant et remarqua à son tour Sirius qui traversait le couloir et passait près de notre salle pour regagner ses appartements. A mon grand dam, l'esprit frappeur n'était pas assez sot pour ne pas analyser la situation avec justesse.

- Tu attendais que Sirius Black s'en aille ? comprit-il intrigué.

Son sourire narquois indiquait qu'il avait bien saisi que je préparais un mauvais coup et qu'il était fermement décidé à savoir de quoi il s'agissait afin d'ajouter une corde à son arc. Il me connaissait fort mal cependant s'il s'imaginait que j'allais le laisser se transformer en menace pour mes affaires sans réagir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques, Clive ? interrogea-t-il soupçonneux. Le directeur n'aimerait pas savoir que tu espionnes tes petits collègues et que tu…

Je l'écoutai à peine, trop occupé à fouiller dans l'une des poches de ma robe de sorcier à la recherche d'un flacon muni d'un pulvérisateur que j'avais justement pris avec moi au cas où Peeves croiserait mon chemin. Avant même que le spectre n'eût eu le temps d'achever sa phrase, j'appuyai sur le spray et vidai le flacon de son contenu à la figure de la créature, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le tir. Il poussa un cri et tenta de se protéger avec ses mains mais ce fut inutile. Il n'échapperait pas à ma vengeance. Je savourai mon triomphe.

- Espèce de sale… ! invectiva-t-il vertement. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

L'effet fut immédiat : le corps immatériel du monstre se dilata comme s'il était en train de fondre et se répandit sur le sol en une flaque argentée à travers laquelle transparaissait les grands yeux furieux de l'esprit frappeur. Le spectacle était plaisant à souhait, à tel point que je m'octroyai quelques secondes pour observer le résultat de mon chef d'œuvre.

- Désolé Peeves ! conclus-je d'un ton victorieux en jonglant avec mon flacon vide. Tu connais la loi du Talion : œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! Allez à la prochaine !

Je l'enjambai pour la forme car en tant que fantôme, il ne représentait aucun danger pour mes chaussures puis me glissai hors de la petite salle tout en veillant à ne me faire remarquer d'aucun rôdeur. Les personnages des tableaux, endormis dans leurs cadres, ne semblèrent guère s'apercevoir de ma présence.

- Rumpelstiltskin, appelai-je à voix basse les dents serrées.

L'elfe apparut immédiatement devant moi dans un claquement sec.

- Le maître a appelé ?

- Oui, confirmai-je prestement, tu vas te rendre au septième étage pour guetter ce qui s'y passe. Apparemment il y aurait des enfants là-haut qui traînent sans permission. Trouve-les et rapporte-moi leurs noms, leur année ainsi que leur maison !

Le nain aux oreilles pointues acquiesça puis sans dire un mot, il s'éclipsa à nouveau aussi vite qu'il était venu. Un second sourire satisfait éclaira mon visage : qui avait dit que je ne pouvais pas me retrouver sur tous les fronts ?

A présent que ces affaires étaient réglées, je pouvais me concentrer une fois encore sur le premier problème : Remus. C'était l'occasion unique pour agir puisqu'il était désormais seul et vulnérable. Je ne disposais pas de beaucoup de temps pour mettre en place l'ingénieux système que j'avais manigancé. Je pris une profonde inspiration, invoqua en mon for intérieur l'aide du Ciel puis fonçai vers l'infirmerie dans laquelle je m'infiltrai comme un cambrioleur.

Terrassé par la douleur, Remus avait fini par s'endormir comme une masse sur la couche la plus proche. Je m'approchai silencieusement et contemplai une fraction de seconde sa face blafarde partiellement éclairée par un faible rayon de lune.

Mes récents exploits lui avaient donné une mine encore plus pitoyable que lors de notre première rencontre et l'espace d'un instant, j'en ressentis presque de la culpabilité mais ce sentiment s'envola très vite sitôt que je me remémorai le plan que j'avais en tête et la raison pour laquelle je le menais à bien avec une telle volonté. La fin justifie les moyens, mon dessein était immense, les moyens nécessaires à sa bonne réalisation se devaient donc de l'être eux aussi.

Remonté à bloc, je balayai l'infirmerie du regard pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas surveillé. Honnêtement, je n'étais pas tranquille. Je ne pensai pas que madame Pomfresh eût pu revenir vérifier si tout allait bien car après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle dormît à un moment ou l'autre mais elle se souciait tellement de ses patients qu'elle pouvait tout à fait avoir disposé dans la pièce des systèmes de protection magiques. A première vue cependant, je ne remarquai rien de suspect.

Alors aussi rapidement qu'il le fallait pour le dire, j'extirpai de ma ceinture ma baguette magique et la pointa sur Remus en murmurant la formule adéquate : « _Mobilicorpus_ ». Le corps inerte de mon compagnon de chambre se souleva comme s'il pesait à peine plus lourd qu'une feuille et resta en lévitation à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa couche. Je poussai un immense soupir de soulagement interne car j'avais craint en jetant mon sortilège que l'olibrius se réveillât. La pérennité de son sommeil signifiait très clairement que l'infirmière avait eu recours au somnifère pour l'endormir, ce qui me mâchait le travail.

Tout en tremblant malgré moi de me faire prendre, je tirai Remus vers moi et le mit debout, toujours flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Il était vraiment devenu plus léger qu'un ballon de baudruche, sauf qu'il n'en avait pas du tout l'allure, ce qui m'eut pourtant bien arrangé. Les fantômes et les tableaux allaient me repérer immédiatement si je sortais en traînant un Remus inconscient avec moi comme un sac à main et je n'étais pas suffisamment expérimenté pour avoir recours à la métamorphose.

C'était dans ce genre de moments que je regrettais de n'avoir pas acheté la cape d'invisibilité qui m'avait tant fait envie lorsque j'avais fait les magasins sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle aurait résolu tous mes problèmes. A la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je ne manquerais pas de m'équiper.

Pour l'heure, je devais me servir de ma tête afin de trouver le moyen de transporter Remus jusqu'à mon repaire sans me faire repérer. Une solution me vint finalement à l'esprit, même si elle comportait un risque : je connaissais le sortilège de Désillusion, qui permettait de se fondre dans le paysage comme un caméléon mais je n'étais pas particulièrement doué pour le lancer et je redoutais qu'il ne cessât avant que je ne fusse arrivé à destination.

Malheureusement, je n'avais rien de mieux à me proposer et je ne pouvais demeurer dans l'infirmerie à réfléchir trop longuement, aussi pris-je le parti de lancer mon maléfice sur Remus. Celui-ci s'effaça dans l'obscurité de la tête aux pieds comme si un liquide coulait depuis son crâne et enveloppait lentement son corps. En une fraction de seconde, on ne le voyait quasiment plus. Ce serait suffisant pour traverser les couloirs sombres à condition qu'il restât ainsi assez longtemps.

Plus de temps à perdre, j'attrapai ma proie par la manche entre le pouce et l'index, rangeai ma baguette et prit le premier flacon de médicament qui me passa sous la main pour justifier mon passage dans la bibliothèque auprès d'éventuels fantômes qui remarqueraient ma sortie.

Par bonheur cependant, ce fut un précaution inutile car les couloirs dans lesquels je déambulais moitié courant, moitié marchant, il n'y avait absolument personne. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce qu'il y eût une fiesta quelque part étant donné qu'il était bien deux heures du matin. Apparemment tout le monde dormait et cela me satisfaisait amplement.

En un rien de temps, j'avais gagné les sous-sols du château, puis le cachot désaffecté le plus reculé, dans lequel mon laboratoire m'attendait. Je traînais toujours Remus à ma suite comme un drapeau et le fit voler jusqu'à la petite chambre que je lui avais réservée et que je verrouillai soigneusement après l'avoir poussé à l'intérieur et levé le sortilège de lévitation.

Une vague forme camouflée par le sort de Désillusion atterrit lourdement sur la couche de la cellule et je restai quelques secondes à l'observer derrière les barreaux, le cœur battant la chamade tant j'étais encore retournée par les émotions fortes que venaient de me procurer ces mésaventures et surtout par celle que m'inspirait la saveur de la réussite.

J'avais gagné. Remus était à moi, rien qu'à moi… enfin pas tout à fait. Il restait encore un petit détail à résoudre et le plan serait parfait.

Dans un état second, je me dirigeai vers un petit bar, en sortit la première bouteille qui me vint à la main, me versai ce qu'il contenait dans un verre et le vidai d'un trait sans même chercher à savoir ce que c'était. J'avais seulement besoin de m'humecter le palais tant ma bouche était sèche.

Après m'être versé un deuxième verre, je retournai un instant vers la cage que j'avais fabriqué de mes mains (du moins de ma baguette) et m'appuyai négligemment contre les barreaux pour regarder rêveusement Remus, qui réapparaissait lentement à la lueur de mes torches au fur et à mesure que se dissipait le sortilège de Désillusion.

Alors je pus voir le pauvre lycan enfermé et cette vision me provoqua un coup au niveau de la poitrine. Que ne fallait-il pas faire tout de même ? Remus était mon colocataire, presque un ami. J'avais de la sympathie pour lui, suffisamment pour estimer qu'il ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Hélas, je ne pouvais plus reculer à présent.

Je vidai mon second verre, l'envoyai se poser sur la table à l'aide d'un sortilège puis pénétrai à nouveau dans la cage pour lui arracher une touffe de cheveux. Quelques-uns étaient déjà prématurément blanchis alors qu'il était encore très jeune, sans doute un autre méfait de sa maladie. Je lui jetai un regard un peu amène puis ressortis de la prison, que je refermai d'un coup de baguette. Après quoi je m'approchai de l'un de mes trois chaudrons fumants et y laissai tomber les cheveux. le Polynectar prit très vite une belle couleur jaune orangée comparable à du whisky de bonne qualité.

- Cette fois tout est prêt, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Un craquement sonore dans mon dos m'informa que Rumpelstiltskin était de retour de mission et au rapport.

- Maître, couina-t-il de sa petite voix stridente comme un cri de souris.

- Baisse d'un ton ! sifflai-je avec véhémence tout en remuant ma potion d'un geste souple. Tu me perces les tympans. Alors qu'as-tu appris ?

- Pas grand-chose hélas, avoua la pauvre créature d'un air navré, les enfants parlaient bas. Heureusement Rumpelstiltskin a l'oreille fine et il a pu recueillir quelques informations.

- Est-ce que tu as l'intention de m'en faire part avant le lever du soleil ? lançai-je avec impatience en lui jetant un regard noir.

L'elfe ne s'offusqua pas le moins du monde de mon ton sec, au contraire il ne s'inclina que davantage et s'empressa de me rapporter tout ce qu'il savait.

- L'un des quatre enfants a parlé de réaliser une expérience alors une fille lui a répondu quelque chose mais je n'ai compris que les mots « dangereux » et « Rusard » et là un autre garçon a mentionné une « Salle sur Demande » ensuite Miss Teigne est arrivée et ils se sont séparés.

Une Salle sur Demande ? Je restai un long moment rêveur à tourner ma potion d'un geste mécanique alors qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'être remuée de la sorte, ce fut d'ailleurs un début de crampe à mon poignet qui me stoppa et me tira en même temps de ma torpeur.

- Est-ce que tu as des noms ou des maisons ?

- Rumpelstiltskin n'a pas pu voir les insignes dans le noir, répondit l'elfe de maison d'une petite voix tremblante comme s'il redoutait de me mettre en colère mais il a entendu la fille appeler l'un des garçons « Denzel ».

Si j'avais parié, j'aurais gagné. S'il fallait dénicher un candidat pour mener une petite troupe à réaliser une expérience dangereuse au nez et à la barbe du concierge dans une salle introuvable, mes soupçons se seraient instinctivement portés sur Denzel White, cette forte tête très « Serpentard » mais du mauvais côté dans l'âme, qui se posait en leader parce qu'il paradait honteusement avec l'insigne de préfet épinglé sur sa poitrine.

Denzel apparaissait comme le mauvais garçon par excellence, celui sur lequel j'allais devoir garder un œil. D'un signe de tête, je remerciai mon elfe de maison pour le service qu'il venait de me rendre et ma reconnaissance sembla pour lui un merveilleux cadeau car il s'inclina bien bas devant moi, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

- Rumpelstiltskin ne vit que pour servir le maître et si le maître est satisfait de son travail, Rumpelstiltskin est le plus heureux de tous les elfes.

- Je suis satisfait de ton travail, dis-je alors d'un ton sincère en versant généreusement mon Polynectar dans une grande flasque, d'ailleurs j'ai encore une mission à te confier.

- Le maître peut demander n'importe quoi à Rumpelstiltskin.

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas grand-chose.

D'un signe de tête, je lui désignai la grande cage au fond de la pièce dans laquelle Remus dormait toujours sur son matelas. L'elfe tordit le cou pour le voir et n'eut aucune réaction de stupeur ou d'horreur en découvrant que je gardais un prisonnier. Brave bête.

- Je suis obligé de m'absenter quelques temps, expliquai-je, ça ne sera pas long. Il devrait se réveiller avant mon retour alors en attendant que je revienne, je voudrais que tu prennes soin de lui. Apporte-lui à boire et à manger mais rien d'autre ! Et sois le plus discret possible ! Personne ne doit savoir qu'il est ici.

- Rumpelstiltskin fera tout ce que le maître a demandé, promit celui-ci docilement.

J'adressai à mon serviteur un très léger sourire puis me concentra à nouveau sur ma propre mission. Tout n'était pas terminé : Remus devait encore quitter Poudlard si je voulais me discréditer absolument dans l'affaire de son enlèvement. Pour cela, j'avais déjà tout programmé, il ne me restait plus qu'à jouer la comédie que j'avais maintes fois répété.

* * *

_Voilà, ainsi s'achève ce chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce chapitre est un peu long mais c'est parce que j'ai pris le parti de raconter tout l'enlèvement de Remus en détail plutôt que de faire une ellipse dessus et d'y revenir ensuite. J'aime beaucoup suivre le raisonnement que se fait Andy lorsqu'il est en plein mauvais coup._

_Pour une fois, ce chapitre s'achève sur un réel suspense. Que va-t-il arriver à Remus ? Sirius va-t-il réussir à le libérer ? Andy éprouvera-t-il de la culpabilité et reviendra-t-il sur sa décision ? Que mijote-t-il ? Ah toutes ces questions vont vous empêcher de dormir mdrr. Je ne promets pas qu'elles trouveront toutes leur réponse dans le prochain chapitre en revanche, je peux vous assurer que vous saurez comment Andy va clôturer son enlèvement en beauté. J'essaierai de ne pas vous faire trop patienter._

_En attendant, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre-ci ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'espère que vous ne détestez pas encore tout à fait Andy car il n'est pas encore au sommet de son art._

_J'attends vos avis et vous remercie de votre lecture. A très bientôt pour la suite. D'ici là, prenez tous soin de vous ! _


	19. Chapter 19

_Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui la commentent toujours, je pense bien sûr à Egwene Al'Vere et La Silvana. Cette fois, je ne vous aurais pas faite attendre trop longtemps puisque voici la suite du plan machiavélique d'Andy._

_Je l'avais déjà pratiquement fini parce que cette suite devait faire partie du chapitre précédent. C'est quand j'ai vu la longueur qu'il prenait que j'ai décidé de le couper en deux._

_Trêve de bavardages inutiles, je vous laisse découvrir la suite._

_Bonne lecture et merci encore de votre fidélité !_

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Disparition

Je défis Remus de ses vêtements, non sans une légère gêne, et envoyai Rumpelstiltskin en chercher d'autres pendant que je passai ceux-ci. Lorsque ce fut fait, je pus alors boire le Polynectar, un acte qui nécessita que je me donnasse tout seul un brin de courage.

Je n'ignorais pas que l'utilisation de la potion de métamorphose était soumise à des conditions très strictes et qu'elle comportait une liste de contre-indications longue comme le bras. La métamorphose ne pouvait opérer que si l'on prenait l'apparence d'un autre être humain, or techniquement Remus n'était pas un humain à cent pourcent.

Que se passerait-il si la potion révélait des effets secondaires ? Pouvais-je terminer changé en une sorte d'hybride de loup et d'être humain pour le restant de mes jours ? Je m'étais longuement documenté à ce sujet et n'avais rien trouvé de tel mais en contrepartie, je n'avais lu nulle part que ce dérapage ne fût pas possible. Peut-être que personne n'avait fait la folie de se transformer en loup-garou en dehors de la pleine lune et que j'allais être le premier à tenter l'expérience. La recherche nécessitait de faire des sacrifices.

Me remémorant pourquoi j'agissais de la sorte, je pris une profonde inspiration et but une longue gorgée de Polynectar. Elle n'avait pas si mauvais goût, contrairement à ce que j'avais redouté.

Après être passé par toutes les phases de souffrances physiques que généraient la métamorphose, je vis soudain dans le miroir que tout s'était bien passé. Mes cheveux bleus et noirs avaient raccourci et pris la teinte châtaine de Remus, mes yeux avaient viré au jaune, ma stature s'était musclée, bref j'étais devenu mon cher colocataire et je ne ressentais aucun effet de sa lycanthropie, ce qui me conforta dans l'idée que la potion fonctionnait sur ces créatures. Je le notai brièvement dans l'un de mes cahiers d'étude.

Rumpelstiltskin, qui avait observé toute la scène de loin, d'un air horrifié, n'osa plus s'approcher de moi sitôt qu'il me vit avec cette apparence si éloignée de la mienne. Je lui adressai alors un sourire amusé qui ne m'appartenait plus mais que j'avais maintes fois aperçu sur le visage de Remus. Ce que l'expérience du Polynectar pouvait être troublante, tout de même !

- N'aie pas peur, Rumpel ! lançai-je en passant une main dans ma nouvelle chevelure pour lisser la mèche soigneusement peignée sur le côté de Remus. C'est toujours moi.

Heureusement qu'Akhar n'était pas rentré de promenade, il n'aurait pas du tout apprécié ce faussement de personnalité.

- Veille bien sur Remus ! ordonnai-je en prenant la baguette que j'avais dérobé à mon prisonnier. Qu'il ne sorte pas de sa cellule !

Pour toute réponse, Rumpelstiltskin acquiesça d'un signe de tête, qui me satisfit amplement. Je levai alors la baguette de Remus et prononçai la formule magique pour lancer sur moi-même le sortilège de Désillusion. Je me sentis m'estomper dans la pénombre comme la flamme d'une bougie sur le déclin, toujours sous le regard fasciné de mon serviteur. L'instant d'après, je m'étais fondu dans le paysage, on ne me voyait même plus dans le reflet du miroir. C'était parfait, il ne me restait plus qu'à regagner l'infirmerie avant le réveil de madame Pomfresh.

Ce fut un jeu d'enfant de faire disparaître Remus, à tel point que j'en tirai la conclusion que rien n'était impossible pourvu qu'on eût un minimum d'organisation. Et assurément mon plan de kidnapping était organisé au possible et de façon optimale. Je savais me montrer d'une redoutable efficacité lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une entreprise délictueuse, comme j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de le prouver par le passé.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour réintégrer l'infirmerie et prendre la place de Remus dans son lit pour berner l'assistance. Sans jeu de mots de mauvais goût, je me sentais un peu comme le grand méchant loup prenant la place de la grand-mère du petit chaperon rouge pour abuser la fillette dans le conte de Perrault, sauf que dans mon histoire, c'était au grand méchant loup que j'avais volé la place. Quelle ironie du sort tout de même !

La partie la plus pénible de mon plan fut d'attendre le lever du soleil. Le polynectar ne faisait effet que pendant une durée très limitée et comme madame Pomfresh pouvait venir à tout moment, j'étais contraint de prendre une dose de potion toutes les heures afin d'être sûr de conserver toujours l'apparence de Remus et de ne pas me trahir. Pour cela, je dus avoir recours à toutes les ruses possibles pour me maintenir éveillé.

Par bonheur, je reçus l'aide précieuse de mon brave Akhar, que j'avais retrouvé en quittant mon cachot et qui m'avait tout de suite reconnu en dépit de mon formidable déguisement. Mon fidèle compagnon me veillait à l'infirmerie et m'accordait quelques instants de sommeil lorsqu'il ne m'était plus possible de rester éveillé. Il avait dû comprendre mon stratagème car il me réveillait avec empressement chaque fois que je commençais à reprendre mon apparence originelle. Je dois beaucoup à ce chat.

Après une fin de nuit des plus éprouvantes, j'entendis finalement la clef de la porte de l'infirmerie donnant sur les appartements de madame Pomfresh tourner. Je me hâtai de congédier Akhar, car sa présence pouvait bien évidemment me trahir, et de boire une dernière gorgée de polynectar pour me laisser le plus de répit possible avant de redevenir Andy. Désormais tout reposait sur mon jeu d'acteur. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, je n'étais point un rebus de la muse Thalie. Madame Pomfresh n'y vit que du feu, d'ailleurs pourquoi aurait-elle soupçonné en me voyant là où elle m'avait laissé la veille, que je n'étais pas son patient ?

- Alors monsieur Lupin, attaqua-t-elle d'emblée, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Par chance, ma nuit presque blanche avait donné à mon simulacre de Remus des cernes plus marquées que jamais qui achevèrent de me rendre convaincant.

- Bien mieux, répondis-je en prenant la petite voix pâteuse du héros qui souffre avec courage, vos potions curatives ont eu un effet miraculeux. Je vais pouvoir repartir à présent.

- Ca, ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider, répliqua l'infirmière en s'approchant de moi pour m'examiner.

Sirius ne tarda pas à faire irruption dans l'infirmerie censée être fermée au public pendant que la sorcière aux dons de guérisseuse achevait de vérifier si j'étais assez bien rétabli pour entreprendre le voyage. Ce fut l'instant que je redoutai le plus : Sirius connaissait Remus comme personne, j'allais devoir être particulièrement talentueux si je voulais le convaincre que j'étais bien son amant. Par bonheur, il s'inquiétait tellement pour son chéri qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de porter des soupçons. Il était juste soulagé de voir que son compagnon n'avait pas rendu l'âme avec ses tripes pendant la nuit.

- Remus ça va ? bredouilla-t-il dans un souffle en me voyant tout pâlichon sur mon lit de douleur.

- Je vais survivre, murmurai-je en adoptant un ton faussement dégagé.

- Vous aviez l'air à l'article de la mort hier soir, Lupin fit remarquer l'infirmière d'un ton railleur.

- J'en ai peut-être un peu rajouté, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en prenant cette mine d'angelot qui aurait valu à Remus le bon Dieu sans confession. Enfin je vais mieux maintenant non ?

- Vous pouvez quitter l'infirmerie, admit madame Pomfresh à contrecœur.

- Alors je voudrais partir de Poudlard au plus vite, dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde en regardant Sirius avec gravité. Je sais que James compte sur moi.

La détermination que je prêtais à Remus n'était peut-être pas assez adroite mais Sirius se laissa prendre et me caressa affectueusement les cheveux tout en hochant la tête en guise d'approbation.

- Je n'ai pas déballé tes affaires, avoua-t-il, je me doutais que tu voudrais rattraper ton retard. James est informé que tu arriveras en fin de journée. Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu d'avoir complètement récupéré ?

- J'ai déjà perdu suffisamment de temps, ripostai-je en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation, s'il te plaît Sirius. Je n'ai déjà pas envie de partir alors ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles et appelle-moi un fiacre !

Sirius ne pouvait rien refuser à son loup d'amour. Je le vis passer par une dizaine d'expressions faciales des plus tristes aux plus comiques en passant par quelques-unes terrifiantes puis finalement, Sirius se décida à repartir comme il était venu pour obéir à mes ordres. C'était divin ! Même si ce n'était pas réellement à moi que cette tête brûlée obéissait docilement comme un elfe de maison cédant aux caprices de son maître, j'avais l'espace d'un instant réussi à le mater et je savourais ce triomphe.

Une paire d'heures plus tard, après deux prises de polynectar espacées dans le temps selon la durée réglementaire, j'avais quitté l'infirmerie et je me tenais à la porte de Poudlard, toujours sous l'apparence de Remus, vêtu de son paletot de l'entre-deux guerres et escorté par Sirius d'une beauté proportionnelle à la laideur des vêtements du lycan.

Sirius était si affligé de me voir partir que je crus même qu'il allait fondre en larmes devant moi. Heureusement qu'il n'en fit rien car s'il s'était laissé aller à ce genre de débordements, je n'étais pas sûr que j'aurais réussi à me contenir.

Tout de même, la situation n'était-elle pas à mourir de rire ? Sirius me traitait avec la plus grande aversion et voilà qu'il semblait prêt à pleurer sur mon départ. S'il savait qui se cachait sous l'apparence de son compagnon ? S'il savait où était son Remus à l'instant où je marchais à ses côtés en prenant un air dépité. Le pauvre bougre frôlerait sans doute l'attaque.

Je crus que le départ de Remus allait se dérouler sans la moindre anicroche mais c'était bien évidemment trop beau. Alors que j'atteignais le fiacre, j'eus la surprise de voir qu'outre Sirius, d'autres habitants de Poudlard avaient tenu à dire au revoir au lycan et pas n'importe qui : il y avait tout d'abord Hagrid, qui avait probablement introduit mon taxi dans le domaine du château et… Dumbledore.

Le mage de cent ans d'âge au minimum paraissait imposant dans sa longue robe d'enchanteur, sa barbe blanche flottant dans l'air au gré du vent et surtout dans son visage, ce qui avait quelque chose de comique. Au fur et à mesure que Sirius et moi approchions du tandem, je voyais que le vieux était incommodé par sa pilosité faciale qui lui fouettait le visage mais qu'en dépit de ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à s'en libérer. Le voir se débattre de la sorte contre sa perruque buccale manqua de peu de me faire partir dans un fou rire incontrôlé, qui aurait certainement été très mal reçu par l'assemblée en présence, surtout de la part du très respectueux Remus Lupin.

Par un miracle inexpliqué, je parvins à maîtriser mon hilarité et à garder mon calme quoique je misse une telle ferveur à me contenir que mon teint vira au rouge brique. Ce ne fut pas le pâle Remus qui serra la main d'un Hagrid en larmes mais une cocotte-minute sous pression, sur le point de cracher sa vapeur. Je crus que les adieux déchirants allaient durer un millénaire, par bonheur Dumbledore, qui devait avoir un planning des plus chargés, n'avait pas de temps à perdre et ne tarda guère à m'entraîner à l'écart pour dire quelques mots en privé à l'homme dont j'avais pris l'apparence.

- Je me suis entretenu avec James Potter hier soir, déclara Dumbledore tout de go lorsque nous fûmes un peu à l'écart.

Je ne savais pas quelle expression il me fallait adopter face à une telle information mais ma mine parfaitement ahurie fut sans doute satisfaisante car Dumbledore passa outre et enchaîna comme s'il ne trouvait rien de détonant dans le comportement de Remus. Je pris alors conscience qu'en me substituant au loup-garou, je ne servais pas seulement mon plan diabolique mais je faisais d'une pierre deux coups puisque j'avais en prime l'opportunité d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les activités mystérieuses des deux amants étant donné que j'étais censé être tenu au secret. Mon absence de réponse encouragea le directeur à continuer.

- Une mission de la plus haute importance vous attend, expliqua Dumbledore dans un souffle.

Sa voix était douce, presque paternelle, ce qui me laissa bouche bée tant je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre ce grand homme me parler de cette manière. A l'évidence, Remus et le directeur devaient être très proches, ce qui ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié : en admettant un loup-garou comme élève à Poudlard, Dumbledore devait avoir fait pour Remus ce qu'aucun autre n'aurait fait à sa place, c'est-à-dire lui donner sa chance d'être comme tout le monde. L'espace d'un instant, je ne vis plus Dumbledore comme un vieux gâteux mais comme le sorcier respectable que tout le monde admirait tant, moi inclus malgré tout.

- Une mission, répétai-je à mi-voix car je sentais que je n'allais pouvoir rester muet indéfiniment.

- Les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient pas d'accord sur la démarche à suivre mais après délibérations, nous sommes arrivés à un compromis, poursuivit Dumbledore de sa voix bienveillante tandis que ses yeux bleus me détaillaient d'un regard perçant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Maugrey Fol Œil et James Potter vous expliquerons ce que nous attendons de vous dès que vous serez arrivés au quartier général de l'Ordre.

Je tressaillis sans pouvoir en expliquer la raison. Ma parole, qu'étais-je en train d'interrompre là ? Maugrey Fol Œil était un auror célèbre, j'avais lu plusieurs de ses exploits dans le journal pour lequel travaillait mon ami Cecil. C'était un agent secret comme on n'en faisait plus. Qu'est-ce que Remus et sa bande pouvaient bien trafiquer avec un bonhomme pareil ? Et puis il y avait tous ces mots étranges : « mission », « quartier général », « Ordre ». Remus était-il une sorte d'agent secret ? Et quel était cet Ordre, sans parler de ce James Potter, dont le nom revenait sans cesse ?

Je commençai à redouter que Dumbledore ne gérât à l'insu du ministère de la magie, un réseau secret d'espions destinés à combattre Voldemort. C'était bien le genre de la maison. Je ne voyais que trop bien Dumbledore en chef de file et ces deux chevaliers servants de Remus et Sirius risquer leur vie pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. James Potter devait être une sorte de troisième branche de cette triade de gendres idéaux : courageux, honnête et plein de morale. Ce que j'étais pressé de le rencontrer… non je rigole.

Mais mon Dieu, si mes soupçons se confirmaient, qu'étais-je en train de faire ? En privant une éventuelle ligue des justiciers de Remus alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à recevoir la mission de sauver le monde, n'étais-je pas en train de servir malgré moi les intérêts du psychopathe qui faisait régner la terreur avec son simple nom ?

Je ne me sentais pas concerné par la guerre qui opposait les forces du mal aux forces du bien, j'étais moi-même trop occupé à combattre d'autres démons pour choisir un camp mais j'avais encore assez de conscience pour reconnaître que ce que je faisais était mal. Je pouvais encore choisir de tout abandonner et de libérer Remus afin qu'il allât mener à bien sa mission.

Libérer Remus ? Malheureux, quelle pensée me traversait là ? J'avais séquestré Remus dans un cachot si je le laissais en sortir, sa vengeance serait sûrement terrible. Il me dénoncerait au directeur et je finirais à Azkaban. Non, je ne pouvais pas renoncer, plus maintenant. Peu importe les conséquences. Les affaires de ces héros ne m'intéressaient pas.

- Bien monsieur, répondis-je alors dans un souffle en prenant ma mine la plus impassible.

A nouveau Dumbledore me considéra de son regard térébrant et à nouveau, je crus qu'il pouvait voir à travers mon déguisement la véritable identité de celui qui essayait de se jouer de son génie. Ce n'était pas l'infirmière de l'école, ni l'amant inquiet que j'essayais d'abuser mais le plus grand sorcier du monde, un homme d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, qui connaissait très bien Remus apparemment. Peut-être m'étais-je déjà trahi depuis longtemps sans le savoir.

Ou peut-être pas. Car après quelques minutes de silence pesant, Dumbledore me souhaita un bon voyage et me recommanda d'être d'une très grande prudence en ces temps de trouble. Lui aussi semblait sincèrement affecté de me voir partir et inquiet pour moi… enfin pour Remus. La popularité du loup-garou me provoqua un serrement au cœur tandis que je montais dans la diligence. Quelles souffrances j'allais infliger à tous ces gens ! C'était la famille de Remus, ils tenaient à lui… et ils allaient se faire un tel sang d'encre par ma faute.

Ah et bien tant pis ! L'heure n'était pas aux sentiments. La vie était ainsi : pleine d'injustices. Remus n'avait pas eu de chance d'être devenu un lycan tout comme il avait eu le malheur de croiser ma route. C'était un mauvais coup du sort comme ces gens qui n'ont rien demandé et qui voient tout ce qu'il possède s'envoler dans un cyclone ou partir en fumée dans un incendie. J'étais une catastrophe naturelle à ma manière, une catastrophe pour Remus et ses proches mais c'était ainsi. A présent que le processus était enclenché, il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière.

Je revins vers Hagrid et Sirius que je saluai à tour de rôle en finissant bien sûr par mon « amant », qui me prit dans ses bras avec effusion. Ah mais il allait me faire pleurer cet imbécile s'il continuait de la sorte !

- Prends bien soin de toi ! me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Toi aussi, répondis-je aussitôt.

Puis j'ajoutai avec une note d'humour.

- J'espère que tu vas bien t'entendre avec Andy… enfin pas trop quand même.

A la mention de mon prénom, le visage du beau sorcier se rembrunit.

- Pour ça aucun risque, grommela-t-il, je le déteste. Tu devrais plutôt craindre que je ne l'élimine.

J'eus un sourire que je ne me donnai même pas la peine de feindre tant les paroles de Sirius m'amusaient vraiment. A qui voulait-il faire croire cela ? Non mais quelle bonne blague !

- Méfie-toi de lui quand même ! conseillai-je d'une voix douce. Il est plus dangereux qu'il n'en a l'air.

Sirius me lança un drôle de sourire, qui me décontenança légèrement.

- Alors tu commencerais à me croire maintenant ? fit-il d'un ton triomphal. Depuis le début, je te dis que ce gars n'a pas l'air net et tu me réponds que je me fais des idées et que je ne suis pas assez ouvert d'esprit.

Remus prenait ma défense devant son petit ami ? Une douce chaleur s'infusa en moi mais elle fut de courte durée car bien vite je me souvins que ce si gentil Remus qui cherchait à ne voir que le bon en moi allait habiter pendant des mois dans un bel appartement de deux mètres carré sans fenêtres et plein de barreaux. Sirius avait raison de se méfier de moi.

- Je pense effectivement qu'il n'est pas aussi angélique qu'il veut nous le faire croire mais au fond, il n'est pas méchant.

- Mouais…

Sirius ne parut pas tout à fait convaincu. Bigre, la colocation uniquement avec lui risquait d'être agréable s'il avait si peu d'estime à m'accorder. Sur ces belles paroles pleines de fiel à mon égard, le superbe jeune homme se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant que je comprisse ce qui se passait. Cet échange subreptice et inattendu me laissa pantois, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car en temps normal, j'aurais probablement esquissé un bond de recul que Sirius n'aurait évidemment pas su analyser.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi, je restai quelques instants étourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, hélas il me fallut très vite reprendre mes esprits si je ne voulais pas me faire repérer. Je saluai donc le petit groupe pathétique d'un geste de la main puis m'installai à bord de la voiture qui partit dans un raclement des griffes de Sombrals sur le sol.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure en même temps que les silhouettes de Sirius, Dumbledore et Hagrid devenaient de plus en plus petites derrière moi. Bientôt, elles disparurent tout à fait. Alors je bus la dernière goulée de polynectar qu'il me restait et me laissai aller sur le siège miteux du taxi, qui s'en allait loin de Poudlard. C'était terminé, j'avais réussi. J'étais parvenu à berner Sirius et même Dumbledore. A présent, ils pensaient que Remus avait quitté Poudlard et qu'il était en route pour ce fameux quartier général de l'Ordre. Je me laissai quelques instants pour respirer, empreint d'un immense soulagement.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où le cochet du fiacre me conduisait et à dire vrai je n'avais pas la plus petite intention de m'y rendre, quoique la curiosité m'eût tiraillé l'espace d'un instant. Si j'avais eu assez de polynectar, peut-être aurais-je trouvé le courage de pousser la comédie jusqu'à destination pour percer enfin le secret de l'Ordre à jour.

Malheureusement, je n'avais aucune possibilité d'en fabriquer avant l'arrivée de la diligence sans compter que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre dans une nouvelle enquête. Même si ma curiosité était exacerbée, je dus me résoudre à laisser de côté cette histoire d'Ordre pour le moment et à me concentrer sur l'essentiel : mon retour à Poudlard et le début de mes travaux sérieux.

Une heure après mon départ du château, il me sembla que je m'étais suffisamment éloigné du domaine. D'ailleurs la potion n'agissait plus : j'avais retrouvé ma silhouette de grive, mon carré noir et bleu, mes gros yeux de hibou et mon accent français. Je n'étais plus Remus mais Andy et Andy n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce fiacre tiré par des animaux mortuaires. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour rassembler toute mon énergie et sortit la baguette magique que j'avais volé à Remus, non sans jeter un regard sombre au paysage extérieur.

- C'est maintenant que tout commence.

* * *

_Et voilà, cette fois, Remus est pris au piège. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé du plan d'Andy ? Diabolique non ? Mais bien ficelé. _

_Le prochain chapitre sera le plus important de toute la fic : vous saurez enfin pourquoi Andy fait tout ça. Ce sera l'heure des grandes révélations._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! A bientôt_


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu, 5 mois, ça fait 5 mois que je n'ai pas updaté cette fic. Je me sens tellement honteuse que j'ai failli ne même pas posté ce chapitre, je n'osais pas revenir. Mais bon, ce serait idiot de le laisser moisir dans son coin -_-'**

**Si par miracle, il reste encore des lecteurs, bien entendu je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour l'attente. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

**Si vous avez un peu oublié ce qui se passe avant: Andy a kidnappé Remus et a pris sa place auprès de Dumbledore et Sirius le temps de faire croire à son départ pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Histoire de se dire que l'attente n'a pas été vaine: ce chapitre est celui des révélations. J'aurais pu l'intituler d'ailleurs "Andy se met à table" mais le titre que j'ai choisi finalement est assez explicite.**

**Bonne lecture, merci à ceux qui ont été fidèles jusque là et désolée encore pour le délai ridiculement long**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Ce qu'un homme ferait pour sauver ce qu'il a de plus cher

Bien que je répugnasse d'utiliser ce moyen de transport, je dus me résoudre à emprunter la poudre de Cheminette pour rentrer jusqu'à mon repaire dans le cachot de Poudlard que j'avais discrètement réquisitionné au nez crochu et à la barbe blanche du directeur de l'école. Par bonheur, je n'eus guère de mal à trouver une cheminée dans un commerce de Pré-au-Lard, connecté au réseau de la poudre de Cheminette.

J'atterris brutalement dans l'âtre de ma cheminée, répandant devant moi un nuage de cendres et de suie avec lequel je manquai de peu de m'asphyxier tout en sortant du conduit en titubant. Mais quelle horreur ces cheminées ! N'y avait-il donc plus de ramoneurs à notre époque pour qu'elles fussent dans un état si lamentable ? J'étais plus noir que du charbon et mes vêtements étaient ruinés, heureusement qu'ils ne m'appartenaient pas !

Remus n'allait guère apprécier de voir qu'en plus de le priver de sa liberté, je rendais ses frusques de papy inutilisables. Hélas, en l'occurrence, ce dernier méfait n'était pas volontaire. On ne pouvait se récrier que contre le manque d'entretien de la voie des cheminées.

- Ah quelle saleté ! pestai-je en crachotant. Rumpelstiltskin, apporte-moi ma brosse à dépoussiérer !

L'elfe de maison ne répondit pas, ce qui m'alarma aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas avoir désobéi à mes ordres et déserté son poste tout de même pourtant à l'évidence, il n'était plus dans la pièce.

- Rumpelstiltskin ? appelai-je en balayant le laboratoire des yeux.

C'est alors que je vis que Remus n'était plus dans sa cellule.

La cage était vide.

Je crus tourner de l'œil et me tins au manteau de la cheminée pour ne pas m'écrouler au sol.

La cage était vide.

Seigneur, où était-il allé ? Comment avait-il pu sortir ? C'était impossible. En proie à la panique la plus indicible, je courus à la cage et me colla contre les barreaux afin de mieux inspecter l'intérieur pour m'assurer que mon prisonnier ne se terrait pas dans un coin sombre mais l'espace était trop petit pour que l'on pût s'y tromper : la cage était bel et bien vide.

- Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'achever ma phrase qu'une ombre jaillit du ciel et se rua sur moi. Les barreaux l'empêchèrent de m'acculer comme un fauve sur une antilope mais je vis une grande main m'attraper puissamment par les cheveux et me tirer brutalement contre la cage. Alors il me vint un étrange réflexe de survie : je compris aussitôt ce qui se passait et lançai au loin la baguette magique accrochée à ma ceinture afin que mon agresseur ne pût s'en emparer. Ma tête heurta les barreaux avec une telle violence que j'en restai quelques instants sonné. Quand je repris tout à fait mes esprits, je sentis un long bras épais et velu s'enrouler autour de mon cou comme un serpent et me serrer jusqu'à me faire suffoquer. Adossé contre la cage, je ne pouvais pas voir Remus mais j'entendis au son de sa voix qu'il était animé d'une colère comme il n'en avait probablement jamais ressentie de sa vie.

- Libère-moi ! ordonna-t-il dans un souffle et d'une voix terrible.

Il me faisait atrocement mal, je manquais d'air et mes yeux étaient inondés de larmes brûlantes, qui roulèrent lentement le long de mes joues. Inutile de préciser que me savoir entre les griffes d'un loup-garou excédé me remplissait de terreur mais pas assez pour renoncer à tout le travail que j'avais dû faire pour en arriver là.

- Non, crachotai-je alors le plus bravement possible.

- Libère-moi ! répéta Remus d'une voix plus impérieuse en renforçant sa strangulation.

Je suffoquai, la figure écarlate et les yeux prêts à jaillir de leurs orbites. J'eus beau essayer de le faire lâcher prise en tirant sur son bras, en lui griffant la peau, rien ne pouvait l'ébranler comme si toute sensation lui était inhibée sous l'effet de la rage. Sa force magique devait lui conférer le pouvoir de me briser en deux comme un cure-dent si l'envie lui prenait.

- Même pas en rêve ! articulai-je sans savoir comment étant donné que je n'avais plus un souffle d'air.

- Ouvre cette porte ou je te promets que je t'arrache la tête ! aboya Remus hors de lui.

J'essayai de lui balancer un coup de pied entre les barreaux mais le manquai, ce qui eut tout de même pour effet de le surprendre et de l'amener à desserrer légèrement son emprise. J'en profitai pour prendre une grande goulée d'air et récupérer un peu de voix.

- Si tu me tues, tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici, glapis-je d'une voix encore altérée par l'étranglement dont j'étais victime.

- Toi non plus tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, menaça Remus dont la voix dure et métallique était vraiment méconnaissable.

Peut-être qu'effectivement, Remus ne m'eût pas lâché de sitôt s'il avait eu tout le temps devant lui, hélas la chance ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Un craquement familier m'avertit que Rumpelstiltskin était de retour. Je m'empressai de l'appeler au secours.

Dès qu'il me vit ainsi en danger, le brave elfe n'hésita pas une seconde et fondit sur nous en tendant ses petites mains comme un sorcier pointerait sa baguette magique. Il y eut une détonation et Remus fut projeté contre le mur du fond de la cage avec autant de brutalité que s'il avait reçu une tornade de plein fouet. Naturellement, il fut contraint de me lâcher.

A nouveau libre de mes mouvements, je me hâtai de bondir hors de la portée du loup et me jetai presque à plat ventre sur l'une des tables de mon atelier, en haletant comme si j'avais couru un marathon.

Dans la cage, Remus, après avoir percuté le mur, s'était laissé coulé le long jusqu'au sol. Il se redressa lentement tout en me toisant furieusement de ses yeux jaunes de prédateur. Recroquevillé, feulant comme un tigre, il avait véritablement l'air d'un animal et cette bestialité que je ne lui connaissais pas me laissa pantois. Tandis qu'il me regardait avec haine, je le fixai avec une stupeur que je ne me donnais pas la peine de masquer.

- Remus, bredouillai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

- Maître Andy ! s'écria Rumpelstiltskin en courant vers moi d'un air apeuré. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Difficile à dire…

- Ca va aller, répondis-je mollement, mais où étais-tu ? repris-je tout à coup d'une voix plus ferme. Tu devais rester là pour veiller sur lui.

- Je sais mais le maître a demandé à Rumpelstiltskin de prendre soin de monsieur Remus quand il se serait réveillé. Monsieur Remus s'est réveillé avant le retour du maître et a dit qu'il avait faim alors Rumpelstiltskin est allé lui chercher de quoi se restaurer en cuisine.

Effectivement en apparaissant dans la pièce, l'elfe avait les bras chargé d'un plateau de fruits et de gâteaux qu'il avait malheureusement laissé tomber à terre sous la surprise de me découvrir en danger. Comme il n'avait pas véritablement désobéi, contrairement à ce que je pensais de prime abord, je ne pus me mettre en colère contre lui et hochai la tête pour lui faire signe de se mettre à l'écart. Pendant ce temps, Remus me considérait toujours comme si j'étais une brochette sur un grill.

- Toi, maugréa-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

Il se releva d'un bond et se jeta contre les barreaux de la cage comme s'il espérait les faire ployer sous son poids. Sa force était plus considérable que je ne l'avais imaginée et je vis avec horreur les barreaux trembler dangereusement sans céder toutefois.

- Alors c'est toi ! hurla Remus qui ne parvenait pas à maîtriser sa rage. Je me demandais qui je devais remercier mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi. Pourquoi tu m'as enlevé ? Tu es un mangemort ? Tu travailles pour Voldemort ?

Alors que je venais de passer très près d'une fin prématurée, je mis étrangement beaucoup moins de temps que Remus à retrouver le contrôle de mes émotions. J'époussetai les vêtements sales du lycan que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de retirer et affichai sur mon visage pâle un masque de stoïcisme rudement bien imité pour répondre avec calme.

- Non, je travaille pour moi.

- Menteur ! rugit Remus en brandissant le poing vers moi. Tu es un mangemort infiltré ! C'est Voldemort qui t'envoie. J'aurais dû écouter Sirius, il avait raison depuis le début à ton sujet. Il avait bien vu que tu n'étais pas net. Mais je te préviens, tu ne réussiras pas à me faire parler. Je ne dirai rien à propos de l'Ordre.

- Je me fiche de ton Ordre comme de Voldemort, rétorquai-je d'une voix glacée, tu ne crois pas que j'aie d'autres chats à fouetter que de m'occuper de la guerre du Bien contre le Mal franchement ?

Remus ne trouva rien à répondre et préféra continuer à me toiser en silence et en me montrant les crocs. Il faisait peur à voir drapé dans sa colère et en même temps, il se révélait sublime. Jamais je n'avais vu tant de vie et d'émotions émaner de cette carcasse faible que traînait Remus avec sa malédiction.

Pour la première fois, je voyais véritablement le lycan que j'avais tant cherché. Il n'y avait plus un petit homme malade mais un monstre sanguinaire que son pauvre hôte avait toutes les peines du monde à contenir d'autant plus que la pleine lune était proche. Je mettais ce pauvre Remus au supplice mais il allait finir par se calmer. D'ailleurs il me semblait qu'il commençait déjà à reprendre le dessus sur son ire.

- Tu as intérêt à savoir te battre, prévint Remus dans un souffle rauque, parce que quand je serai sorti de là…

- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici, coupai-je d'un ton à la fois abrupt et désolé.

Cette sentence tomba comme un couperet sur la nuque de ce pauvre Remus qui s'affaissa dangereusement, se retenant à grand peine aux barreaux. Je craignis l'espace d'un instant qu'il ne tombât en hypoglycémie comme il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille et fit signe à mon domestique de lui apporter le plateau repas qu'il était allé lui chercher en cuisine. Sans doute par dignité, plus que par manque d'appétit, le lycan refusa d'y toucher et se contenta de jeter un regard venimeux à l'elfe de maison, qui s'empressa de courir se cacher.

- Pourquoi ? gémit Remus faiblement.

Il y avait de grosses larmes dans ses yeux à présent et sa détresse me retourna bien plus le cœur que sa colère.

- Pourquoi tu me gardes ici ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas partir ?

Je ne voulais pas le lui dire au début mais quand il me posa la question, je le sentis tellement effrayé et désorienté que je n'eus même pas le cœur à le laisser dans l'ignorance. Et puisqu'il m'appartenait complètement désormais, je pouvais bien lui révéler le grand projet que j'avais pour lui.

- Parce que je ne peux pas, expliquai-je d'une voix navrée, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour mener à bien mes expériences et c'est tombé sur toi.

- Pourquoi moi ? glapit Remus qui sanglotait presque à présent. Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Tu ne m'as absolument rien fait, répondis-je avec douceur en m'appuyant contre la table comme je sentais mes forces diminuer progressivement, je n'ai rien contre toi… mais tu étais le seul candidat potentiel. C'est ce que tu as qui m'intéresse.

- Ce que j'ai ?

- Ce que tu _es_ plutôt, nuançai-je d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

S'il n'avait pas compris ce que je sous-entendais, cela signifiait qu'il était vraiment très bouleversé par son enfermement soudain ou bien qu'il était un parfait idiot. Je préférai croire qu'il était encore sous le choc de son réveil brutal en cellule.

- Je…, bégaya Remus assommé.

Le moment était venu de jouer cartes sur table. Puisque la bête semblait à nouveau tapie en lui, je trouvai le courage d'approcher prudemment de la cage pour répondre à voix basse, presque comme une confidence.

- Je sais que tu es un loup-garou Remus.

Je vis son visage se transformer puis se figer sur une expression interloquée comme s'il venait de prendre le regard d'un basilic à travers un voile de brume. Il resta si longtemps statufié que je me mis à craindre que le choc ne lui eût donné une paralysie cérébrale. Voilà qui eût été le bouquet final, tiens !

- Quoi ? finit par laisser échapper celui-ci ébahi. Où t'es allé chercher ça ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! rétorquai-je d'un ton ferme. Je te dis que je suis au courant.

Mon regard ne permettait plus à Remus de nier. Il essaya de le soutenir mais se souvint tardivement que j'étais imbattable à ce jeu-là et cilla, vaincu.

- Comment l'as-tu découvert ? balbutia mon captif dans un murmure.

- J'ai eu très tôt des soupçons sur toi, confiai-je, ensuite je t'ai observé jusqu'à obtenir des preuves irréfutables de ta lycanthropie.

- Et ça a fait de moi ton cobaye idéal, c'est ça ?

Remus était à nouveau furieux à présent.

- Je croyais qu'on était amis, ou du moins qu'on s'entendait bien ! s'écria-t-il. En fait tu ne voyais qu'un loup-garou en moi, un rat de laboratoire tout trouvé.

- Tais-toi ! l'interrompis-je d'un ton sec. Ne crois pas que tu m'as cerné parce que je t'ai mis dans cette cage ! Je n'ai pas de préjugés envers les loups-garous.

- Ben voyons ! railla Remus en se montrant droit comme un « i » au beau milieu de son minuscule appartement comme si ce tableau justifiait tout.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je méprise les loups-garous que je t'ai choisi, répliquai-je, crois-moi je répugne à te faire du mal mais je n'ai pas le choix. La recherche nécessite des sacrifices. J'ai cherché partout un loup-garou sur lequel mener mes expériences et tu es tombé du ciel. Tu me détesteras pour avoir fait de toi l'élu mais console-toi car grâce à toi, les lycans n'auront plus à vivre dans la peur du lendemain.

- Q-quoi ? bredouilla Remus effaré. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de tester sur moi ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, trop occupé à regarder Akhar, qui se faufila dans la pièce par la porte que lui entrebâilla Rumpelstiltskin après l'avoir entendu gratter. Remus eut une exclamation étouffée qui ramena aussitôt mon regard sur lui et je vis que sa stupeur s'était changée en une expression véritablement affolée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire au juste ? s'exclama-t-il comme s'il redoutait que je lui répondisse que j'essayais de fabriquer des Horcruxes.

- Je cherche la potion qui mettra un terme à ce fléau qu'est la lycanthropie, expliquai-je d'un ton sans réplique, il est grand temps que cette malédiction cesse.

Remus resta coi comme s'il avait reçu une gifle. A l'évidence, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela.

- Tu veux créer un traitement contre la lycanthropie ? répéta-t-il comme si cela pouvait l'aider à mieux intégrer cette idée. Tu penses vraiment qu'un tout jeune professeur à peine diplômé peut réussir à lui tout seul à trouver ce qu'une armée d'experts cherchent depuis des années ?

- La recherche avance lentement parce que les spécialistes sont des fainéants et des incapables alors que _moi_ je sais que je peux trouver.

- Tu es encore plus arrogant que je ne pensais ! s'écria Remus estomaqué.

- Non je suis simplement plus limité dans le temps, rétorquai-je du tac au tac, je n'ai pas une vie entière à occuper en faisant mine de poursuivre le noble but d'éradiquer des malédictions ancestrales. En ce qui me concerne, je dois trouver un traitement au plus vite.

- Pourquoi ?

La réponse sembla lui venir à l'esprit au moment même où il posa la question. Je le lus dans ses yeux il venait d'être frappé par un éclair de génie comme s'il avait soudainement réussi à lire dans mes pensées. A l'idée qu'il eût tout compris, je grimaçai intérieurement et me détournai de lui, comme si cela allait m'aider à brouiller les pistes… en vain.

- J'aurais pu avoir un doute sur toi mais tu n'es pas un lycan, murmura lentement Remus d'un air sagace, je le sais. Alors si ce n'est pas pour toi que tu veux détruire la lycanthropie, c'est pour un de tes proches. C'est pour qui ? Je ne pense pas que tu aies beaucoup d'amis donc je suppose que c'est pour un membre de ta famille. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un loup-garou dans ton entourage que tu veux aider. C'est qui ? Un frère ?

Chaque mot qu'il prononçait était une véritable torture, c'était comme si une lame chauffée à blanc me transperçait de part en part. Je sentis les larmes monter au bord de mes yeux et les rendre encore plus globuleux qu'au naturel. Ah je devais avoir l'air chouette, c'est le cas de le dire. Lorsqu'il me fut impossible de rester impassible plus longtemps, je rendis les armes et avouai tout d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- C'est ma fille.

Je fis volte-face pour regarder le loup-garou en face, sans me rendre compte que je lui exposais également mes larmes. Le sourire railleur qui était né une fraction de seconde plus tôt sur les lèvres de Remus, quand il s'était senti fort d'avoir percé mon secret à jour, s'évanouit en un instant. Officiellement, il n'était même pas censé savoir que j'avais une fille mais je ne doutais pas que Sirius l'eût informé de ce détail, d'ailleurs j'avais raison.

- Oui, bredouilla Remus dans un souffle, Sirius m'avait dit que tu avais une petite fille… mais je ne pensais pas que…

- Elle a deux ans, m'écriai-je proprement scandalisé. Une malédiction telle que la lycanthropie ne devrait jamais toucher de si jeunes enfants.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle l'a attrapée ? s'enquit Remus ahuri.

Cela, je ne pouvais le lui dire. De toute manière, l'histoire était bien trop longue à raconter et je n'avais pas le cœur à m'épancher de la sorte tant la plaie était encore présente dans mon cœur. Du reste, quand je commençais à me plaindre de la cruauté du sort, il était difficile de m'arrêter mais Remus ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même si je devenais insupportable à radoter car après tout, c'était lui qui avait voulu savoir la vérité.

- Est-ce que tu imagines l'enfer que je vis au quotidien ? sifflai-je les yeux flamboyants de colère à travers mes larmes. On ne pense jamais à ce que subit l'entourage des gens malades mais c'est aussi horrible que celui qui souffre, voire pire. Je vis chaque jour avec la douleur de savoir la santé de ma petite fille menacée et la terreur de la perdre. A un âge comme le sien, le corps est encore fragile, pas assez robuste pour supporter les métamorphoses. Le loup qui sommeille en chaque sujet contaminé est d'une violence inouïe les nuits de pleine lune, je suppose que tu le sais mieux que personne. Imagine l'état dans lequel peut se retrouver une fillette de deux ans après une nuit de pleine lune ! Ses risques de mourir sont démultipliés. Tu sais pourquoi elle vit encore ? Parce qu'à chaque pleine lune, je suis obligé d'avoir recours à toutes sortes de stratagèmes, de potions, de sortilèges pour la maintenir en place. Je suis obligé de lui faire du mal, un moindre mal, pour l'empêcher de s'en faire davantage et de s'autodétruire. Moi, son père, je suis obligé de m'en prendre à ma propre fille, qui n'est encore qu'un bébé. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ce que je peux ressentir ?

Non, il ne le pouvait pas, cela se voyait dans ses yeux éteints et sur son visage défait. Lui aussi pleurait à présent, en silence, sans doute ne s'en était-il même pas rendu compte. Je n'étais pas dupe quant à la cause de ce chagrin subi : c'était pour Noelia qu'il avait mal au cœur, plus que pour moi qu'il haïssait profondément sans aucun doute et je ne pouvais le lui reprocher.

Au fond, je lui étais reconnaissant de ne pas rester totalement insensible car s'il m'avait toisé avec une expression dédaigneuse, voire même lancé quelque chose comme : « c'est bien fait pour toi. », sans doute ne l'aurais-je pas supporté et alors, je n'aurais pu garantir ce que j'aurais fait en représailles.

Mais Remus n'était pas assez haineux pour se réjouir de mon malheur. En dépit de sa colère d'être séquestré, il restait profondément bon, peut-être même que quelque part, il me comprenait un peu à présent qu'il savait pourquoi j'agissais ainsi, même si cela ne justifiait pas mes actes.

- Je n'aurais… jamais pensé que tu fasses tout ça pour sauver une enfant.

- _Mon_ enfant, rectifiai-je d'une voix rauque. Tu ne peux même pas te faire une idée de la détresse dans laquelle je suis les nuits de pleine lune car je tremble d'apprendre à chaque instant que Noelia a succombé aux séquelles de sa maladie. Et si cela continue, elle succombera, c'est inéluctable. Je suis condamné à regarder mon enfant se tuer à petit feu, se consumer un peu plus tous les mois et je devrais laisser faire ça sans réagir ? C'est hors de question ! Je vais la sauver, je trouverai le remède et je la libèrerai de cette fichue malédiction. Je _sais_ que je peux trouver… d'ailleurs je suis pratiquement certain d'avoir trouvé. Il me faut juste un cobaye pour tester le résultat de mes recherches.

- Et ce cobaye c'est moi, conclut Remus les dents serrées, tu vas me sacrifier pour sauver la vie de ta fille.

Mon visage devint plus inexpressif que du marbre. En une fraction de seconde, il n'y eut plus de larmes de détresse, ni de lueur de colère dans mon regard. Je m'étais changé en une véritable statue, qui le toisait avec de grands yeux marmoréens.

Peut-être Remus avait-il assez de cœur pour s'apitoyer sur mon sort mais il se fourvoyait complètement s'il avait espoir que je fus tel que lui parce qu'à son inverse, j'étais quasiment dépourvu d'âme. Je l'avais sans doute égarée en chemin.

- Sans aucune hésitation, répondis-je alors implacable. Je suis prêt à tout pour sauver Noelia. Un père est prêt à tout pour protéger sa fille, surtout quand elle est victime d'une telle aberration.

Remus fronça les sourcils un instant puis se fit soudain aussi insondable que je pouvais l'être et approcha sa tête jusqu'à la coincer entre les barreaux pour me chuchoter sur le ton de la confession.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui est une vraie aberration ? murmura-t-il avec une étrange douceur. C'est d'entendre ce beau discours dans la bouche d'un homme qui porte sa fille en veste d'hiver sur le dos.

Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles et grimaçai comme si j'avais avalé quelque chose d'infect, ce qui devait être probablement être le goût du désarroi face à une telle perfidie. Cette mention du manteau en fourrure de lycan que j'avais commandé chez Morgane-la-Fée et qui l'avait sans doute profondément choqué me fit perdre l'espace d'une seconde mes moyens. Je crispai ma main sur ma baguette magique, résistant de peu à l'envie de lui jeter un sort tandis que Remus, ravi de son petit effet, continua sur sa lancée.

- Et moi tu penses à ce que je ressens ? gémit-il d'une voix brisée. Tu serais vraiment prêt à me tuer pour tes expériences après tout ce qu'on a partagé ? Je ne suis pas une chose, tu me connais, Andy. Tu ne peux pas être méchant à ce point. Tu ne peux pas me regarder en face et me considérer comme un rat de laboratoire alors qu'hier encore on trinquait ensemble.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir de trinquer, dis-je alors en haussant les sourcils. C'est mon cocktail qui t'a perdu : il était drogué.

Pour Remus, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

- Tu es fou ! cracha-t-il tout à coup. Tu crois que ta fille sera fière d'apprendre ce que tu as fait pour la sauver ? Tu crois que tu seras son héros ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre, un fléau pire que la lycanthropie.

- Et ça fait quoi si elle me déteste ? rétorquai-je entre mes dents. Je suis prêt à me damner pour lui permettre de vivre longtemps et normalement.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour me laisser empoisonner !

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, répliquai-je d'un ton tranchant, d'ailleurs tu n'es pas en position de jouer les héros. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es mon prisonnier. Tu es à moi maintenant, personne ne viendra te sauver.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois ! riposta Remus avec une sorte de bravoure toute « gryfondorienne » qui m'eût fait levé les yeux au ciel en d'autres circonstances. Quand ils apprendront que j'ai disparu, ils remueront ciel et terre pour me retrouver.

- Exact ! admis-je très calmement. Mais sois tranquille, même s'ils passent toute la Grande-Bretagne au peigne fin, ils ne penseront pas à venir te chercher ici. Tu es dans le seul endroit qu'ils ne fouilleront pas.

Remus, qui n'était pas dénué d'intelligence, comprit vite ce que je sous-entendais et écarquilla ses yeux couleur miel de stupeur.

- On est toujours à Poudlard, bredouilla-t-il ébahi en regardant soudain les murs autour de lui sous un angle nouveau.

Je souris doucement tout en hochant la tête en guise d'approbation. Je m'attendais à toutes sortes de réactions de la part de Remus en apprenant cela mais certainement pas à celle qu'il me réserva : le gnome se mit à hurler comme si c'était la pleine lune.

- A L'AIDE ! SIRIUS ! DUMBLEDORE ! AU SECOURS !

- Tu vas la fermer oui ! rugis-je en levant ma baguette magique pour lui lancer un sort qui lui coupa le sifflet et sauva mes tympans de justesse.

Mon sortilège avait produit l'effet d'un uppercut en plein dans la mâchoire de Remus, qui se mit à saigner abondamment. J'attrapai une serviette que je trempai dans une de mes potions très efficace pour soulager les plaies et la lui jeta, sans tenir compte du regard venimeux qu'il me lança en retour.

- Imbécile, dis-je avec mépris, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je t'allais te garder enfermé dans Poudlard sans prendre de précautions avant. Tous les murs de cette pièce sont insonorisés et verrouillés de telle sorte que même un fantôme ne peut y pénétrer. Personne ne peut t'entendre même si quelqu'un collait son oreille contre la porte et comme je me suis arrangé pour que tu disparaisses dans les règles de l'art, _personne_ ne viendra soupçonner que tu puisses être encore à Poudlard. Pour ton Sirius et ton grand protecteur Dumbledore, tu es parti en fiacre rejoindre ton ami James Potter il y a je dirais… environ deux heures.

J'avais donné cette fourchette un peu au hasard parce que je n'avais pas de montre, ce qui m'était fort ennuyeux lorsque je devais préparer des philtres demandant une extrême précision. Peut-être allais-je en acheter une lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, j'avais vu de belles pendules dans le catalogue de l'enseigne Sorcière Style. Enfin, je verrais cela plus tard.

Pendant que je réfléchissais de la sorte, Remus s'affaissait dangereusement, plus pâle que la mort et visiblement à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il était bel et bien pris au piège.

- Tu es fou, répéta-t-il à bout de souffle et d'arguments.

Cette invective ne me fit aucun effet. Je lui opposai pour toute réponse ma royale indifférence et m'étirai comme si je venais de piquer un petit somme et qu'il était temps pour moi de retourner à mes activités.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des cours à donner ! lançai-je pour mettre un terme à cet entretien. Tu vas rester sagement avec Rumpelstiltskin pendant que je vais travailler. J'en profiterai aussi pour faire un petit tour du côté de la chambre derrière le tableau de Grindelwald. Je connais un ami à toi qui va bientôt avoir grand besoin d'être consolé.

Sur cette sournoise réplique, qui me vengeait de celle qu'il avait osé dire à propos de Noelia et moi, je gratifiai Remus de mon sourire le plus narquois et remerciai le ciel d'avoir construit une cage à l'épreuve de la force d'un lycan car si mon prisonnier avait pu se libérer, il m'aurait taillé en pièce en une fraction de seconde tant sa haine était vivace.

Quand il comprit que j'avais l'intention de continuer à me jouer de Sirius et des autres pour pouvoir réaliser mes expériences en toute impunité, Remus fit pleuvoir sur moi un flot d'injures fleuries, qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son langage poli habituel et qui entachait son charme britannique de garçon propret. Je fis comme si je ne l'entendais pas et me dirigeai vers la porte. Lorsque je quittai la pièce avec mon chat Akhar sur mes talons, la porte se referma derrière moi sur les paroles étouffées de Remus : « Psychopathe ! Mangemort ! ».

* * *

_Et là vous vous dites qu'Andy n'est plus seulement un petit prétentieux manipulateur mais un véritable salaud (quoiqu'il ait ses raisons quand même) et c'est sans doute vrai mais je vous rassure, Andy ne pourra pas être pire que dans ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas non plus un mage noir. _

_Voilà j'espère que ces révélations ont été à la hauteur de vos expectations. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. Je sais que je gère très mal cette fic mais elle n'est pas encore terminée._


	21. Chapter 21

_ Bon cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté cette fic que j'ose à peine vous présenter mes excuses, elles ne seraient même pas recevables. Je vous assure que je ne cherche pas à battre le record du délai le plus long entre deux chapitres. _

_ À dire vrai, cette fic a bien failli être suspendue mais comme quoi vous voyez, il ne faut jamais désespérer. Merci à ceux qui, par leur soutien inébranlable, m'ont empêché de baisser les bras. C'est à vous que je dois ce nouveau chapitre. Pour le suivant je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'il arrive plus vite (si ça peut vous rassurer, il est déjà en chantier)._

_ Vu la date du dernier update, je vais faire comme dans les séries TV - Previously on Venom of the Vanity : Andy a capturé Remus et l'a enfermé dans son cachot pour tester sur lui un philtre censé l'aider à se contrôler pendant la pleine lune. Ainsi il espère trouver un remède à la lycanthropie afin de sauver sa fille Noelia qui en est atteinte. Remus doit contre son gré lui servir de cobaye à l'insu de Sirius et Dumbledore._

_ Voici à présent la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Histoire de vous mettre en haleine, je lance mon hameçon avec le titre. Il promet encore un chapitre d'une importance cruciale._

_ Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire et à commenter cette fic. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 20 : La pleine lune

Durant la journée, je me contentai de dispenser mes cours normalement dans les cachots qu'on avait bien voulu m'attribuer et fis de mon mieux pour ne point me mêler aux autres professeurs. Je n'avais pas envie de parler avec Sirius que d'ailleurs je ne croisai pas un instant, à mon grand soulagement. Il n'y eut guère que Pomona, que j'aimais plus que les autres, dont je tolérai la compagnie. Nous passâmes la pause du déjeuner ensemble et je l'écoutai me parler insouciamment de ses pousses de je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi qui ne m'intéressaient ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve mais qui avaient le mérite de me vider un peu la tête de mes sombres pensées.

Finalement, ce fut à la tombée de la nuit, lorsque j'eus terminé de préparer mon travail pour le lendemain dans la dernière salle de cours que j'avais utilisée et qui fourmillait encore des bonnes ondes studieuses de mes élèves, que je retrouvai Sirius dans ses appartements. A peine mis-je un pied dans le living-room que je le vis affalé dans l'un des fauteuils, celui à l'effigie des Gryffondors naturellement, un verre vide à la main et le regard perdu dans le vague. Il semblait absent, comme s'il était drogué.

- Sirius ! m'écriai-je.

Je lâchai le sac que je portais sur l'épaule et courus vers lui, soudain paniqué. Pourvu qu'il n'eût pas pris une potion aux effets nocifs !

- Sirius ça va ? lançai-je en le secouant à l'épaule pour le tirer de sa torpeur. Réponds-moi !

Le beau sorcier émergea aussitôt de sa torpeur et me considéra avec des yeux vitreux qui n'auguraient rien de bon. S'il n'avait pris aucune potion, il devait au moins avoir picolé comme un trou : il dégageait une odeur épouvantable de whisky écossais et une haleine de chien. J'eus assez de tact cependant pour ne pas le lui faire remarquer et me concentrer uniquement sur sa détresse.

- Non ça ne va pas, bredouilla-t-il hagard.

Il y avait une bouteille renversée sur la belle table de chêne vernis, qui avait répandu un fond d'alcool dessus. Je nettoyai ces saletés d'un coup de baguette magique et jetai à Sirius un regard sévère.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de boire comme ça ? grondai-je. Tu veux te faire renvoyer ? Si Dumbledore te voyait…

Mais Sirius se fichait éperdument de son poste de professeur à Poudlard à cet instant précis. En réalité plus rien ne comptait pour lui, sauf une chose qu'il m'avoua d'une voix caverneuse.

- Remus a disparu.

Usant de mes dons d'acteur, je pris une expression épouvantée.

- Disparu ?

- On a retrouvé le fiacre qui est venu le chercher ce matin dans un ravin et en feu, expliqua Sirius dans un état comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il n'y avait nulle trace des Sombrals, ni du cocher mais on craint le pire.

C'était l'instant de vérité. Je déglutis avec difficulté et le considérai gravement.

- Que craignez-vous ?

La voix de Sirius se brisa et se mourut dans sa gorge.

- Nous pensons qu'il a été enlevé.

- …

- C'est un coup des mangemorts, poursuivit Sirius la voix teintée de sanglots qu'il peinait à étouffer, tu sais ce qu'il y avait sur les lieux de l'accident ?

Je fis non de la tête.

- La marque des ténèbres, répondit le jeune homme, elle flottait au-dessus du brasier. C'est le sceau de Voldemort. Ses partisans le laissent derrière eux chaque fois qu'ils commettent un meurtre.

- Oh par Merlin, un meurtre ! m'écriai-je en plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche.

Il ne fallait tout de même pas que Sirius pensât que son compagnon était décédé, il n'allait jamais s'en remettre. Quoique, tout bien réfléchi, s'il croyait Remus mort, il ne prendrait pas la peine de le chercher, ce qui me laisserait davantage le champ libre pour mener mes investigations. Je n'aurais pas à vivre dans la peur de voir Sirius débarquer dans mon laboratoire pour venir délivrer son prince charmant.

- Dumbledore pense que les mangemorts ont attaqué la diligence, qu'ils ont capturé Remus et abattu le cocher avant de mettre le feu au véhicule et de signer leur forfait.

Sirius était tellement désespéré qu'il me faisait de la peine, ce qui était peu dire.

- Pourquoi des mages noirs s'en prendraient-ils à Remus ?

Je croisai les doigts dans mon dos pour ne pas commettre de maladresse en posant cette délicate question, qui allait sceller le sort du lycan.

- Parce que Remus est…, bredouilla Sirius sans la moindre hésitation.

Il se tut subitement en prenant conscience de la personne à laquelle il s'adressait et sembla retrouver un peu ses esprits. Les sanglots dans sa voix s'atténuèrent légèrement.

- Les mangemorts ont des raisons de vouloir kidnapper Remus, conclut Sirius d'un ton indiquant clairement qu'il ne répondrait plus à aucune question à ce sujet. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils vont lui faire. C'est une catastrophe.

A peine venait-il de réussir à se maîtriser qu'il replongea aussitôt dans son désarroi, avec plus de vigueur que jamais. Tout en sachant que je n'étais guère en odeur de sainteté pour Sirius, j'ouvris malgré tout mes bras et le magnifique sorcier se jeta dedans pour m'étreindre et pleurer sur moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille en caressant doucement ses beaux cheveux noirs, je suis sûr que vous allez très vite le retrouver.

oOoOoOo

La disparition de Remus transforma le pétillant et dynamique Sirius Black en une véritable épave. Il était si morose et si anxieux à l'idée de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait que je ne pouvais plus supporter sa compagnie. D'ailleurs je passais fort peu de temps dans la chambre derrière le tableau de Grindelwald. Quand je n'étais pas en train de donner mes cours ou dans mon laboratoire, je m'arrangeais pour avoir d'autres occupations, qui me dispensaient de retourner à ma chambre.

Par bonheur, en dépit de l'application que mettait Peeves à retarder les travaux de rénovation de mon bureau, la réparation avançait lentement mais sûrement. Je savais bien qu'elle finirait par s'achever et qu'alors je n'aurais plus à partager mon espace vital avec Sirius. Enfin !

La préparation de la nouvelle lune me terrifiait autant qu'elle m'impatientait car si j'avais peur pour Noelia, j'étais pressé de tester mon philtre. Je revenais sans cesse sur mes travaux, apportais des modifications, des corrections, des améliorations, puis me ravisais. A la vérité, j'étais largement prêt pour un premier test. Il était grand temps que je m'y livrasse.

Et la pleine lune arriva enfin. Le jour précédent la nuit fatidique, je me trouvais dans un état proche de la démence la plus refoulée qui fût… et je n'étais pas le seul. Sirius se rongeait les sangs à assoiffer un vampire tant il se faisait du souci pour Remus. Il n'osait l'exprimer clairement devant moi mais je l'avais senti au bord de l'apoplexie lorsque nous étions descendus ensemble prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Bien que ma compassion naturelle avoisinât le zéro absolu, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver un petit serrement au cœur à l'égard de Sirius en essayant (dans un moment d'égarement) de me figurer ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir. Il devait s'inquiéter autant que moi. Ma petite Noelia allait encore mettre son corps de faible consistance à rude épreuve. Quant à Sirius, il ignorait ce qu'était devenu son compagnon. Dans le moins pire des cas, il le croyait toujours prisonnier des mangemorts et n'osait songer à ce que ces monstres pouvaient faire subir à son cher et tendre si peu de temps avant la pleine lune.

Sans avoir fait de nous les meilleurs amis du monde pour autant, la détresse de Sirius nous avait rapprochés sensiblement. A mon grand dam, il n'avait pas encore assez confiance en moi pour me parler du mystérieux James Potter, ni de l'Ordre, en revanche je ne perdais pas une miette de l'avancée, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, des recherches de Remus. Le lycan devait être immensément apprécié car d'après Sirius, Dumbledore avait levé une armée pour le retrouver. Bigre ! J'avais kidnappé son fils caché ou quoi ? Vu la situation, il était impératif que Remus restât effectivement très bien caché si je ne voulais pas subir un sort pire que celui d'un mangemort.

Dans un souci de protéger ma couverture, je jouais à merveille le rôle du professeur vaguement concerné. Je ne pouvais faire mine de me désintéresser complètement de l'affaire au risque de passer pour un monstre infâme et d'être suspecté mais je ne pouvais pas non plus jouer les cœurs brisés sinon je risquais d'attirer davantage les soupçons sur moi. Ni Dumbledore, ni Sirius n'étaient dupes. Ils savaient pertinemment que j'étais trop égoïste et insensible pour me soucier longtemps de Remus. Il me suffisait donc de prêter une oreille faussement attentive aux pleurnicheries de Sirius tout en interrogeant de temps à autre Minerva, l'agent secret du directeur.

- Je ne considère pas exactement Remus comme un ami, disais-je parfois à l'experte en métamorphose, mais c'est un garçon que j'estime beaucoup. Il est donc naturel que je me fasse du souci. Personne ne sait où il est, ni ce qu'il devient. Difficile de ne pas être inquiet.

Et Minerva s'empressait de me rasséréner en m'assurant que de considérables moyens avaient été déployés et mis en œuvre pour retrouver le vaillant auxiliaire de DCFM. Il ne fallait surtout pas perdre espoir. Remus Lupin n'était pas n'importe quel gnome bouseux du coin (bon elle ne m'avait pas dit les choses en ces termes mais le sens était tout à fait similaire) mais un parangon de courage et d'intelligence. Même dans une situation critique, il était capable de se sortir d'un guêpier ou de survivre en milieu hostile. Quand j'entendais ces propos, il me venait des envies d'éclater de rire mais je me contenais et feignais plutôt un sourire soulagé. Ainsi tout le monde était amplement satisfait.

Au crépuscule, je regagnai le cachot, le cœur battant à tout rompre. J'étais très tendu à cause de la pleine lune. Quoique je ne fusse pas un loup-garou, j'avais le sentiment de pouvoir vivre le calvaire de ma fille par empathie à des kilomètres. Du reste, la perspective de retrouver Remus ne m'enchantait guère. Depuis que je l'avais enfermé, ce dernier faisait naturellement tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tenter de me faire ployer.

Les premiers jours, il avait espéré faire appel à mon humanité en me noyant sous un déluge de larmes et de supplications. Voyant que cette méthode avait un rendement des plus limités, il changea d'angle d'attaque et opta pour la menace et l'intimidation. Il m'enjoignait à profiter de ma liberté car selon lui, elle serait de courte durée. Sirius Black finirait par le retrouver, c'était une certitude.

- J'espère que tu savoures toutes les tortures que tu me fais subir, crachait-il avec une haine que je ne lui aurais jamais soupçonnée, car quand je sortirais de là, je te les renverrai au centuple. Avec moi, tu vas apprendre ce que le mot « souffrir » signifie.

Ces menaces n'étaient guère plus fructueuses que ses pleurnicheries car je savais qu'elles étaient les maigres armes d'une âme désespérée. Qui Remus croyait-il tromper ? J'étais aux premières loges pour suivre l'avancée de ses recherches par Sirius et Dumbledore… et très bien placé également pour les détourner lorsqu'ils approchaient un peu trop près du but à mon goût. Dès que Sirius ou Dumbledore semblaient mettre le doigt sur un indice qui pouvait, de près ou de loin, me compromettre, je m'empressais de les envoyer ailleurs. C'était là un jeu risqué mais nécessaire.

Il fallait que mon manège durât jusqu'à la fin de la pleine lune. Quand mon expérience aurait porté ses fruits et que Remus deviendrait le Messie du peuple lycanthrope, je lui rendrais sa liberté et délivrerais Noelia de son maléfice. Alors je pourrais me présenter au tribunal de mes pairs où l'on pèserait sur la balance du Bien et du Mal à combien était estimée l'étendue de mes crimes. Je ferais tous les travaux d'intérêt général que l'on voudrait bien m'assigner. Je deviendrais l'elfe de maison de Rumpelstilskin ou le cobaye de Remus si mes juges et bourreaux le souhaitaient. Cela n'avait aucune importance, du moment que ma pupille était sauve.

L'esprit raffermi par cette résolution, je franchis la porte de mon sanctuaire pour un ultime face-à-face avec le loup.

L'approche imminente de la pleine lune le rendait terrifiant : Debout, agrippé aux barreaux qu'il avait tenté à maintes reprises d'arracher jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les mains, le lycan me fixait d'un regard de braise, au fond duquel brûlait cette même lueur féroce que lorsqu'il m'avait saisi peu de temps après son enfermement. Il dégageait une bestialité empreinte de sensualité qui rendait l'atmosphère étouffante voire presque insupportable. Je me demandai même s'il n'usait pas d'un charme de lycan, d'une sorte de magnétisme animal, qui se développerait autour de la pleine lune, et qui lui permettrait d'avoir le dessus sur moi. Cette hypothèse redoubla lorsque je l'entendis susurrer d'une voix à peine humaine, qui s'adressait à l'instinct plutôt qu'à l'oreille :

- Laisse-moi partir !

Sa voix m'engourdit les sens comme de l'éther. Je crus partir dans une sorte de transe. Ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable, cela me rappelait un peu les effets de l'Imperium. L'Imperium ? Misère, que m'arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas une bonne chose du tout ! C'était un sortilège Impardonnable et cela me renvoyait aux moments les plus noirs de ma vie passée. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me ramener à moi. L'envoûtement se rompit aussitôt et je toisai mon odieux manipulateur d'un air de défi.

- Bien essayé ! sifflai-je. Mais tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire.

Pour toute réponse, il me fusilla de son regard de prédateur. Heureusement qu'une cage ensorcelée et indestructible nous séparait car dans le cas contraire, peut-être aurais-je effectivement été tenté d'admettre qu'il me faisait peur. On avait peine à reconnaître le gentil Remus Lupin derrière cette formidable débauche de sauvagerie contenue. J'en eus même des difficultés à soutenir son regard et laissai vagabonder le mien au milieu de mon laboratoire. Mes derniers jours de recherches acharnées avaient laissé des vestiges de désordre incomparables. Quand tout serait terminé, Rumpelstiltskin se ferait à n'en point douter un plaisir de tout remettre en ordre.

Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, j'aperçus soudain la soucoupe de lait d'Akhar et réalisai qu'il en avait à peine touché le contenu. Cela avait tout lieu d'être suspect. D'ailleurs, à bien y penser, Akhar n'eût-il pas dû se trouver là à surveiller Remus comme je le lui avais ordonné ? Certes, ce n'était qu'un chat, susceptible d'avoir ses humeurs mais généralement quand je lui confiais une mission, il s'y pliait avec la même docilité que mon elfe. Où avait-il bien pu passer ? Un terrible soupçon me vint.

- Où est Akhar ? demandai-je subitement à Remus.

Ce dernier ne se donna pas la peine de me répondre. Mes craintes redoublèrent de vigueur, l'impatience dans ma voix de même.

- Où est-il ? répétai-je plus fermement.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? rugit Remus qui s'efforçait de rester aussi courtois que possible, ce qui était un exploit étant donné les circonstances. Contrairement à moi, il peut aller là où bon lui semble.

Je n'étais nullement d'humeur à endurer ses sarcasmes.

- Que lui as-tu fait ? interrogeai-je d'un ton lourd de menaces.

Il voulut me faire croire qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la disparition d'Akhar. Je perdis tout à fait patience et sortis ma baguette magique.

- Ne joue pas au plus malin ! aboyai-je d'une voix terrible. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'Akhar ?

- Je n'ai rien fait à ce fichu greffier ! tempêta Remus en assortissant ces amabilités d'une pointe de jurons salés qui auraient fait rougir Dumbledore lui-même comme une jouvencelle de contes de fées. Mais si j'avais su que ça t'atteindrait à ce point, je ne me serais pas gêné, crois-moi !

Finalement, j'acceptai de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Si vraiment, il avait dévoré Akhar, la cage serait certainement jonché de poils noirs et de sang. L'absence de ces preuves accablantes laissaient au loup-garou le droit à la présomption d'innocence.

Cela ne lui épargnerait pas cependant les réjouissances de la nuit. Comme l'heure tournait, je n'abaissai pas ma baguette magique et esquissai l'un de mes sourires narquois, dont j'étais plutôt fier.

- L'heure est venue, mon cher ami, de contribuer à rendre ce monde un peu plus vivable. Es-tu prêt ?

Remus m'envoya me faire cuire un œuf en des termes très triviaux, que j'aimai mieux ne pas relever. Au lieu de cela, je pris une profonde inspiration et lâchai l'incantation :

- _Petrificus totalus !_

Le malheureux s'effondra à terre, raide comme une planche à repasser. J'avais toujours pensé que ce sortilège, poétiquement surnommé le Maléfice du Saucisson, était l'un des plus humiliants jamais inventé et le spectacle sous mes yeux me le confirmait bien. J'étais navré de devoir soumettre le brave Lupin à un tel traitement cependant je ne pouvais m'y soustraire. Des vies autrement plus importantes à mes yeux étaient en jeu.

Aussi, saisis-je d'une main ferme la fiole qui trônait fièrement au centre de ma table de travail encombrée comme le point de fuite d'une œuvre d'art et m'approchai de la cage avec prudence.

Bien que Remus ne pût remuer un cil, son visage exprimait tout l'effroi et la stupeur qu'il était obligé de contenir. Le sortilège avait beau être immuable sans le contre-sort adapté, je n'oubliais pas que j'avais à faire à un loup-garou et non un faible et banal humain. Par conséquent, je pris la précaution de lui mettre par un sortilège les chaînes en argent que j'avais préparées à son intention avant de me risquer à entrer dans la cage.

Grand bien m'en prit car au moment où l'argent entra en contact avec la peau nue du jeune homme, ce dernier eut un très léger mais perceptible soubresaut et laissa échapper un faible mais distinct cri de douleur. Un être humain ordinaire n'eût même pas été capable de si peu. S'il pouvait faire cela, rien ne prouvait qu'il ne puisse pas se libérer complètement de l'emprise du maléfice. Il fallait faire vite.

Au moment où il me vit agenouillé auprès de lui, ma fiole de potion à la main, je crus que le loup allait jaillir de l'enveloppe charnelle de Remus comme un papillon sortirait de sa chrysalide pour se ruer sur moi toutes griffes dehors. Je percevais la rage comme si les ondes empoisonnées qu'il cherchait à m'envoyer par la pensée pouvaient effectivement m'atteindre. Sa haine à mon égard atteignait de telles proportions qu'elle lui donnait peut-être des facultés spéciales de légilimens. C'eût été bien ma veine, tiens !

Dans le doute, je lui administrai la potion le plus rapidement possible tout en posant sur lui mon regard le plus sincèrement désolé. Au fond, je n'étais pas plus ravi que lui d'en être arrivé à de telles extrémités mais aurais-je pu faire différemment ? Si j'étais allé le trouver pour lui demander le plus poliment du monde de se plier à mes expériences de son plein gré, il m'eût assurément envoyé paître avant de me dénoncer à Dumbledore.

Et je n'aurais guère pu l'en blâmer. Les gens étaient tellement réactionnaires quand on parlait de cobayes. Il fallait bien pourtant que la recherche avançât. Comment sauver le monde sans faire de sacrifices ?

Certes, Remus pouvait toujours pleurnicher qu'il n'avait rien demandé. J'admettais volontiers qu'il était totalement injuste que ce fût lui qui eût reçu le triste privilège d'être l'élu mais la vie était faite d'injustices. N'était-ce pas injuste que ma fille de deux ans eût reçu ce funeste cadeau elle aussi ? La vie n'était qu'une longue suite d'épreuves incohérentes et cruelles qui nous détournaient de la foi petit à petit et nous ouvraient les yeux sur l'absurdité du monde.

Remus aurait dû le savoir depuis longtemps s'il était un loup-garou de longue date. Le pauvre garçon était encore trop idéaliste mais après sa rencontre avec moi, nul doute qu'il reverrait son jugement.

- Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là ! lançai-je gravement. Je n'ai rien contre toi. Pense à la raison pour laquelle tu fais ça ! Pense aux vies que tu vas peut-être sauver. Nous avons tous une mission sur la Terre, nous sommes tous envoyés dans ce bourbier géant pour une raison précise. La tienne réside peut-être dans cette potion que je tiens dans ma main. Tu portes en toi l'espoir de tout une espèce, un peuple oppressé. Penses-y !

Remus ne put répondre mais si je lui avais descellé les lèvres une seconde, nul doute qu'il n'eût guère approuvé mes paroles. À l'évidence, tout généreux et sensible qu'il était, il se moquait éperdument de porter un tel fardeau sur les épaules. Il eût mieux aimé œuvré pour le mystérieux Ordre sous le commandement de son mentor Dumbledore. Il préférait certainement protéger la veuve et l'orphelin des mages noirs, baguette à la main comme un parfait chevalier. Donner son corps à la magie, très peu pour lui !

Comme j'eusse aimé lui rendre sa liberté et choisir une victime moins attachante ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'un seul loup-garou à Poudlard ? Pourquoi n'avait-on ouvert l'école que pour lui précisément ? Il ne devait pas être le seul jeune loup-garou à avoir espéré suivre des études en dépit de sa maladie. Peut-être accepterait-il de m'éclairer à ce sujet si d'aventure, il récupérait un jour sa confiance en moi, ce qui semblait grandement incertain.

Quand j'eus terminé de lui administrer la potion, je me hâtais de quitter la cellule et levai à la fois le sort et les chaînes. À nouveau libre de ses propos et de ses mouvements, il m'injuria copieusement tout en passant ses nerfs sur les pauvres barreaux, qui eurent probablement mal.

Je l'ignorai cependant et allai prendre place dans mon fauteuil le plus confortable avant de commander un thé et des biscuits à Rumpelstiltskin. L'elfe apparut dans un claquement sonore et satisfit aussitôt ma demande. Brave créature ! Que ferait-on sans elles ? Et dire que j'avais lu dans je-ne-sais-plus quel journal stupide qu'un toqué parlait d'abolir l'esclavage des elfes de maison. Avait-on jamais rien entendu de plus ridicule ? Il y avait vraiment des illuminés partout !

Installé comme au théâtre, dans ce cachot que j'avais réussi à rendre douillet par la présence d'un bon feu, j'aurais presque commencé à prendre plaisir à cette soirée. Avec une boisson chaude et des sucreries, n'importe quelle situation devenait supportable. Remus, en revanche, resta éberlué face à moi.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi, exactement ? demanda-t-il faiblement pour ne pas exploser de colère à nouveau. Un divertissement ? Un jeu ? C'est comme ça que tu prends ton pied ? En réduisant les gens à ce qu'il y a de plus bas possible pour ensuite te faire implorer comme si tu étais un dieu ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répliquai-je avec mépris. Concentre-toi plutôt sur la pleine lune !

Cet ordre lui déplut profondément. Je bus une gorgée de thé et roulai des yeux dans mes orbites avant de me montrer plus explicite pour les simples d'esprit. Je devais me montrer indulgent avec ce gnome à poils : mon traitement de choc avait de quoi le bouleverser.

- Essayons au moins de faire en sorte que ta captivité serve à quelque chose ! expliquai-je du même ton que celui que j'employais avec mes élèves lorsque j'étais en cours. Le philtre que j'ai mis au point devrait te permettre de garder le contrôle pendant la pleine lune, voire même d'empêcher la métamorphose, mais cela ne se fera certainement pas sans un minimum d'efforts de ta part. Quand la lune se manifestera, si tu sens que la métamorphose commence à opérer, concentre-toi de toutes tes forces pour garder tes esprits et alors…

- Parce que tu crois que je ne le fais pas déjà à chaque pleine lune ? coupa Remus avec impatience. Dans quel état d'esprit crois-tu que je me trouve tous les mois à ce moment précis ? Tu crois peut-être que j'accueille mon calvaire à bras ouverts ? Que je me réjouis de me transformer ? La métamorphose est une vraie torture.

- C'est pour cela que j'essaie d'y mettre un terme, je te signale !

Nous aurions pu entamer une joute verbale d'une grande violence si l'œil de la nuit n'avait pas tout à coup dardé sa pupille d'argent au rayon foudroyant sur nous et particulièrement sur Remus. Celui-ci blêmit si soudainement que je craignis de le voir tomber raide mort devant moi. Ses mains tremblaient sur les barreaux de la cage et son visage exprimait une épouvante comme je n'en avais encore jamais vue.

Incroyable comment cet astre qui fascinait tant les poètes et les astrologues pouvaient terrifier à ce point les malheureux réprouvés des ténèbres !

- Ca commence, murmurai-je en repoussant ma tasse de thé, le corps tout frémissant d'excitation. Tiens bon, mon ami ! C'est maintenant que tout se joue.

Comme si mon corps se fondait dans celui de mon cobaye, ma respiration restait coincée dans ma gorge et je sentis mon cœur prêt à rompre les limites de ma cage thoracique. Quelle formidable expérience ! C'était peut-être l'aboutissement de toute ma carrière, mon triomphe absolu. La survie de Noelia en dépendait. Elle devait être en train de se transformer à cette heure si les nuages n'obstruaient pas le passage de la lune dans le ciel français.

Remus, quant à lui, ne changeait pas pour l'instant. Il s'était avancé dans un cercle de lumière, au centre de sa cage, comme s'il était appelé par Séléné elle-même, sur laquelle il gardait rivés des yeux hagards. Je le sentais près de devenir fou s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

Au bout de quelques instants toutefois, je le vis regarder ses mains. Comme elles ne s'allongeaient pas ou ne se pourvoyaient pas d'affreuses griffes, ni de poils, sa terreur habituelle s'atténua peu à peu et laissa place à une indescriptible stupeur. Il se tourna vers moi et je pus constater non sans orgueil que pour la première fois depuis son enfermement il n'y avait pas d'hostilité dans son regard.

- Tu… tu as réussi, balbutia-t-il incapable d'y croire.

Je m'étais levé. Tout aussi éberlué par mon inestimable succès, auquel j'avais rêvé sans osé véritablement y croire, je m'approchai d'un pas claudicant, mes yeux plus énormes que jamais et le teint livide comme celui d'un vampire.

Je ne réalisais pas tout à fait ce qui se passait. Remus était un loup-garou, c'était la pleine lune et pourtant il avait conservé ses esprits et son apparence humaine, tout cela grâce à une petite potion. Trois plantes dans un saladier ! Bon j'exagère, la potion était extrêmement complexe et m'avait réclamé un travail de longue haleine mais tout de même, une telle victoire, c'était inespéré !

- C'est normal, répondis-je d'un ton triomphal, je suis le maître des potions.

À l'idée d'être débarrassé de sa terrible malédiction, Remus se sentit transporté d'une joie immense qui le poussait à tout accepter, même mes fanfaronneries. Je vis son visage albugineux s'éclairer en un magnifique sourire comme j'avais craint de ne plus jamais en voir. Je compris qu'en dépit des épreuves que nous avions traversées, j'allais être tout pardonné si j'avais bel et bien réussi à le guérir.

- Est-ce que c'est… définitif ? me demanda-t-il timidement en désignant ses mains d'un signe de tête.

Sa simagrée indiqua clairement combien il redoutait ma réponse mais mon sourire, aussi lumineux que le sien, eut tout lieu de le rassurer.

- Il va falloir sans doute continuer le traitement, répondis-je, mais à la longue, on peut espérer qu'il ne sera plus nécessaire.

Remus se plongea dans une douce rêverie. Sans doute s'imaginait-il les merveilleuses perspectives qui s'offriraient à lui sitôt qu'il serait redevenu un être humain à part entière : la possibilité de trouver du travail et un statut respectable dans la société. Tout cela avait de quoi donner le vertige.

Moi-même, j'osais à peine entrevoir ce qui m'attendait : ma potion qui passerait à la postérité, les conférences que je donnerais aux quatre coins du monde, les nombreuses sollicitations des experts et des médias. J'allais devenir le plus grand alchimiste qu'on eût connu depuis Nicolas Flamel.

Certes, j'avais toujours su que mon potentiel hors du commun me pousserait un jour vers une telle destinée mais tout de même, je ne pensais pas triompher dans la fleur de l'âge. Ma carrière débutait à peine. À mon tour, je basculai dans une agréable félicité, dont la voix de Remus, redevenue aussi douce qu'à l'accoutumée, me tira lentement.

- Ce que tu as fait… c'est extraordinaire ! bredouilla-t-il éperdu d'émotion. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

Paradoxalement, la plénitude de mon succès me rendit soudain modeste.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier, dis-je doucement et très sérieusement. C'est toi qui as été le plus extraordinaire. Tu ne te rends pas compte : ce que tu as fait… ça va changer la face du monde.

Après avoir failli nous battre physiquement ou verbalement, nous aurions passé la nuit à nous congratuler comme des universitaires à un séminaire si la lune, qui s'était provisoirement dérobé à notre regard, n'était pas ressorti tout à coup de son écrin cotonneux de nuages pour braquer à nouveau son orbe d'argent sur la terre. Alors brusquement Remus se trouva mal. Son teint lumineux redevint très pâle et son radieux sourire laissa place à une grimace atroce.

- Que se passe-t-il ? questionnai-je pris d'inquiétude.

Je ne savais que trop ce qui se passait mais après le bonheur que je venais d'éprouver, je ne pouvais l'accepter. C'eût été un coup du sort bien trop cruel. Et pourtant, à la vue du corps courbé de Remus, qui se déformait effroyablement, je ne pus nier l'évidence : il se transformait. En premier lieu, il retrouva toute son agressivité de bête déchaînée et se jeta sur la grille avec une telle violence que malgré la magie, je crus qu'il allait la faire céder.

Je me rejetai en arrière in extremis, écrasé par le choc et la déception. Quoique je me trouvasse dans un état second, ma réaction fut vive : je levai ma baguette magique et l'enchaîna à nouveau grâce aux liens d'argent. La créature monstrueuse, qui me faisait face, poussa des hurlements de douleur qui me déchirèrent les tympans et résonnèrent au plus profond de mon âme. Pas assez cependant pour m'atteindre.

À dire vrai, même le spectacle d'une maman endeuillée pleurant sur le corps mort de son oisillon m'eût laissé insensible. Mon cœur était déjà un champ de ruines après le rude coup que je venais d'encaisser.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Voilà pourquoi je ne croyais plus en rien, voilà pourquoi je trouvais la vie si affreuse et injuste ! Un être supérieur à l'humour douteux m'avait laissé croire un instant que j'avais trouvé la clef de l'énigme qui me coûtait tant d'efforts. Pendant quelques délicieuses minutes, j'avais réellement pensé que Noelia était sauvée.

En réalité, j'avais échoué.

* * *

_ Un Andy un peu moins sarcastique que d'habitude et un Remus plus corrosif mais c'est la pleine lune qui veut ça. Disons le tout de suite, Remus ne va pas se calmer de sitôt. En même temps, vu ce qui lui arrive, on peut le comprendre._

_ Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère que malgré l'attente très longue que je vous ai fait subir, vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. _


End file.
